Fairy Guardian
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Alternate Universe. Naruto has done it. He defeat Madara and become the Sandaime Rikudo Sennin by sealing the whole Biju with Kurama as the Juubi reborn. Giving job Hokage to Sasuke he decide to become wanderer like his Godfather. GodlikeNaruto! NarutoXMavis. possible harem. Warn: there will be a little twist and bad grammar! inspired by Fairy Tail's Guardian Fox chapter 1-3 fixed!
1. Prologue

**This chapter is fixed by AVP or Andre Vortex Prower.I want to give him my personal thank you for that. If i able to meet him i will give him one hell of hug! Thank you bro! Here is the fixed chapter!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A thousand years have passed since Naruto had become the Sandaime Rikudo Sennin, the 3rd Sage of Six Paths. As the third Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Yoko, he made it so that the Juubi will have the personality of Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. By doing this, he brought peace to the world.

What happened then, during the Fourth(and Final) Great Shinobi World War, a dying Naruto met Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the original Rikudo Sennin and awakened his half of the former Sage's Body and **Yang chakra** he had for being a member of the Uzumaki clan, an offshoot of the Senju Clan. Aterward, he awakened the other half, the Sage's Eye and **Yin Chakra **via blessing from Otsutsuki.

A dying Sasuke due to a chest wound managed to survive thanks to Karin's '_**Heal Bite**__'. _Due to this, he was able to aid Naruto in battle and defeat Madara, the once then Nidaime Rikudo Sennin.

However, due to the death of Madara, the Juubi was once again free and Naruto, being the hero that he is, decided to seal it inside himself along with the other half of Kurama, who was in his fathers body. Naruto and the other Hokages who were experienced in sealing. With the aid of the Shinigami, they were able to seal it away and, as stated earlier, place Kurama as the primary personality. However, this came with the cost of Naruto's Naraka Path Restoration ability. Its not like he has problem with it though, Naruto respect the death so he won't resurrect the dead, healing people who dying yes but no revive

As the time passed, Naruto became a legend and was hailed as the savior of their world. With this, he was given the title Sandaime Rikudo Sennin. To make sure that the Juubi never becomes a weapon and to ensure that another Madara appears, he became a wanderer with his loving wife, Hinata Hyuuga, the former Hyuuga heiress. The title of heiress was passed onto her sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, in order to travel with Naruto.

However, as much as Naruto wanted to be a father, he refused. He was afraid that history will repeat itself similar to the Senju and Uchiha clans. He attempted to force Hinata to stay in the village, but we all know that women get what they want. Especially a woman who can kick your ass.

In Hinata's humble opinion, Naruto had done so much. Saving the world, reforming the Juubi and so on and so forth. Ever since he was a child, Naruto was always alone. She felt bad that she only stalked him and didn't do anything to help him earlier in his life. So she decided, that the only way to redeem herself was to stay by his side.

However, due to his Uzumaki lineage, his Sage training and being the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, he obtained biological immortality. Meaning he will never age past his prime. He can still be killed, however nothing short of chopping his head off or annihalating him will do so. They discovered this when he stopped aging past 20. Naruto once again attempted to force Hinata to leave due to his immortality.

Hinata only smiled and said, "I had refused to marry other men and gave up my rightful place as a heiress to my sister so I can spend my days with you. Didn't I tell you I will always be by your side? I will always stay with you until Shinigami-sama takes me away".

Naruto couldn't bring himself to turn the Hinata away. So she stayed, gave her love, gave her years and everything else to him. She had been around 90 when she breathed her last.

"Don't ever lose hope Naruto-koi. I will always love you, one day you'll find yourself in a situation where Kami will give you a chance at true happiness. While I miss my little sister and all the others back home, I know I'll join the soon. But I also know that we will always be waiting to welcome you there. I love you Naruto-koi, I love you with all my heart and I would not want you to lose hope. I want you to keep your word and never give up in the pursuit of true happiness...because that is our nindo, our ninja way".

After she said that, Naruto gave her a kiss and they reminisced the years they spent together. By the time he finished, Hinata died with open eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

Years pass once more and the knowledge of chakra and ninja arts dissapeared in the sands of time as civilization and technology grew. Naruto was the last remnant of his time so he decided to observe the world from a distance, in order to not interfere with the world.

* * *

**Mountain Peak**

Standing on the top of a mountain was a male with spiky blonde hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see. Standing at the height of 5'8 and the appearance of an 18 year old, said male wore a jonin outfit with the exception being the flak jacket which was pure black and the white lining on his pants. On top of this he wore a white, short sleeved coat that had blue and red flames licking the bottom similar to the coat of the Yondaime Hokage, but instead of **Kiiroi Senko **written on the back it was **Sandaime Rikudo Sennin**. Strapped on his back was the toad summoning scroll and on top of it was a blue scabbard. Said scabbard held the** Kusanagi no Tsurugi**. In his right hand he carried a Buddhist ringed staff.

This man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju (he prefers Naruto Uzumaki, his name's a mouthful), the last shinobi and sage of his era. Looking closer into his eyes, you will see concentric circular patterns and a...slit pupil?

"It's been many millenia...2013 eh? And i was thinking Judgement Day will come at 2012"

"**I just woke from my hundred year sleep and the first thing I hear is your babbling?**"

Naruto blinked when he heard the familiar voice. After a few seconds of mental processing, he smiled and then began to meditate.

When he opens his eyes, he was no longer in the physical realm, he was in his mindscape. And the fox now has become ten tail instead 9 tail

"Nice to see ya Kurama, already a hundred years?" Naruto grinned.

"It's been a while, kit. How was the world since I was last awake?"

"Pretty boring honestly. There's peace...but I haven't found true happiness yet...I don't know what to do". Naruto's eyes suddenly looked dark, weary and tired. Yet they still had a burning passion...

"Be patient Naruto, Kami-sama must be has plans for you"

"_Indeed I do"_

Kurama and Naruto blinked, then turned around only to see a bright light in his mindscape. They covered their eyes and saw a glowing figure, clearly human in shape but any other features were indistinguishable, seemingly changing all the time.

"K-k-kami-sama?"

"_Hai, I am Kami_" the being said warmly.

"Oh Kami-sama, it's an honor to meet you. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto said politely with kneel, only to hear a chuckle from Kami.

"_Now, now. Just relax, talk like usual_"

"Hai!" Naruto was now in a stance similar to Kakashi, only without the book. This earned sweatdrops from both of them.

"_Actually Naruto-kun, since you seem rather...apathetic to this...I will take the form of your mother instead!"_

The glowing form soon faded into a red-haired beauty known as Kushina Uzumaki.

"_You wouldn't want your kaa-chan to get angry, wouldn't you sochi_?" she grinned.

"Hai Kaa-chan!" Naruto responded immediately.

"Whipped" Kurama whispered.

_"Did you say anything Kurama-kun?" _Kami said sweetly, making the red fox become as white as a sheet.

Kurama shook his head quickly, not wanting to offend the being any further. Naruto had to hold his chuckles in when he saw this.

"_Now let's get to business as to why I am here. Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, the savior of a world that was once ruled with hatred. For that, I, Kami, will grant you a new life, a new start in a world that has hardly seen war. A world of magic!"_

"A new world...wait...MAGIC?!"

Kami continued on, ignoring his outburst, "_Kurama will be brought along, being a seperate entity with only half of his current power. Although he may keep the amount of tails he has. He will also have the ability to manipulate his size, makes everything easier."_

Naruto wasn't stupid enough to argue with Kami however, "Uh...about my immortality?"

"_We will discuss that later__. As much i want to reunite you with your family but it not your time yet__"_ Kami sighed sadly and make Naruto lower his head, Kami seeing this decide to waved it off,

"_Now let's move from gloomy part. Y__ou will be keeping all your skills, which will be classed into a new branch of magic, __**Chakra Sosa**__. Also you will have to learn everything from scratch, with the exception of your eye techniques...I will also teach you one magic and like a good shi-err, mage, you can learn more magics over the course of your life."_

"...that was a mouthful." Naruto deadpanned.

"_Anyway, __here the list of Magics you can learn pick it up" _Kami tossed some note and Naruto took it

From many Magics few caught his attention

**God Slayer Magic, Devil Slayer Magic, Arc of Time, Dragon Slayer Magic, Make Magic, Gravity Magic, Living Magic**

But among them the most what caught his attention is

"God Slayer?" Naruto said in surprise. A magic that able to slay God? He don't know about Magic but.. Isn't it dangerous to have such magic?

_"_**God Slayer**** M****agic**_ are Magic that able to slay God. However it won't able to slay high class God like me or Shinigami. It only can slay lesser Gods and Demigods" _Kami explained

"That sounds... Tempting.. I pick that one" Naruto stated with grin

_"Very well. __I will give you basic knowledge on "_**God Slayer** **Magic**_", which can slay lesser gods and demigods. You yourself have to train and make techniques to have a larger arsenal of this type of magic...you'll have to decide an element though. __Also i said you can learn more magics but you only can learn one more magic. You only can possess 2 magic not more than that so pick the second with wise. __Anyway, I have said what has been needed to say and now goodbye! By the way, you can't tell anyone about me!"_

Naruto felt his vision blur and warp.

* * *

**SOME LOCATION IN A FOREST**

"Kuso! My head...it's like I popped a thousand **Kage Bunshin** all at once!" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"...no kidding..." Kurama groaned as he stretched his tiny limbs.

Naruto turned to see an orange, nine-tailed Kurama... except he only has one tail and he were in chibi form.

"You look...not scary at all" Naruto deadpanned.

"Pfft! A being of destruction as myself always looks scary"

They promptly heard a rather loud roar somewhere in the distance. Naruto instantly was able to find it's location due to the ridiculous amount of ill intent in the area.

"...wanna check it out?"

"Sure, it'd be boring if we didn't" Kurama responded, jumping onto Naruto's head, "Onward!"

* * *

They dashed through some foliage and in a few minutes, they arrived at the location. A random clearing, what's with these clearings having epic battles in the forests anyways? Anyway, they hid in a tree and spotted a short girl with long and wavy blonde hair that reached down to her feet with some hair pointing upward. She had large, iris-less green eyes and a child-like body. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with half diamonds above. Each of the geometrical patterns were outlined in hot pink. Along with these she work wing-like adornments around her ears with small hoop earrings. They were pretty sure she was barefoot right now...which was odd. Most girls don't like getting dirty feet...

She had several bruises and wounds, a cut on her forehead and some of her clothes were tattered. Naruto turned slightly and spotted a rather large beast with wings, which he recognized as a dragon from the books he read. How convenient.

"Looks like she needs help" Naruto spoke, "No duh, want me to take him?"

"Nah, I want to see what happened to my skills, hope they haven't dulled...they probably did though, i never had great battle since last time i fight with Azrael Uchiha, Sasuke Descendant hundred years ago"

Kurama promptly jumped off his head and onto a branch. The dragon lifted his claw and swiped it at the girl, who attempted to dodge but suddenly grabbed her ankle in pain.

Naruto jumped between the girl and the dragon who was in mid-swipe, "**Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push!)**"

The dragon, at least he hoped that was what it was called in this world, was knocked away by a powerful force that tore the ground apart.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl. The girl noticed that his eyes were purple and had concentric rings around them.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But...who are you?" the girl asked warily, and Naruto quickly caught the tone.

"I'll tell ya later kiddo, but lizard face over here seems to have recovered from the attack"

The girl's eyes twitched when she was called kiddo, sure she was short but she wasn't a kid! She was about to retort before a rather loud roar interrupted her.

"**ANOTHER HUMAN? YOU ARE ALL LIKE INSECTS WHO KEEP ON COMING!**" it roared.

The dragon rushed at them with surprising speed, but Naruto reacted quickly by lifting his arm out, "**Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push!)**".

He wasn't sure if he still had chakra as the energy in his body felt considerably lighter, purer even...maybe it's mana or something from the stories he read from the past life. That was what they called it, maybe it might be right...maybe.

Remembering that Kami had classified his abilities as **Chakra Sosa**, he decided to finish this all cool and awesome. He had a damsel in distress to impress after all!

The girl was rather amazed at what he did, an attack that launched the dragon away so easily must be a powerful skill. He must be an S-Class mage! She, however was rather confused when he made rather fast motions with his hands, while making symbols with your hands were common parts of magic, the speed of what she witnessed was ridiculous! He then placed his palms on the ground before shouting out his spell.

"**Chakra Sosa****, Mokuton: ****Shichūrō no Jutsu! (Chakra Manipulation****, Wood Release:**** Four-Pillar Prison Technique!)**"

Wooden beams started growing out of the ground at an incredible rate, once it reached a certain height, it closed itself off at the top, creating a wooden prison.

_"Such an odd yet amazing magic..."_ the girl thought in awe.

**"You think a wooden prison can stop the great Kaze!?"** the dragon shouted before inhaling a large amount of wind, which was quickly launched at Naruto.

Naruto calmly looked at the wind attack, before looking behind his back and giving the girl a smile.

He flashed through the handsigns quickly, **Chakra Sosa: Gouryuka no Jutsu! (Chakra Manipulation: Great Dragon Fire Technique!)**"

The blast of flame launched out of Naruto's mouth was a sizeable 10 meter fireball, which quickly grew in size once it met with the blast of wind, growing to a diameter of 50 meters. Kaze looked in horror as his attack was engulfed by flame, he attempted to break the wooden prison holding him together but failed to do so. The fire dragon quickly consumed him and the cage, the flame burned for only a few seconds and when it burned out, left nothing but ashes.

Naruto grinned once more, then turned around to see the girl with wide eyes. He flicked her forehead breaking her out of her shock.

"That was so cool! What magic was that!?" the girl shouted with sparkles in her eyes.

Naruto only chuckled, objective completed. "**Chakra Sosa**, I won't tell a kid what it does though"

"I'm not a kid! I'm older than 17 thank you!" the girl shouted and Naruto was surprised. This girl was older than 17?!

"What's your name anyway?" the girl asked.

Naruto suddenly stood in a Kabuki pose, but just as he was about to start, someone interrupted him.

"For the love of Kami, Naruto don't you dare do that stupid dance!"

_"So his name is Naruto..."_ the girl thought, she turned to the source of the voice...

"KAWAII!" the girl squealed and hugged the orange ball of fur. Kurama was able to slip away and hopped on Naruto's head.

"Kawaii!? I am not Kawai little girl! I am a being of ultimate de-gack!" Kurama fell of his perch when Naruto tilted his head forward, also interrupting his speech. Just so you know, Kurama fell into the girl's arms and was being hugged to death.

'Payback is sweet!' Naruto thought evilly

"His name is Kurama and he's my partner ever since I was little. Just ignore his rants of destruction. My name on the other hand is Naruto Uzumaki!" he grinned.

"Thank you Naruto-san! Kurama-san!"

"No problem! Just doin' whats right and all...err..." Naruto had a confused look on his face, "Your name?"

"Ah! Right, my name is Mavis Vermilion! The first Master of Fairy Tail!" she stated proudly.

"Wouldn't you be mistress then? Anyway, just call me Naruto or somethin', never was one for formalities"

"Okay then Naruto! Let's talk at my place!" Mavis said enthusiastically while pointing in some direction. Probably north considering where the sun was setting. She began to walk while Naruto and Kurama followed behind.

"Lead the way Mavis-chan!...by the way, what's a guild?"

Mavis faceplanted into the ground, she may have been saved an extremely powerful mage, but sadly, stupid mage. Or maybe he just didn't know a lot of the world? Maybe a different world for it? She sighed and began to explain everything to the whisker blonde while in mind she hoped it would be one of the latter two, or else it would be a loooooong night.

* * *

**I must say AVP-san are very good! So how the fixed chapter?! Its good isn't it?! XD oh here some word from AVP-san**

**AVPs words: I, Andre Vortex Prower, is Writer with bad Grammar T-T's temporary rewriter. Sorry for any fans of AVP reading this, because this means I have been procrastinating on you guys! Peace!**

**That's all! Chapter 1. Fairy Tail already got fixed and the other will be get fixed soon for now i will publish story like usual and in time they will get fixed :D**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Hello! This chapter already get fixed! The grammar at least improved a lot. Few chapter also going to get fixed**

**Thanks for Andre 'Vortex' Prower!**

**He really a good guy xD now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So what is this **Chakra Sosa **magic you use?! It seems so versatile! Breathing fire, creating wooden prisons, even healing!" Mavis asked Naruto with sparkly eyes.

Naruto just recently treated Mavis' wounds with **Chakra Sosa: ****Shōsen**** no Jutsu****( Chakra Manipulation: Mystical Palm).** The millennia he spent alive were not wasted thank you very much!

"Mavis-chan, can it wait until we arrive? I'll tell you all about it when we get there. But can you tell me at least why you were attacking the dragon? Or is it the other way round?" Naruto asked back, Kurama only sleep above Naruto head didn't care about the conversation

When they arrived in Magnolia, Naruto instantly noticed that it was a merchant city, a particularly large one.

Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place was clearly western, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of the ones in the Medieval age. Located almost in the center of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, has the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, is the entrance to the park. (Let's be honest, me and writer are just really guessing that these existed when Fairy Tail was founded, and not built during the time between now and canon)

He also noticed that the civilians seems to know Mavis and Fairy Tail, due to the fact that everyone waved to the blonde chibi, who waved back at them.

"The dragon we fought was Kaze. The Wind Dragon King. He has been terrorizing Magnolia for many years and as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, it is my duty to slay or defeat him for the citizens of Magnolia. I would've fought him with the other members but he attacked so suddenly so I had no choice but to lead him into the forest and fight him myself" Mavis explained.

"It's a good thing I killed him then" Naruto stroked his chin

"Yeah. But I'm surprised you're able to kill him. You must be very strong to kill him so easily" Mavis said sparkling eyes(again) making Naruto sweatdrop. The girl reminded him of himself when he was young and impressionable.

Naruto chuckled, "Don't mention it. By the way, is that the building over there?" Naruto pointed to building some distance away.

"Yes! That's the Fairy Tail building! Come on! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Mavis grinned and ran forward while Naruto shook his head and sighed. _"I hope she isn't as naïve as me when she was young…these guilds...who knows what kind of people they have?"_

As soon as they arrived at the front, Mavis turned around and demanded "Now we're here! Now tell me all about your magic!"

"Wouldn't you want to introduce me to your guild first?"

"Of course!" Mavis grinned as she slammed her fist into an open palm, she nearly forgot!

As soon as they went inside, Mavis introduced him to everyone in Fairy Tail. After introducing himself to everyone, Mavis led her to the guild office, to which every member assumed he was going to join the guild.

* * *

"Well…what do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"You can start by telling me why were you in the forest, your age and what does your magic do!" Mavis said happily

'_Is she really__ ol__d__er than__ 17? She certainly doesn't act like it…_' Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm a wandering sage, and as to why I'm in the forest…" Naruto shrugged, "I got lost on the road of life"

"You got lost on the road of life?" Mavis sweatdropped and Naruto nodded sheepishly.

_**'**__There's no way she going to believe it. You should know it since your scarecrow sensei always used that stupid excuse_' Kurama thought as Mavis thought about what he said.

"Okay!" Mavis said cheerfully make Kurama fall from Naruto's head.

_**'**__Seriously?!_' Kurama roared in his mind

"One of our members gets lost on the road of life too, but aren't you too young to be sage?" Mavis pointed out

"Aren't you a little too much of a chibi to be a guild master?" Naruto pointed back making Kurama snort while Mavis puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Hey don't talk about my height! I'm a really strong mage despite of that!" Mavis pouted

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly, "Don't worry, you're still a very beautiful girl" he smiled, causing Mavis to blush.

"Anyway as for my magic... As I said, I use **Chakra Sosa**" Naruto said.

"So, what does it do exactly?" Mavis asked and Naruto nodded

"**Chakra Sosa** uses your bodies' energy along with Eterano to manipulate the very elements themselves. People who use this magic are usually predisposed to one or two elements and given enough training, can use any of them. There are a fair few 'types' of **Chakra Sosa**. **Neutral Chakra Soso** means that the ju-spell has no element,** Elemental** **Chakra Sosa** has an element and **Bloodline Chakra Sosa** is something akin to your personality. Unique to every person who uses that magic." Naruto lied, he didn't have good cover for his ninjutsu so he decide to lie saying it was magic. He just really pulled the **Bloodline Chakra Sosa **out of his ass to give an excuse to his **Rinnegan**.

"Such a diverse and powerful magic, and what do you mean your bodies' energy?" Mavis asked.

"Err…I sorta use part of my life force to power the spells, but really it isn't dangerous! It just…might sorta kill me if I use too much..." Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

Mavis decided to ignore what he said, he had lived so long without dying, so she was sure that he knew when he reached his limit.

"The first attack you saw, **Shinra Tensei** is my **Bloodline Chakra Sosa**, one of the spells unique to me"

"How did you learn that technique?"

"It sorta came naturally while I was lost."

_'He sure gets lost often. Note to self, if he join to the guild send a member with him whenever he goes on a mission. Preferably one that has a good sense of direction...'_ Mavis sweatdropped.

"While I was wandering around, I learned a lot of things. When I got home…it was gone." Naruto said sadly

"Gone?" Mavis asked and Naruto nodded.

"I don't know how, but there was large crater where my village suppose to be stand. I assume it got attacked by a random dragon or some giant cannon" Naruto said sadly, a tear dripping down his face. Or is it sweat from lying to such a pretty face? He always had a harder time lying to pretty girls, children or friends. A combination of all three? Even though Mavis technically isn't a child…but still!

"Anyway. It's no use to drown in past. I then met Kurama in a cave one day!" Naruto grinned as Kurama hopped from his head down to his shoulder.

"In a cave?" Mavis asked.

"Yep. Kurama is not an ordinary fox. This is only his chibi form. He can transform into dragon-size giant fox!" Naruto beamed and Kurama smirked.

"Dragon sized?!" Mavis yelled in shock.

"Yep! I'm Kurama, the ultima-gack!" Kurama fell from Naruto's shoulder when he was about to rant about ultimate being again

"See? He always like that" Naruto waved his hand and Mavis laughed

"For a so called 'giant fox' he pretty cute!" Mavis squealed much to Kurama dismay as he sulked the corner of room with a gloomy aura surrounding him making Naruto and Mavis laugh more.

After their little Q and A session, Naruto was promptly invited to join Fairy Tail by Mavis. At first Naruto wasn't sure he should. After all, he knew that if they became friends, he would eventually have to watch her die while he could do nothing but watch.

Damn his immortality!

Mavis had noticed his indecision as he had a hand to his chin, indicating he was doing a lot of thinking on his decision. Mavis smiled and made her way over to him and place a hand on his shoulders and gave him a warm smile. The words that she spoke next would be ones that he would never forget

"Let me tell you why we chose the name Fairy Tail." She began. "Do Fairies have tails? Nobody knows. It's an eternal mystery. In other words: an eternal adventure" Naruto looked at her, giving her his full attention. "We want to make a big family." She continued. "One that isn't picky about who is a part of it." She let go of his shoulder and walked to a window to look out it. "One that takes pride in the bonds shared between members." She turned to gaze at him once more. "I tell just by looking into your eyes, Naruto, that you have a good heart." She stood in front of him once more. "Even if you don't want to join now, you would always be welcomed with open arms here." She smiled warmly once more. "No matter what kind of past you've endured, what matters to us is that you are here now." Now she was grinning with her eyes closed.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes and Kurama only smiled when hearing this, he already knew what Naruto answer. Especially after what he heard. He was pretty sure he got hooked on family. Naruto slowly fell to the ground and kneeling.

"I will serve you Mistress Mavis. For the rest of my life!"

"Don't be like that! That sounds weird! Especially the Mistress part!"

"What are you talking about young Mistress?"

"Stop it!"

* * *

4 years has passed since Naruto and Kurama joined Fairy Tail. During that time Mavis' goal to create one big family had come true and already all the members had strong bonds with one another. Naruto and Mavis had become great friends during this time as well. They had gone on many missions together, both mundane and incredibly difficult ones. Even though she was Fairy Tail's master, Mavis had refused to just sit and have the members do all the missions since the guild was still young. The two had grown so close as if they had been together since they were born. It was rare to catch one without the other, in fact it seemed that the only time they weren't around each other was when they were in their respective homes.

Naruto still the same except his coat now has Fairy Tail symbol with kanji Rikudo Sennin under it. He always on Mavis side with Purehito and Kurama. While Purehito busy, Kurama and Naruto always stay together with her, it's rare to see Mavis without Naruto and Kurama like today. Not that it was uncommon for Kurama to be not with them, he usually was doing some stuff of his own.

Members of the guild of Fairy Tail consider Mavis their mother who protects and takes care of them. Naruto was considered the father of Fairy Tail as he often scolds them whenever they make mistakes but protects them just the same. Often times a wise saying is thrown at them relating to the situation. This usually results in the members teasing the two asking 'When are you two going to be a real mother and father?' and 'Since you two are our 'parents', will we expect some brothers and sisters anytime soon?'. This often results red faces and weak denials. Along with laughter amongst the guild.

The reason why Naruto and Kurama were not with Mavis today is because her birthday is tomorrow so they decided to give her a surprise. A really big one.

* * *

"So whats your plan for Mavis?" Kurama asked.

The fox and immortal duo were currently walking on the water. That morning Naruto had woke Kurama to accompany him to some location. He really didn't pay attention to the details when he was half-asleep.

"Remember 10 months ago when we had vacation on an island?" Naruto asked. Kurama closed his eyes as he recalled the event. It was vacation in order to celebrate Fairy Tail first 100 year mission which made Magic Council praise them for doing one so early. During the mission, the epithet 'Fairy Tactician' was given to Mavis Vermilion who displayed her great strategic prowess during the mission.

As for Naruto, he was always by Mavis' side and gained the epithet 'Rikudo Sennin' due to the kanji written on his coat but he also gained another, more used name, 'Fairy Guardian' due to the fact he was always with Mavis, and whenever a member of Fairy Tail was in a tough spot in a mission Naruto and Kurama will jump in to help them as if they were following them the entire time. Though Kurama usually just watches whenever it happens.

As for Kurama he didn't act often. He usually acted whenever the situation needed an extremely large fox (which was very rare) or he was just bored (which happened fairly often actually). This usually led to the comical and surprised faces of the enemies when they see a dragon-sized fox though Kurama only using one-tail and not nine-tail since he didn't want Council after his ass because they think he was demon

"Ah yeah. I still remember, who knew someone who looks so much like a pre-teen could hold liquor so well?" Kurama chuckled

"Yeah. I expected her to be a lightweight. Anyway, do you remember when Mavis and I were talking by the ocean?" Naruto said to Kurama who close his eyes again. He wasn't there to see it so he just peeked at Naruto's memories, something he could do since they were connected, in a sense.

"Hmmm…the time were she was nearly crying because her strategy nearly failed?" Kurama asked

"No. And she wasn't about to cry, she was already in tears!" Naruto deadpanned

"She wanted to touch the stars?"

"No"

"About how she thinks you will become good father?" Kurama asked again

"No! You moron! The part after that!" Naruto shouted as a blush appeared on his face when he recalled Mavis saying that. Especially since the guild just asked if there will be little 'brothers and sisters' sometime soon. Kurama laughed at his partner's embarrassment and then recall the event again.

"About- ohh... Oooh! I get it!" Kurama grinned when he realized what Naruto meant.

"Took you long enough old fossil" Naruto mumbled and make Kurama snorted

"Aren't you also an old fossil yourself?"

"Touche. Anyway I need your help since you are a sensor. I need you to analyze the entire place and we can work on the vegetation and animals after that" Naruto said and Kurama shrugged.

"Sure. But do you have name for that place?" Kurama asked. Naruto nodded and he realized he already entered the barrier he create to keep it from Mavis. He removed the barrier with a few handsigns.

"Yes. Do you remember **Yumagakure(Village Hidden Among Dream)**? The place where we fought the false Tailed Beasts?" Naruto asked and Kurama scoffed.***A/N : if you didn't know try to search Naruto Kizuna Drive in narutowikia and read the story***

"Of course! It was place where there was some crazy old man who thought he can recreate us. Ha! Arrogant prick. That thing was an insult to me with how much power it had."

* * *

"Where are we going Naruto?!" Mavis pouted. After the birthday surprise from the whole guild, Naruto asked her and the entire guilld to celebrate somewhere but Naruto didn't tell them where. Mavis used everything she had in her power to get him to tell her. She even attempted to ban ramen from the guild! Naruto held steadfast, proving that he really wanted to surprise her.

"Yeah we brought the 'Party Tool' as well! Do you know how hard it is to bring it along! And in such a small boat too!" Walrod protested and the other members yelled in agreement.

"Just relax! We're almost there." Naruto assured. Mavis only pouted while the others only sighed and a few shook their heads.

A few minutes later someone asked, "Hey. Is that magic barrier?"

"Ah, everyone's here?"

Everyone's head looked to the source of the voice to see a floating Kurama in wolf size with his one tail waving.

"Yo! Kurama is everything ready?" Naruto shouted to the fox.

"Yup! Undoing illusion now!" Kurama yelled as he began to concentrate. Naruto grinned then turn to everyone and clear his throat

"Everyone! I present to you…"

From behind Naruto an island appeared. The island stood alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. T'was a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island is a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches

"TENROJIMA!" Naruto shouted with massive grin he pointed his Buddhist staff in the island's direction.

Everyone's jaws fell.

"Naruto! Are you the one who found it?!" Mavis asked with sparkles in her eyes and Naruto shook his head.

"Yep, I found this island for you Mavis-chan. Tenrojima, Fairy Tail Island!" Naruto shouted and soon the members of Fairy Tail roared in excitement

"This is cool!"

"Our own island!"

"Fairy Tail is the best!"

Naruto smiled seeing the scene and Kurama landed softly on the ship, from the group Mavis immediately went and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mavis said in happines

"Your welcome Mavis-chan" Naruto pat her head slowly. Purehito and Kurama seeing this share a look before mischievous grin appear in their face

"Oooh look at our Mavis-chan. She might become a real mother soon!" Purehito said and this made everyone quiet down, while Mavis who was still hugging Naruto immediately released him and blushed.

"Yeah. Our surrogate father will become real father soon!" Kurama added making Naruto blush.

"What are you two saying?! It's just a gift!" Naruto shouted in embarassment and Mavis nodded with blush still pn her face.

"Aww a whole island as a gift? Surely its not ordinary gift. I mean an island? For gift to women?" Purehito teased with smirk, "You made it yourself, it's like a giant engagement ring!"

"Yeah, you didn't even tell your partner about this!" Kurana also smirked. Needless to say both of blonde blush and stuttered. The entire guild ran to them and bombarded them with questions.

"Aww! When's the marriage?!" One of members asked

"Since when were you two dating?!"

"Where was your first date?!"

"Is it true Master is pregnant with Naruto's child?!"

Both blondes' faces turned into christmas lights as steam erupted from their ears from the last question.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!" Purehito laughed. Kurama rolled on the ground while laughing. However, he was thinking thoughts that you wouldn't expect one would think while laughing.

_**'**__You choose the path of immortality rather than separating the Biju so they won't be used for war. You're afraid to have children because you fear your children will get power of Juubi and become tools for humanity. That was something that even Rikudo-jiji won't dare to do... But here…the Juubi no longer exists. I hope your fear will be purged…preferably by Mavis._' Kurama glanced at the Guild Master, who, while chasing Purehito, tripped and landed on top of Naruto. In a rather compromising position.

* * *

The party was held on the island in the houses she assumed Naruto created beforehand. She looked at the horizon. Damn, this tree is a great sightseeing spot! This tree shall be now known as the Great Tenrou Tree!

"Jewel for your thought?"

Mavis smiled when hear familiar voice

"Can't sleep?" Mavis asked without turning to face him. Naruto took a seat next to her.

"Nope. How about you?" Naruto ask back

"Same here" Mavis said simply

Both fell into comfortable silence with sound that brought by wind as their music. Or the Naruto clone who was hidden away while playing the flute.

"Thank you" Mavis said sincerely

"Your welcome Mavis-chan" Naruto replied simply and then they fall into another silence

_'This is it... Should I tell her the truth? Yes! I should. She's my closest friend, second to Kurama. She deserves to know._'

"Mavis..." Naruto called her and Mavis notice the seriousness in Naruto voice and the fact he called her without –chan. He must be really serious…wait. They were alone…on a tree…under the moonlight. Is this a love confession!? Her face glowed bright red, '_I'm not ready for this!'_

"Yes Naruto?" Mavis asked calmly. She was prepared for anything he was going to say. Except a confession of love…

"I have something to tell you..."

And Naruto told her the true story. He told her about the war and what happened during it. About the Biju, what they were and the one currently residing in him. Kurama who was supposed to be Biju. He explained how the Juubi had made him immortal. He didn't tell her about Kami, he literally couldn't. When he nearly said it, his voice caught in his throat. He was lucky she assumed he was having a hard time telling her. So he lied, well, half-lied. The Juubi really did have powers to create dimensional tears, come on! Look at **Kamui**! After he had spilled the beans her reaction was not what he had expected.

She was smiling.

"I knew it had to be something like that."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked

"I had known it was something like that since the day we met, all I had to do was look into his eyes. While you were good at hiding what you were thinking with your body language but you couldn't hide your eyes. They were windows into your very soul, and I also can see there is a little lie in your story but it seems for some reason you can't say. Maybe your forbidden to say it or you promised not to, so I won't pry. I know how much promises mean to you." Mavis said simply making Naruto chuckle. Mavis reminded him of his young self so much, her eyes…just like his.

**"Naruto… sometimes your eyes are even better than mine."**

He remembered Neji saying that in a mission when he rescued Sasuke.

"I should've known you wouldn't believe my lie. But really! I was really lost!"

"Of course. I'mthe Fairy Tactician do you really think I will believe to that story? At least create a proper one silly!"

"I was never good at lying to girls, especially pretty ones" Naruto mumbled, causing Mavis to bush, "So, what now?"

"My opinion about you hasn't changed at all. I am proud that I had been able to get you to make a bond once more. And I will cherish the bond for as long as I lived." Mavis beamed at Naruto with a sincere smile.

Naruto looked at Mavis silently, as if contemplating what he was going to say. Suddenly, his hand reached out and cupped her chin. He smiled gently at her. Mavis' face became bright red once again. He slowly inched closer to her face. He moved himself in front of Mavis and was on his knees while he did this. When their noses were just about to touch. He spoke:

"Thank you.. Mavis-chan"

Naruto then took her lips with his. Mavis' eyes widened for a moment when Naruto kissed her. Her brain nearly shut down from her euphoria, eventually she manage to hold her ground then slowly close her eyes and kissed Naruto back.

That night a star fell from the sky, the moon was glowing bright upon the duo. Both blondes enjoyed their moment for what seemed hours but in reality, was barely a minute. Damn lungs and the need to breathe! The two separated, blushing and panting.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun"

Both of them fell into another silence but this time Mavis was sitting on Naruto's lap as they stared into the night sky.

"Why did you name the island Tenrojima?" Mavis asked, Naruto chuckled and hugged Mavis tightly.

He moved his mouth closer to her ear and said, "Allow me to tell you why"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Yes. Do you remember Yumagakure(Village Hidden Among Dream)? The place where we fought the false Tailed Beasts?" Naruto asked and Kurama scoffed.

"Of course! It was place where there was some crazy old man who thought he can recreate us. Ha! Arrogant prick. That thing was insult to me with how much power it had" Kurama scoffed.

Naruto chuckled, the fakes paled in power compared to the real thing.

"Yes. The guardians of that village was the Tenro clan. I think Tenro will fit perfect for this island" Naruto chuckled

"Oh? Care to explain why?" Kurama asked

"Yumagakure. The Tenro clan was their guardian and leader, the Guardian of Dreams. And Fairy tail is the dream. The never ending dream with eternal mystery and adventure." Naruto grinned and Kurama chuckled.

"So basically this is the holy ground of Fairy Tail that protects them eh? Nice idea you have there" Kurama grinned

"Thank you old fox. We're here…Tenrou Island" Naruto stated as he and Kurama take glance to the land

"This island is great! How did you find it?" Kurama asked

"I didn't" Naruto said calmly

"You didn't? Then who found it?" Kurama narrowed his eyes

"This island was never here. I created it" Naruto grinned.

"How?" That the only thing come from Kurama.

"I just used **Chibaku Tensei**, to create a base of the island. Dipped it into the sea a few times to make it more rugged, found an island and took a piece of it and placed it here and accelerated the growth of the vegetation." Naruto shrugged. Kurama shook his head, he forgot how his old man made the moon, an island is child's play.

"So this entire forest is-"

"Yes. It's a my version of **Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees),** The land Chibaku Tensei pulled out from the bottom of the sea was full of life. I just accelerated the growth. Now, see that giant tree?" Naruto pointed and Kurama nodded

"That's where most of my chakra went." Naruto grinned.

"I sure Mavis will love this!" Kurama smirked.

"She better! I spent a whole month to create this island!"

"So that's why you were gone a few months ago. I can't believe you took what Mavis said seriously"

"Hey. She said she wanted an island in the name of Fairy Tail so I created one for her! Beside it's a badass gift! A whole Island! Who else can say that they made an island as a gift!"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Another year has passed. Much hasn't changed except that Naruto slowly faded away from public view. He still stood by Mavis' side and tailed the members with his clones…just in case. He didn't want too much attention especially since the Magic Council started taking interest in him.

However, one thing of interest did happen while Kurama was of gallivanting on his own.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**"What do you want you overgrown lizard? Attacking someone out of the blue!"** Kurama roared as he slowly grow into giant form. The dragon only roared and then charged at the Kurama. Kurama also roared and charged at him.

Both of them collided and surprisingly, it was a tie. Both quickly separated from each other. The black dragon prepared a powerful attack akin to Bijudama. So he prepared himself to dodge. When the dragon fired, he quickly moved sideways and saw that the attack parted the waters. With his enhanced vision, he saw that the attack eventually tapered and ended. Thankfully they were in the middle of the ocean so there would be no casualties. Except for the fish. He eyed one particularly delicious looking one floating on the ocean, dead from the attack. He was going to take it when this was finished.

Kurama seeing the dragon just roared take chance and tackle the dragon away before shoot little Bijudama to the dragon. At least it 3 time stronger than Jupiter cannon

The dragon seeing this surprised and get caught by the crimson beam make him coughed. Kurama didn't give the dragon chance as he quickly grab the dragon throat and bind him using his tails

Kurama then drag him to the sea with unbelieviable speed, intent to drop him just like Omoto Renge

However the dragon manage to get free before he hit the sea and fly few feet above the sea. Kurama meanwhile standing on the water with chakra. Both beast growled to each other before they charge again

The beast slashed with his claw which Kurama blocked with his tails. He then used the tails to wrap around one of the dragon's legs and spun him around. Bringing the dragon close to him, he used a tail enhanced with chakra to strike the dragon like a lance, piercing the scales and causing him to bleed. Then he delivered a headbutt, launching the dragon some distance away.

The dragon roared in pain and anger. He charged at Kurama with a claw enhanced with a dark aura. Kurama easily dodged the strike but was caught by the tail of the dragon smacking him. Momentarily stunned, the dragon used both of his claws to strike Kurama, knocking him upwards. The fox easily landed upright on the sea via chakra.

Needless to say. Both their battle continue for hours with result the destruction of the sea. No one give up and seems exhausted. Few rounds of battle the dragon let out mighty roar before it let out menacing laugh and speak

"**You amuse me beast. My name Acnologia the Ryo no O. What your name?"** Acnologia growled.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko the Demon from Makai"** Kurama growled back.

**"I see. Intresting. You are stronger than most demons that I encounter. Tell me, are you created by Zeref?"** Acnologia asked, Kurama hearing this roared dangerously.

**"Watch your mouth lizard! I'm not created by pathetic human! I'm the almighty demon! The ultimate being of destruction itself! A single swing of my tails can cause disaster and my presence itself brings catastrophe!"** Kurama growled. Acnologia let out a menacing laugh hearing this.

**"So you hate those insects too huh?"** Acnologia asked.

**"I do not hate human nor do I like them. They leave me alone and I leave them alone, simple as that"** Kurama stated and it's true. He didn't care about humans except for Fairy Tail members and Naruto…and his children if he and Mavis decided to hook up. Acnologia snorted hearing this but deep inside he agree after all he was human once but he didn't let it show.

**"Hn. To me they are nothing more than insects! They are weak and can be killed with ease!"** Acnologia state arrogantly

**"Whatever you say lizard. Now are you done babbling or we going to resume our battle?"** Kurama growled

**"Watch your tongue fox. I'm the Dragon King and the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. I can end your miserable existence if I want"** Acnologia threated and Kurama scoffed

**"Are you stupid!? I am the Nine-Tails! I am hatred incarnate! Incarnate of destruction! Your pitiful speech won't make me fear you!"** Kurama shot back

Both beast let out a growl and stare at each other.

**"You really interesting demon. I will said this time our battle is tie. Many dragons will come and seek you when word out that you able to tie with me. If you survive I am sure we will meet again" **Acnologia stated

**"Hn! Bring them out and I will butcher them. I'm not afraid. You dragons think that you're almighty just because you saw the demons Zeref created. Try to face a REAL demon"** Kurama grinned. Acnologia grunted then let out mighty roar before flying and leaving Kurama. Kurama then shrunk down to his normal size and grabbed the fish he saw earlier before going back home.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

After that Kurama reported it to Naruto who immediately ask Mavis about it. Needless to say it brought shock to Mavis when she heard that Kurama fought the Dragon of Apocalypse to a tie. But imagine her shock when she learned that Naruto is considerably stronger than Kurama. "I can just trap into a moon and send it into outer-space"

However, he said that his strength is just on par with the dragon due to his weakened state. The dragon is probably only as strong as the Hachibi and nothing like the Juubi. (note that the Juubi is a PRIMORDIAL GOD. The god which all the other gods originate from)

Naruto decided that this Acnologia is a dangerous entity. Kurama can't grow any stronger but Acnologia surely can, so it was up to him to defeat the dragon. But he was sure he could defeat it. He doubted the dragon could hold a candle to the Juubi.

Deciding to drop the topic for now. Mavis told him that the prey can become the predator under the right situation. Naruto nodded, relating this to how Orochimaru was absorbed by Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Mavis called and broke Naruto out from his mind

"Yes Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked

"Mmm... Mmm..." Mavis cheeks become tinged pink as she tried to say something, "A-a-are you busy this weekend?"

"No…" Naruto responded…

"W-W-Would you... Spend your time with me this weekend?" Mavis asked shyly.

"It is a date?" Naruto blinked in surprise

Somewhere in heaven a certain old man with long white spiky hair faceplamed

"Damn gaki! Even after thousand years you still clueless about thing like this! You really are idiot!"

"O-o-of course not! I-I-It just i want to hang out with you!" Mavis blushed.

"I see.. Well then okay! Contact me when you have decide the meeting place" Naruto said as he waved and left from the office

Mavis squealed cutely as she held her cheeks, "I'm so happy!"

"Oooh! Our little Mavis has grown up!"

Mavis jumped in surprise and saw Kurama sitting on the windowsill.

"W-W-Wha! A-Arent you supposed to be in hall?!" Mavis asked in shock.

"And miss this? Not a chance!" Kurama laughed much to Mavis embarassment as she covered her face with paperwork to hide her massive blush. For once, she was glad it was there. Especially since Purehito came in.

"Master! We just he- Why are you hiding behind the paperwork?"


	3. Rainbow Sakura

**Holaa! This chapter has got fixed. The grammar improve a lot. Hope you like it. Thanks for Andre 'Vortex' Prower for edit this chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Rainbow Sakura**

* * *

"I wonder what Mavis-chan wants to do today"

A young man around 18 stand in middle of city. He has spiky blonde hair with 2 bang that reach to his shoulder, 3 whisker marks across his cheeks. His eyes were sapphire blue with concentric circles and a slit pupil. Wearing a white blazer, black T-shirt with orange Fairy Tail symbol on it, blue jeans, black wristwatch on right hand and black shoes; this man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, Rikudo Sennin of Fairy Tail or also called Fairy Guardian

"Geez. Why did Kurama force me to wear this? My usual outfit is cooler than this" Naruto sighed, Kurama had ask him to go fishing today but Naruto refused saying he promised to Mavis that he will spend this weekend with her. Hearing this, Kurama immediately told Naruto to strip and change clothes much to the blonde's dismay. Naruto loved his Sennin outfit but Kurama said that its already old and he needs to wear proper clothes for Mavis.

The truth is Kurama asked him to go fishing so the blonde will tell him that he is going out with Mavis. Kurama noticed that Naruto was wearing his usual outfit and made him frown. So, he decided to help Naruto with his 'date', which he vehemently denied, saying it was just friends hanging out. Kurama reasoned that since the two were going to 'hang out', he should wear clothes suited to the situation. He decided to wait outside the Guild, whistling a small tune.

"Sorry! Was I late?"

Naruto smiled when he heard Mavis' voice, turning around to greet Mavis, "Nope Mavis-chan, you're actua-"

The whiskered blonde's eyes widened for second when he saw Mavis. She was wearing a simple light-red dress with white Fairy Tail symbol on the chest, similar to her typical attire but with the lack of ruffles. The skirt reached to below her knees and she was still wear her wing accessory, her hair was tied into a ponytail which reached to her light-red shoes, odd, seeing that she usually prefers being barefoot.

'_Cute_' Naruto thought

Mavis saw that Naruto was lost in thought, so she snapped her fingers in an attempt to gain his attention. Failing, she looked at his face and saw that he was staring at her, blushing bright red, she pinched his stomach, causing him to yelp.

"Stop s-s-staring at me like that!" Mavis said blushing.

"Sorry Mavis-chan! It's just...you look very cute in that" Naruto muttered sheepishly, causing Mavis to blush brighter.

"R-Really?" Mavis asked shyly, and Naruto nodded in respons.

"…thanks. You're also…look good…" Mavis muttered as Naruto nodded awkwardly.

The truth is Mavis didn't know, whether she loves Naruto or not. She's sure that she has a crush, but that's different from love.

Naruto on the other hand was unsure on how to deal with what he was feeling, he was unsure. This is not due to Hinata, as he had moved on…it has BEEN some millennia after all. But what really made him reluctant to admit this was his immortality…standing by, undying as the people he knows and loves age and wither away. That was what made him fear falling in love. The pain…it would be to great…will following his heart be worth the pain in the end?

* * *

"You picked some nice clothes!" Purehito commented as his head popped out of the building.

"Yeah. The kit is too stubborn. I had to threaten him that I will burn all of his ramen to even make him to consider wearing that" Kurama added from on top of Purehito's head.

Kurama told Purehito about the two, so they both decided to follow them in order to prevent others from ruining this! Both of them did this in the most logical way possible, by putting on beige coats, a brown hat and sunglasses….they have been watching too many spy movies on the lacrima.

* * *

"So where do you want to go Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked. Mavis gave it a bit of thought before smiling.

"How about the park?" Mavis asked, Naruto nodded in agreement and smiled back. Naruto grasped her hand softly as the two went towards the park. Of course, he was completely unaware that Mavis was as red as an overcooked lobster…

* * *

"They're going to the park! Let's follow them!" Kurama shout-whispered to Purehito, who nodded before the duo followed them silently.

* * *

"Is that Purehito-san?"

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know"

The people began to whisper when they saw Purehito and a fox silently stalking Mavis and Naruto.

"I know! He must be planning something bad!" A man theorized.

"Eh? Why? I mean he's a good guy! What he's planning?"

"No. Not to us but to Mavis and Naruto! Both of them are in middle of date and Purehito is jealous so he plans to disturb them during the date!"

"Eh? Why he do that? Purehito-san doesn't look like person like that" the same person before defended

"I get it! Purehito must be secretly in love Mavis since the guild started! Then Naruto appeared and stole Mavis from him and he's now jealous!"

"What about Kurama?"

"He must be the one who wants to help Purehito! He's always close to Naruto when Naruto stay with Mavis! Then again…he really likes to troll people, so maybe he's just doing that?"

"Is that so? As citizens of Magnolia, we must prevent such a travesty from happening! Who's with me!?"

"US!"

Somewhere Purehito and Kurama shuddered for unknown reason.

* * *

The blonde duo were sitting on a park bench, ice cream cones in hand. Naruto had strawberry while Mavis had chocolate, of course Naruto was rather angry that there was no Ramen flavored ice cream, but he settled with strawberry.

Mavis laughed, "I-I-I never though y-y-you would say that a man is pretty!"

"This one was different! You have to believe me! He's REALLY pretty! He has face of a princess but his crotch says otherwise!" Naruto protested as he tried his best to assure Mavis that he was a man.

One would think that Naruto is smart enough to transform into the boy, but I digress.

"Oooh? His crotch says otherwise you say? I didn't know you played for the other team" Mavis said in fake shock.

"NO! I like girls! I'm straightl! Graah!" Naruto ruffle his hair in frustation making Mavis laugh.

"If what you said is true. Care to show me the proof?" Mavis challenged

"Fine! Watch this!" Naruto growled as he stood and approached a group of women much to Mavis annoyance, sure she didn't know if she really does love Naruto. But she did not like Naruto becoming a cassanova.

"Hello ladies mind if I join?" Naruto asked politely with the patented Namikaze smile, guaranteed to make girls melt. The ladies looked to the one who spoke and blushed at seeing the smile.

* * *

"He's an idiot" Kurama deadpanned from behind a bush.

"I agree with you" Purehito added from behind the tree. The duo let out sigh when they see Mavis eyes twitching when she sees Naruto laugh with the other women. They retreated a small distance when she started staring in their general direction.

"Strange, I feel like I should have Naruto prank Purehito…" Mavis said to no one.

Purehito, who heard this as he was retreating, prayed to Kami above to save him. The last time the blonde pranked him, his hair was colored pink with an unwashable dye and was forced to wear a green, skin-tight spandex suit. That was not a fun day.

* * *

"Nice talking with you ladies, but it appears that my companion is getting….rather upset with me being separated with her for so long" Naruto said as he glanced at Mavis, who was glaring at him.

"Pfft, why would you spend your time with a 'child' like her? Just enjoy your time with us!" one of the girls said, presumably the leader of the group.

Naruto's expression hearing this hardened, making the women flinch,

"I'm sorry ladies, but I would prefer if you don't talk about my companion like that. She is a kind and beautiful girl, true her body is child-like, but I guess that it is fitting for a girl who looks like an angel" Naruto said with stern voice

"Ah. We know Naruto-kun. We just kidding" the women said sheepisly. Naruto nodded and give his salute then did an about-face and went back to Mavis.

"You didn't need to say that..." Mavis murmured with blush on her face.

"Eh? You heard that?" Naruto said in surprise, a blush of equal intensity appeared on his face.

"Your voice…it's always loud…" Mavis replied shyly and poked her fingers together with a blush causing Naruto's to restart from the cuteness overload, "_She's so cute!"_

"A-A-Anyway!" Naruto yelled in order to erase the awkward atmosphere, consequently, Kurama and Purehito facepalmed in a tree.

"L-Lets go somewhere else!" Naruto said and Mavis nodded. This time it's Mavis who grasped Naruto's hand, giving the whiskered blond a grin, "Let's go!" Mavis announced as she pull Naruto who had a small smile on his face. Kurama and Purehito followed them again.

* * *

"Where is he?" One of people asked

"I swear I heard they say Purehito-san was here!"

"Damn! We can't let him to disturb Mavis-chan date! Come on folks!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

They now currently on their way to cake shop. Apparently since tonight is Sakura Season they decide to buy a cake and eat it in there while watching the sakura.

"They entered the cake shop. Shall we follow them?" Purehito asked Kurama.

"No. I think we will let them alone now. We will watch the shop from above. I will enchant my hearing to hear what they are saying" Kurama said as he enhanced his ears.

"Excuse me obaa-san" Mavis greeted as she open the door followed by Naruto

"Ah. Mavis-chan, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?" The shop-owner asked.

"Do you have some special cake that can we eat while watching sakura tonight?" Mavis asked politely and the old lady frowned.

"I'm sorry Mavis-chan but apparently our cake is sold out"

"Ah… is that so..." Mavis frowned but then the old lady smiled.

"Why don't you create your own cake?" The old lady suggested.

"We can create our own cake?" Mavis asked and the old lady nodded.

"How much do we have to pay?" Naruto asked.

"4,500 jewel each cake" the old lady smile softly. Mavis about to pay but Naruto beat it and let out 27,000 jewels much to old lady surprise

"This…this is too much" the old lady smile softly

"We create two cake but I pay more just in case our cakes fail on our first try" Naruto smile back

"But-"

"Just take it obaa-san. You can even keep the change!" Naruto said gently but his eyes left no room for an argument.

"…follow me to the back"

Naruto smiled and nodded followed by Mavis.

"You are very kind" Mavis stated

"You know me for 4 years and you just realized it now?" Naruto deadpanned

"No. You're always kind, I'm just saying" Mavis stuck her tongue out make Naruto chuckle

They then arrive in the bakery section of the shop.

"Usually, you would be with others who would also be making cakes, but you can use this place privately for now"

"Thanks obaa-san" Mavis and Naruto said in same time. The old lady nodded with kind smile before she leave she give wink to Mavis making the chibi blonde blush

* * *

Kurama, who heard this, told Purehito and the two decided that they should leave the two to their own devices. Unknowingly avoiding the townsfolk who were hunting them.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Mavis**

"So... Let's make cake!" Naruto stated as he remove his blazer and put on an apron. Mavis smiled and used **Requip.** Now she was wearing a hot pink blouse with a white Fairy Tail symbol on the middle of her chest, an orange handkerchief is tied around her head. Her wing accessories were probably stowed away since it would get in the way. On top of her blouse she wore a green apron.**(if you want to see you can look into deviantart and search *"Just for you" Mavis Vermilion*)**

'_She looks so cute_' Naruto thought as he looked at Mavis who smiled at him.

"I wish I can use requip" Naruto muttered, making the chibi giggle at him.

"Come on. It's already 2:00 P.M. If we want to watch the sakura we have to be in Central Path at 7:00 P.M." Mavis grinned as she started to work, followed by a sighing Naruto.

The blonde duo enjoyed their time while creating cake. Naruto was the primary speaker as he told Mavis about his time in the world when he found about cellphones, he nearly dropped the damn thing when it started talking, believing it was possessed by an evil spirit. This made the younger blonde roll on the floor in laughter.

Naruto barely resisted the urge to glomp her, she was so cute!

Due to the amount of movement Mavis made, she accidentally hit the table causing a bag of flour to fall on top of her, colouring her white. Naruto promptly erupted in laughter.

"Hey! That's not good thing to do!" Mavis pouted but Naruto ignore her and keep laughing.

She then grinned, picking up a smaller bag of flour, she threw it right at Naruto's face. The bag erupted and covered Naruto in flour, causing Mavis to laugh.

"Why you little!" Naruto then grabbed some flour and threw it at Mavis making her sneeze.

It was just a matter of time as fruits, eggs and all sorts of ingredients were thrown around. Damn was he glad he gave the obaa-san so much money, she'd need it.

The miniature war promptly stopped when Mavis tripped and injured her knee.

"Ouch!" Mavis yelped as she fell. Naruto saw this and used a wind jutsu to blow away all the flour from both of them.

"You have to be careful Mavis-chan" Naruto said gently as he placed his hand on Mavis' knee, a green aura covered his hands, indicating the use of **Chakra Soso: Shosen**. Mavis winced as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Don't cry Mavis-chan. You fought with dragon but this little wound made you cry?" Naruto teased

"I-I-I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all! T-The flour enter my eyes when you blew them up!" Mavis protested but the blush on her face is enough to prove that she was lying.

Naruto smiled gently and used his thumb to wipe away Mavis' tears.

"T-T-Thanks..." Mavis mumbled with blush,

"Your welcome" Naruto smile warmly and Mavis look into him with massive blush. Naruto wonders if she was trying to do this to appear cute on purpose. Both of them were looking at each other, Naruto's hand which was still placed on her cheek moved to her chin, angling her face in order to-

"I heard some noises from here are you two okay?" the shop-owner asked as she entered the room.

The two blondes then realized their position, quickly separated and blushed as they looked shyly away from each other.

"Oh my. I'm sorry to disturb you two… don't let this old ladiy got in your way" the old lady left from the room before both blonde can say anything.

They fell into an awkward silence for few minute before Naruto spoke.

"L-Lets create the cake for real this time! We're almost out of time" Naruto said sheepishly and Mavis nodded.

The duo then began cleaning up the mess they made before working on their cake.

* * *

Now Naruto and Mavis were sitting at the side of a growing sakura tree. Most people took a seat under large and good trees so Naruto and Mavis were only able to sit under a small tree that is still growing. Kurama and Purehito were once again hiding.

"There are larger trees on the other side of the park, why'd Naruto pick that spot?" Purehito asked in confusion. While Kurama appeared to be deep thought before a smirk appeared on his face

"What?" Purehito asked, seeing the look on Kurama's face.

"Just wait and see" Kurama said simply

"Mou, I knew it would be crowded and all, but is this really the only tree left?" Mavis pouted

"This little tree is fine, it's like you in a way. Small, but beautiful" Naruto said sage-like.

"Thanks" Mavis said shyly, trying to shake off the blush.

"How 'bout we eat our cake?" Naruto asked as he brought out his cake box

"Yeah!" Mavis grinned. They fell into awkward silence for a moment. Both of them close their eyes and held their cake box tightly

"Here-for-you!"

Both blondes blinked. They then opened their eyes and realized they gave their cake to each other. Both of them laughed at this.

"So…we're gonna be trading cakes eh?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so"

Both of them opened the boxes to reveal the cakes. The cake Mavis made was a square strawberry cake with white cream lining the edges and the Fairy Tail symbol on the middle, below it was written 'For Naruto'.

Naruto's cake is a circular chocolate cake with white cream around it, 2 cherries were on either side of the cake and in the middle was Mavis' smiling face made in icing. Written below it is 'For Mavis'.

"How'd you make this?" Mavis asked in awe.

"Please, that's a piece of cake, pun intended. That, and I have a **LOT** of practice" Naruto answered and Mavis notice the underline a LOT mean; Naruto has life for thousand years

"You didn't do too bad on your cake" Naruto complementing as he observe the cake make Mavis grin.

"Why don't we eat it together?"

"Sure"

Both of them ate a bit of the cake.

"It's so tasty!" Mavis squealed. She looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Anything you make for me always tastes great!" Naruto grinned, and once again, Mavis blushed brightly.

* * *

**(Play I SAY YES by ICHIKO)*I DONT OWN THIS MUSIC! BUT I OWN IT IN MY PHONE :P***

_**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**_

_**Donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto**_

"I still wanna sit under a blooming Sakura tree" Mavis pouted. Naruto who just took another bite of his cake blinked hearing this, he glanced at the Sakura tree next to them and to Mavis again. To the tree. And Mavis.. He then grinned.

"Mavis-chan could you stand for moment?" Naruto asked. Mavis blinked but nodded.

_**Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa**_

_**Kimi no koe kikoeta kara**_

Naruto then packed his cake and handed it to Mavis who tilted her head cutely in confusion.

_**Sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo**_

Naruto only smiled and then made a 'back off' motion to Mavis.

_**Kimi to ireba nori koerareru**_

He then look into Sakura tree and rubbed it.

"This tree maybe little and cute like you, Mavis-chan. But that's not how others see people" Naruto spoke softly

_**Tokimeki to makenki to**_

"We should never look at people's physical appearance"

_**Uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**_

"What truly matters is what is inside them, just like this tree."

_**STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo**_

_**Tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo**_

Mavis blinked in confusion, while she understood what he meant, but what did he mean by 'just like this tree'

_**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**_

_**Donna mirai month kibou nikaeyou FOREVER**_

Naruto closed his eyes and re-opened them, revealing the Rinnegan.

_**Ah tatoeba kono koi mahou datto shitemo**_

_**Elen ni tokenai hazu**_

Naruto then touch the tree and his hand glowed red and blue.

_**Sou modore yashinaiyo harukana ano hi ni**_

Suddenly the little tree grew into a large tree surprising Mavis and everyone who was nearby.

"It's like Walrod's **Midori no Maho(Green Magic)**" Mavis muttered.

_**Kimi to deau mae no jibun ni**_

The tree then became a full grown Sakura, but the best part wasn't over.

_**Hitamuki de namaiki de**_

The Sakura in the tree started changing colors like a rainbow!

_**Tokidoki ha dokidoki suru kedo**_

"Woaah" Mavis and everyone who watching said in surprised and awe

_**STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni ha shinaiyo**_

_**Kiseki mitai na deaeta bokura dakara**_

"Naruto. What are you doing to that tree?" Mavis asked, still in shock.

"Me? I'm simply brought out what was inside this tree" Naruto stated simply with a grin.

_**I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sasaetai yo**_

_**Toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER**_

"This tree contained some unique magic. It would've become like this in a few years, I just accelerated the process." Naruto explained make everyone 'Oh…' in understanding.

**Instrumental**

"Its beautiful" Mavis said with smile.

"I want to be sit there!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Hey! I also wanna!"

"Yeah!"

People began to rush to sit under Rainbow Sakura but before they can, numerous roots suddenly grew and stood in their way. They then turned to Naruto who was smiling

"Now, now everyone. Me and Mavis-chan were the ones who got here first. So we got this seat this time. You can take the seat next year besides, I am the one who made it grow" Naruto said with smile but also stern voice.

"Bu-" one of them started to speak but was interrupted by someone whispering to him. He nodded with a smile shortly afterwards.

"Come on everyone! Let's leave the **lovebirds** alone"

Everyone quickly understood what they meant and returned to their trees, some of the people even started whispering about how cute it was that the 'Fairy Guardian' and 'Fairy Tactician' were getting together. Said 'Fairies' were blushing bright red at the implications.

_**Tsuyogari de yowamushi de**_

_**Uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**_

"Like I said, this tree is like you, it might seem little and fragile but you have a beautiful heart that people envy" Naruto state with warm smile

Mavis only stared with surprise before her blush grew even brighter, she smiled softly.

_**STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo**_

Yes. She didn't doubt her heart anymore

She has fallen in love with Naruto.

_**Tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo**_

Though they were from different worlds it doesn't matter, she is still going to love him.

_**STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo**_

_**Kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara**_

Even if either of them will get separated someday she is still going to love him, she won't let him be alone anymore like when he was left alone from the deaths his kin. Their encounter itself was miracle, it was like Kami willed it so (*cough*cough*).

_**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**_

No matter what happen in future she will always be next to her until death do them part.

_**Donna mirai month kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER**_

And if she's going to dead she's going to give Naruto new hope before she died

**Music off**

* * *

** With Kurama and Purehito**

"I think our job is unnecessary since the beginning" Kurama stated with smile as he watched Naruto and Mavis.

"I agree... They didn't need us to watch them" Purehito smiled as he turn around

And they a mob glare at them.

"That's them! They must be trying to sabotage that tree!"

"Eh?" Purehito and Kurama blinked

"Have you no shame?! They love each other and you try to sabotage them?" A woman shouted

"Everyone?" Purehito said nervously, unsure what the hell is happening?!

"GET THEM!"

Needless to say both stalkers run to save their life from an angry mob.

* * *

**With Mavis and Naruto**

"Thanks…you did so much for me" Mavis state as she lean into Rainbow Sakura Tree and stared at the sky

"It's nothing really. I'm just saying the truth" Naruto shrugged with hands on the back of his head as he leaned on the tree, staring at the sky with Mavis by his side

"How long you think this tree will alive?" Mavis asked.

"This tree will live for long time. I able to sense it magic when i near it due to fact I'm a Sage that able to communicate with nature perhaps Kurama also able to sense it if he near here. Not only that, I bolstered it's life with magic, give or take it will take a few centuries to die." Naruto stated simply and Mavis merely nodded.

Unknown to both blondes the similarity of the tree and Mavis doesn't end there.

"Naruto-kun?" Mavis called as she slowly stand and brushed her skirt.

"Yes Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked as he look into Mavis who smiled.

"Close your eyes. I have something for you" Mavis said and Naruto did it, he was rather curious, was it a bowl of ramen?

Mavis slowly approached Naruto and kneeled on his legs, she slowly and tentatively grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but he slowly returned the kiss to Mavis.

Both were unaware of the cheering of the other people behind them, as they were lost in their own world.

As if it's another blessing from Kami (Naruto just released more chakra into the tree) the Rainbow Sakura glowed even brighter and shined upon the couple followed by the sky clearing(ok, this was not caused by his chakra), revealing a full moon and even more stars shining onto the couple.

That night the Rainbow Sakura was born, and the Blossom-Viewing Festival born grew in popularity. It became the most anticipated festival in Magnolia due to the beauty of the Rainbow Sakura which glowed with the colors of the rainbow during the evening, a perfect site for dating couples, fast fact, the first tree can be reserved by men about to propose to their women and the smaller trees that grew around it were reserved for the men who are going in for the 'kill' so to speak (become a couple).

But to Mavis Vermillion that day was very special not because of the festival or the tree..

It was the day where she accepted her feeling and gave her first kiss to the man she loves.

* * *

**Lyric for the songs**

**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**

**donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto**

**I SAY YES, I'll always be next to you**

**No mater how the future tests us, I'll be here for sure!**

**Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa**

**kimi no koe kikoeta kara**

**sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo**

**kimi to ireba nori koerareru**

**Ah, our destinies met by chance**

**because I heard your voice.**

**That's right, even if dangerous encounters push us aside,**

**if I'm with you, we can overcome it!**

**tokimeki to makenki to**

**uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**

**You have a pounding competitive spirit,**

**however, I still feel excited.**

**STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo**

**tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo**

**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**

**donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER**

**STAY WITH ME, I simply want to protect you.**

**We were both born in far off worlds but**

**I SAY YES, I'll always be next to you!**

**Let's change the future into our hope…Forever.**

**AH tatoeba kono koi mahou datto shitemo**

**eien ni tokenai hazu**

**sou modore yashinaiyo harukana ano hi ni**

**kimi to deau mae no jibun ni**

**Ah, even if this love is made from magic**

**then it should never be dispelled.**

**That's right, I won't return to that distant day**

**nor to the me from the days before I met you.**

**hitamuki de namaiki de**

**tokidoki ha dokidoki suru kedo**

**Being earnest or being conceited**

**Sometimes, I still get nervous.**

**STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni ha shinaiyo**

**kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara**

**I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sasaetai yo**

**toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER**

**STAY WITH ME, I won't let you be alone anymore**

**Because our encounter was a miracle**

**I SAY YES, I want to always support you.**

**Even if time changes the scenery…I'll support you FOREVER.**

**tsuyogari de yowamushi de**

**uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**

**Be Courageous or be cowardly**

**Whichever, I'll still feel nervous.**

**STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo**

**tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo**

**STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo**

**kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara**

**I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo**

**donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER**

**STAY WITH ME, I simply want to protect you.**

**We were both born in far off worlds but**

**STAY WITH ME, I won't let you be alone anymore**

**Because our encounter was a miracle.**

**I SAY YES, I'll always be next to you!**

**Let's change the future into our hope…Forever.**

* * *

**Preview**

**"You do realise with uncontrollable magic like that everyone easily can detect you right?" Naruto stated without turn around**

**He has picked some solo mission today where he went to exterminate some Vulcan in forest. Right now he just about to go back to the village and report about his mission until he felt some dark aura watching him**

**From the tree behind Naruto a young man appear. **

**He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. This person is Zeref the Black Wizard**

**Naruto then turn him with warm expression**

**"And who are you young one?" Naruto greeted. Zeref taken back by warm tone from Naruto and it first time someone call him "young one"**

**"I'm Zeref. Who are you?" Zeref asked**

* * *

**"This is one of reasons why i not value human life. When human given power they will become thirst and hunger for power. They won't stop until they become the ruler of the world" Zeref said sadly as he look into the storms that clashed from far**

**"I maybe accept your opinion Naruto. But i still going to find person who want to kill me and if i can't find it and the world still reject me"**

**Zeref irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, and his expression turn into anger**

**"I might awaken again and destroy humanity even if i have to fight you. My friend" Zeref state sternly as he turn around and leave since he already know the result of the battle**


	4. Clash of Storms

**Chapter 3. Clash of Storms**

* * *

"You leave for a month?" Mavis yelled

"Yes" Naruto nodded

"B-B-But why?!" Mavis asked with sad face

Apparently Naruto who just got back from mission to exterminate Vulcan somewhere ask permission from Mavis to travel around for a month

"I-I-Is it because me?! A-Am i not good Master?" Mavis ask as tears start to merge from his eyes make Naruto panic

"No! Its not because of you! Listen to my story first!" Naruto waved his hands in panic

"Okay!" Mavis grinned as if the sadness before is pasted thousand year

'Its not my place to say but she are strange' Naruto sweatdropped

"The reason is..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"You do realise with uncontrollable magic like that everyone easily can detect you right?" Naruto stated without turn around

He has picked some solo mission today where he went to exterminate some Vulcan in forest. Right now he just about to go back to the village and report about his mission until he felt some dark aura watching him

From the tree behind Naruto a young man appear.

He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. This person is Zeref the Black Wizard

Naruto then turn him with warm expression

"And who are you young one?" Naruto greeted. Zeref taken back by warm tone from Naruto and it first time someone call him "young one"

"I'm Zeref. Who are you?" Zeref asked and prepare to see Naruto cringed but to his surprise Naruto merely close his eyes and tap chin with finger as if he thinking something

"Ah. The Black Wizard Zeref. I see you not aged, looks like you are immortal. My name Naruto Uzumaki N.S" Naruto smiled to Zeref who still surprised

"Aren't you afraid to me?" Zeref asked and Naruto chuckled make him surprise again

"Why should i? You didn't appear to be scary like the story said" Naruto wave his hand. Zeref about to reply but suddenly he felt his magic start to lost control

"No! No! Stay away from me!" Zeref warn Naruto who merely narrowed his eyes. He about to ask but suddenly Zeref unintentionally releases a wave of Death Magic to him. Naruto seeing this quickly turn his Rinnegan on. And raise one of his hand

The death magic then start to spread and hit the tree around them killing them instantly but when it hit Naruto the magic get absorbed by his hand much to Zeref surprise

"You absorb it?" Zeref ask in surprise and Naruto nodded with his eyes turn back into original

"I see you have problem controlling that magic. If i may ask, why?" Naruto reply with question. Zeref seeing no point in lying start to explained

Zeref stated, since he learned the value of life he lost the ability to use his Magic the way he used to unless he somehow is to forget the value of life. In the end Naruto frowned when hearing Zeref explanation

"That was sad for you" Naruto stated make Zeref surprised

"To get curse like that. To be alone forever" Naruto said with half open eyes and bitter voice

"Yeah. Sometime i can't control my magic that's why i never life close to humanity" Zeref replied

"Hmm well then i think i will company you for a while" Naruto grinned make Zeref blinked

"Pardon?" Zeref asked

"I will company you so you not alone anymore. You said people rejecting you right? Then i won't reject you since you same with me" Naruto shrugged much to Zeref confusion

"Same like you?" Zeref narrowed his eyes

"I'm immortal just like you" Naruto stated simply make Zeref eyes widened in surprise. Naruto didn't need to lie to Zeref since he know Zeref won't tell anyone. He has been hide from humanitiy for hundred years

"How long?" Zeref manage to ask

"Thousand years.. I don't know how long but over than 1700" Naruto shrugged make Zeref surprise more

"That's... Very long..." Zeref muttered and Naruto laughed when he see Zeref shock face. Nobody going to think that the Black Wizard Zeref able to make such face

"Now now. My fellow immortal i know what you thinking. I will explain everything later for now i have to go. I will come here again tomorrow to meet you, how about it?" Naruto asked and Zeref nodded slowly still unsure what happened. Naruto grinned then place tri-pronged Kunai to some tree before he leave

"Okay. See you later then!" Naruto stated as he walk away

**Flashback over**

* * *

"I see.." Mavis rubbed her chin

After hearing Naruto story about Zeref she began to thinking. Sure she not doubt Naruto power but Zeref is another story. Zeref are mage among mage. He's considered to be the strongest mage ever alive even Dragon also afraid to him

"Hmm.. Okay then you may leave" Mavis said reluctantly not because she afraid Naruto died but the truth she didn't want Naruto to go

"You sure? You sounds hetitant" Naruto asked

"Its okay. I just thinking about something beside i believe you will be okay... I just..." Mavis murmured the last part ery low that only herself able to hear

"Eh? Would you like to repeat that Mavis-chan?" Naruto scratch his ear as he lean closer to Mavis since he didn't hear the last part

"No! Its okay! Just leave okay! I'm fine!" Mavis waved her hands with blush on her face

"You know you can't hide something from me right?" Naruto deadpanned make Mavis blush more and clench her desk

"I going to miss you. The guild not same without you" Mavis said shyly with blush and her eyes look around make Naruto flinched because cuteness but he shook his head and erase that thought

"Now, now Mavis-chan its not like i'm going to gone forever. I just out for month" Naruto chuckled and Mavis sighed then nodded

"Fine. When you leave?" Mavis asked

"Tommorrow morning. I will go alone Kurama will stay in here since he said "I don't want to walk around brooding people. It remind me to that bastard Uchiha"." Naruto mimicked Kurama as somehow his face seems take shape into fox make Mavis laughed

"Fine if you say so then. Is that all?" Mavis asked with smile and Naruto nodded

"Well i will leave then Mavis-chan. See you next month!" Naruto grinned and Mavis nodded

"I know i didn't need to say this but be careful okay?" Mavis said warmly and Naruto chuckle

"I will" Naruto stated as he leave the office make Mavis sighed

"1 month eh?" Mavis murmured before she sulk in desk in desperation

"I'm not crying! I'm not going to crying! I'm not crying at all!" Mavis sniffed but the tears leaked from the corner of her eyes is saying otherwise

* * *

Next day

Naruto strapped his Kusanagi on back. Instead of wearing flak jacket he found that simple V-neck T-shirt is more better. He wore long sleeves grey V-neck, T-shirt and instead wearing his Rikudo Sennin coat he wearing similiar coat but not like his Rikudo Sennin coat. This coat colour is gray with blue flame below and Kanji that written Maelstorm behind it. He also wearing his face mask, ANBU pant and shoes but decide to not bring his Budhist staff

"I'm ready to go!" Naruto grinned. He then active his jutsu and gone in yellow flash

Naruto appear in same tree when he stab his kunai yesterday and see Zeref sleep near there. He chuckled and decide to prank Zeref

"**Tōton Jutsu(Transparent Escape Technique)**" Naruto whispered and his body become invisible and he walk slowly to Zeref

"BOO!" Naruto yelled and Zeref jumped in surprise. Zeref look around and find Naruto laughing

'I did sense some presence but its very low. I was thinking its insect. How he do that?' Zeref thought in surprise

"Now, now. Don't give me that face, it just a joke. Have you eat?" Naruto ask after he done laughing

"No i haven't" Zeref said simply

"Well then! Come on! Let's go eat! We will eat ramen! I found good ramen in that village when i report the mission yesterday" Naruto pointed

"What ramen?" Zeref ask confused which bring shock to Naruto(Hey! He's been out of humanity for hundred years!)

"Y-You didn't know ramen?" Naruto stuttered and Zeref nodded. Naruto immediately went and give Zeref one arm hug surprising him

"Oh poor soul. You still didn't know the joy of ramen. You should eat it! Its the foods of God!" Naruto stated with tears and sparkle eyes as he rise his hand to the sky and light shine upon him make Zeref who watching him sweatdropped. Zeref about to comment but suddenly he felt his magic start to lose control. Naruto realising this active his Rinnegan and when Zeref magic out from his body Naruto didn't get hit

"I-I can't eat in restaurant. My magic-"

"No you will eat in restaurant! I don't care about your magic. I will handle the situation if your magic out of control again" Naruto said sternly. Zeref about to reply but Naruto grab his hand and drag him to the city like potato

* * *

They arrive in some restaurant and surprsingly Zeref magic still not leaked out... yet

"Welcome to- ah Naruto-san. Its you, i don't know you come back quickly. What you order?" The chef that own the shop asked

"Hello sir i just get another mission around here so i decide to come here. I will order 5 miso Ramen, 3 chicken and 2 pork" Naruto grinned. The chef only nodded without surprise ince he already see Naruto eat yesterday

"You sure you going to eat that many?" Zeref asked and Naruto nodded

"Don't mind me. What you want to eat?" Naruto asked back and Zeref look into menu

"I think i will get one Miso Ramen?" Zeref said unsure and Naruto nodded then tell the chef about Zeref order

The duo immortal start to talk about their life. Zeref the one who open it by asking Naruto question

"You are thousand years old but i never seen you when the war happen. Your magic also seems different... You not from here aren't you?" Its more like statement rather than question and Naruto nodded

"I am. I'm traveler from another world" Naruto answer simply

"I see. Usually i'm going to surprise but in this world i think anything is possible, so what bring you here?" Zeref asked his fellow immortal but his eyes widened when he felt his magic start to out of control again. Naruto eyes then turn into Rinnegan and he rise one of his hand and a mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other appear on his hand

**"Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Dark Release: Inhaling Maw)"**

The Death Magic Zeref about to leak quickly get inhaled by the square in Naruto hand before it able to spread. Naruto eyes twitched in pain but he keep calm and absorb the magic until it gone. It always happen when he absorb Magic but the pain Zeref give enough to make him flinch for 0,68 second which mean Zeref magic more potent than the other magic he has absorb using Meiton.

The reason why he use Meiton is Meiton able to absorb from entire body unlike Rinnegan ability that must hit him and he can't absorb the entire magic in area. When Naruto done absorb Zeref Death Magic, Zereflook into Naruto with shock face

"That's.. That similiar like dark magic. How?" Zeref ask with shock and Naruto simply smiled

"You maybe life long enough for 400 years Zeref. But i'm thousand years old. I can do something you never think" Naruto said warmly make Zeref eyes widened

"I see.. So as long you can use that Dark Release you able to control me right?" Zeref said again in tone that statement rather ask and Naruto nodded

"That some terrifying ability you have. Looks like even if i'm at my prime i still can't beat you" Zeref said softly. Naruto only chuckle as he see their ramen come and start to drooling make Zeref sweatdropped

"Let's eat!" Naruto said as he start to eat and Zeref slowly eat. He surprise when the taste was good

"Its good" Zeref commented. He then take glance to Naruto who just.. Finish the second bowl.. How he doing that is beyond Zeref knowledge

'He eat like Lullaby when he devour soul' Zeref sweatdropped again he sweatdropped so many today and it still morning! He has feeling he going to get many sweatdrop as long he with Naruto

* * *

"You sure this safe?" Zeref asked

"Aww does the big bad Zeref afraid to high place?" Naruto teased

"I'm not afraid of high! I just afraid my magic will leaked out!" Zeref protested make Naruto chuckle

"Don't worry if you lose control i still able to calm you" Naruto grinned

"Bu-"

"HERE WE GO!" Naruto shouted as he see the light get brighter

"""AAAAAAAHHHHH!"""

Apparently he and Zeref are playing roller coaster in park

"OH SHIIIITTT!" Zeref cursed as he held tight the belt and Naruto laughed when they going down in high speed. Naruto active his Rinnegan and place his hand to Zeref shoulder in order to calm him down if he out control again and yes, Zeref leaked out his energy during the ride few time but Naruto able to absorb it

* * *

"Never again.. I won't ride that again.." Zeref said in stern tone and glare to Naruto with his red eyes

"Ow come on! It was fun! You ride demon when 300 years ago. It just child play compared to that!" Naruto laughed and make Zeref mumble about ignorant blonde and crazy blond

After take Zeref to amusement park the immortal blonde drag him to beroth house much to Zeref embarassment

* * *

"I felt like i should use Fairy Glitter on Naruto" Mavis said dangerously and golden aura leaked from her entire body make every guild member cringed and step away from her when they see her

"I have feeling Naruto must be do something that make every old man proud" Kurama said as he wiped some tears from his eyes but silent when he felt Mavis glare to him

* * *

Naruto who laugh when see Zeref blush because got flirted by some woman suddenly shuddered for unknown reasson. Oh well. Its not like something bad going to happen right?

Poor Naruto didn't realise the danger that wait for him

* * *

29 days has pasted since Naruto and Zeref together, they become friend and Zeref even laugh more often with Naruto. Naruto will always absorb Zeref magic if he lose control and make them can spend their time with relax

Zeref already learn about the blond world and history how he become immortal. He ask Naruto to kill him so he can atone his sin but the blonde refuse saying its not right thing to do.

"Dead is not the way for you to atone your sin. If you want to atone your sin make people who suffer because you happy. Give them new happines that you take from them. I won't kill you Zeref and i also won't let anyone using or killing you. You have to life if you truly want to atone your sin"

Zeref surprised with such answer however Zeref opinion still not change due to his magic who killed people. He states that he's lived for centuries and has seen the rise and fall of different ages, and that he's seen the cycle of hatred continue on and give rise to new evil and conflict between people, but adds he's looking forward to the new age that will end all this, but it never happen. The fact the world still reject him is fact that the world are still controlled by hatred. Naruto respond are simple

"You've lived for centuries Zeref but are you forget i has lived for millenias? Yes peace is not easy. Its take a long time. But what you do are wrong. You shouldn't just watch people. You should act.. I also mistaken it first since i only watching but in time i understand that i need to act. We are carry burden Zeref. Both of us. You with your Death Magic, me with demon that able to destroy the world inside me but i able to make peace in my world Zeref... If i can.. Then so do you.."

Zeref shocked with Naruto answer and he chuckle. He forget that he face with his senior immortal. But he still state that their world are different so he will stay at his opinion. Naruto only sighed and saying its okay perhaps there will be another person who come and able to bring the peace but he warn Zeref with his Rinnegan glowing dangerously that make Zeref flinch for moment

He swear in second he just saw a giant cyclops-like humanoid monster with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back and have unique red eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. He see the beast large one eye glare deeply to him like God see an insect even his size is make Acnologia pale

"If you start to make chaos i will stop you. I won't kill you but i will stop everything you try to do and bring you back to light even if i have to broke every single bone in your body i still going to drag you to the light"

Zeref only silence when hearing that before they resume their activity

Never in life he felt such scary and menacing aura. If there someone who can kill him with easy the person is Naruto. He sure 100% that Naruto able to destroy the world just in few days if he want and he doubt he have chance against him

* * *

The day when Naruto leave is come. He will leave and Zeref said he will go back to his hiding place both immortal about to say goodbye before they have to jump away from some lightning that struck area where they stand

"I found you. I know you still alive! Black Wizard Zeref"

Zeref and Naruto see some figure stand from the smoke where they being attacked before. When the smoke cleared it reveal some man around 20, grey spiky hair, yellow eyes. He wears a blue and dark grey skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder(similiar like Zancrow except the yellow part replaced by blue and the dark blue part replaced by dark grey)

'This guy' Naruto thought seriously

"And what Dragon Slayer want with me?" Zeref asked. The revealed Dragon slayer only grinned showing his fang

"My name Zilla. And i want you. To transform me into dragon" Zilla grinned make Naruto eyes widened and Zeref expression turn into serious

"How do you know that?" Zeref asked

"Kehahaha! Its easy! Some dragon spill it when i killed it" Zilla laugh manically

"You able to transform people into dragon?!" Naruto ask to Zeref with surprise and Zeref nodded solemnly

"Do you know what it needed to become dragon and what the risk when you change into dragon?" Zeref ask seriously

"Of course! All i need to do are killed my own dragon that raise me and his ally! I have blood bathed with their blood when i slay them! Just like Acnologia" Zilla laughed and this make Naruto shock

'Acnologia was human? And he turn into dragon? Zeref looks like you more than i thought' Naruto thought with surprise as he glance to Zeref

"Now transform me into dragon if you done playing with that human! I can't wait to become dragon and destroy those pitiful human!" Zilla laughed

"No." Zeref answer simply and make Zilla laugh stop

"I won't change you. One Acnologia is enough. You not needed" Zeref said sternly. Zilla grind his teeth hearing this

"Then. All i have to do is forcing you!" Zilla then charge to Zeref but suddenly a tri pronged kunai launched toward him and he catch it

"Ha! Do you think this will-"

He didn't finish his word since he gone in Yellow Flash

"We can't have you fight in here. I can sense he are strong. Your duel will destroy the city even if we far from it" Naruto said sternly and Zeref nodded before putting hand to the blonde shoulder and both gone into yellow flash

* * *

They appear in some inhabitant island where only animal live. Zeref then let Naruto shoulder go as he remove his coat and Kusanagi then place it to the ground

"I place him somewhere else. I the one who going to teach him lesson Zeref. If you the one who did it you will kill him before he can give up. I want to see if he still can be saved or not. If he not i will kill him" Naruto said sternly to Zeref and he nodded

"You can watch us via this lacrima" Naruto hand the lacrima before he gone into another Yellow Flash

* * *

"Damn! Where the hell that blonde send me?!" Zilla roared as he destroy another tree but suddenly a Yellow Flash appear in front of him where he threw away the kunai before

"Now, now young one. Calm down, you are-"

Naruto didn't able to finish his word since he have to jump away and dodge a lightning that struck him

"The hell you are! Bring me Zeref and i will make sure your dead will be quick and painless human!" Zilla growled as he just shot lightning to Naruto who now have stern expression

"I won't let you become dragon. A type like you are the man who dangerous. I will give you chance to surrender and i will let you go" Naruto state sternly and Zilla scoffed

"I will kill you and then found Zeref by myself. Your stench similiar like Arashi and i don't like it! Die! **Rairyu no Hoko! (Lightning Dragon's Roar!)**" Zilla roared a lightning beam to Naruto who only sighed. Naruto open his eyes and reveal Rinnegan then absorb Zilla roar much to dragon slayer surprise

"I was giving you chance but oh well. I think i will use magic to fight you instead of chakra. I never use it in battle i think this will make good experience" Naruto said as he turn off his Rinnegan then black lightning start to appear in his hand

"What the-!" Zilla jumped and dodge a black lightning fist that aimed to him. He glare to Naruto who appear in where he was standing before

"You are slayer! What the hell is that black lightning?!" Zilla growled as he skidded in ground

"I asking you. Surrender and you won't be harmed" Naruto state sternly and ignoring Zilla question. Zilla merely grind his teeth and charge to Naruto

"**Rairyu no Tekken! (Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist)**"

Zilla launched an eletrical punch to Naruto who dodge it by duck then give him elbow on stomach but the grey haired man block it using his knee. He then raise both his hand and clap it together then enchant it with lightning

"**Rairyu no Agito!(Lightning Dragon's Jaw)**" Zilla roared and brought his hands to Naruto head. Naruto seing this enchant his other elbow in black lightning and brought it up

"**Raijin no Enchu!(Lightning God's Elbow)**"

The black lightning and yellow lightning colide causes explosion. From the smoke Naruto and Zilla jumped away from each other and skidded

"God Slayer?" Zilla asked. Naruto didn't answer, he only look into Zilla sternly

"Ha! What this?! Your magic taught by God?! Don't mock me! Your magic only from old scroll while mine is from real thing! You just stupid copy cat! DIE! **Rairyu no Hotengeki! (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)**" Zilla raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, he then threw it toward Naruto who horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart

Suddenly a black lighting start to formed from his forearm to arm, engulfed them and it focused into where he distant his palm

**"Raijin no Kaden Ryushi Ho! (Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon)"**

Naruto shot a black lightning beam toward the incoming spear and the result create another bigger explosion

The smoke suddenly cleared due to both slayer arm connected. Black meet yellow. Both of them suddenly engulfed in their own lightning and jumped away from each other then charged again

The two ran at each other a second time, forearms blocking each other while their feet were tangled from trying to deliver attacks to each other. Naruto flipped back as Zilla narrowly delivered a crescent kick to him. He balanced on his hands while spinning his legs around as Zilla ran at him. Zilla avoided the spinning kick, then tried to sweep the blonde off his hands, only for him to push off the ground and dodge it then the blonde charged quickly caught Zilla guard off in result he got black lightning fist placed on his stomach sending him crashing to tree

"GRRAAHH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAYING WITH FAKE SLAYER LIKE YOU!" Zilla roared as he appear from the broken tree, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead

Zilla began to roared and let out burst of magic from his body.

The sky turn into dark, thunder began to roared at sky and wind blewing more fast. Zilla shoulder, forearm skin slowly turned into grey scale, his fang sharper, his eyes then turn into pure white, his nail become claw. A wind, lightning, water start to merged from his mouth make Naruto eyes widened

'He is-'

**"RANRYU NO HOKO! (Storm Dragon's roar!)"**

Naruto didn't finish his thought before a large yellow lightning mixed with water and wind struck him. The beam very large like a cannon(1.5X larger from Natsu Lightning Flame roar when he use it in Tenrou Arc)

When the beam died the entire forest that stand in the beam way destroyed and Zilla grinned in satisficastion

"Ha! Take that you fake slayer! Nothing left from yo-"

Zilla suddenly got hit by black lightning fist from below. He then sending flying above and Naruto appear from the ground then he gone and reappear in black flash above Zilla and grab his face

**"Raijin no Akugeki!(Lightning God's Grip)"**

Zilla suddenly explode in black lightning and crashed to the ground. Naruto then place his arm in horizintal again

**"Raijin no Kaden Ryushi Ho!"** Naruto roared and send a black lightning beam to Zilla who still in ground. An black explosion then created where Naruto hit Zilla. Naruto then landed in ground softly and glare to Zilla direction

"GRRAAHH! WHATS THAT?! I DIDN'T FEEL IT!" Zilla laugh manically from the smoke, his cloth already destroyed reveal only his skirt and scale that slowly reach his arm

'I knew using second element won't do any good. Is this the power Acnologia possess when he still on human? He's strong enough to beat Nibi by his own. No wonder he on Hachibi level now and he still can grow stronger!' Naruto thought solemnly

"MY TURN!" Zilla roared as he appear behind Naruto suddenly make the blonde eyes widened

Naruto barely have time as he turn into black lightning and dodge the strike from Zilla strike to the ground. He appear few feet away from Zilla then charged to him.

Naruto had performed a kick aimed at Zilla's right side, Zilla blocked with his right arm easily and disappeared, to re-appear right behind Naruto and kick him in the back. Naruto was a little surprised by Zilla speed and being unable to block, ended up flying into the tree in front of him.

Zilla then gone into lightning, water, wind flash and appear in front of Naruto who still crashing the tree

"**Ranryu no Tekken!**" Zilla give Naruto punch in chest sending him fly to opposite direction before he gone again and appear above Naruto

"**Ranryu no Agito!**" Zilla axe handed Naruto make him fall to the ground with large crater created before he flipped away from him

"DIE! **METSURYU OGI: HAKAI NO ARASHI! (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Storm of Destruction!)**" Zilla clasp his hand and send some thin Lightning, Water, Wind beam. When it hit the place where Naruto lay it explode into 50M large pillar of storm. It so large even Zeref who watch from afar able to to see it

"Hahaha! He's dead! He's dead! That fake slayer dead!" Zilla laugh manically before he grinned

"Now to find Zeref. Using my nose i able to smell him easily" Zilla stated as he turn away

"You forgot your change" Naruto said as he appear from behind Zilla. Right when Zilla face turn he got fist implanted to his face and sending him to the tree

"GGAGGH! The hell?! Why you just won't die!" Zilla growled as he slowly stand and glare to Naruto. Naruto shirt and mask already destroyed revealing his muscle and several bruises and wound from the attack before, blood dripping from his forehead to his eyes. Now he only wearing his ANBU pants and shoes

'That was dangerous. It almost same with Nagato **Shinra Tensei** when he destroy half of Konoha. If we keep fighting like this, this island will fall. I need to finish this quick' Naruto thought seriously

"I will give you last chance. Surrender now and i won't harm you any further" Naruto said sternly. Zilla only scoffed before mix of water, lightning and wind***gagh! I will call it storm from now on!*** burst from his entire body and it focused into both of his hand

"Shut up insects! I won't take down by merely human! I'm Dragonslayer! The killer of Dragon! Don't think you and me are same fake slayer! **Ranryu no Yokugeki!(Storm Dragon's Wing Attack)**"Zilla sending a large wave of storm to Naruto who sighed. Soon the area then covered into another explosion. Zilla grinned but then it turn into shock when he hear something sound like... Chewing?

From the smoke Naruto appear and he seems eating the storm

"Thanks. That was good" Naruto grinned to Zilla who shaking in shock

"Y-Y-You are- GGGAGGHH!"

Zilla didn't finish his word when a fist covered by grey wind, grey water and blue lighting hit his stomach make him coughed blood and planted him to the boulder nearby

"You Dragon maybe ruler of the sky"

Zilla hold his stomach and groaned in pain before glare to Naruto

"But we God are ruler of the world. Know your place.. Lizard" Naruto eyes no longer saphire blue with circular pattern and slit. Now its turned into pure grey sclera and black eyes without pupil with his own storm(grey wind, grey water and blue lighting) sparkle on his eyes

"S-Storm God?" Zilla coughed some blood as he force himsef to stand

"If you want to surrender there still time. This is the last time i asking you this" Naruto stated with his storm eyes sparked

"Die! **Ranryu no Tekken!"** Zilla brought out his enchanched storm fist to Naruto

"So be it! **Ranjin no Senjin! (Storm God's Crushing Fist)"** Naruto storm enchant his fist and meet with Zilla's storm

Their fist colide and create impact. Both storm try to gain dominance but slowly Zilla storm fist start to die

"WHAT THE?! HOW CO-URGHH" Zilla didn't finish his word as Naruto fist planted on his face sending him away. Naruto then disappear and reappear above Zilla

**"Ranjin no Shokya! (Storm God's Shock Leg!)"** Naruto roared as he give Zilla enchanced storm axe kick to his chest and create large crater. Zilla cough some blood from the hit.

'H-How?! His hit even stronger than Dragon! O-Only with few attack and it already damage me like this?! W-Who is he?!' Zilla thought as fear start to appear on his mind

Naruto then grab his leg and spun so fast then throw Zilla to the nearby mountain that near them but before he planted in the mountain Naruto appear in front of him

"**Ranjin no Enchu!**" Naruto give Zilla strong elbow make him cough more blood and plant him deeply into mountain then he flipped away from him

**"**Payback**. Ranjin no Kenageyari! (Storm God's Gallant Spears)"** Naruto create a large spear of his storm then send it to Zilla who still planted in the mountain. The mountain quickly explode and half of it destroyed from the attack

"Its over" Naruto stated simply as he stare into Zilla that return to his normal form and lay in pool of blood

"D-Damn.. I-I-I w-wont lose! T-T-To you! I-I will kill you and become dragon!" Zilla groaned as he slowly stand with blood covered his body

"No you won't. The battle is over and you already lost. Don't make me kill you while i didn't have problem to kill you but my guild forbid me from killing. However if you insist i won't hestitate to kill you so back off Dragon. You can't defeat God" Naruto stated coldly. Zilla didn't answer, he then use requip and a vial filled with red liquid appear on his right hand

"This... This is the blood of dragon. If i drink it i will have boost power. Enough to use final attack and killing you! I won't lose! I won't lose to fake slayer like you!" Zilla said with grin to Naruto who only shook his head

"If you want to know right now i merely use less than 20% of my power. Even if you boost your power you still won't able to beat me. So stand down. Its already over" Naruto said sternly and its true. Naruto without his chakra is less than 30% since his most power is on his ninjutsu. Right now he still holding back on his God Slayer form

"LIKE HELL! I WON'T BACK OFF! I WILL SHOW THOSE INSECTS THAT I WAS THE KING! I SHALL BECOME DRAGON AND KILL ACNOLOGIA AND BECOME THE DRAGON KING!" Zilla roared he then open the vial and drink it. Soon then his body turn into his dragon form again and he radiate a massive magic that shook the ground

"You just won't learn do you? Well then give my regard to Shinigami if you meet him. Tell him that Naruto say hello to Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said simply as his magic also burst and shook the earth around him

The sky above them getting darker. Dark cloud covered the sky as if the sun never there. Thunder roared as if something calling them. Rain pour down heavily as if they just fall from heaven

**"METSURYU OGI: RANRYU NO MUGEN ARASHI! (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Storm Dragon Infinite Storm)"**

**"METSUJIN OGI: SUSANOO NO IKARI! (God Slayer's Secret Art: Susanoo Wrath)"**

Both slayer create clasp their fist together and shoot their own storm while Zilla's storm is take shape into giant head Dragon Naruto's storm take shape into giant humanoid that have three hand. The figure wielding blade and some gourd on the other side(it shape same like Itachi Susanoo. I can't describe it pretty well)

Both storm let out mighty roar of thunder before charge toward their opponent

* * *

"This is one of reasons why i not value human life. When human given power they will become thirst and hunger for power. They won't stop until they become the ruler of the world" Zeref said sadly as he look into the storms that clashed from far

"I maybe accept your opinion Naruto. But i still going to find person who want to kill me and if i can't find it and the world still reject me"

Zeref irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, and his expression turn into anger

"I might awaken again and destroy humanity even if i have to fight you. My friend" Zeref state sternly as he turn around and leave since he already know the result of the battle

* * *

Both storms colide and destroy everything

Storm Dragon versus Storm God

If someone see the battle they will say this is no longer battle of human... But battle of Dragon and God

None seems giving up as both slayer storm fight for dominance. However Zilla storm slowly get engulfed by Naruto storm and then it shoot toward Zilla who stand defenceless

The storm hit him and create explosion around 2KM. When it cleared there are large hole on the island that enough to make water below the island filling the hole. Naruto who absorb the explosion using Rinnegan floating high in sky and Zilla nowhere to see, his corpse gone along with storm

"*sigh*how sad. He has high talent but because power he become blind. He not even call himself human anymore" Naruto state sadly and he close his eyes in order to mourn for the soul

"I better go find Zeref damn my cloth ruined and that was my last! Looks like i have to going home without shirt" Naruto mumbled as he gone into Yellow Flash

He then appear in place where Zeref before, he take his coat and Kusanagi but then he notice Zeref not anywhere. He almost yelled his name but stop when he see some note pinned in tree

**I know if i out too long someone will be seeking me. Just like Zilla. The reason why i hide other than to not disturb humanity with my magic is also because many power hunger man who want my power. I will leave to my hiding place thanks for your company for this month Naruto its nice to have someone who share similiar burden at your side. Perhaps we can drink sake together again next time**

**Yours truly friend**

**Black Wizard Zeref**

**P.S: I stole your ramen cups since they won't die from my Death Magic**

"Damn that man! That was my last! And i was hoping to eat it since i'm hungry now! Damn you Zeref!" Naruto roared at the sky

"Oh well should return to Magnolia. Lucky me i place one kunai in front of the gate city. Perhaps i should place it in another place like hospital so if something happen i able to teleport to there immediately" Naruto said to himself as he wear his coat and strap back Kusanagi before he gone in yellow flash

* * *

He appear in front of Magnolia and sighed when see many women blushing seeing him

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he had enough with girl who look into his body. He then use Swift Release and gone quickly to the front of Fairy Tail. When he arrive he see Mavis waiting him

"Naruto! What happen to you?" Mavis shouted as she look Naruto have several bruise and wound. She quickly approaching him

"I got fight with some guy. How do you know i come?" Naruto asked

"Kurama told me he sense you from far. Come to my office. And..." Mavis blush when she realise Naruto didn't wear shirt only coat, revealing his muscle

"P-Put some cloth first!" Mavis said with turn away make Naruto laugh

"Sorry Mavis-chan my last cloth got ruined so i don't have any now. Where Kurama? If he sense me shouldn't he come and visit me too?"

"He said he waiting us in my office. Come to my office and tell everything" Mavis said still blushing and not take glance to Naruto

"Lead the way Mavis-chan" Naruto chuckled

* * *

"So Acnologia was human?" Mavis asked and Naruto nodded

The whisker blonde already explain the situation to the chibi and what they do during his travel. He also explain everything about Acnologia and Zilla

"I never knew that Dragon was human before. Its first time i hear human become into some beast" Kurama stated in surprise

"Yes. This is really intriguing. We can't tell anyone about this. If everyone find out then Dragon Slayer will be hunted" Mavis said sternly and Naruto nodded

"Zilla is strong. I dare to say even Purehito won't be able to beat him at his current condition. He current level are half of Kurama. No wonder Acnologia so strong when he become dragon" Naruto said seriously

"How you beat him?" Mavis asked

"I'm not using ninjutsu. I simply use my God Slayer Magic. And we have same element. He Storm Dragon and i Storm God" Naruto stated seriously

"I see.. Does he?" Mavis asked and Naruto know what she mean

"Yes. I kill him. I try many time to convince him to give up but he didn't want. So i kill him. If he alive he will become nuisance in future. We not need 2 Acnologia roaming. If there are two of them even i will have problem fighting it" Naruto spoke seriously and Mavis sighed, she can't blame Naruto. True she didn't like killing but it needed sometime

"Anyway. What does you find out about Zeref?" Mavis asked

"My opinion is he not evil like what people say. True if he evil it was in past. Right now he already learn the value of life but because of that he can't control his magic and his Death Magic leaked many time luckily i able to absorb it in time" Naruto sighed and Mavis nodded to tell him to continue

"He think the world reject him due to his Death Magic and its true. I already said we Fairy Tail will accept him if he want but he didn't want" Naruto shrugged

"Such shame.. We can gain new family if he want" Mavis commented sadly

'How reckless does these two?! If Zeref join Fairy Tail it going to bring chaos here!' Kurama sweatdropped seeing the duo blond shook their head

"Anyway that's all i can say. I didn't ask his act in history since i honor his privacy" Naruto said and Mavis nodded in agreement

"Well then now its done. What your plan after this Naruto?" Mavis asked

"I think i will going home and change cloth" Naruto said simply

"Oh.." Mavis replied simply she frown for a moment expecting Naruto to say something but it quickly gone however Naruto notice this and smiled

"I want to place my kunai in few place. Would you like to accompany me Mavis?" Naruto invited make Mavis surprised

"Sure! I'd love to!" Mavis smiled

"Farewell. I will come to your office after i done" Naruto nodded and leave with Kurama hopped on his shoulder

'Should i follow them again?... Nah! Last beating is enough' Kurama thought with shudder as he remember when he and Purehito got beating when they stalk Naruto date

No one notice that Naruto right hand let out purple aura for second before it gone

* * *

**So yeah! This is the fighting chapter. I hope you enjoying it. And for Ranjin and Ranryu. I using Ran from Ranton in Naruto Storm Release. I don't know if it right so spare me if i'm wrong and tell me the right languange.**

**And PLEASE someone PM me about BETA READER! I BEGGING YOU! TT_TT**

**And one more thing "Kurama won't sleep with Naruto"**

**According to the pool it decided that Naruto will appear on Tenrou arc. However. It doesn't mean i will do time skip to Tenrou arc. There will be still our second hero. Kurama! XD**

**We will see the adventure of our beloved fox start in chapter 5! He will appear first at Phantom Arc. How he appear? Its secret! XD**

* * *

**Preview**

**"I can't wait for next month. Sakura season is coming!" Naruto grinned to Kurama who only laying in bed**

**"Ooh? Care to tell me why?" Kurama asked**

**"I plan to propose Mavis when the blossom viewing festival being held" Naruto stated with light pink on his cheeks**

**"Really?!" Kurama raised his head in intresting**

**"Yes. We been getting more close since the born of Rainbow Sakura. I was first unsure if i have to take wife again for first but now i'm 100 % sure!" Naruto said enthusiascally. Kurama seeing this can't help but smile softly at Naruto. He glad that his brother but in blood able to move on**

**"I waiting for grandkit kit" Kurama joked**

**"Does grandkit is word?" Naruto sweatdropped**

**"I don't care i'm not a human. I will call it grandkit!" Kurama growled**

**"I will make child this time" Naruto stated make Kurama surrpise. He knew Naruto afraid to create children due to Uchiha and Senju case**

**"You sure Naruto?" Kurama ask seriously**

**"I am Kurama. I'm sure.. I didn't afraid anymore.. We life in different world. And Juubi no longer inside me. And this world is strong. If my children become evil surely another mage will take it done. There also you. If my children become the wielder of Sharingan then i will ask Zeref personally to kill my children if they become evil" Naruto answer without missing beat and Kurama nodded if Naruto child inherited Sharingan then the fox will get hard time to fight it**

**Sharingan able to control beast even Acnologia will having hard time but Zeref is another case and Zeref surely going to help Naruto even just once since they are best friend and share similiar fate**

**"If you say so then.. I'm happy for you Naruto" Kurama smiled softly**

**"Thanks Kurama-nii... Will you become the godfather of my children when they born?" Naruto asked**

**"I will do the honor. Leave it to me! I will make them into the most badass mage and shinobi!" Kurama puffed his chest**

**"I'm sure you will" Naruto chuckled**


	5. End of Generation

**Chapter 4. End of Generation**

* * *

2 years has pasted since Naruto encounter with Zilla, and 8 years of total that Naruto and Kurama has join Fairy Tail. Since Naruto tell the truth to Mavis 4 years ago they start to get more close. They often to see together without Kurama now, apparently the fox decide to find out how to get stronger since he can't use any magic but perhaps he can extend his power since Kami never tell them that Kurama will be remain like that forever

Kurama also in fact has killed few dragon that come to fight him. He already move his Fairy Tail symbol from belly to below tongue in order to hide it so none dragon will attack Fairy Tail. He start to live at cave little far from Magnolia since he afraid if the dragon visit him the result of his fight will cause damage to Magnolia. Only Naruto and Mavis who knew the fact Kurama has fight with dragon and Acnologia. Mavis didn't want to tell the whole guild about it because fear they may become panic. I mean duh! Having King of Dragon to after your ass is not something you want to know

Naruto and Mavis already cast the spell that made Tenrou Island to holy ground for members of Fairy Tail. And they helped each other in develop the Three Great Fairy Magics there as well. Naruto already pick Fairy Magics as his second magic due to that he and Mavis able to use Three Great Fairy Magics at their will but for Naruto to use the magics, he have to consume more magic than Mavis since its not his primary magic

The duo blonde now act more like husband and wife and this not go unnoticed by the entire guild but every time they ask Naruto and Mavis simply said that they not in relationship its more like brother and sister. However the truth is they have feeling to each other, while Mavis love Naruto, Naruto still unsure. Its not like he not love her but he didn't want to see another person who he love to died

Only Purehito, Kurama and original member of Fairy Tail who knew the truth about their feeling but they decide to keep secret in order to honor their feeling. But about Naruto status as dimension traveler only Mavis the one who know

Unknown to Naruto and Mavis the day they together is soon come to an end

* * *

It had been a bright morning, just like ordinary day, Naruto and Kurama was on their way to the guild hall to go through the routine he had so dearly loved to go through each day. The routine of being in a family. Before they entered the hall Naruto noticed dark clouds forming on the horizon. His eyes narrowed slightly

"Something going to happen" Naruto whispered loud enough to Kurama hear

"I know. Just got ready for anything" Kurama said sternly. Naruto nodded and walked into the hall to be greeted by the sounds of his family laughing the day away already. He walked through the building greeting the old and new faces before he got to bar where Mavis was sitting, smiling brightly at him. He smiled right back, until he saw her face contort in pain and a hand shoot up to her chest, clutching the clothing above it. The heart attack she suffered rendered her unconscious as she began to sway, about to fall off her perch. Naruto was there in an instant and she landed in his arms.

"Master is hurt! I'm taking her to the doctor!" Naruto shouted before his and her form flickered and disappeared in an instant. The members recognized it as his **Hiraishin no Justu(Flying Thunder God Jutsu)** that the blonde had placed all around the town. Immediately all the members began filing out of the hall and rushing to the hospital they knew Naruto had taken her to. Purehito and Kurama was the first to arrive and they found Naruto leaning against a wall outside of the emergency room with a hard look in his eyes.

"Kit!" Kurama calling him

"Naruto, how is she?" The silver haired man asked quickly

"They've got their best doctors with her right now. They're stabilizing her and diagnosing her at the moment." Naruto replied, never so much as glancing at Purehito and Kurama. The man nodded once, the town loved Fairy Tail's first master she was always there for people who needed her. It made sense that the best doctors the town had would already be in there trying to heal her right away. By the time the conversation had ended, the rest of the guild members had found their way there. All had scared looks, none wanted to think that they could lose their master so suddenly.

It would be an hour later that the head doctor of the hospital would walk out of the emergency room, causing all heads to snap in his direction. They all saw something not a single soul wished to see: The man had a grim look on his face. The man sighed heavily, knowing the information he had was something no one there wanted to hear, but nonetheless had to.

"Mavis is stabilized for the moment." He began. "It pains me to say this, but she's contracted a new heart disease that hasn't been encountered before." He lowered his head his voice shaking. "I-I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do…"

And so began the uproar.

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'there's nothing we can do,' you're a doctor!" One member shouted.

"Do your job!" Another shouted.

**"BE QUIET."** A voice hissed. It's voice sounding demonic.

All eyes turned to Naruto, Rinnegan already active and glowing in purple light. But that's not what got everyone's attention. It was the tears freely streaming down his face.

**"If he says it's impossible, then it is. Don't you think he's taking this just as hard, if not more so, than all of us?"** He spoke. He felt absolutely hopeless

His Rinnegan can't revive person who been dead due to his deal with Shinigami. And his medical ninjutsu was nowhere near a professional at the art. His massive chakra reserves already made it difficult enough, he still able to heal broken bone and stabbed organs but something as delicate as heart surgery was far beyond his capabilities. So he could imagine how a trained professional could feel especially if they knew the person and loved them like they were family. One glance at the doctor was enough to confirm such; the man was visibly shaking and could barely hold his sorrow

The Fairy Tail family could see it too; they also knew how much the town loved Mavis. The ones who had spoken out lowered their heads in shame. How could they do that to one of their own, even if they weren't part of the guild?

Naruto's features softened and his voice lost the demonic edge as he turned to address the doctor

"How much time does she have left?" Naruto asked softly

The doctor raised his head, but couldn't look Naruto in the eye. He knew Naruto are the most closest one to Mavis

"… A little less than a week by our prediction." The doctor turned to leave

"She'll be waking up soon, we suggest you take her home when she does. She deserves to be with her family until the end." The doctor then walked into his office

Naruto sighed before turned to his family.

"I'm going to take her to the house I built for her in the forest when she wakes up. Please meet us there." He said softly before heading into the emergency room with Kurama and Purehito following him.

The guild members all nodded their heads slowly before heading out of the hospital and heading for the house Naruto had built for their master during the 5 years he had been a member.

Inside the emergency room Naruto was sitting in a chair next to his master waiting in silence for her to wake up with Purehito on the other side of the bed in the same position while Kurama on the floor staring at Mavis. Kurama spared Naruto a glance to see how he was doing. The whisker blonde wasn't any better than the rest of his family. Heck no. He was the worse. Naruto was good at hiding his emotion, but Kurama ability to sense emotion is on the whole level. He can sense, fear, sadness, pain in his heart. Naruto was too busy staring at the chibi blonde to notice Kurama's analysis of him

'He taking this very hard. Dead is always been sad for him. He has lost everyone he knew. Kami-sama what is your plan to Naruto? Why he have to suffer like this? How much longer until he can free from all of this?' Kurama thought sadly as he take a glance back to Mavis and see her sleeping face

* * *

**Flashback**

"I can't wait for next month. Sakura season is coming!" Naruto grinned to Kurama who only laying in bed

"Ooh? Care to tell me why?" Kurama asked

"I plan to propose Mavis in there" Naruto stated with light pink on his cheeks

"Really?!" Kurama raised his head in intresting

"Yes. We been getting more close since the born of Rainbow Sakura. I was first unsure if i have to take wife again for first but now i'm 100 % sure!" Naruto said enthusiascally. Kurama seeing this can't help but smile softly at Naruto. He glad that his brother but in blood able to move on

"I waiting for grandkit kit" Kurama joked

"Does grandkit is word?" Naruto sweatdropped

"I don't care i'm not a human. I will call it grandkit!" Kurama growled

"I will create one this time" Naruto stated make Kurama surrpise. He knew Naruto afraid to create children due to Uchiha and Senju case

"You sure Naruto?" Kurama ask seriously

"I am Kurama. I'm sure.. I didn't afraid anymore.. We life in different world. And Juubi no longer inside me. And this world is strong. If my children become evil surely another mage will take it done. There also you. If my children become the wielder of Sharingan then i will ask Zeref personally to kill my children if they become evil" Naruto answer without missing beat and Kurama nodded if Naruto child inherited Sharingan then the fox will get hard time to fight it

Sharingan able to control beast even Acnologia will having hard time but Zeref is another case and Zeref surely going to help Naruto even just once since they are best friend and share similiar fate

"If you say so then.. I'm happy for you Naruto" Kurama smiled softly

"Thanks Kurama-nii... Will you become the godfather of my children if they born?" Naruto asked

"I will do the honor. Leave it to me! I will make them into the most badass mage and shinobi!" Kurama puffed his chest

"I'm sure you will" Naruto chuckled

**Flashback over**

* * *

'And now... Mavis dying... Kami-sama... Are you really that cruel? Naruto just able to move on from thousand years of pain... Why you take her away? What your plan?' Kurama close his eyes and let out single tears when no one notice it he quickly wipe it away

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I really sorry.. But it need to be done.. I know it hurt... I know you will curse me but please stay in light.. Don't fall into darkness" Kami let out tears as she look into Naruto

* * *

A soft groan and a fluttering of Mavis eyes alerted the three to their master waking up. Naruto was the first to speak

"Mavis-chan…" He brought himself closer to her side and gently grasped her hand, letting her know he was there for her. Mavis eyes slowly opened and she gazed at the man she love

"Naru..to... Where… Am I?" Mavis spoke weakly

"You're in the hospital Mavis-chan." Naruto replied with sadness heavily in his voice.

She looked around slowly and caught sight of Purehito on her right

"Purehito… You're here too?"

"Of course, Master, we're all part of the same family." He replied without missing a beat.

Mavis gaze then turn to Kurama

"Kurama... The ultimate being of destruction is here too?" Mavis try to joke but fail due to her weak voice

"Don't call me that kit. I'm here to see how your going looks like you got this pretty bad huh?" Kurama said softly. If Naruto and Mavis like lover then Mavis and Kurama relation is like brother, or perhaps tsundere brother in Kurama case

"Yeah.." Mavis said weakly, Mavis gaze shifted back to the man she love

"I'm not… Doing too well… Am I?" She asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer just by looking at their faces.

Damn her intelligence.

"How… Long?"

"A week at most." She could tell how much it had hurt for Naruto to say that. He was one step away from releasing the flood gates.

"We're going to take you to the house in the forest so you can see everyone else." Mavis nodded slowly.

Naruto removed the sheets that had covered her up and picked her up bridal style in his arms. Having already known how his jutsu works, Purehito had his hand on Naruto's right shoulder, prepared to make the jump and Kurama hopped to his shoulder

Once he was sure Mavis was as comfortable as he could get her, Naruto activated his jutsu and the room vanished from view, replaced with the room of a house built into the tree of the forest outside of Magnolia.

* * *

For the next 6 days, members of Fairy Tail had constantly visited. Fairy Tail had informed the town of the dire news, which had civilians coming to the house as well to bid their final good-byes to their beloved Master of Fairy Tail.

Everyone take it hard. Especially Naruto.. Kurama notice a large and deep darkness start to grow inside Naruto.. He didn't blame him... Naruto deserve to be snapped... He's been alone for thousand years and he still sane are miracle... After moving to this world Naruto was hoping that maybe he can get happiness like what Kami said before he sending to this world.. He was waiting something like that for thousand years... But now... His hope shattered...

Kurama has decided if Naruto will snapped he will stand at his side... Even if they have to go to hell together he didn't care.. Naruto has done enough for the world.. To the hell kindness and humanity! He has done enough.. He has bring his own world into peace and now Kami sending him to another world to create another peace but Kami herself make Naruto suffer? No one doing that to his brother.. He was the one who tell Naruto to take Kami offer.. If he didn't Naruto maybe will be given chance to reunite with his real family now.. He will be damned if he stop following Naruto just because he embrace the darkness

Also during this sad time, Mavis had named Purehito the second master of Fairy Tail. This decision confused a good portion of the members, including Purehito himself. Everyone had fully expected Naruto to be the one selected due to his nature as father for Fairy Tail. If Mavis busy its always Naruto that seems act like Master to them while Purehito only as uncle to the guilds or advisor to Naruto

"During the entire time we've been a guild, Naruto never expect to gained fame. He don't want to known due to his unique magic and also the council will try to make Naruto into have children because his bloodline. If he become Master it mean he will get closer to the council" Mavis explained and everyone understand where this going

Everyone in guild know about Naruto special magic and his bloodline and Rune Knight often visit them to gain information about Naruto. Council afraid that Naruto will be threat for them. They afraid Naruto will be the second Zeref due to his ability to use all element magic plus dark(he using Dark Release but this world think it dark magic) which is only Zeref who possess it

Mavis seeing her children seems understand then continue her speech

"He try his best to protected us from inside the shadows though its fail due to his destructive technique" almost everyone snickered when hearing this. They still remember when Naruto blow out the mountain with his technique and that make him have to work his ass off to repay the damage he causes. Naruto blush in embarassment when hearing that but smile formed in his face since his family still can take a joke well even it suppose to be sad moment. Mavis continued when they fell silence again

"He has always been our guardian. I know he doesn't want to be the master unless he has to, because he's already doing the only thing he's ever wanted to do." She looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Protecting his comrades." The smile that followed pulled at his heart strings. "Purehito will be a fine Master, I've shown him everything that the master of Fairy Tail needs to do already." And she had, she had always planned on naming him the second Master. Mavis has planned if she married with Naruto and she pregnant Purehito will replace her as Master. "He will take care of all of you." Purehito was speechless.

Eventually he snapped himself out of his stupor.

"Of course Master, I won't let you down." He said with nothing but pure conviction.

"I know you won't."

Finally the dreaded day had come. All of the members and townsfolk had said their good-byes and had left the house. Mavis knew she had little time left, and had requested to be alone with Naruto for her final moments. The remaining people, namely the original members and Kurama, nodded and respected her wishes. When it was just the two of them Mavis spoke.

* * *

**Play music Fairy Tail - Kimi ga Kureta Mono(Again i didn't own the music but i own it in my phone! :D)**

_**Tada ureshikute naiteriru no**_

"Naruto…" She held out her right hand weakly. He took it in both of his as gently as he could.

_**Tada kanashikura naiteiru no**_

"I'm here Mavis-chan."

_**Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni month, jibun de iraeru**_

"Do you remember the island you give to me?" She asked weakly.

_**Aoi sora to umi ga,**_

_**Subetewo tustumikomu youni**_

"Tenrou? Of course I remember. I the one who create it. I helped you cast the spell that made it holy ground for members of Fairy Tail. I helped you develop the Three Great Fairy Magics there as well. Beside there we spend our first kiss" He recalled with smile

_**Kaze ni nosete sasayaku**_

"You right.. I wish it to be my final resting place." Naruto nodded instantly.

"Of course! I promise it will happen. And I never-"

_**"anata ha anata no mama de iinda"to**_

"Break your promises." Mavis finished, and Naruto smiled

"I know." Mavis smiled as brightly as she could.

_**Ari no mama no sugata de ite**_

_**Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime**_

"Naruto…" She squeeze his hand tightly as she could and Naruto squeeze it back

"Yes Mavis-chan?"

_**Aruiteiru no**_

"When I'm gone, will you look after my little fairies?" She truly didn't knew the answer because Naruto are dimension traveler so she can't hoped Naruto to be always there for her little fairies because who know maybe he going to leave this world

_**Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni**_

_**Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru**_

"No Mavis-chan" Naruto said softly this make Mavis eyes widened for second but the next word Naruto say make her relief and brought happiness to her

_**KIMI ga kureta mono**_

"Not your little fairies. But our little fairies. Our children. Until the end of time i will watch them. That's the promise of a lifetime." Naruto said without missing a beat.

_**Tada suki dakara tsutaetai no**_

Mavis felt happines in her heart when he said their children, Naruto is the person who she love the most other than her guild. She knew maybe Naruto still had love for Hinata when he told her about Hinata but hearing Naruto saying that it mean Naruto also love her back. Mavis smile with tears streaming on her face

_**Tada furetakute KISU wo shita no**_

"Thanks... But don't baby them okay. And which lifetime you talking about your promise?" Mavis joked weakly

_**Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo**_

"Both." Mavis looked at him curiously, the tears still falling freely from her eyes.

_**Jibun de iraeru**_

"You will be forever alive in mine and the family's hearts." He stated softly as he squeeze her little hand gently

"Nothing will ever change that." Naruto said warmly

_**Shiroi suna no ue wo**_

_**Hadashi de daichi wo kanjiru**_

Mavis eyes widened slightly, causing even more tears to fall

_**Tori ga utau koe ni**_

"Thank you… For everything you have and will continue to do for me." Mavis said softly as she can feel her stength is leaving her

_**Kokoro ni yagate yasashii MERODI ga**_

"We… May not become official couple and get married… But know this. Don't lose into darkness Naruto. Keep walking in light. Believe in Kami that you will gain happiness. If you didn't believe in her then believe in me. I believe you will be found happiness if you stay in light. I will always love you with all my heart Naruto-kun. My guardian" Mavis smiled to him

_**Jiibun ni totte ichiban no**_

_**Taisetsuna"shiawase" ha nanika wo oshiete kureta**_

Naruto eyes widened and tears start to merged into his eyes. Even Mavis at death door she still care for him. How pure her heart? Yes. He maybe won't believe in Kami but he will believe what Mavis said. He will stay in light for Mavis. Naruto forced himself to smile and spoke softly. He want to say he plan to propose her but he decide to keep it down.. He didn't want Mavis to died in sadness... He hold the pain inside his heart and talk to Mavis gently

_**Ai suru hitto no soba ni tte**_

"And I will always love you with all my heart too Mavis-chan. My beautiful Fairy"

_**Taisetsu ni kokoro ni kizandeku**_

Naruto leaned and kiss Mavis in lips for the last time. Their last kiss only passed few second but for them its like years. They make sure to remember their taste because they never going to do it anymore

_**Kimi ga kureta mono**_

**Music off**

* * *

Naruto slowly separate his face from Mavis. He see her smiling to him before she close her eyes as she took her final breath

Mavis Vermillion, the first Master of Fairy Tail, Naruto second love, had passed away with smile on her face

He sat there for many minutes, still holding her hand as if just that act alone would somehow bring her back. It never happened. Tears streaming down from his face as he grind his teeth in anguish and sadness. Memories when they spend their kiss in Tenrou, when they doing mission together, when they share their second kiss below Rainbow Sakura, when he and Mavis laugh together

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he open his door house

"Welcome back"

Naruto jumped in surprise when he heard some soft voice from the kitchen

"Mavis-chan?" Naruto said unsure and true from the kitchen Mavis wearing the same cloth when they make cake together appear

"Mavis-chan.. What are you doing here?" Naruto deadpanned and Mavis blush immediately

"I-I was thinking to cooking something for you but it looks like you arrive first before i finished" Mavis said timidly

"Really? Wow thanks Mavis-chan. What you make?" Naruto asked eagerly with smile make Mavis blush increase

"Mmm... I making you some ramen.. But i don't know is it good or not" Mavis said timidly and Naruto chuckle

"Just relax Mavis-chan. I will wait until you done" Naruto smiled as he remove his coat and hang it on the wall. Mavis only stare at Naruto for moment before smiled softly and nodded

Few minute later

"Here! Done!" Mavis grinned as she place the ramen on table

"Miso eh?" Naruto chuckled

"Yeah. You like miso the most right? Try it" Mavis smiled Naruto nodded then take chopstick

"Ah! Where Kurama?" Naruto blinked

"Mmmm he left this morning, saying about going somewhere with Purehito. Don't know where" Mavis shrugged and Naruto nodded then eat the ramen

"Its good" Naruto exclaimed in surprise

"R-Really?" Mavis ask eagerly

"Yes! Its almost like Ichiraku! Is the delicious that i ever eat since thousand years!" Naruto said surprisingly and eat it more fast. Mavis felt happiness inside her and light pink appear on her face

"Its really that good?" Mavis asked unsure

"Yes! You should cook for me everyday!" Naruto beamed smile to Mavis make the chibi blonde blush increase

"I-Idiot! I-I'm a Master! I-I can't stay at your place everyday!" Mavis stuttered

"Ah you right... Hmmm..." Naruto slowly stroke his chin and thinking before grin appear on his face

"Well.. How about everytime i finish solo mission? You can cook for me everytime i going home" Naruto asked, Mavis then stroke her chin

"I think i can deal with that" Mavis smiled

"Yes! Mavis Ramen!" Naruto shouted in joy while Mavis sighed with smile on her face

"Baka..." Mavis muttered with smile

**Flashback over**

* * *

Tears keep streaming on Naruto eyes as he remember everytime he going on solo mission and go back home

**"Okaeri.. Naruto"**

Mavis smile flashes on his mind. Naruto close his eyes for moment and wipe his tears

"Sayonara... Mavis-chan"

Within the week, Mavis had been buried on Tenrou Island just as she had requested. Naruto hadn't spoken to anyone since she had passed away. None could bring themselves to interact with him. They knew he needed time to himself, as they needed it too. Only Kurama who manage to talk to him but it still not bring him back

* * *

**Flashback few days after Mavis buried**

Today is when Blosson Viewing festival being held. Despite of Mavis died some people still come into the festival.. They said "we can't moping. We will held the festival as usual"

But none of Fairy Tail member come to see the festival.. They still can't bring themself to see especially Kurama and Purehito who knew that day suppose to be where Naruto propose Mavis

"Kit you okay?" Kurama knock Naruto room with his claw

"I'm okay.." Naruto shouted from inside

"May i come in?" Kurama asked

"Yes!"

Kurama floating then open the door and see Naruto still wearing black cloth when they buried Mavis. His spiky hair messy, his eyes are red and black mark placed under his eyes indicating he not sleep since they buried Mavis. On his hand a little box that opened

"Kit.." Kurama approaching and sit beside him. He take glance to inside the box

It was very beautiful 2 golden ring with blood red stone

'This ring' Kurama thought sadly

"You know? I create this ring.." Naruto start to talking as he realise Kurama see the ring

"Unlike when i with Hinata. I didn't use **Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things)**. I use my bare hand to craft this ring. I use normal tool to make it.. Without my chakra or magic.." Naruto chuckled

"The eye of this ring.." Naruto pointed and Kurama look closely to it

"Its beautiful" Kurama commented

"This is Mavis and mine blood... I mixed our blood then polish it with some magic tool that make this freeze forever.. It indicate that we will become one and together forever" Naruto said softly as he rub the ring eyes. Kurama hearing this can't help but feel sad

"T-T-Today is suppose to be the day i propose her.. Today is when Rainbow Sakura will glowing with beauty... Today suppose to be where i kneel in front of her and said "Mavis Vermillion, will you marry me and make me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju to be the most happy man in the world?". I even has ask mayor in this city permission to sit below the tree witth her..." Naruto said with bitter chuckle, then he start to laugh.. He laughing so loud

'Naruto' Kurama thought sadly when he see Naruto laugh but slowly it stop. His entire body shaking. Tears leaked out from his eyes and Kurama can't help but also shed a tears seeing his brother condition

"Its hurt... Its hurt Kurama... Its hurt... Its really hurt.." Naruto start to sobbed and he let the rings fall to the ground with soft cling

"I know Naruto... I know.." Kurama said sadly as he turn into horse-size and using his tails to wrap Naruto body and bring him close so he can hug him

"What for my power Kurama? I'm immortal... I have power that even able rivalry god... But what use it is? If i can't use it to save the person i love" Naruto cried in sadness. Kurama didn't answer.. Because he also didn't know what the answer

"What is happiness Kurama? Is there happiness for me? Is all i will experience only pain?" Naruto sobbed in Kurama shoulder. Kurama again didn't answer but merely rub his back. After few minute Naruto then slowly push Kurama away with tears still on his face

"C-Can you leave me? I-I still need to be alone for now..." Naruto ask weakly. Kurama nodded and leave from the room

'Naruto... Be strong...' Kurama said in his mind. Not long when Kurama out from Naruto's room a loud cries of anger, pain, sadness, and anguish can be heared from Naruto room

That day rain poured with heavy until the end of day. The event cancelled due to rain and surprsingly that night the Rainbow Sakura didn't glowing in rainbow instead turn into black before it back to it pink color when end of day.. As if it give condolence to someone

That night everyone somehow hear the sound of someone cries with sadness. Pain can be felt from the cries. The Rainbow Sakura who usually glowing beautifully that night seems death... Magnolia people call that event "Black Sakura". The event where someone just lost someone who very precious that even more precious than the person itself

**Flashback over**

* * *

Mavis passing had hit the guild hard. It would never be the same without her. Her final words had continually played through everyone mind in guild

Kurama notice that inside Naruto the darkness he have seems faded away after the Black Sakura event. He sense that there are little light that shine in his dark heart then slowly make it bright back

Unknown to everyone. Somehow Great Tree Tenrou seems feed it energy to Mavis body when it buried. Only Naruto able to see it due to Rinnegan, he didn't know how the tree able to feed Mavis body with it energy. The tree suppose to be contain only chakra. Perhaps after it get blessed by Mavis the tree chakra has mixed with eternano and create new element? He decide to not thinking it. Whatever the result he sure it not going bad

* * *

With Naruto

A week has pasted.. Mavis word still repeated in his mind where she doesn't want Naruto to fall in darkness.. Her word keep repeating and he make his decision. Seeking out Fairy Tail's second master, he found the man in the Master's Office. Before, members would call it Mavis' Office, but Purehito had been adamant about changing the name to Master's. No one could blame him for doing so. He knocked and entered upon receiving permission to by the man inside.

"Naruto. What can i do for you?" He greet him. Purehito raised an eyebrow when Naruto held out piece of parchment with writing and vial of blood he recognized to be one of Naruto's fuinjutsu seals

"Mavis wanted me to protect the family and that's what I'm planning on doing." He stated

"I'm going to protect the guild from the shadows since i notice few of our members start to... Grow soft since they believe i will come and rescue them, because of that i can't protect you all in lights again in order to make guild member stronger" It was well known that Naruto was the guild's strongest member, and even then it was known that he had never shown more than a portion of his true strength even when he destroy the whole mountain Naruto didn't seems tired doing that

"I'm not going to baby you though, the members need to be able to walk on their own two feet when push comes to shove." He handed the seal to Purehito.

"So I'm placing myself into a hibernation of sorts, until the moment comes where the guild truly needs my strength"

He pointed to the seal

"That is basically the emergency switch, all you need to do is pour my blood to it then i will awake 10 or 15 minutes later. I will use Hiraishin immediately to appear in here" Purehito nodded, while he was sad that Naruto was going to do this, he understood why he wanted to

"Is there anything you need to stay in this state?" Purehito asked. It was a good question.

"Actually no. I will sleep at Tenrou and using it as my energy source but if you so kind there something you can give to me"

"What is it?"

"…"

"…"

"A massive bowl of miso ramen.. Place it in front of me"

"…I should've known." Purehito deadpanned. The blonde love for ramen was a well known addiction of his. He able to finish 1 bowl of ramen in less than minute!

Naruto turned his face to Purehito again. A grin was revealed.

"You know me." Naruto simple response

"Oh please only Guild Master that know about me being sleep. Write in history that i decide to travel around the world since we can't have council to come and check my body if some members.. Slipped out about me. And for the current member you can tell them the truth about me since i believe they won't slipped out" Naruto added seriously and Purehito nodded in agreement, the magic council is troublesome they always bother Mavis about Naruto when she still alive

The council start to more bother him since they find out Naruto able to use Dark Magic(or Dark Release for Naruto). He only loyal to Mavis and now with Mavis dead, council afraid Naruto will become like Zeref

The truth about Naruto Dark Release is that any magic that he shot back through his Dark Release is become dark version of that magic. That's why people wronged it as Dark Magic

"Oh by the way, while I'm asleep i'm going to turn into statue"

Purehito raised an eyebrow hearing this

"Any specific reason for that?" Purehito asked

"That's one is my special technique and it require to using my bloodline limit to the max and with i become statue my body won't rotten. Sure i can use Fairy Sphere but i didn't know when i going to wake up. I will sleep at side of Mavis grave to guard her like what i always do when she alive. I also going to place some barrier that only you and Kurama know in order to hide myself so if some Magic Council visited they won't find my body. Introduce me and the reason why i'm sleep to the next Guild Master after you show Lumen Histoire to the next master" Naruto speak seriously and Purehito nodded in agreement

"Alright then. But how about Kurama?" Purehito asked as everyone knew the fox always stay with Naruto though they knew Kurama power are rivalry S-rank Mage and on same level with their master, Mavis Vermillion. Purehito is one of Kurama best friend and he knew Kurama are strong even stronger than him at his current condition

"Kurama said he going to travel the world. He said about he need to take a break, just write in history he travel with me. Oh i almost forgot. If my blood vial not opened but broke. Kurama will aware and he will come to check it and give the replacement" Naruto answered and Purehito nodded again he already heard from Kurama that he going to travel around the world but he still unsure. Now looks like the fox already made his decision

Its true Kurama want to travel around the world. He decide to train perhaps he can get stronger even its only get one tail power its still worthy. With Acnologia and Zeref around he can't just stay silent and do nothing!

Naruto give his salute and turn to leave, but before he could leave he was stopped by Purehito.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to find the man behind him holding his hand out.

"Thank you." Naruto raised an eyebrow but shook the hand regardless.

"Thank you for being there for Mavis when she needed you. Thank you for being there for the guild whenever we needed you. Thank you for taking it upon yourself to be our guardian. I know you are hurt the most.. Kurama has told me that you plan to propose her few days ago when the Blossom-Viewing Festival been held... I know you are the most person who hurted.. But you still care to the guild.. For that.. I give you my greatest thanks" Those words were from deep within the man's heart. Naruto only silence for moment before he smile softly

"I'll do anything for my family and Mavis legacy..." Naruto stated without missing a beat with a look of fierce determination on his face.

"You better take care my children with good scarecrow or me and Mavis will come back from the grave and kick your ass for not doing your job to take care of our children" Naruto grinned and Purehito laughed. Naruto has called Purehito scarecrow due to his one eye and gray hair similiar like Kakashi and he called Walrod "Tree walking" due to his hair that similiar like tree and when Tenrou Island founded he change it into "Tenrou walking"

"Don't worry whisker. I will take care of you and Mavis children well" Purehito grinned

Purehito nodded, and the hand shake was broken. Naruto walked out of the office and found himself looking over the guild for what he figured would be the last time in awhile.

The guild was silent.

All of his family members had downcast expressions on their faces. He looked over to the newest generation of youngsters to join. The last one to join was about a month ago if he remembered correctly. They were taking he passing just as hard as any other member. They had all had time to get to know Mavis before her passing.

They would be the last generation with that chance.

…Or so he believed.

Looking over his family again, he just couldn't stand it. Mavis wouldn't want her family to be so depressed! They should be laughing and drinking the night away just like always!

Naruto hopped up to the second floor railing and sat on it catching everyone's attention in the process.

"Oi oi oi…" Naruto called them as he look into guild member

"Since when the hell did this become a place for sadness?" He asked rhetorically.

"Do you think she'd want you to be all mopey instead of having a good time just because she isn't here anymore?" Naruto asked with serious. Before anyone could say anything he continued.

"I'll tell you the answer! It's a big fat NO! I maybe also mopey about her but i have RETURN!" Naruto shouted as he hopped down to the first floor once and grabbed a mug on the bar counter and prompted the waitress behind to fill his cup, which she did. He then turned to his family once more and held his mug high.

"TO MAVIS! MOTHER OF FAIRY!" He shouted and promptly downed his drink.

It was as if a switch was flipped. The ones that had beverages in their hands raised their cups as well.

"TO MAVIS! MOTHER OF FAIRY!" They all shouted in perfect sync and downed their drinks as well, with the ones that couldn't grabbing their own from the bar and chanting when they could

An hour later and the guild was just as rowdy as ever. Family laughing with one another, music being played, or attempting to be played. Guy with the damn guitar was drunk off his ass. All was seemingly back to normal.

That was enough for him

With a small smile on his lips, he headed into the basement and then active his jutsu and gone in yellow flash

* * *

He appear at Mavis grave. Seeing the grave it feel like just yesterday he see her smiling, he shook his head. Its not time to mourning anymore. He kneel and rub her grave softly as if it was Mavis herself

"I love you Mavis-chan.. I maybe not watching them directly but i will be there when they need me if situation become dire.. Beside Kurama will come if something happen.."

Naruto give a kiss to her grave then stand at Mavis grave side. He rechecking everything he have. His giant scroll on his back with Kusanagi, staff, coat of Rikudo Sennin. Yep everything is clear what does he forget? Nothing! But he felt he forget something. He decide to shrugged it off it won't be important anyway

"You can come out now Kurama" Naruto called and Kurama appear from the bush

"Naruto.." Kurama said gently

"Kurama.. Do you have anything to say?" Naruto asked

"Naruto you are the most strong human i ever meet.. Your heart and your mind.. You already endure the pain for thousand years and you still sane.. And after this event i was thinking you going to snap and destroy this world.." Kurama stated

"And are you going to stop me if i gone rampage?" Naruto narrowed his eyes but then surprised when Kurama shook his head

"No. You deserve it.. You've done so much.. I will stand at your side if you gone rampage Naruto.. You are the best human i ever see.. You still able to stay at light even when everything taken from you... Even Rikudo-jiji won't be able to do that.. You are better than him.. Know that i proud of you Naruto.. I'm proud to call you as my brother.. You are my brother even you and me are different" Kurama spoke softly, Naruto chuckled and single tears dropped from his eyes

"Thanks... It mean a lot Kurama.. Where you gonna go by the way?" Naruto asked as he wiped the tears

"I don't know. I need to find out how to increase my power. I won't beaten by human that become dragon! I will beat him into pulp! And make him as my vassal!" Kurama stated with grin as he imagine Acnologia kneeling in front of him who sit in throne with wine on his right claw

"Only you Kurama. Only you.. Very well.. May i sleep now?" Naruto asked. Kurama nodded everything what he want to saying already he said

"See you later Naruto.." Kurama smiled

"See you later Kurama-nii" Naruto grinned and with that Kurama turn around to leave

Naruto seeing Kurama left sighed and turn to other direction where it opposite from Kurama

"You still need to control that magic of yours, Zeref" Naruto called and from the bush Zeref appear with sad face

"Naruto.." Zeref greeted and Naruto sighed

"Seriously? Can't i sleep with peace? Who next gonna come? Acnologia?" Naruto deadpanned make Zeref chuckle

"Naruto i heard everything.. I give you my condolence.." Zeref said with sad expression and soft voice

"Thanks Zeref. But i'm okay.. After all this girl won't be happy if i keep mourn for her" Naruto joked as he point to Mavis grave with his thumb

"Yeah you right.. So.. You going to sleep?" Zeref asked and Naruto nodded

"I have my job Zeref. I can't stay awake.. If i awake i won't be able to hold myself to help my guildmate when they need me so i have to sleep so i can't go to help them.. They need to stand by their own feet" Naruto sighed

"I will miss you until you awake Naruto.." Zeref stated warmly. The blonde immortal is his friend. The person who share same fate and burden like him. They maybe not too close like when they together in one month but in that time they become great friend already

"Yeah i know.. I will sleep now Zeref if you don't mind.. You can visit this place if you want.." Naruto replied watmly and Zeref nodded

"I will visit here sometime. Perhaps i will bring some ramen for you. See you later Naruto..." Zeref said

"Thanks. See you later Zeref" Naruto said as he see Zeref who turn away and gone in darkness. Naruto then look around to make sure no one will disturb him anymore

Seeing no one he nodding to himself once, he slapped his hands together. Concentrating, his Rinnegan began to glowing as 6 purple wave of chakra start to leak out of his body and swirl around him. The chakra slowly merge to him and turn his body into stone. He take one chance to grab his staff and stand firmly like guardian. He can felt his eyes grew heavy and now his legs completely turn into stone. He closed them completely, before losing himself to blissful sleep he muttered one last thing.

"I'll watch them from far My love.. And i won't baby them since i was on your side "

Sleep claimed him moments later as his body turn into full statue

However what Naruto forget is he forget to tell Purehito that if something happen to Great Tenrou Tree he will awaken. And this will become his luck since he didn't know later Purehito will be the one who brought it down

* * *

**Damn! That was one of hell. I almost cry when i write this chapter. And yes that another word i borrow from Fairy Tail's Guardian Fox, i must say Soah1086 are damn pretty good on writing, no wonder his story got 1K fav and fol! And oh! I have 2 news for my reader**

**Good news is i find Beta Reader grammar on my next chapter maybe will get better, bad news my laptop must got repaired.. Again.. *sigh* so next chapter maybe will out next week. Next chapter will be entering few introduction and explanation to Makarov and adventure of our beloved fox! No Preview. I still didn't create it x.x**

**And i want to say thanks for deathstrike and SinOfDisaster for telling me about Beta! Thanks a lot guys :D**


	6. Kurama Adventure!

**I know i said my grammar will be fixed, however my Beta seems taking it more long than i expected. So i decide to publish it first then after my Beta done i will replace this chapter.**

**This is chapter after Naruto sleep. We began the adventure of Kurama!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Kurama Adventure!**

* * *

"Thank you sir... Now we can hunt in this forest without afraid those lizardmen will chasing us anymore" a man wearing hunter outfit smiled

"Don't mention it. Just pay me and i will leave" a man with spiky blonde hair said sternly

"Ah yes. This is your payment. Thanks Minato-san" the hunter smiled and Minato nodded then leave

Minato. A man around 20. He has spiky blonde hair that have 2 bang fall in his shoulders, saphire blue eyes and wear mask that cover his face from nose to throat. He wearing long sleeves black t-shirt, red coat that has black flame like on below(Naruto sage coat), white pants and some shoes

Minato is known as mercenary to everyone. He maybe not famous but at least he got reputation. However no one know that Minato are Kurama. The Nine Tailed Fox that able to fight toe on toe with Acnologia. The partner of Fairy Guardian and Fairy Tactician, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju and Mavis Vermillion

During his travel Kurama manage to find out that he able to grow stronger but its not easy. To gain one tail power it need 70 years. He at least has to meditate for full one day every month so he able to trans the eternano into chakra. He still can't beat Acnologia with his current condition

But he didn't stop in there, he also has learn from the scroll that Naruto left about Medical Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu since he can't use it due to his massive chakra. While his chakra is only half Naruto it enough for him to create Bijudama that able to destroy the whole island few time. And because his chakra not too much Kurama able to access Medical Ninjutsu better than Naruto in result giving him same level with Shizune, Tsunade apprentice in Medical Ninjutsu

Kurama decide that he will use Minato as he human form. He know when Naruto going to back he need some cover story. So he decide to make one for him though act like him is very hard. Unlike Naruto who kind, Kurama are harsh though it in good way. He try his best to copy Naruto but the result only make something worse

In his travel he also meet with another dragon. Many of them challenge Kurama and the fox accept it by trample them and kill them with easy. He has meet with Acnologia once again and they have their battle and ended in tie again. Acnologia stated that Kurama seems get stronger and Kurama didn't reply merely scoffed saying that Acnologia the one who get soft much to the black dragon annyoance. However Acnologia decide to leave saying that he enjoy his battle and can't wait for their battle next time

But the truth is Kurama that time barely able to fight with Acnologia. The dragon grow stronger than Kurama expected, he barely able conscious and he hide it pretty well since he has experience of thousand year. The fox after the battle had to sleep in some cave for 3 weeks in order to restore his power

Kurama also made friend with few dragon. Igneel the king of fire dragon, Metalicana the iron dragon and Grandeeney the sky dragon, the twin dragon Weisslogia an Skiadrum

The first dragon that visit Kurama are Igneel. The fire dragon visit him because the rumor about him that he like Acnologia is true or not. However to Igneel surprise Kurama not like Acnologia while he also arrogant but Kurama still accept that human at least need to be respected and some of them are kind. Igneel respect the fox word while Kurama didn't love human at least he not threat to human

The second dragon that become friend with Kurama are Grandeeney. Kurama meet with Grandeeney when the dragon got wounded and fight with another dragons. Kurama immediately crush the dragon enemy and help Grandeeney by carry her to nearby cave letting her rest. Since that day Grandeeney in debt with Kurama but the fox state to not mention it

The third is Metalicana, they meet during hunting and it become competition. Kurama beat the iron dragon in hunting where he manage to collect dozens of deer much to the iron dragon dismay. Since then the iron dragon said if they meet again they will do competition. The current record, Kurama 10, Metalicana 3

Kurama after few years then meet Skiadrum and Weisslogia, the White Dragon and Shadow Dragon, Kurama state and Weisslogia and Skiadrum are strong but they too old. It just matter of time until they meet they end. It won't take more than 100 years for them to go to afterlife

He also has few dragon lacrima from dragon that he slaughter. For first he didn't know dragon heart and skull able to created into lacrima so he decide to left the corpse. However when Igneel told him about it he start to collect them. Currently he only have 4 lacrima. Water, Rock, Wind, and the last the most precious and strong dragon that able to give him challenge other than Acnologia. Lava from Lava Dragon.

The Lava Dragon, Ifrid. The lava dragon come to Kurama and state that he are nothing than little fox and to proof that he attack Kurama. His battle with Kurama was very devastating. And that time Kurama was on the middle of city

Kurama manage to fly away from the city in order to safe many live as possible but still almost 100 man died during Ifrid attack. After they far from the city Kurama decide to fight him and give Ifrid very painful lesson. Though Ifrid give him good challenge he still no match for Kurama and in the end Kurama crush Ifrid and beat him then use his heart and skull to create lacrima. The total dragon that Kurama has killed when in this world currently is 12

* * *

Currently we found Kurama in his fox form with horse size walking around the forest. The fox walk until he see light in front of way

He then arrive in the place where his brother and sister lay. Mavis grave. He smash his claw softly to the ground and suddenly a statue appear on Mavis side. He smile softly to Naruto statue and Mavis grave

"736 huh? Is been 42 years since you sleep Naruto.. Mavis Sometime i miss your two presence... You two are annoying brats and idiot. Not for you Mavis but for your boyfriend while you annoying one" Kurama chuckled

"Fairy Tail has grow strong under Purehito... Mavis.. Naruto if you two see them now what will you two thinking?" Kurama asked to them

"I heard Purehito want to choose new master since he want to travel around the world. He even ask me to join him but i refuse since you two know that i have few dragons at my tail" Kurama chuckled

"I better leave. I can sense Purehito presence nearby. Didn't want to surprise the new Master right?" Kurama said as he stomp his claw again and Naruto statue turn to invisible. After seeing this Kurama turn away and prepare to leave

"See you later kits..." Kurama grinned before leaving. Not long after Kurama gone Mavis grave glowing in golden light

"Na..ru..to..." A weak and soft voice spoke

* * *

"Why we here Master?" an voice that seems elderly asked

"You need to learn second Fairy Tail biggest secret Makarov-kun" an more elderly voice than the first one answered

Two figure standing in front of Mavis Vermillion grave.

The first one is a man around 40 with bright blonde hair that looked like it got blasted straight up with a wind spell and got stuck like that. His attire consisted of a white short sleeved shirt under an orange vest. He pants where a dark shade of blue along with a pair of plain brown shoes. This was Makarov Dreyar. The next Master of Fairy Tail

The second is a man that was much older than Makarov. He has sporting a beard that went below his shirt. Long hair that grown longer that reaching his below shoulders. He wearing a large black and white fur cloak with a large red Fairy Tail Insignia on the back. Under the cloak he was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with khaki pants and a black leather belt. He also had a pair of brown boots mostly hidden under his pants. To complete his appearance was a long wooden staff, the tip of which had a decent sized Fairy Tail insignia carved out of wood. This was Purehito. The current Master of Fairy Tail

"Another biggest secret?" Makarov asked to his master who nodded

"Yes. Other than Lumen Histoire there another secret that anyone shouldn't know" Purehito answer sternly and he then brought his staff up then smash ground with the pommel of it. Slowly at Mavis grave side a statue appear make Makarove surprised

The statue resemble a young man with spiky hair with 2 bangs that reach his shoulders, he has some like whisker mark on his cheeks. He wearing some jacket, pants, shoes and some coat. On his right hand there are some Budhist staff, on his back strapped a giant scroll and some sword

"I never see it in here when i visit the First grave" Makarove muttered make Purehito chuckled

"Do you know who this person Makarov-kun?" Purehito asked. Makarov took a glance to the statue more close. Spiky hair, Budhist staff.. It seems familiar for some reason

"I believe i ever read about this person in book but i don't remember" Makarov stroke his chin and Purehito laughed while stroke his beard. Damn! Makarov really want those beard!

"This is. The Rikudo Sennin of Fairy Tail or also called Fairy Guardian" Purehito smiled make Makarov eyes widened

"Ah! Yeah! The legendary Fairy Guardian. While the First is known as Fairy Tactician due to her strategy, Fairy Guardian her partner being known as the guardian of Fairy Tail since whenever Fairy Tail member got difficult situation he will always come and help them. It also written that both of them are lover" Makarov said as he recalled what he read

"Well yes. Makarov-kun. Tell me what you know about Fairy Guardian" Purehito stated

"According to the book. Fairy Guardian, Rikudo Sennin of Fairy Tail or known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju is mage that possess unique magic that only he can use. He can control any element from light to dark. He are master in multiple weapon such bow, knife, but the most terrifying is his sword and staff. Rumor said his sword able to cut the whole mountain and his Budhist staff let out the lightning that able to destroy the mountain with single swing. But above that all the most terrifying is said that his magic that seems similiar like Black Wizard Zeref" Makarov paused as he try to recall more and Purehito chuckled

The rumor where Naruto destroy mountain with single swing using his staff is when Naruto use Kirin while the rumor about his sword is when Naruto using wind technique on Kusanagi to cut down half of mountain

"According to Fairy Tail book he gone with his fox companion to travel the world and now no one know about him" Makarov stated and Purehito nodded

"While rumor about his staff and sword its true. But what written in Fairy Tail book about his gone is wrong" Purehito said much to Makarov surprise

"Its false? Why you write it then?" Makarov asked

"Its for the best Makarov-kun. Just like we never told everyone about Lumen Histoire" Purehito answer simply and Makarov seems in deep thought

"Due to his unique magic. Magic Council pay much attention to him and want to bring him under their control. So in order to make Council stay away from him. He decide to lie about his travel while the truth is he never gone on travel" Purehito continued

"Then where is he?" Makarov asked again

"This statue is him" Purehito answered make Makarov eyes widened, before the spiky blonde able to ask Purehito beat him

"Using his unique magic, he transform himself into statue in order to guard Tenrou Island our holy ground and the first grave. We hide him using barrier in order if Magic Council found out about him they won't find his body even if they send people to here" Purehit explained

"He act as our guardian and watch us from far. He didn't want to awake due to his protective heart. If some of his child got hurt he can't stop himself to help us and that won't make us grow stronger so he decide to sleep" Purehito continued as he pull out some parchment and vial of blood from his cape

"This is the key to awake him. Pour this blood to the parchment then he will awake 10 or 15 minute later. Wake him if situation got REALLY dire. His power are very strong. One wrong step and he able to destroy the whole city with easy, it can dangered innocent life" Purehito said seriously and Makarov take the paper and blood before save it on his pocket

"Oh and if the vial broken not opened there will be surprise for you. Whatever come because of that vial broke trust it. Do not attack it" Purehito added sternly. He and Kurama has planned this. Kurama will surprise the guild himself it was prank that the fox decided

"I see.. Is that all?" Makarov asked

"There are one more. It was..." Purehito then use requip and call some bowl, he then take out some ramen that his pack and place it on the bowl make the spiky blonde confuse

"Do this if you have time. Its not neccesary truly but just for fun" Purehito chuckled as he place the bowl in front of Naruto statue and make Makarov confuse more

However Makarov expression turn into shock when Naruto statue mouth slowly opened and the ramen slowly floating and entering his mouth without he chewing it

"HE EAT IT!" Makarov pointed with comical shock expression make Purehito laughed he also has same expression when he did this first time, while laughing Purehito then notice there are trail of claw in the ground. He then smiling a bit, Kurama was here not long ago

* * *

Few decade pasted after Makarov become master. Our hero fox currently walking in the forest in his human form. He has power of 6 tails right now and he getting stronger. He humming softly until he stop when his nose pick some smell of blood. He then quickly rush from the forest to the direction

Kurama notice the smell got stronger, he arrive in some village that been destroyed. He read the village name on the ruined gate

"Rosemary"

He then walk around the village and notice it seems been attacked by something. He look some blood on wall. He touch the blood and rub it between his finger

"This village... The blood already dried but not too dry... At least 2 day.." Kurama stated. He about to walk again but he suddenly hear some movement

He turn and see some crate that moving. Narrowed his eyes he approach the crater and then pick it up. He look into inside was a little girl with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. She also wearing ribbon above her hair like a certain pink haired kunoichi he knew

The girl was sleeping peacefully and Kurama didn't bother her. He look around and find no survivor. He sighed before pick the girl on his back and walk to the forest

"Umnn. Umnn.. Why my bed moving?" The girl Kurama carry mumbled as she rubbed her eyes cutely

"Oh? You awake?" Kurama greeted. The girl hearing Kurama quickly struggle to free and Kurama didn't bother to hold her and letting her fall to the ground with her butt landed

"Omphf!" The girl yelped

"That's why you shouldn't struggle when people carry you" Kurama rolled his eyes. The girl then look into Kurama with wide eyes

"Onii-chan?! Where Simon-niichan?! That scarlet haired girl! Where is she?! Where am i?!" The girl shouted in panic. Kurama simply bonk her head make her silence

"Calm down girl. I don't know where your onii-chan or the scarlet haired girl you talking about. I found you in ruin of village and decide to carry you when see you sleep inside crate" Kurama stated. The girl eyes widened before tears start to leaked into her eyes

"T-That mean.. Oni-chan.. Onii-chan is..." The girl then start crying much to Kurama dismay. He sighed before brought the girl into hug and rub her back

'I maybe didn't care about human. But a children is another case' Kurama thought as he whispering comfort to the girl

Few minute later the girl pass out from tired. Kurama sighed and carry her. He then pick out some scroll from his pocket and stop in middle of forest. He open the scroll then channel some chakra and then smoke appear

When the smoke died there are tent with several foods in ground

"Lucky me i can use ninjutsu. Thanks to Naruto book jutsu and damn. Controlling chakra are very hard" Kurama muttered before he then place the girl inside the tent and create firewood

"Damn. If Shukaku found out about this he not going to stop babbling about it" Kurama mumbled, he can imagine what the tanuki would say if he find out the great Nine Tails is raising human children

* * *

"Mmm..." The girl from inside slowly wake when she smell some food. She slowly out from the tent but tripped and make her fall

"Ah? You awaken again"

The girl raise her head while rubbing sore in her face. She see a man around 24. He has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and face mask. He wearing long sleeves black t-shirt, red coat that has black flame like on below(Naruto sage coat), white pants and some shoes

"Are you going to faint again? If yes then i will eat your food" Kurama said sternly. The young grirl blushing. She slowly sit and look to ground

"What your name?" Kurama asked

"Kagura... Kagura Mikazuchi" the girl known as Kagura answer shyly

"Well Kagura. You can eat first then you can tell me your story" Kurama said. Kagura nodded shyly before she slowly take the food. She seems hetitant but when she see Kurama also eat the food she slowly eat it

"Its good!" Kagura said. Kurama merely grunted. While he can't cook using utensil but he good at grill food.

"What is this?" Kagura asked while chewing

"Swallow your food first! Then talk!" Kurama growled and Kagura nodded fastly and gulp her food

"What is this mister..."

"Minato.. My name Minato Namikaze" Kurama said

"What is this mister Minato?" Kagura ask while tilting her head

"Dragon meat..." Kurama stated simply and he being honest he has fight with many dragon. While he able to create Dragon Lacrima he also save their meats sometime. Lucky for the girl she never meet or knew dragon if she know she will choked immediately

"What dragon?" Kagura tilted her head

"Dragon are giant scaled beast that flying around" Kurama answered

"How big it is?" Kagura asked

"Very big. Bigger than house"

"Is dragon scary?"

"Yes."

"Are dragon evil?"

Kurama groaned in annoyance. The kid just won't shut up!

"Some of them is evil some of them not. Now finish your food first" Kurama stated and Kagura nodded then start to eat again

After they finish eat Kagura sit in silence while Kurama clean the dish using water jutsu

"Now we done. Tell me what happen" Kurama said to Kagura. Kagura eyes began to watery. She then told Kurama the story when she was playing with her brother but suddenly group of people come and attack their village. The group start to kidnapping children, saying about to resurrect person called Zeref. Kagura also said about scarlet haired women who save her

Kurama raise his eyebrow hearing this. He has hear about people who serve Zeref that try to resurrect the Black Wizard. Looks like he got some hunting to do

Kurama mostly hate slave. He being slaved into human for hundred years when he in Naruto world. Where he being used by Madara and Obito, sealed inside Mito then Kushina for hundred years. He hate slave because people deserve to become free no matter what

"I see.. Don't worry child. I sure your brother and that girl are safe... Though they got hard life they will survive" Kurama stated warmly

* * *

A month has passed since Kurama took Kagura with him. Kagura see Kurama as guardian. He always protect her and help her. Kurama maybe harsh but it needed for her and she knew it though she still a kid. During their travel Kagura has train a little with Kurama. Apparently Kagura intresting to sword so Kurama decide to teach the basic about it to her they train to fight some wolf, tiger or Vulcan sometime but Kagura didn't fight when Kurama slay Vulcan. She only watch and learn. They sometime also caught bandit together

For Kurama its not problem if Kagura are young to start training, in his worldeven Itachi has become chunin at age of 9. He has killed when he still kid so why not train Kagura?

They also has search information about people who kidnapp child and Kagura brother. Kurama has tell Kagura that there possibility her brother become slave and luckily Kagura still a kid so she doesn't understand the seriousness though Kurama said it was serious thing but hey! Kagura still child

However for Kurama he can't stay forever with Kagura. He realise if he stay with Kagura when some dragon attacked Kagura will got involved. Sure he maybe start to fond around the little girl. Sighing he decide to leave the girl to somewhere. Its for the best though its going to hurt the little girl. He not the best figure for her. Not to mention he has too stay polite and teach Kagura manner but he still often slipped out by swearing and said vulgar thing

"Where we going Minato-san?" Kagura asked

"We going to find place for you to stay" Kurama said softly

"For me to stay? You mean us?" Kagura tilted her head but Kurama shook his head

"Only you. I will leave Kagura you can't stay with me" Kurama sighed

"What! B-But why?! A-Are you hate me?! A-Am i do something wrong?!" Kagura said sadly as tears start to appear from her eyes. Kurama frowned, he then kneel and give her hug

"Its not like that Kagura. My world are dangerous. I have many enemy after me. What you see when travel with me is nothing compare to my real enemies. It only matter of time before they will hear about you with me then they will also after you" Kurama said softly

"But i don't want to. I don't care. Onii-chan is gone, Kaa-chan is gone, Tou-chan also gone! I don't wanna lost you! Please don't leave me" the little girl crying on Kurama shoulder. Kurama sighed this is why he didn't want to travel with someone though he also fond to Kagura but it needed to be done. His enemy are dragon! There no human that can beat them for now! Even Dragonslayer at current age still can't beat them

"Listen to me Kagura. Right now i need to defeat my enemy first. If you want to come with me then you have to become strong mage. If you become great mage one day i will visit you" Kurama grinned to little girl who crying

"Really? If i become great mage one day you will come to me?" Kagura ask with tears on her eyes

"Yes. I promise. And i never break my promise but remember this Kagura. People become strong when they protect someone who precious to them. Not because vengeance, not because pride. Remember that well" Kurama said softly. Kagura wipe her tears with her forearm and nodded

"I promise. I promise i will become strong. Strong mage so you will acknowledge me! I will protect everyone precious to you including you!" Kagura said with fierce determination and Kurama smiled

"I will charge you for that.. Now.. There are guild called Mermaid Heel near here. Go to that city and ask for direction. I can't go with you since Mermaid Heel is known as an all-female guild, with the entirety of its shown members being females. So be a good girl, grow into beautiful one and be polite. Act like princess but strong like warrior okay?" Kurama pointed to some direction and ruffle Kagura hair who smiling

"Yes! I will grow into beautiful women and then i will marry you!" Kagura stated proudly, Kurama facepalmed. Great now he has some kid that have crush on him. If he Orochimaru perhaps he will like it

"Listen to me little brat. Whatever happen i won't marry you! You are too little for me!" Kurama bonked Kagura head make the girl eyes leaked tears.

"B-But isn't married is what people do when they love someone?" Kagura asked and Kurama facepalmed

"No. Not love that you feel right now. I can't explain it, you will understand in time" Kurama sighed and Kagure nodded while rub her head sheepisly. Seeing this Kurama smile and then kneeled. He pull his mask and show his face that exact looks like Minato then give kiss on Kagura forehead before grinned

"Go! Make me proud" Kurama said warmly

"Yes! Next time we meet i will become great mage!" Kagura grinned and Kurama laughed. They then give each other last hug befor Kagura go to the city and being watched by Kurama from far until she out of his sight before he turn around and leave

"Heh. You owe me 100,000 jewel Naruto. I can become great figure for child if i want" Kurama smiled at the sky before he hear a large roar. He sighed when he notice it was dragon. Looks like there some dragon that want to challenge him. Some dragon never learn

* * *

Another years has pasted. Kurama never come to Fairy Tail but he always watching them. He has watch when Gildart Clive join Fairy Tail and how he grow into strong mage, one day when he visit Fairy Tail. He watched some young girl wearing orange top tank and light-purple skirt with puppy on her side talking with Gildart. She seems too intimidated to speak to Gildart when she learning what a powerful Mage he was. This make Kurama raised his eyebrow.

'Something is not right.. There are something important about those two' Kurama thought. Kurama notice that Cana soon joining to the guild. Decide have watch enough he then leave. He has heard some kidnapping near there, perhaps he can find information about Zeref-following cult that kidnapped people

Another year pasted. We found our beloved fox in Hargeon city. Kurama just done another mission to exterminate some animal that disturb the city, Kurama sighed before he see into calendar

776X

'Is been 90 years since me and Naruto arrive in here and 82 years Naruto been sleeping' Kurama thought to himself as he stare into the sky

'I can feel i grow stronger.. Not strong enough to take down Acnologia but still...' Kurama thought as he flexed his arm

"Anyway i must visit Mavis grave and Naruto statue tomorrow. I haven't visit them for 6 months to find out about Zeref-cult and Kagura brother. Damn! Those insect really good in hiding" Kurama sighed as he walked through the streets, his hands in his pockets, humming a soft but loud tune, suddenly his ear perked some scream. While for human ears they can't hear it but Kurama can. He then jump around and watch there were six men, all dressed in black, one of them a carrying what looked like a small child

"When you look for it you won't find it but if you decide to ignore it, it will come to you. Heh. I should done this since the beginnig" Kurama said with sigh he then approaching them using genjutsu to hide his feature

"Quick! We have to go back to the tower before everyone hear this kid screaming before!" One of them said and everyone nodded. Kurama having see enough when hearing what the man said undo his genjutsu

"You won't go anywhere.."

The man didn't have chance to turn and look since suddenly a hand pierce through his heart

"The most thing i hate are slaver and i've been looking your group for a while" Kurama stated coldly as he pull out his hand from the man chest

The 5 kidnappers who stand only can look with shock as one of their friend died. Their shock however not make Kurama stop. He charge to another and enchant his hand using his chakra then take form into sharp blade and cut off one of the kidnappers head

The other kidnappers seeing their friend fall again brought out from their shock. They were only just now realizing what was happening

"W-What the-!"

The man didn't get chance to talk as Kurama stab his chakra blade to the man face killing him instantly. The 3 other kidnappers now try to escape seeing this but Kurama didn't let them. Using his chakra he brought out two claw chakra from his hand and pierce two of them heart killing them

The only left kidnapper fall to the ground and shaking in fear seeing all his friend died

"If you value your life you better tell me, where do you take the people you kidnap" Kurama asked with sinister grin make the man cringed.

"T-to the t-tower of he-heaven." he replied quickly, his tone now filled with fear

"Good, now tell me how I get there." Kurama ask again

"Go to the port and head south-east, it'll take you about thirty five minutes by boat." he replied making Kurama sinister smile wider

"Thank you but you still going to die anyway"

Before the man able to protest Kurama claw already pierce his heart killing him instantly. He then turn and see the child that they kidnapped before was still sleep. He then carry the child and lean it to the wall before using fire ninjutsu to burn the corpse and leave to go to Tower of Heaven

After about fifteen minutes of travelling via water walking, Kurama reached an island. He gazed upon what appeared to be the Tower of Heaven. It looked like a giant column of concrete that was covered in stone veins and stretched over a hundred feet into the sky. However it seemed to be far from finished; there were gaping holes and exposed support beams all around the top. Kuramascowled deeply at the sight of the thing as he realised why they were kidnapping people; slaves. They were being used as slaves to build this tower, and whatever the damn thing would be used for.

"I never think i will kill human these many again. Its been a while" Kurama grinned manically

* * *

Meanwhile, Underground slave cells

The slaves sat in a palpable silence as they waited for the end results to their predicament to come. They all stiffened when the creaking noise from their cell door was heard. A shaking Erza was shoved in by one of the guards,

"And not a word out of ya!" The guard said nastily.

Once the door closed everyone started moving,

"Erza, Erza, are you alright?" One of the kids asked the shaking red head but was hit over the head by another,

"Of course she's not, look at her!" they said.

"B-but what about J-Jellal?" A third child slave asked nervously

"He was going to help..." the child was cut off by an elderly hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her be, she has had a horrible time in the punishment chamber. Poor thing." They looked to see the elderly man gazing on Erza with a sad look in his eyes.

"I bet Jellal was caught by the guards and tortured in her place." The elderly man said with shook his head

"Those bastards." He muttered

"I WANNA GO HOME!" One of the kids cried loudly.

Everyone looked panicked hearing this

"Quiet down, Shou, you'll get us all in trouble." another kid said. The old man just pulled the crying boy into a hug,

"There, there, Shou, it's alright, Grandpa's here." the old man said

"There's no need to cry." the little calmed down slightly and started sniffing thickly. Erza just slowly walked to the stone bench at the back of the cell.

"Quiet down in there, maggots!" one of the cultists yelling into the cell, kicking the door

"If they do that again, don't be afraid to give them a be..." he was cut off from giving instructions to the guard by a massive explosion not too far away.

"WHAT THE-GGAGGHH!"

"M-M-MONSTE-ARGGHH!"

"R-RUN! R-RUN FO-GGYAAHH!"

Each of the slaves listened to the yells of the guards and cultist. What was going on? Was a monster attacking? Was it going come for them next? These questions flew the slave's minds at a million miles per second. Each child edged closer to the old man fearfully.

A few heavy 'thumps' and 'crash' were heard just outside the door making everyone inside freeze in their place. The old man, Rob, took up a weak defensive stance to try and protect the children from whatever was outside that door. The lock on the door suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud 'clunk' and the door swung open to reveal a blonde haired man about 20. He wearing mask that hide his face. His hair and cloth covered in blood, but what make him scary is his eyes. It was crimson with slit like eyes of monster

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Rob asked the man nervously, not dropping his defensive stance.

"Me? Ah my name Minato Namikaze. For what i want, i want to get everyone out of here as soon as possible."

The slaves looked at the now masked man with an awed look on their face before it finally set in. There was still hope

"Now are you going only to look at me or you going to come with me?" Kurama asked before anyone can react one of the slaves stepped forward,

"Why? Why do you want to free us?" the boy asked, not daring to believe any of this

"What's in it for you?" The boy shouted

The other slaves looked at Kurama then back to the boy who asked the question. He was right, what was in it for their supposed 'saviour'? Why would he risk his life to come out and save a load of people he didn't know?

Kurama merely snorted before it turn into laugh

"Boy. Don't took me wrong. I simply hate slaver. If you not become slave i will left you by yourself. Be grateful i want to come here and save you" Kurama stated as peanut size Bijudama slowly formed in his finger and he blow the entire plaaton that come to his way killing them instantly

Rob flinched seeing this man kill without any remorse but he can't blame them these people deserve it

"Y-You kill them!" One of kid asked in fear and Kurama snorted

"Kid. If you want to know why i kill them remember what these people done to you. Remember the day they kidnap you, separate you from your parent and torture you in here" Kurama said simply without any regret

"A-Are you a mage?" the red headed girl with an eye patch spoke up

Kurama looked at her and smirked

"Yup, what's your name?"

"E-erza." The girl, Erza stuttered and Kurama nodded

'Scarlet haired girl.. Perhaps she the one who save Kagura? I will ask her later for now'."Well then brat think you can fight on your own? Why don't you lead this people since they seems didn't like me" Kurama chuckled, Erza gulped and had a determined look on her face

"Yeah, we have to fight for our freedom!" she said feeling much more confident now. Feeling inspired by her words the other slaves got up and joined her. This made Naruto smile at them

"Oh by the way which one of you named Simon Mikazuchi?!" Kurama yelled to the crowd

"I am!" One of boy step forward and Kurama grinned

"Your sister waiting you. She work as mage in Mermaid Heel. You can visit her after this if you want but be wary that guild for female" Kurama said this make Simon eyes widened before he nodded and have fire in his eyes to meet with his sister again

"Come on I'll show you the way out." Kurama roared to the crowd and the crowd chorused in "YES"

* * *

Its done. The slave has escape from Tower of Heaven. Kurama has slaughter every single man who working. The kids seems didn't mind since they did what Kurama told to the first kid that fear him for killing but the older people who understand look into Kurama with fear. He killed them all without hestitant or flinched when blood sprayed to his face

Kurama has saved Rob when some mage about shot beam to him, and this make Erza awaken her magic when she see that she are so weak and almost make the man she see as grandpa died because protect her

Erza who betrayed by Jellal manage to survive from the fallen tower since one of Kurama Kage Bunshin grab him. Kurama notice that the kid is under illusion. Erza has said that Jellal was possessed by Zeref but the fox merely narrowed his eyes... The magic that surround Jellal kid its not magical signature from Zeref. Kurama has meet with the Black Wizard himself when he visit Mavis grave, he surprise the Black Wizard waiting for him since he didn't know how to undo the barrier in Naruto statue so he wait for Kurama to come and after give Naruto ramen they talk though it only short but Kurama knew Zeref aint bad.. Well except when Kurama has to protect himself from Zeref Death Magic and it make his fur turn into black for moment

Damn his magic

Right now Kurama standing at the front of ship with calm expression. No one dare to talk to him. Only children since they didn't understand what Kurama did. Rob the one who step and talk to him

"Thanks. You save everyone from the horrid tower and gave us all our freedom back" Rob said softly and Kurama didn't reply only glance to the sea

"Not need for that. I simply hated slavers. The reason why i free you all is because you are there. I want everyone free not bounded. I honestly didn't care if you dead or alive. I save you from that blast because you precious to that Erza kid while i didn't care about you but i care about children. They innocent and i don't want them sad" Kurama said sternly. Rob smiling seeing this the man in front of him at least not cold at all, he still has warm spot

"Still thank you" Rob said softly

"You can repay me by tell me are that Erza kid from Rosemary village?" Kurama asked

"Yes.. How you do know that?" Rob asked

"I passed that village during my travel and meet one kid that manage to hide from that village saying her village has been attacked by some group. She said some scarlet haired girl save her so she not get caught but then the scarlet haired girl got caught in her place" Kurama answer simply before he turn away and walk toward Erza who sleeping

He kneeling before he remove her eye patch and make Erza awake

"M-Minato-san? What are you doing?" Erza asked as she rub her left eye cutely

"Show me your right eye" Kurama demanded make Erza flinch

"B-Bu-"

"Do it!"

Erza gulped then slowly open her right eye, Kurama observe the eye with "hummm" and "uh-huh"

'Its not completely destroyed. I can do transplant eye with one of my artifcial eye that i have. It will take one hour at least for her able to see again after i transplant the eye' Kurama thought, he has collected several rare thing like Dragon Lacrima, Artificial Eye that able to negate few illusion, some weapon that rune knight have. He collect them all in order to find way to make him stronger but in the end all useless so he decide to save it since it will be waste if discard them

"Erza" Kurama spoke softly make the girl look into her

"I can sense you has potential to become strong mage. What will you do if you become strong mage?" Kurama asked, depend on the girl answer if Erza answer is true Kurama going to give her new eye but if not Kurama won't, fortunately Erza answer it with serious face

"I will protect all my friend. I won't let them suffer the way i did. I will use my power to protect innocent people. While i didn't like to kill but i won't hestitate to make them wish they die if they hurt my comrade"

Kurama hearing this slowly smirked under his mask

"Good answer" Kurama ruffle the scarlet haired girl hair make her close her eye cutely

"Remember this well Erza... When a person… Has something important they want to protect… That's when they can become truly strong... You will become strong mage Erza-chan" Kurama said with eye smile make the little girl blush

"Alright now its done now sleep!" Kurama commanded

"Huh? But i just-"

"Sleep!" Kurama said sternly, and Erza nodded quickly as she close her eye and lay down Rob only sweatdropped seeing the scene. Kurama brought down his hand to Erza forehead and soon Erza seems fall in deep sleep. He then pull scroll and open it then pour chakra to it. A several tube with eye inside it appear, there are, red eye, blue eye, green, violet, brown. He then notice the brown eye will fit good to Erza

"Why you have those eyes?" Rob asked in surprise

"This is Artificial Eye that i bought from Black Market. I was buying this in order to find out how to break some strong illusion sadly i fail so i save it since it will be waste if i just throw it up" Kurama said as he open the tube and pull out brown eyes with his right hand

Its true, he want to transplant his eyes using those Artificial Eye so he can at least have more high chance to resist the power of doujutsu though he knew this world didn't have that ability however who know something will happen? However it fail due to his body didn't possess eternano so the eye can't enter his body

Kurama left hand then glowing in green and he reach to Erza right eye then slowly pull it out. He then quickly replace it with the Artificial brown eye who immediately shrunked in same size with Erza eye hole. His hand glowing in green and he push the eye to Erza eye hole and slowly it enter. He then cut some of his cloth and use it as bandage for Erza eye

"That so kind of you. Giving her new eye not to mention the way you give her courage to become strong mage" Rob smiled softly

"She deserve it.. Her answer is right.. People become strong when you have something to protect, not something to kill. Beside.. She not suppose to be caught in that village but the girl she help. I merely helping her since the girl she save is close to me.. She will able to see when she wake up... I will take my leave then" Kurama said as he seal the entire Artificial Eye again

"You leaving? Won't you say good bye to them?" Rob blinked

"It not needed. You are from Fairy Tail right?" Kurama ask suddenly and Rob nodded

"Yes, how do you know?" Rob asked back

'That's why i seems ever heard or see him. But he still young when i saw him. I wonder how he can get captured?' Kurama thought

"There are symbol of Fairy Tail on your back" Kurama deadpanned make Rob chuckle sheepisly

"And you? From what guild you are?" Rob asked

"I'm from the greatest guild. That's all you need to know" Kurama laughed. Before Rob could ask Kurama already floating and leave

"Next year the dragon will leave. *sigh* there won't be any intresting thing happen anymore. Oh well i guess i might visit Mavis grave now after that if i can't find anything intresting i will sleep, i already gain one half tail power" Kurama muttered as he transform into his real form and fly more fast to Tenrojima but not long when he fly a ball of light appear at his side make him skidded in sky before stop

"Grandeeney? What do you want?" Kurama growled

"Now, now Kurama-kun not need to be growl" Grandeeney chuckled

"Fine. What do you want?" Kurama sighed

"I have favor to ask.." Grandeeney said with sound that seems plead

"A favor? And what is it?" Kurama asked

"I... Want you to take care of my daughter" Grandeeney stated make Kurama narrowed his eyes

"Enlighten me why i should become your kit bodyguard?" Kurama demanded

"I know it not my place to ask.. But i can't let Wendy travel alone. At least could you stay with her for one year?" Grandeeney pleaded

"Why i should help her? Every dragon leave their child that day. What make Wendy special?" Kurama asked with narrowed eyes

"Kurama, she younger than another Dragon Slayer, i can't complete her training! I didn't able to teach her combat magic!" Grandeeney said seriously

"The same could be said to Skiadrum and Weisslogia child!" Kurama groaned

"Kurama they are boy.. Mine is girl.. Its different beside you know i prefer thing without force that's why i teach her a support magic first" Grandeeney sighed, Kurama merely rubbed his temple with his finger and close his eyes indicating he in deep thought

"You are not going to fight dragon anymore Kurama-kun. All dragon will leave except Acnologia but i sure he won't visit you soon. She will be safe with you. You are stronger than Skiadrum and Weisslogia when they at their prime. And also only you who have experience in fighting dragon. Please Kurama-kun, i didn't know who to ask other than you.. I don't care what way but please help her in her magic" Grandeeney pleaded, Kurama hearing this let out heavy sigh

"Fine. I will watching her for 1 year! Not more than that! I will teach her the basic combat like to enchant your hand with element and kick with element" Kurama said without leaving argument

"Yes one year is enough, thank you Kurama-kun, i'm in your debt again" Grandeeney said with happy and Kurama merely nodded

"Do you have something on your mind that maybe i can teach to her?" Kurama asked

"I think you can teach him demon slayer magic if you want" Grandeeney said in playful tone

"You do know i don't know Demon Slayer Magic do you? I don't need such magic to slay demon. My demonic energy itself is more potent than thing you called magic or enchantment. I don't even know what is enchantment, i only know demonic energy" Kurama grumbled

"It because you are old Kurama. You are very old but sometime you can become cute like kid" Grandeeney teased

"Cute?! I will show you how cute i am when i ruin your so called "Dragon King Festival" and change it into "Kyuubi no Yoko game"!" Kurama grolwed make Grandeeney chuckled

"I will waiting you then Kurama. It will be intresting if there are some uninvited participant broke the festival though Igneel will be angry if you do that. Take care of my daughter later okay Kurama. Thanks for your help once again. I owe you so much already" Grandeeney said warmly and Kurama merely grunted

"What your daughter name?" Kurama asked

"Wendy Marvell... Come to my place at night of 6 july 777. You will see her directly" Grandeeney said

"Farewell. Now if you excuse me i have to go somewhere" Kurama said as he began to dashing and leave Grandeeney light ball

'I can't teach her anything since i didn't have eternano... What can i do? Why Grandeeney pick me? She knew i can't teach her anything even if i have fight with dragons... Perhaps.. There are more than her words...' Kurama thought as she recalled what the Sky Dragon said

"She said anything right?" Kurama said to no one before grin appear on his face

"I think i know who can do that job" Kurama chuckled

* * *

**Done! The next chapter will be near end of Kurama adventure. I decide Kurama adventure will take 3 chapter**

**This chapter, next chapter, and another chapter. Then we will make Naruto appearance on Tenrojima oh and before i forget**

**This may become harem but with only 2 girl, Mavis and one mroe girl. Here the list girl that can enter Naruto harem**

**Yukino**

**Ultear**

**Meredy**

**Wendy**

**Kagura**

**Mirajane**

**Lisanna(if Natsu will be with Lucy in the end then what happen to her?! You guys chose. Either Mirajane or Lisanna)**

**Won't enter Harem:**

**Erza(I like her with Jellal)**

**Lucy(I'm not NaLu fans but i won't enter him to Naruto since she more close to Natsu)**

**Juvia(I like her with Gray)**

**Cana(nope. Can't write about her, i can't understand her character)**

**The list above is IF the story become harem. I was planning this Harem since the original but i grow fond in single pairing with Mavis so there's big chance it will become single pairing. But its up to you all.. You all the reader so i will lay it on your hands**

**And another vote! Should i make Purehito alive? He won't do much in story i assure you, he jut going to be minor character!**

**That's all! Please vote and review :D**

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

**I will.. Thank you Kurama.. You are kind demon.. If you are dragon i will gladly to become your mate" Grandeeney stated with light blush appear on her cheeks**

**"Hn! I'm not intresting in such thing, true i maybe like human body but i didn't intrest to make child.." Kurama stated simply. Grandeeney chuckled and then approach Kurama, she give him lick on cheek surprised the giant fox**

**"Good bye Kurama-kun. See you at festival" Grandeeney chuckled as she fly away**

**"Damn female... I somehow wonder how can she has that scary figure but have soft voice" Kurama mumbled as she rub the cheek where Grandeeney lick him he sighed before grin appear on his face he turn into his human form and summon some scroll**

**"Naruto Blood Clone 1"**

* * *

**"That was my speciality.. The name is Minato Namikaze. How long you've been here sir?"**

**"My name Roubaul. I've been here for over 400 years..." Roubaul answered and Naruto nodded**

**"I can tell from your eyes you are more than your appearance... How old are you?" Roubaul asked make Naruto chuckled**

**"I'm about thousand years.. Boy..." Naruto answer simply make Roubaul jaw drop to the ground with comical expression, eventually he snapped from his shock and chuckled**

**"I can't sense your lying... Is been a while someone called me boy" the old man chuckled**

**"Of course i'm not lying... So what you guard in here boy? Why you not go to other world?" Naruto asked.**

* * *

**"Kurama..." Naruto called. A pair of crimson slit eyes opened from the cave, slowly there are sound of foot step. From the cave Kurama on his human form appear(if you forget Kurama take Minato form when he become into human)**

**"Kit.. Is been 5 years" Kurama stated and Naruto nodded grimly**

**"Something happen?" Kurama asked with worry**

**"Is.. My choice to sleep is right?" Naruto asked with bitter voice**

**"What do you mean? Of course it is! You are sure when you want to go sleep. What happene****d**?" Kurama asked, Naruto sighed before he slumped a bit


	7. Inherited Legacy and Phantom Lord

**Chapter 6. Inherited Legacy and Phantom Lord**

* * *

6 July 777

A large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. It has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. It feet resemble bird talons as well. It head is covered in what appears to be fur and it skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. This was Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon

Currently Grandeeney is watching her foster daughter Wendy Marvell who sleep, she then smile softly and look into the sky. Suddenly something seems approaching her and she look it carefully

It was giant Nine Tailed Fox with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. He seems walking in air approaching the Sky Dragon. This was Kyuubi no Yoko or known Kurama

Grandeeney smiled seeing her friend come she then slowly move to give her friend landing place

"Hello Grandeeney" Kurama greeted

"Hello Kurama, how are you? Is been a while" Grandeeney greet back

"Nothing else. The last dragon who attack me was 3 or 4 years ago. I think his name was... Jahrakal or something like that. He was another Rock Dragon. I already have earth lacrima but i still going to make one from him just in case. Do you want Wendy to become Third Generation? I can implant the Lacrima safely if you want" Kurama offered

"No Kurama. I want Wendy as First Generation. She need to learn the difficult to achieve Dragon Force. She will be strong when she active Dragon Force if she already strong without it" Grandeeney reject politely and Kurama nodded in agreement

"Very well. Do you at least have some pointer to me so i can teach her your magic?" Kurama asked

"Ah... About that..." Grandeeney then chuckle sheepisly

"You didn't aren't you?" Kurama deadpanned

"I kinda forgot.. I just remember it few days ago and i didn't able to finish the book that i write for her... I will finish it later" Grandeeney said sheepisly and Kurama groaned

"You just like to make this difficult for me aren't you? Fine!" Kurama stated and Grandeeney chuckle

"Its time" Grandeeney said as she stare at the sky

"I see... Well, give my regard to that metal brain and Igneel if you meet them" Kurama grunted

"I will.. Thank you Kurama.. You are kind demon.. If you are dragon i will gladly to become your mate" Grandeeney stated with light blush appear on her cheeks

"Hn! I'm not intresting in such thing, true i maybe like human body but i didn't intrest to make child.." Kurama stated simply. Grandeeney chuckled and then approach Kurama, she give him lick on cheek surprised the giant fox

"Good bye Kurama-kun. See you at festival" Grandeeney chuckled as she fly away

"Damn female... I somehow wonder how can she has that scary figure but have soft voice" Kurama mumbled as she rub the cheek where Grandeeney lick him he sighed before grin appear on his face he turn into his human form and summon some scroll

"Naruto Blood Clone 1"

Kurama grinning and he open the scroll then place it to the ground, he then open it and smoke appear

Naruto has giving Blood Clone to Kurama just in case if he busy, Blood Clone are ability to make clone from blood. The clone will have 5% the power of the original. After creating it, the creator will have to rest for one day after create one Blood Clone

How to create it simple. Naruto using life force of nature then mixed it wit his spiritual chakra after that he make the blood using his blood then with Rinnegan he able to make the physical body strong like original so it won't dispell by simple punch instead have to be killed

However due to nature in here was influenced by Eternano, Naruto Blood Clone possess magic more larger than chakra and it make Naruto unable to enter so much chakra. Each blood clone may possess 1/3 power of his magic but it only had Chunin level chakra. So his clone only usable in Magic while for Chakra, he maybe able to perform Kawarimi, Henge, Rasengan and few simple elemental jutsu but he can't use his Rinnegan and he only able to make 5 clone at least

From the smoke. A figure wearing black hood and ANBU mask fox appear

"I don't know why the original want to make you wore that.." Kurama sweatdropped

"It just in case Kurama. If you let my scroll fall and someone found it, i need to wore this in order to protection" the figure chuckled a he remove his mask and hood

It was Naruto. He wore long sleeves grey V-neck, T-shirt and his Maelstorm coat. He also wearing his face mask, ANBU pant and shinobi style shoes

"Now into the business. Why you summon me? Is something happen?" Naruto asked

"Kit. I need your help" Kurama said seriously

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"During 5 years from now... I have to meditate somewhere... I will meditate full for 5 years... I need you to watch over the guild from far for thiis 5 years... The power that i will get for this 5 years will be worth 5% of one tail. To gain full one tail usually i need 70 years but i want to test my theory did it work or not" Kurama stated, Naruto sighed and nodded slowly

"I understand.. Transfer your knowledge all this time to me"

Kurama then approach Naruto and touch his forehead, few minute later Naruto fall to the ground and hold his head

"Damn.. That... Was... So much... Knowledge! You really serious about getting stronger aren't you? Not to mention the cover story you create for me" Naruto groaned but then he smirked

"And what this Kagura girl? Ooh. I don't know the big bad Kurama had soft spot to kid" Naruto give him eye smirk make the fox growled

"Be quiet you fishcake! I only do what mostly people gonna do! I can't-"

"Most giant animal gonna eat the girl if they found her not raise her" Naruto eye smiled much to Kurama annoyance as he bang his head to the ground while muttering about stupid blonde make Naruto laugh

"Anyway! I leave that Wendy girl to you okay? You are God Slayer. You also has Wind element which almost same like Sky so your magic similiar like her perhaps you can teach her few tricks" Kurama explained

"Hmm... Its true... Any limit i should teach her? I mean i can turn her into one badass Dragon Slayer you know" Naruto grinned under his mask

"No. One year. You can't raise her, Grandeeney want her to stand by her own feet. You can teach her anything you want during that one year" Kurama said make Naruto pouted but nodded in understand

"And DO NOT come to Fairy Tail or Tenrojima! I warn you! The original has placed seals that make you can't enter Magnolia city and Tenrojima so you won't able to enter there.. Remember kit. You not suppose to baby them! I know you eager to see the current generation but you have to keep your promise!" Kurama warned Naruto and the blonde nodded

"You don't need to tell me Kurama... I will honor Mavis wish.. I will be damned if i baby them like the usual i did" Naruto said seriously and Kurama nodded hearing this before smirk formed on his face. He then take some bottle and splash it to Naruto

"The heck! What is that?!" Naruto groaned as he shook his head in order to clean his face

"Saliva from Grandeeney when she lick me" Kurama grinned

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted

"Ooh chill out kit! I pour it so that Wendy girl believe in you since you has Grandeeney smell" Kurama said flatly as it not something important

"When the original get memory about this he going to give you a hard payback! Remember my word!" Naruto growled only to Kurama roll his eyes

"You will able to life... 5 years half year if i recall..." Kurama said while tap his chin with finger

"Any reason for that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Ask your creator. I don't know why you pick such strange number" Kurama shrugged

"I will leave now. Meet me at my place 5 years from now so you able to give your knowledge to me. Here some chakra pill, food emergency scroll, and here some golds." Kurama handed Naruto one bottle of chakra pil, 2 scroll, one for food and other filled by golds. Naruto take the scroll and nodded after that Kurama then floating leaving Naruto who turn and walk to the tree nearby

* * *

Next day 7 July 777

The day has come where all the Dragons have to left. The reason is unknown why. They leave without saying word..

"Grandeeney?" a petite girl with blue hair slowly wake from her sleep, rubbing her eyes cutely

Wendy then slowly wake and open the door of her house that Grandeeney create for her. She then look around and notice there are some table and chair, followed by some food. Wendy then approaching the food and sniff it

"I-I-Its smell good.. W-Where Grandeeney?" Wendy said to no one as she look around to find her foster mother, she sniffed and then found her smell

"Grandeeney!" Wendy said as she run toward the smell direction, but to her surprise instead of giant dragon she find a young man around 20 sleeping in tree. He has spiky blonde hair that have 2 bang fall in his shoulderss and wear mask that cover his face from nose to throat. He wearing long sleeves grey V-neck, T-shirt and some grey coat with trail like blue flame on the below of the coat. He also wearing face mask, black pants and shoes

'Who is this mister? And why he smell like Grandeeney? Does that mean Grandeeney are male?!' Wendy thought with wide eyes

"Ah you have awake?" The man ask as he slowly open his eyes and look into Wendy

"G-Grandeeney?" Wendy said unsure, this man smell like Grandeeney!

"No. I'm not.. You can say i was her friend.." Naruto said simply while mentally still cursing Kurama for splashing him with some saliva

"O-Ohh. I-I see.. Then where's Grandeeney?" Wendy asked

"Sadly i don't know. I was plan to visit her today but when i come i didn't find anything except the note that saying she tell me to watch over you for one year in order to complete your training" Naruto stated

"D-D-Does that mean Grandeeney is gone?" Wendy ask in sad as tears start to leaked in corner of her eyes. Naruto sighed then approaching her and hug her

"I know you must be hurt. But Grandeeney must be have her own reason for leaving you.. Just believe she will come back one day okay?" Naruto said warmly as he try to comfort Wendy who now start to crying

'This is going to be long day.. You owe me big this time Kurama' Naruto sighed

"Now that you calm down why don't you eat? We will travel when you done" Naruto said to Wendy who sniffing

"Y-Yes... T-Thank you mister..."

"Minato Namikaze.. Call me Minato, Wendy-chan" Naruto give Wendy eye smile that will give certain grey haired shinobi proud

"Y-Yes. Thank you Minato-san" Wendy smiled

"Right. Now you can eat the food.. We will continue your training while we traveiling. You also need knowledge about out world instead of living in here" Naruto said softly as they start to eat

"Minato-san? How could you eat with... Your mask on?" Wendy blinked when she see Naruto spoon able to pass through Naruto mask

"Ah? Its secret! Magician never reveal his secret!" Naruto winked at Wendy who giggling

"Minato-san.. You said you going to teach me **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Are you Dragon Slayer yourself?" Wendy asked

"Mmm.. You can say the magic i use was similiar like yours but instead of Dragon Slayer, i'm using **God Slayer Magic**" Naruto explained

"God Slayer? Is it mean your magic taught by God?" Wendy ask with wide eyes

"Mmmm.. Yes i am, but the God that teach me didn't tell me it name, it merely give me the knowledge of the magic. I need to improve it by myself in order to make it stronger" Naruto eye smiled and true, he been giving magic by Kami herself right?

"But while i being teached by real God but God Slayer Magic can be learned from book. So maybe you will meet another God Slayer if you traveling one day" Naruto stroke his chin and his eye close like certain grey haired shinobi

"Oooh.. M-May i see your magic?" Wendy asked eagerly and Naruto smile

"Sure but keep my status as God Slayer secret okay? You can't said to anyone that i being teached by God" Naruto said and Wendy nodded. Naruto then stand and gather his magic

**"Fujin no Dogo!(Wind God's Bellow)"** Naruto roared a massive black tornado to the sky it diameter was 8M and shot through the sky. Wendy watched in awe seeing the power that Naruto showed when Naruto done he give Wendy eye smile

'Damn! I can't shot much since i'm clone but oh well.. At least it able to knock Dragon' Naruto thought as he approach Wendy

"A-Awesome! Y-You are Wind God Slayer?" Wendy asked with awe and Naruto nodded

"Yes. Our magic similiar, while you using Sky magic, i use Wind. So we both eat air. The different is Sky is able to use support and healing magic while Wind didn't. It only able to attack, so you can say Sky are better than Wind. Maybe the reason why Grandeeney ask me to teach you because our similiar element. Now let's pack your thing and we will leave soon" Naruto patted Wendy head and the girl nodded

"*sigh* i wish i had one like her as my child with Mavis... Damn! This isn't time for mourning! Focus Naruto!" Naruto slap his face to make him focus back

"Minato-san! I'm ready!" Wendy called as she approach Naruto

"Oh. Okay let's go then!" Naruto give Wendy eye smile

"Okay Wendy-chan before we start i gonna ask you some question. What make wind or air dangerous?" Naruto asked

"Mmm mmm.. It can blew you away?" Wendy answered unsure

"Correct but not 100%. If only for blew away, you can use Water or Rock for that. The reason why Wind is dangerous is because Wind capable to cut anything.. Wind capable to sharper any object and make it dangerous. Even a simple Knife if you can wear it properly with wind magic it able to cut the boulder" Naruto explained and for example he pull some kunai then enchant it with black wind. He then threw it to the boulder and indeed it immediately pierce it and still goes to few trees behind the boulder

"W-Wow..." Wendy stare with awe

"You are Sky Dragon, Wendy-chan. While you can use it to cut you can increase the damage using supportive magic. Imagine how strong you will get if you able to use it properly" Naruto explained

"Now! Since we can't train you because your hand its so tiny and cute" Naruto teased as he grab Wendy little hand make the girl pouted

"We going to use your leg and train your roar" Naruto stated

"Hmm let see.. What the name that would fit..." Naruto stroke his chin and close his eyes

"Ah!" A light bulb appear above Naruto head

"Crushing Fang!" Naruto stated with grin under his mask

"Watch this Wendy-chan" Naruto commanded as he then jump to the sky

"**Fujin no Fumu! (Wind God's Trample)**" Naruto then brought his enchanted black wind leg and toe kick the giant boulder in front of him into pieces

"Now you did it. The name for your technique is. **Tenryu no Saiga(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)**" Naruto said and Wendy nodded

"**Tenryu no Saiga!**" Wendy shouted cutely and hit the boulder with axe kick... Only to roll in ground and hold her leg after that. Naruto seeing this can't help but sighed and rub his temple

'Oh well.. Didn't expect she will able to use it at first try anyway' Naruto thought as he glance to the stone that Wendy hit, but his eyes widened in surprise when he notice small crack on the stone

'Perhaps this will be more easy than i thought. No wonder she complete her support magic training at such young age' Naruto chuckled and approach Wendy

* * *

During their travel they meet with Jellal from Edolas, Naruto decide to ask him to company them and he did. For one month they travel together.

Naruto see Jellal and Wendy as his children, they has similiarity, brown eyes and blue hair. Wendy also seems close to Jellal like little sister and Jellal act like big brother. Naruto smiling seeing the scene where Jellal brush Wendy hair softly after her training

For one month Wendy has mastered **Tenry****u**** no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw) **and** Tenryu no Saiga**, Naruto take note Wendy has many potential, if she train properly she will be strong in future. Naruto brought out from his mind when he see the sky suddenly get dark, sensing something strange from the sky he narrowed his eyes

"Anima" Jellal muttered and Naruto manage to hear it. Jellal take glance to Naruto, he try to find the reason to leave. He can't make him sleep since he already try it but Naruto seems manage to waved it off and scold him after that. So the only thing he can do is lie but he knew Naruto not stupid so if he want to lie he has to create good one.

Meanwhile Naruto seeing the look Jellal give to him seems notice what he thinking

"I don't know what thing that going come down from the sky but i sure you can stop it. Go! I will make dinner then you can explain to me after that" Naruto said sternly. Jellal surprised hearing this. Reluctantly he nodded and leave to close the Anima

After that Jellal come back as Naruto said and Wendy still asleep. Jellal then began to explain everything to Naruto, about Edolas, his father who using Anima and who he is

"I see... So you going to leave then?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... I'm sorry.. But its my duty... Only i the one who can close it..." Jellal lower his head and Naruto sighed, he then placed hand to Jellal shoulder

"That very noble of you.. I hope you can finish your goal one day.. Wendy will be sad if you leaving. Why don't you told her goodbye before leave? At least have dinner with us until we meet again" Naruto eyes smile to Jellal

"Yeah.. Thanks Minato-san.." Jellal smiled

"Don't mention it. You two are like son and daugther to me.. Go awake Wendy in tent. Dinner will be ready soon" Naruto said softly and Jellal stand then go to awake Wendy

"Wendy-chan... Jellal has something to say" Naruto said in middle of dinner

"Eh? What is it?" The petite girl asked and Jellal take glance to Naruto who nodded before he sighed

"I'm leaving Wendy..." Jellal said sadly and this make Wendy eyes widened with tears start to appear on her corner eyes

"Y-You leaving? W-Why? Why you leaving?!" Wendy yelled

"Wendy... I have my own thing to do. I have mission to do and only me the one who can do this.. Its my job" Jellal explained, Wendy about to protest but Naruto placed hand on her shoulder

"Wendy-chan... Jellal want to leave and he can do that.. No one has the right to forbid him.. Beside he has his reason. You have to accept it" Naruto said warmly but also stern. The girl only sobbed and slowly nodded while wiping her tears

"Will we going to see you again?" Wendy asked in low tone. Jellal was about to speak but Naruto beat him

"Everything is possible... Even it only 0%.. There aren't 0 if you want to know.. Only 0,99, 0,1, 0,000001. But the chance still there" Naruto give both his surrogate children eyes smile

"Yes.. We will meet again" Jellal answer softly to Wendy

After that Jellal and Wendy sleep together since they won't meet for long time. Naruto watched this scene with smile on his face

"Mavis.. If we have children... Are they will act like this now?" Naruto asked in low tone as he stare at the moon and stars that shine in night

* * *

The next day Naruto and Wendy saying goodbye to Jellal, after hug and giving bento to Jellal they parted

"Minato-san... You won't leave me.. Aren't you?" Wendy asked hopefully and Naruto notice the sadness in her voice

"Grandeeney only asking me to watch you for one year and give you basic of combat.. I can't stay at your side... You need to grow up Wendy-chan.. I know you still young.. But everyone need to grow up.. Even i already start to killing at age of 12" Naruto said bitterly

"Y-You start to killing at 12?" Wendy ask in surprise and this make Naruto blinked

"Oh i forgot to tell you am i? I'm born in place where we kill or be killed. I've been watching people war so in order to survive i have to kill someone if not i the one who going to die" Naruto said make Wendy more surprised more

"How? How the war happened?" Wendy asked timidly. Naruto only silence and stare at the sky, the memory of Obito who fall into darkness because dead of Rin. Madara who lost his brother, Sasuke who almost destroy village to avenge Itachi and Nagato who loss Yahiko

"When people get hurt, they learn to hate… When people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind... Pain allows people to understand each other... Pain allows people to grow... And how you grow, is up to you." Naruto stated

"Some people grow up from the pain they learn and start to understand what people feel when they got hurt in result they become understand each other" Naruto smiled softly under his mask

"But some people who got hurt become angry and ask "why i have to suffer like this but people is happy?" Envy began to grow in their heart... Then that envy grow into hatred.. They then start to blame everyone for their misery... They steal people happiness then the people who got their happiness stealed start to hate the people who stole their happiness and intent to revenge... And it keep going and going... Cycle of Hatred" Naruto said with stern voice, Wendy hearing this lower her head, sure Grandeeney already telling her about the harsh of life but to hear it from human that experience it directly is different

Naruto notice Wendy seems troubled he sighed inwardly. Poor kid have to know this since the beginning

"I have a dream" Naruto suddenly speak make Wendy look into him

"The dream where everyone will understand each other.. So there won't be hatred anymore" Naruto look into sky

"I can tell that hatred is spreading in this world... And I wanted to do something about it… But i don't know what… But i believe… That someday in this world... The day will come when people truly understand one another!" Naruto stated with proud tone and gazed at the bird who flew in sky. Wendy staring at Naruto with awe, that was great dream... It the most beautiful dream she ever heard! Naruto then turn to Wendy give the little girl eye smile

"And If I can't find the answer, will you do the honor and find the answer for me.. **Watashi no musume? (My Daughter?)**" Naruto ask with gentle tone. Wendy eyes widened for moment and then slowly she grinned

"I will! I will do the honor for you! Tou-san!" Wendy stated proudly. Naruto nodded, the seed has been planted.. The young generation will be shine bright in future... All he need is only to watch how the seed will grow..

"I will be at your side till next year so don't be sad okay? We still have time to spend! Beside just like i said, we still gonna to meet again!" Naruto said with chuckle and the grin in Wendy face wider

"Yes!" Wendy said with big grin

"Aww! You such a cutie! Come here to papa!" Naruto pick Wendy and swing her with gentle. Wendy let out little squeal and giggling seeing her surrogate father antic, she also squeal in happy at the swinging

* * *

That night

Naruto stay awake to guard while Wendy sleep in tent, Naruto sighed while look into the sky

"Its beautiful night isn't it?" Naruto asked

...

"I know you can hear me.. Not need to hide you can come out now.. I'm not a threat if you didn't attack me" Naruto called

"I didn't know you able to sense spirit young man.."

Naruto smiled and turn to see a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

"That was my speciality.. The name is Minato Namikaze. How long you've been here sir?"

"My name Roubaul. I've been here for over 400 years..." Roubaul answered and Naruto nodded

"I can tell from your eyes you are more than your appearance... How old are you?" Roubaul asked make Naruto chuckled

"I'm about thousand years.. Boy..." Naruto answer simply make Roubaul jaw drop to the ground with comical expression, eventually he snapped from his shock and chuckled

"I can't sense your lying... Is been a while someone called me boy" the old man chuckled

"Of course i'm not lying... So what you guard in here boy? Why you not go to other world?" Naruto asked. Roubaul sighed, he then start to explain about Nirvana

"I see... That quite weapon you got there.. Well then now is my turn to tell you my story" Naruto eye smiled then he began to tell his tale. How about he come here as dimension traveler, how he become immortal, how he find love in here and how his real body sleeping right now

"That was very surprising... Do you sure you can believe me that story?" Roubaul asked make Naruto laughed

"Boy how about we make a deal?" Naruto asked

"And what deal is it old man?" Roubaul teased

"Will you look after the girl that with me?" Naruto asked seriously make Roubaul narrowed his eyes

"I can't stay with her forever because i have job to do. I plan to leave her next year but i don't know where i should place her... She still young... I can't place her in ordinary guild.. I want you to take care of her.. Build a guild for her.. Be her family..." Naruto stated

"Old man you do realize that you baby her if you do that right?" Roubaul asked and Naruto shook his head

"I'm not babying her boy. I simply give her trial... Let her stay at your guild and start from 0... If she prove to be strong enough then tell her the truth... Tell her the truth why i leave her with you.. After that tell her to join Fairy Tail... Do that and i will destroy Nirvana for you" Naruto stated

"Really?" Roubaul asked

"When your spirit gone.. My friend will come to destroy the weapon since i'm a clone and didn't have enough power to destroy Nirvana... After Wendy finish her trial a giant fox will appear and destroy it..." Naruto nodded

"If you say so then... I will take care of her... When you will come again?" Roubaul asked

"Next year... I will return here... Do you need help in build the guild? I can help you if you want" Naruto offered

"A little help perhaps will be useful" Roubaul chuckle, Naruto stand and cross his finger

**"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)" **Naruto shouted and then 100 of clone appear make Roubaul eyes bulged out

"Start to work boys!" Naruto yelled

"YOSH!" All clones shouted

* * *

"Now Wendy-chan.. Be a good girl and stay at here okay? You already learn **Tenryu no Saiga, Tenryu no Kagizume, Tenryu no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)** and stronger **Tenryu no Hoko**. You will do well with them all" Naruto pat Wendy head

1 years has pasted and Wendy hair now grow longer, her height increase a bit. During their travel they found some egg that grow into some cat! For Kami sake! What cat is born from egg?!

Wendy has named the cat Charlie, apparently that cat able to talk and grow wing!

"Charlie.. Take care of Wendy-chan okay?" Naruto give the white cat eye smile

"Don't worry Minato i will look into her" Charlie said without missing beat, the cat has grown close to both Wendy and Naruto they like her family. Naruto nodded then turn into Wendy again

"I'm going to miss you Minato" Wendy sobbed as tears leaked out from her eyes

"Now now we already talk about it right?" Naruto said trying to not make his surrogate daughter cry

"I know! B-But still.." Wendy sobbed slowly and wipe her tears. Naruto sighed its also hard for him. But he didn't showed it, he then kneel in front of Wendy and give her eye smile

"Close your eyes" Naruto said, Wendy blinked but she did. Naruto use genjutsu to hide his whisker and slowly he pull his mask then give soft kiss to Wendy forehead make the girl eyes wide open and blushing when she see his face

Oh my God! Her father so handsome!

For one year Naruto never opened his face, even she and Charlie work together to open it only to meet another mask. Charlie cannot help but also blush when see his face and admit he was handsome

"Go and make me proud Wendy. I believe in you" Naruto showing Namikaze smile and without his whisker he like exact replica of his father. Wendy respond only blushing and nodded

"I-I will! I will become great mage! I will become Sky Empress! Wendy the Sky Empress!" Wendy stated with determination

"Sky Empress eh? I like that name! Make your old man proud Wendy" Naruto said as he pull his mask up again and stand slowly

"Remember Wendy-chan.. People become strong-"

"When they has something important to protect! Not from vengeance, not from pride. But because they want to protect something important to them" Wendy finished with smile, the blonde already tell the bluenette many time about that so Wendy understand

"Yes... You will become strong Wendy-chan.. So... See you later. Wendy, Charlie" Naruto give his surrogate daughter eye smile before he turn to Roubaul

"_**Old man!**_ I leave Wendy at your care okay?" Naruto smile under his mask

"Hahaha leave it to me _**boy**_.. I will take care of young Wendy well" Roubaul chuckle

"Good bye boy..." Naruto said softly, he know that Roubaul will gone after this and they not going to meet again

"Yeah.. Good bye old man" Roubaul chuckled. Naruto nodded and leave

"Roubaul-san, why you call Minato-san old man?" Wendy blinked make Roubaul laughed

"It just a joke Wendy.. Now come on let's introduce you to everyone" Roubaul said and the blue haired girl and her cat followed him

"Hey Charlie.." Wendy whispered

"Yes Wendy?" Charlie asked

"Did it wrong to marry person who you think as father when i grow up?" Wendy asked innocently make Charlie tripped to the ground

"WENDY!" Charlie yelled in shock, to think Wendy of all people will think like that! It was wrong! Definetely wrong!

"What?" Wendy asked and Charlie sighed, she forget that Wendy only 6 sometime and Naruto didn't explain education about love to her. Lucky for Wendy, she has few memory of Edolas so she can teach her few thing

"What wrong Wendy?" Roubaul asked when he hear Charlie yelled

"Roubaul-jiji. Is it wrong to marry person that you think as father?" Wendy asked make Roubaul who drink sake choked

'Naruto... I hope you not gonna marry her in replace of Mavis... She too young!... Well basically you are too old for anyone remembering you was thousand years old so i think its okay but i don't think you raise young girl only for marry her in future' Roubaul coughed, he sighed and turn to Wendy. Looks like he need to explain thing like that to her

"Wendy.. After we done introduce you to everyone, i will explain something to you"

* * *

With Naruto

Our blonde hero who walking in forest somehow felt something about to dirtied Wendy innocent. He shuddered at the thought Roubaul and Wendy, ah well. Its not like that boy would do something strange to her right?

"I have 4 years 6 month... Where i should go now? I can't enter Magnolia and Tenrojima... Damn! This is going to be long years!" Naruto groaned

* * *

5 years later

Naruto currently on his way to Kurama hiding place.. His face is grim.. He walk with slow to Kurama place direction. Few minute later he arrive in Kurama place

"Kurama..." Naruto called. A pair of crimson slit eyes opened from the cave, slowly there are sound of foot step. From the cave Kurama on his human form appear(if you forget Kurama take Minato form when he become into human)

"Kit.. Is been 5 years" Kurama stated and Naruto nodded grimly

"Something happen?" Kurama asked with worry

"Is.. My choice to sleep is right?" Naruto asked with bitter voice

"What do you mean? Of course it is! You are sure when you want to go sleep. What happened?" Kurama asked, Naruto sighed before he slumped a bit

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto running, he running so fast. Apparently he just arrive in some town where there some monster called King of monster "The Beast" attacking for them... However that's not what he afraid of

This Beast monster is saying that, this season is at it full power and even can give few S-Mage problem! And Naruto being telled that someone from Fairy Tail with only one S-Mage come to exterminate it!

Sure he didn't mean to underistimate the mage but just in case if something happen... He can imagine what horror waiting for the group...

Naruto power only 5% but at least he strong enough to defeat a dragon. However he can't use power of Rinnegan and most of his power is magic! All his medical or ninjutsu that able to make him heal someone if something happen isn't there! He maybe can give first treatment but if it get injured so bad he won't able to save the wounded person

"LISANNNAAAA!"

Naruto eyes widened. Was he late? He then turn and see some young white haired girl crashing through the tree.. Quickly he spun and ran toward the area where the poor girl crashed. He then quickly kneel when arrive and check the girl pulse

'Alive... But barely... Broken bone in leg and arm, vertebrae almost destroyed, punctured lung.. This is serious damage! I can heal her if i was on full body! At my current condition... Damn! I can only hold her for 30 minute!' Naruto thought as he then try his best and using all chakra he have to use medical ninjutsu

"Who..are.. You?" The girl spoken in low voice

"Calm down child... I try my best..." Naruto said in comforting tone

"LISANNA! GET AWAY FROM HER! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SAVE HER!" Naruto roared without turning back as he try to concentrate

'Damn! Without Rinnegan and the amount of chakra i possess its not enough!' Naruto groaned in his mind

"You!" Naruto shouted as he turn and see a white long haired girl with gothic cloth crying and she seems older than this young girl

"There are doctor in that citiy before! He can save her! I can only delay her for 30 minute! We have to bring her now!" Naruto yelled. The girl only nodded furiously but suddenly a hole created in sky caught both people attention. Naruto eyes widened when he see the girl seems glowing

'Anima?! Here and now?!' Naruto groaned in his mind

"W-What happening to her?!" The other girl ask in shock

"Damn! No! No! NO! You won't go there! Your family need you here damnit!" Naruto said as he active his medical ninjutsu and try to heal the wounded girl again

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna spoke softly and Mirajane approaching her

"Lisanna! I'm here! Be strong! I won't let you go!" Mirajane cried as she hold Lisanna hand tightly

"I'm sorry..." Lisanna muttered as she close her eyes

"DAMNIT!" Naruto roared as he pumped his chakra again but it still not enough to give the life force what Lisanna needed as her body start to disperse in particle light

"Lisanna?" Mirajane ask in shock

"LISANNAA!" Mirajane cried to heaven as tears of lost someone who very dear to her streaming to her face. Naruto close his eyes tightly and single tears fall from his eyes

'I-I-I can't save her... W-What was i thinking? Sleeping and watch them from far? My stupidity now cost this poor soul being separated from her family and go to the world she never knew! I shouldn't sleep damnit! I should stay at Fairy Tail! What kind of guardian am i?!' Naruto thought with anger and sad

'This isn't time... That Beasts still around...' Naruto thought as he stood

"Where is it?" Naruto ask to Mirajane who still crying

"It what?" Mirajane asked back

"That Beast... There will be hell for it to pay... I make sure it going to be erased from this world.." Naruto stated coldly

"Y-You can't! My brother still in there! He will dead if you killing it too!" Mirajane said in fear to lost another family

"I see... I going to give him lesson then.. A proper one" Naruto said as he take glance to where Lisanna crashed from. He take guess there was the Beast location

"Stay here for a while..." Naruto said as he remove his coat and place it to Mirajane in order to try calming her

"I'll be back in flash" Naruto stated sternly as he jump away and gone in forest. Mirajane only see the stranger that just come and save her gone. She slowly sobbed while looking into where Lisanna lay before

Naruto arrive in front of the Beast who rampaging on forest. His eye narrowed slightly

"Do you know what you done?" Naruto ask coldly. The Beast turn and see Naruto. It then let out roar and charge to him. The Beast rise it large hand and slam it to Naruto who jump and dodge the attack

"You just almost kill your sisters! Snap out of it! **Fujin no Fumu!**" Naruto give the Beast a kick in middle of it head make it head crash to the ground but before it crashed the Beast manage to hold it ground with one hand. It raise it head in order to roar.. Only to meet Naruto enchanted black wind fist make it stumble back

**"Fujin no Tatsumaki (Wind God's Hurricane)"** Naruto generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards the Beast, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at it.

The whirlind hit the Beast directly into it stomach sending it away. Naruto didn't give the Beast chance as he jump and then inhale massive air

"**Fujin no Dogo!**" Naruto let out a massive black tornado from his mouth and hit the Beast who still laying in ground. The result, the Beast send deep in ground and slowly it size shrunked until it become some man with white spiky hair

"Its done..." Naruto sighed as he take Elfman who unconscious to Mirajane

"Elfman!" Mirajane run toward the blonde who carry her brother in his shoulder

"Mirajane right?" Naruto asked as he place Elfman to the ground and Mirajane nodded with tears still on her face

"He's fine... Just exhausted*sigh*... Seriously.. What was your thinking?! Didn't you heard the rumor about King of monster will get stronger at this season?! The reason why that Beast rampaging is because during this season it was time for it to goes berserk! You should know this as S-Mage class!" Naruto scolded Mirajane who now only lower her head

"I-I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't knew it will be like this!" Mirajane said in sad tone with tears streaming more fast. Naruto sighed, he want to scold Mira but he knew the girl are taking this hard.. He then approaching her and hug her

"Ssshhh... Is okay... Is okay... Is finally over..." Naruto whispered some comfort and Mira cried in his shoulder, she cried so hard

"Sorry for scolding you... Its not your fault... You not suppose to know anyway.. It just the rumor that i heard from someone who drunk.. Its okay" Naruto whispered with comfort tone and rub her back gently

'Mavis-chan... I'm sorry... I shouldn't sleep since the beginning...' Naruto thought sadly

Few minute of crying Mira passing out due to tiredness. Naruto then decide to carry these two.. He only has chakra that only able to create single bunshin and he did. His bunshin carry Elfman while he carry Mirajane back to the village. After placing them to the hospital he write letter for them and take his coat back. He didn't explain much in his letter since he have to keep Jellal from Edolas as secret

**I know you just got bad day and you must be want to talk to me.. However i'm afraid i have to leave since i have my own problem... Your sister Lisanna was it? There's chance she still alive.. That hole in sky seems like absorb her life force.. There are 3 thing could be happen. 1. Your sisters still alive and warped to somewhere but wherever she gone if she didn't get healed quickly she will died. 2. Your sister body been absorbed into that portal and her body and life force consumed by it. 3. Your sister got sended to another world that we never seen**

**I know it must be hurt.. But be strong... Make this into lesson to become stronger... Grow up from the pain.. Train to be stronger so you won't lost anyone precious to you again.. Don't fall into the darkness.. Its not your fault or your brother fault.. Trust in hope... You will meet your sister again one day... Believe in me...**

**P.S can you please keep secret about me? Including to your master. I know Makarov, i plan to surprise him so don't tell anyone about me except to your brother Elfman was it? Told only him okay? See ya**

**Flashback over**

* * *

"I fail to save her Kurama... I fail..." Naruto said sadly

"Naruto is not your fault" Kurama frowned

"Yes its my fault! I promise Mavis to looking for her children! Our children! And what did i do?! I sleep! Damnit i sleep! I shouldn't sleep! How could i be so stupid?! I shoul-"

CRASH!

Naruto got sended to the tree by Kurama who backhanded him

"What the hell?! Why you hit me?!" Naruto shouted

"I never think i would say this anymore. But Naruto.. You become weak!" Kurama said coolly

"Weak?! What you talking about?!" Naruto growled

"Since when you start to blame yourself for person dead?! Since when?! You never blame yourself before! How can you grow this soft?!" Kurama roared at Naruto who now has wide eyes

"You have life for thousand years Naruto! You not 18 old who only seeing dead once! You maybe begin your new life in here BUT you STILL THOUSAND YEARS OLD! You have seen dead million time! How could now one dead person make you into like this?! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE NARUTO!" Kurama shouted and Naruto slowly lower his head

"I-I-"

"You what?!" Kurama roared

"I DONT KNOW!" Naruto shouted back

"I don't know..." Naruto murmured as he look into the ground

"Ever since i move in here and life with Mavis... I notice i grew soft... I didn't want everyone dead... I know its wrong.. People die and its natural... But i can't accept it... They are my children... Even they don't know me but i always think them as my children! Even i never meet them! I-I-I... I'm sorry Kurama" Naruto said in sad tone

"Is okay Naruto... You deserve it... Its only natural that you become like this... You never have children so you overprotective to them... But you have to remember who you are.. You are Rikudo Sennin Naruto... Mavis perhaps didn't like this but its not your fault you can't save that Lisanna brat... Just like Mavis didn't want to think you helpless when she died... People die and its natural..." Kurama stated as he look into the sky

"Didn't you who teach Wendy about pain?" Kurama asked as he glance to Naruto who still look to the ground, leaning on tree while sitting

"Yes... People will grow stronger from the pain... And Lisanna also still not dead... Maybe she teleported to Edolas and get treatment.. I hope she survive... Thanks Kurama.. I need that" Naruto smiled to Kurama

"As long you still remember who you are Naruto... You are not the same kid who yelled to become Hokage anymore... Right now you are man that hold power to destroy the world... The man that has seen many dead... The man that able to create peace in world that ruled by hatred" Kurama said and Naruto chuckled

"You right... Perhaps i growing soft... I think i need to dispell myself and let my sleep body to seeing this" Naruto chuckled

"Yeah... But transfer your memories to me before you dispell yourself" Kurama nodded, Naruto then stand and appraching Kurama. He touch his forehead for moment before he melt into puddle of blood

"Stupid brat.. Your training with Wendy are very good... I sure she will be one hell of mage someday.." Kurama chuckled and he see some parchment on ground

"So if this thing glowing that mean it time to destroy Nirvana huh?" Kurama said as he take the parchment

* * *

Is been 8 years since Kurama saved Erza. Kurama after year of 777X start to meditate for 5 years in order to regain his powers. 2 years after Kurama meet with Naruto clone.. He has visit Lisanna grave and place some flower on it.. He decide to sleep again after one year awake since he still tired because he meditate. While he know he should visit Kagura but he plan to visit the young girl later when she get more reputation so he decide to sleep. After all he already give her lacrima communication

However Kurama suddenly awoken when seal above his hand glowing. It was seal that will active if the vial of Naruto blood broken. The seal will give him jolt of electric that able to make him feel it even if he sleep

"Something happen to Naruto vial.. How long I've been sleep?" Kurama said as he slowly awake and strecth his muscle. He walk outside of cave and see the cloud seems dark

He then go back to his cave and bring out large scroll. He turn back to human form and open it then pour chakra on it

A dozen of scroll then appear from it and Kurama began to look for the scroll he want

"Hmm.. Let see.. Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Chakra pill in emergency, Naruto blood clone 2, History of Hagoromo Otsutsu- wow he still save it? Hmm.. Where are Magic item, Naruto blood and Food emrgency. Ah! There you are!" Kurama stated as he bring 3 scroll. He then seal again the rest that he not use. He open food emergency first and summon some food and eat it. While eating he open Magic item scroll and bring out Lacrima then he activate it then see the date of today

"Hmm 784X? I've sleep for 2 years! Damn no wonder i still sleepy" Kurama shrugged then he reseal the Lacrima. He take some Naruto vial blood with him from the scroll and then reseal everything after he done.

He slowly floating and sniffed

"Hmm.. Now where is Fairy Tail direction?" Kurama asked as he fly

* * *

Earlier with Makarov

Makarov who been hurt because lost his magic is being healed with Porlyusica. She has gather magic essence that Makarov lost during get absorbed by Aria

"Hmm what is this?" Porlyusica notice that Makarov held some vial filled with red liquid on his pocket and some parchment

"What is this?" Porlyusica take the vial and observe it

"Its blood. Why the hell Makarov bring some blood and some parchment in battle?!" Porlyusica growled. She sighed and place it to the table. However due to vial shape that like tube it rolling and fall from the table cause it to break

"Ah! Damn! Now its broke and dirtied my floor!" Porlyusica growled

* * *

Present at Fairy Tail

A fist was slammed into the wall of Fairy Tail's bath house. The steam was thick but bright scarlet hair gave away the room's occupant.

'Damnit!'

Erza slammed her fist against the wall once more.

'If only I had gone with the Master, we wouldn't be in this situation!' She closed her eyes and went through their options

'The Master is out-of-comission and Mystogan and Laxus are gone. Many are injured as well, is it even possible to continue this war?' She clenched her teeth.

'If you was here... What going you do? Minato-san'

*CRASH… CRASH… CRASH…*

Her eyes shot open at what seemed like the sound of giant steps. Whatever it was, all it mean was trouble. She immediately grabbed her pink towel, wrapped up, and dashed outside of the guild with everyone else to see the source of the steps. When she laid her eyes on said source she could hardly believe them. A castle was seemingly attempting its best impression of a spider and was lumbering towards the guild via the sea.

'Phantom…' She thought with a fierce scowl.

"W-what the hell is that?!" She knew the voice belonged to Natsu but her full attention was being taken by the castle.

"The guild is walking!" She heard Happy say.

"Phantom?!" Loki this time.

"W-what are we going to do?!" Wakaba uttered weakly.

As the guild drew closer Erza was shaking slightly, be it from fear or from fury, she couldn't tell.

"Who could have anticipated this method of attack?!"

Finally, Phantom's guild castle came to a rest. The front wall began lowering to reveal a massive cannon barrel.

* * *

"Hmm is that Fairy Tail? What the hell is that castle?!" Kurama yelled as he appear above the sky seeing the scene

"Ah that symbol if i recall it was Phantom Lord. I remember their master got his ass kicked by Makarov before. Does this revenge? And where the hell Makarov?!" Kurama growled

* * *

The barrel extended to its full length once the wall had finished lowering. Not even a second after it finished extending, it began forming a massive dark ball of magic. The intent was obvious. Erza's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" She shouted at her family.

She heard cries of objection as she began running in front of everyone.

* * *

"Is that Erza? She join to Fairy Tail? Oh well not surprised she must be got inspired from Rob. Damn she become hot girl! She want to face Jupiter? Well i can sense she has large amount of magic. Let see how good these third generation. The only man that i acknowledge their strength at third generation is only Gildart" Kurama grinned as he look into the scene

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY COMRADES!" She yelled defiantly. She was then surrounded by bright golden light as she Requipped into her strongest defensive armor: The Adamantine Armor. It covers her head to toe in thick, heavy silver and black armor. The most defining feature were the two massive shield halves on each forearm.

The cannon had charged its attack enough and fired a massive blast of magic that parted the sea it was standing in directly at Fairy Tail.

"TAKE COVER!" She shouted once more before slamming her arms together, making the shield whole. This produced an extremely large green magic circle that took the full brunt of the blast

"NGH!" Erza grunted.

Too much power…' She shook her head slightly

'NO! I must protect everyone!' She roared in her mind

Her shield began to crack under the pressure of the blast and she knew she only had a few seconds left at best

"Can you do it Erza? Can you protect them? You will able to.. If you remember what i said before we parted away" Kurama look into Erza with serious eyes

**"When a person… Has something important they want to protect… That's when they can become truly strong... You will become strong mage Erza-chan" Minato said with eye smile to little Erza**

'Minato-san... I will become strong! I will protect my comrade! Lend me your power! Just a little more!' Erza grind her teeth and try her best to hold her ground. Finally the strain was too much and her armor exploded into tiny bits as she forced to Requip into a casual outfit to conserve magic. Fortunately, her efforts were not in vain as she was able to block the shot from hurting any of her comrades. She was panting heavily, but her lips twitched into a small smile at the small victory.

* * *

"Good! Not bad that Jupiter Cannon perhaps have similiar strength with Oodama Rasengan Naruto and she manage to hold it. Pretty good" Kurama grinned before it turn into serious face

* * *

"Now... Erza has down.. Show me your power third generation.. I have seen the first and second generation power. Show me yours" Kurama said sternly

"A… Amazing. She actually stopped it." Macao breathed.

"Everyone… The Guild…" Alzac spoke through a slightly broken voice.

But the smile was wiped away as she saw that, because of the shockwave created from her and the blast, the guild hall had finally crumbled

'No…' She thought as she lowered he head to rest for a bit.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Natsu roared. He ran over to Erza to check to see if she was alright

"Erza, hang in there!" Natsu yelled

["Makarov and now Erza; both have been incapacitated."] Spoke the Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, through an intercom system.

Erza opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at Phantom.

["You have no chance for victory now. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right. Now."] Jose demanded.

"You have to be kidding!" Alzack shouted.

"There isn't a Guild that would present a member to an enemy!" Bisca added.

"Lucy is our comrade!" Macao roared.

"That's right!" The rest of Fairy Tail chimed in.

It was at that point Erza found her voice once more.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT OUR COMRADES!" She shouted in rage.

* * *

"Ha! That was nice word! If you not from another world i swear you are have everything that Uzumaki has!" Kurama laughed. He then grinned and see the scene where Natsu, Elfman and Gray start to attack Phantom castle

"Hmm the pink one smell like Igneel. Perhaps its his child?" Kurama stroke his chin

"Well i can't see their power if i stay here" Kurama shrugged then use genjutsu to make him invisible. He then slowly approach the castle and then see one of Phantom Lord mage unconscious

"Hmm. Maybe i will peek at his memory" Kurama said as he then place his hand above the unconscious mage and close his eyes

Few minute later Kurama open his eyes and frown placed on his face

"The hell! That brat charged to the enemy base without thinking! What kind of master he is?! Mavis and Naruto will disappointed if they know this!" Kurama growled as he recall memory about Makarov rushing only to fall to Phantom Lord plan and get his magic dissipated into thin air

"That mean now he on that edolas girl place. The vial must be broken in there somehow" Kurama sighed before he then start walking. He then appear in Lacrima room where Natsu fight with Totomaru. He see Natsu having hard time due Totomaru ability to control fire. But Natsu manage to destroy the Lacrima in last second. He about to jump in act when see Totomaru about to hit Natsu with Rainbow Flame but stopped when Gray and Elfman come to aid him

He nodded to himself and slowly walking around the guild. He using Kage Bunshin secretly and throw Totomaru body and other mage that he see to the sea. He planning to destroy the entire castle when he done along with Jose. While he didn't care to this generation Naruto will kill him if he here. He only do what Naruto going do if he here

Kurama then notice that the guild seems walking. He then see that the Elfman turn into full beast and destroy Sol then save Mirajane. Kurama give Elfman B+ when he goes rampage to Sol

Kurama then walk away following them secretly after throw Sol body to the sea. He then look into Gray who able to beat Juvia and strangely Juvia has heart shape on her eyes make the fox sweatdropped. After Gray, Elfman and Mirajane leave Kurama threw Juvia body to the sea. They then appear and find Erza who just tired from her battle with Aria and able to stop Abyss Break from being launched, but before Elfman and Gray can aid her, Suddenly, extremely evil and dark aura interrupted their talking

'So he has come' Kurama thought from his genjutsu

"What is this?!" Mirajane asked nervously.

"Ught! I feel a chill unbefitting of a man…" Elfman trembled a bit.

"Feels like… something crawled up the back of my neck!" Gray shivered.

"My, my… what a wonderful show you all put on…" Jose clapped his hands as he appeared in the corridor, spreading his arms in welcoming gesture.

"Honestly, I never expected you to provide me with quite this much entertainment…"

'This guy's…' Gray thought with his teeth clenched.

'Phantom's top dog…' Elfman stared at Jose.

'What a malevolent aura…' Mira covered her mouth

'Being so close to it… It's making me physically nauseous…' Mira thought as she try to not puke

'Che! It still pale compare to Ichibi.. Weak! No wonder Makarov crush him 6 years ago' Kurama scoffed in his mind

"Destroying Jupiter… Taking down the Element Four… Now, then… Allow me to show my gratitude for the splendid display…" Jose said, closing to Fairy Tail mages

"…I found it gratifying…"

Gray and Elfman stood in front of Mirajane to cover her as Jose waved his arm and they both was struck by lightning-like magic streams

"No, get back!" Mira yelled but too late.

"Guah!"

"Uaah!"

Gray and Elfman screamed as they been burned by Jose's magic.

"Gray! Elfman!" Mira shouted as Jose waved his arm, eliciting powerful magic wave that smashed Fairy Tail mages into the wall.

Jose sent a stream of energy toward Erza, but she dodged it, once again performing her armor. She dashed to Jose, tearing through his magic, and tried to hit him by her sowrd, but he dodged her attack easily, grabbed Erza and threw away from himself. Erza overturned in mid-air and landed on feet.

"You… if I'm not mistaken you was able to block Jupiter, and after that you fought with one of my strongest mages… How can you possibly stand?" Jose asked in slight amazement.

"I have to protect my friends…" Erza answered, panting

"You can do whatever you want with me, but I won't let you touch those I love!" Erza growled

'Well said! You really has everything that Uzumaki woman has' Kurama smirked

"Such intestinal fortitude…" Jose smiled evilly,

"You're truly the woman worth killing…"

* * *

When Fairy Tail members were enjoying their success because Abyss Break get cancelled, far away in the forest, inside Porlyusica's treehouse, master Makarov opened his eyes.

"Hmm? Makarov!?" Old lady was surprised

"How do you feel?" Porlyusica asked as he sat in bed

"Hey, you should stay in bad!" She exclaimed.

"As if I'm going to listen to you…" Makarov mumbled as he hopped off from bed and headed to wardrobe to take his clothes but then he realise that the vial and Naruto parchment is gone

"Porlyusica... Where the parchment and vial in my clothes?" Makarov asked

"They were on table. The vial is broken so i clean it.. And why the hell you carry blood with you?" Porlyusica asked

'Broken?' Makarov eyes widened when he remember what Purehito said about if the vial broken

"I will take my leave now..." Makarov stated sternly

"You going to your death?" Porlyusica asked emotionlessly.

"I'm going where I should be. I can't lay here while my kids are fighting for our home" Makarov replied and headed to the door

"Sorry for the trouble…" Makarov added as stepped out from the door.

"Honestly…" Porlyusica shook her head

"You never change…"

* * *

'I think this is where i step in, Erza barely able to stand now' Kurama thought as he disperse his genjutsu and henge into Makarov

"Erza that's enough!" 'Makarov' said sternly

"Master!" Erza called with happy seeing her master already arrive

"Ohh you have arrive old man?" Jose grinned

"Take Mirajane, Gray, Elfman and leave! I will handle it from here" 'Makarov' stated sternly and they did. When Erza and everyone leave Jose began to laugh

"Ah good i doesn't have to amuse myself with your peons anymore. But rest assured, they'll be following you to the afterlife shortly" Jose grinned

"One question before we start. Why you attacking us?" 'Makarov' ask seriously

"Why? The Phantom lords have always been superior… Throughout this land, our magic was unsurpassed, our members' skills were unsurpassed, and our resources were unsurpassed! Then, out of nowhere, in a matter of years, Fairy Tail came to the forefront…" jose paused and clench his fist

"Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mystogan… People in our territory began to utter your names…" Jose spoke with hatred in his voice

"Right before my eyes, Fairy Tail was allowed to share the spotlight with Phantom Lord! That was unacceptable! How could a sorry excuse for a guild to be seen as our peer?!" Jose growled

"So.. You did this because envy?" 'Makarov' narrowed his eyes

"Envy? You misunderstand…" Jose replied calmly

"I simply wanted to put your guild back on its place and remind you who the superior guild is!"It because Phantom Lord has always been a superior Guild, but Fairy Tail's arrival out of nowhere took away our glory, something like that is unacceptable! And it make me angry when someone stole our place!" Jose growled dangerously

"I see.. Then with such reason even Mavis won't forgive you heck. Naruto will torture you in genjutsu before killed you for what you did" 'Makarov' sighed

"Mavis? Naruto? The hell you talking?!" Jose growled. But then he shocked when see Makarov grin to him. No. Not normal grin. A sinister grin

"Well then i guess i can teach you a painfull lesson first before killing you" 'Makarov' said wickedly as his eyes suddenly turn into crimson with slit

"You! You not Makarov! Who are you?!" Jose shouted and his magic start to circling his hand

'Makarov' body suddenly burst into red aura and destroy the ground around him. Suddenly Jose feel sick. The aura that 'Makarov' leaked is 100X more potent than his Dark Magic. If his Dark Magic not have similiar aura he will fall to knee and throwed up his breakfast

"Y-Y-You. W-W-What are you?" Jose start to shaking as he see the crimson wave covered 'Makarov' figure but a pair of white eyes appear from it

The crimson aura then explode and it enough to make Jose skidded away few feet. When the smoke cleared some pure red creature that take shape into fox with 3 tails on his back appear** (A/N : if you confused just imagine the second cloak of jinchuriki but it take shape into fox)**

"Y-You not human! Y-You are demon!" Jose stuttered as fear start to crawling into his body and he take few step back

**"Yes. I am demon. If you want to know i am Demon Guardian of Fairy Tail. But you won't live to tell anyone about me"** Kurama said with demonic voice

"Don't underestimate me! **Dead Wave!**" Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself

Kurama simply stand and do nothing. The attack then hit him directly. Jose start to grinning when seeing this but turn into shock when he see Kurama unharmed, he not even move an inch from his place

**"Dead Wave? Please! You not worthy to use name Death. Only Zeref that worthy. You are NOTHING!"** Kurama roared and send Jose to wall with sound wave. Kurama grinning before slowly take step and approach him. Jose slowly standing and glare at the demon in front of him but then it replaced with fear when he saw into the demon eyes

He see his dead thousand time. His fear increasing to the max. He shaking with gape and sweat drenching his body

**"What this? Afraid? Aren't you going to show me who the one superior?"** Kurama mocked as he take another step

"S-S-Shut up!" Jose roared as he shot numerous Dead Wave to Kurama. All of his attack hit Kurama and destroy the wall behind him. But Kurama unharmed. He simply stand and look into Jose

**"Is that it?"** Kurama asked in bored tone. Jose roared and all of his magic explode from his body. A large Magic Seal appear in front of him and a wave of purple beam hit Kurama. The effect very devastating that even it create a large hole and pierce the building wall destroying it

But to Jose horror Kurama still there wthout moving

**"That tickle... Is there more?"** Kurama asked. At that moment Jose swear he has see a giant nine tailed fox in front of him. His fear start to increase to the max and he began to take step back

"S-S-Stay away from me!" Jose yelled as he turn away to escape

**"Playing "The Hunt" huh? Well i don't mind"** Kurama grin wickedly

* * *

Meanwhile, Jose mind didn't work properly anymote. RUN! RUN! That the only thing his mind said! That's mosnter who after him is DEFINETELY going to kill him!

"GAJEEL! JUVIA! EVERYONE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jose roared as he run more fast. And to his relief he then see Aria

"ARIA! Good to see you!" Jose stopped and grinning

"Master? What happen?" Aria asked

"I need your help. You have to dissipitate another person magic!" Jose said as he take glance to his back and see Kurama its not there

"And who is that person?" Aria asked again

"It was.." Jose face turn into horror when he see Aria body cut into half, blood sproud out from his body and wetting Jose face and body. From the body Kurama appear with grin

**"Ops. He's dead"** Kurama said playfully

"HHHWAAAAA!" Jose shouted in horror as he then run away back but, he can heard Kurama laugh echoing in his mind. He run quickly intend to leave from the castle... Only to meet with Kurama again who seems waiting for his arrival

**"No one will come. I already throw out everyone except that Aria guy. Poor he didn't manage to escape so i have to kill him. Your Iron Dragon has defeated by our Fire Dragon just before i showed up"** Kurama grinned manically

"P-P-Please leave me! I-I-I swear i won't do this anymore! S-Spare my life!" Jose pleaded as tears start to formed in his eyes. Kurama simply grab his throat and his cloak chakra slowly burn Jose skin

**"Pathetic. You talk about superior just second ago and now you begging? Che! You make me sick. Remember this before you dead. Wareware Fairy Tail saikyōdesu (We Fairy Tail are the strongest!)"** Kurama stated simply before a crimson wave engulf him and Jose

* * *

Earlier with Fairy tail

"W-W-What is this magic?" Erza who just got back with everyone on their place suddenly felt sick. She almost puked but she manage to hold it. Mirajane also same while Lucy, Happy, Elfman and other mage already puked but to everyone relief the aura soon gone and everyone able to stand again

'That aura.. It seems familiar though' Erza narrowed her eyes slightly. She swear that she ever felt that aura before! The different only that this time the aura seems more stronger

"M-My nose!" Natsu yelled suddenly and pinched his nose and this get everyone attention

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane asked

"Smell... Smell of blood... Its very strong..." Natsu groaned

"Everyone? Why you here? Does the battle already over?"

Everyone then turn to Makarov who standing wih surprise face

"Master! Aren't you suppose to be in there?" Erza asked make Makarov narrowed his eyes

"I just arrive in here Erza. I don't know what you talking about" Makarov spoke sternly. Before Erza can speak a blast of purple beam appear from inside the castle and few second later a large one appear and create a hole in the castle

"Isn't that Master Jose magic?" Erza asked

"Yes.. Whoever fighting Jose must be very strong if Jose shot that large magical energy" Makarov said sternly

"Shall we go and see?" Mirajane asked. Before Makarov able to answer Natsu yelled

"Hey! Is that Phantom guy?! Why all of them in sea?" Natsu pointed and everyone take a look, indeed almost every members of Phantom Lord are floating in sea. Before anyone can talk an explosion appear

They turn and see fom the middle of castle a crimson swirled with blue aura pillar shot toward the sky** (A/N :if you want to imagine it, imagine the blast that Kurama shot in Naruto movie 6 road to ninja when he fight with Dark Nine Tailed Fox)**. The pillar from middle of castle slowly spreaded into entire castle and destroy everything until nothing left from the castle except a large hole in sea where the castle stand and now filled by water

"What the hell..." Gray muttered in shock

"The castle..."

"Its gone!"

"Such power..."

"Oh come on that's not big deal!"

Everyone eyes then shot up to the sky and see a spiky blode haired man that have 2 bang of his hair reach his shoulder, wearing face mask. He wearing long sleeves black t-shirt, white pants, black shoes, and red coat that have black flame like symbol below it. This was Kurama in his human form. Erza eyes widened when she saw him. She hasn't see him for 8 years. He just suddenly gone after he give her Artificial eyes, he also still wearing the same outfit!

'Spiky blonde, blue saphire eyes... He is the one who helping us in forest 2 years ago' Mirajane eyes widened when she see Kurama in Minato form

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu roared to the Kurama who slowly floating down and landed with soft thump

"Natsu calm down!" Lucy warned and Natsu merely grind his teeth

"His stench.. The stench of blood before its surrounding him! No doubt the stench before because of him" Natsu growled

"Geez shut up will ya! You really Igneel son. You has a tendency to take things to the excess" Kurama said in annoyance. Before Natsu can reply Makarov step forward

"And you are?" Makarov asked

"Minato Namikaze, a wanderer Mage" Kurama stated simply

"M-M-Minato-san..." Erza murmured as tears start to flow into her eyes. Kurama hear somone calling him turn and see Erza

"Oh Erza. Is been a... 8 years if i recall. You have grown into beautiful women" Kurama give her an eye smile

'He's soo dead!' Everyone in guild thought when hear Kurama flirt Erza but to their shock Erza blushing and look into ground as if some father praise his daughter

"T-T-Thanks..." Erza said shyly. Makarov decide to see enough then clear his throat

"Now Minato-san why you here?" Makarov asked. Kurama merely summon scroll and open it then a vial of blood appear

"You know why. Here the replacement of that" Kurama said as he handed the vial and make Makarov eyes widened then he remember what Purehito said when the vial broke. Makarov nodded then take the vial

"Thanks.. If you may Minato-san would you talk with me privately in my place?" Makarov asked

"Place? What place" Kurama deadpanned as he look into guild house that been destroyed make Makarov sweatdropped

"I mean when we done fix this place" Makarov said sheepisly. Kurama stare at him blankly before approaching him and do something that make everyone surprise

He punch Makarov in head

Hard enough to bury his head in ground

"""MASTER!""" The entire guild said with worry

"What was you thinking? Charging to enemy base without plan? The hell!" Kurama growled to Makarov who just pull out his head with large bump on his head

"If Purehito hearing this he surely going to punish you! And i don't need to remind you how he punish people right?!" Kurama warned make Makarov pale

"I'm sorry!" Makarov immediately apologised, never he want to face Purehito punishment. While he was good figure for guild but he was sadistic when come to punishing people! And he have no doubt that this Minato person are on same level at Purehito, he can see it from his eyes

"The greatest strenght in war is MIND. In one on one maybe strenght needed but war is another case! Mavis strong not because brute strength but because her strategy! You of all people should know that!" Kurama lectured Makarov

* * *

Meanwhile the whole guild in another shock level. Its not everyday you see Makarov got scolded like this.. Well except when Mira find his magazine but it was different case!

"I-I don't know either i should angry or praise him to be able to lecture Master like that" Cana commented

"T-This is my first time seeing Master being scolded like this" Macao said in shock

"S-Scary" Lucy commented

"He like Erza when she angry. Hey Erza what you relation with that man?!" Gray asked to Erza

"He save my life one day. And give me right eye. The truth is my right eye is wounded and can't see but Minato-san give me artificial one" Erza explained without taking glance to Gray, her gaze still focused to the man that saved her years ago who lecturing her master now

'Minato-san... So you've been watching... I'm sure because of that i remember your word before' Erza smiled softly

"That's guy must be pretty strong if he able to scold Jiji like that! I want to fight him!" Natsu pumped his fist together

"Beat it fire breath! He will kick your ass before you able to touch him!" Gray mocked

"What was that you ice princess?!" Natsu growled as he and Gray forehead connected

"You heard me flame brain?!" Gray growled back but before they can continue Erza glare at them make them cringed and went into "best buddy" mode. After that Erza take glance to Kurama again

"What do you thinking about that person Mira?" Lucy asked to Mirajane

"Huh? Mira?" Lucy called, she see Mirajane shaking and tears leaking out from corner of her eyes

"Mirajane? What's wrong?" Erza asked

"Remember what i told about someone helping us in forest 2 years ago?" Mirajane said to Erza

"Yes.. I remem-" Erza eyes widened when she realise it

"It was Minato-san?!" Erza asked

"I don't know... He never told us his name... But i remember those blue eyes, mask and spiky blonde hair" Mirajane answered

* * *

"*sigh* i don't know what i should say to you boy. Perhaps your lover will knock your head hard enough" Kurama teased

"L-Lover?!" Makarov sputtered

"Yes what her name? Por-"

"I'm not her lover! Its only gossip that Master Purehito spreaded!" Makarov shouted with his titan head active make Kurama laugh

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I will take my leave then since it done and before you ask. Yes. I the one who throw Phantom Lord Mage to the sea. I did it so they didn't get caught when i obliterate the entire castle along with Jose. That man has gone too far, even Purehito will kill him" Kurama stated

"If you say so then. I won't protest. What you done is neccesary. I will report to Council that Jose is dead because his castle explode after the battle" Makarov said and Kurama nodded in agreement

"Good. I think you already know that i never exist in face of Magic Council. I will take my leave then, don't broke the vial this time... And we will talk after you rebuild this guild" Kurama stated sternly as he turn into the guild member

"Your guild is filled with bunch of reckless, troublemaker, destroyer, stranger, idiot and crazy..." Kurama deadpanned make the whole guild shouted with razor teeth anime

"""HEYY!"""

Kurama sighed before he turn into Makarov who have gloomy aura surround him. A grin formed under Kurama face and he give Makarov eye smile

"But despite of that. The bond this guild have is good... You know? This guild has become wonderful place.. Keep up the good work... Master... The first must be proud of you" Kurama said softly make Makarov surprise and tears followed by nose fluid from his nose leaked out

"Thank you.." Makarov grin while sniffed

'Gross!' Kurama thought as he began to take step back from Makarov

"Farewell. I will take my leave then." Kurama stated as he about tu turn away

"WAIT!" Natsu yelled as he, Happy, Mirajane and Erza approaching him. Kurama seeing this narrowed his eyes

"Yes? Son of Igneel?" Kurama asked

"You know Igneel? Do you know where he is?!" Natsu asked in hope to find clue about Igneel

"I know Igneel but i don't know where he is. The other dragon also leave at year 777X at July date 7. While i have good thinking about why they leave i still won't tell you. Its not my place" Kurama answered. Natsu pouted when hearing this he about to protest but Erza beat him to talk

"Minato-san.. Are you leaving again? You didn't say goodbye on our last meeting. I was worried about you" Erza said sadly, Kurama rolled his eyes then ruffle the scarlet haired woman hair like she was children make the girl blushing

"You know i'm strong Erza, not need to worry about me. As much i want to talk with you but i had to leave. Duty call" Kurama said

"What your duty anyway?" Erza asked

"Hmm... Demon exterminator" Kurama said in joke tone make Erza groaned

"Haha very funny" Erza said in sarcasm but then blushing when Kurama laughed at her

"To think you had nerve to talk back to me. I think you at rebellious age now" Kurama chuckled make Erza lower her head

"I've been watching you and your words when you defend your comrade. I must say that i impressed by what your saying" Kurama chuckle

"Thank you Minato-san" Erza smiled

"But next time wear some cloth after you taking bath! Act like proper lady! Though i don't mind if you naked in front of me" Kurama giggling pervertedly make the red haired woman blush in embarassment

"MINATO-SAN!" Erza yelled in embarassment. Its sound very wrong to hear something like that from your father figure!

"But despite of that.. You fight for the right thing Erza... You've grown into true warrior and also beautiful lady..." Kurama eye smile to Erza and then he ruffle her hair again

"I'm proud of you..." Kurama said warmly make the girl blushed and looking to the ground

"Minato-san?" Mirajane called him timidly make the fox in disguise turn to her

"Ahhhh... Looks like i ever meet you somewhere..." Kurama grumbled.. The silver haired girl seems familiar! But he can't place it!

"Mmm... You remember girl named Mirajane?" Mirajane asked and Kurama nodded

"Yes... I remember..." Kurama said as he recall Naruto meet with Fairy Tail wizard. Mirajane seeing him still can't remember then remove tie on her bang and make it into high ponytail. This make Kurama eyes bulged out

"No way! S-Seriously?!" Kurama said in disbelief while Mirajane only smile sheepisly

"I didn't believe it... That girl(in here an image of Mirajane when she still young popped above Kurama head and everyone somehow can see Mirajane 2 years ago) becoming that?(A image of current Mirajane popped at side of Mirajane 2 years).. How the-... Ah... Nevermind i have seen something stranger anyway" Kurama sighed

"I see your brother has overcome his fear and able to control that Beast.. Good for you..." Kurama give nod indignate he congratulate the silver haired man

"Hn! I'm a man! I will overcome everything to protect my sister!" Elfman exclaimed proudly

"Yeah sure" Kurama chuckled

"Minato-san... That's time... We didn't have chance to say thank you... I want to say thanks... Thanks for comforting me.. Thanks for stopping Elfman... Thanks for try to help Lisanna" Mirajane bowed and Elfman followed

"Now, now. I just do what people gonna do... Anyway i need to leave now.. I've stay too long in here.." Kurama sighed he can sense Rune Knight start to coming from far

"Beside... There are Rune Knight on this way.. You better explain it to them! Boy!" Kurama laughed at Makarov who become pale

"I will leave. Keep up your work third. For now your grade are B+" Kurama laughed as suddenly crimson flame appear and engulf him. When the flame died Kurama already gone. Makarov let out sigh, Purehito never told him something like this will come. Damn that old man, he must be plan to pranked him! Decide to think about it later he turn and look into his children

"Alright brat! Let's fix that damn building!" Makarov shouted with grin

"""YOSH!"""

"You know. Minato-san are quite charmer" Mirajane smiled to Erza

"Yes. He seems harsh but he has good heart" Erza chuckled

"Aren't you just meet him once? And you can tell about him already?" Mirajane blinked

"I don't know. But somehow i can see it, it clearly he has good heart though he a little harsh" Erza shrugged

"I wonder if he were single" Mirajane tapped her chin with finger and light pink on her cheeks

"Ah. That's right, i never seen her with some woman before. It seems he single" Erza stroke her chin

"Well, that mean i can become the candidate!" Mirajane said with blush and hold her cheeks

"M-M-Mira! What are you saying! You can't in love with Minato-san!" Erza protested with blush

"And why not? Don't tell me you are jealous?" Mirajane smirked

"NO! H-H-He more like father to me! I'm not like him that way! And i won't let any random people go with him!" Erza defended with blush still on her face

"Oh my. Don't worry Erza, i'm not random people. I think i will call you **Musume (Daughter)** after me and Minato-san married" Mirajane smiled

"MIRA!" Erza shouted and start chasing the silver haired woman who laughing

"What they talking about?" Lucy sweatdropped behind the scene

* * *

Meanwhile at Calt Shelter

"You did pretty well on mission Wendy" Charlie praised her partner

"Thanks Charlie, though I've cause some damage on the building" Wendy said timidly

"Wendy, that Dark Guild building you destroy. I don't think people will angry on you for that" Charlie sighed. She and Wendy just go home from mission, the mission was to exterminated some bandit that work with several Dark Mages. Wendy has infiltrated and defeat dozen of mages and bandits by herself

Apparently they meet with some mage called Erigor who use wind magic and too bad for him. Wendy eat the air and then beat him. She also fight several mages, like light magic user, some seith magic user. But needless to say, Wendy still able to beat them all

Like what Minato said to her when he and she watch Wendy trained, indeed Wendy are strong and has potential. Wendy now is known as Sky Empress of Calt Shelter like what she stated to Minato. She now are B-rank mage with raw power that able to give A-rank mage some challenge

"Charlie, come on. I want to go back to the guild soon, i need to rest" Wendy sighed in tiredness, she just have bad time in Train station before. She did want to cast Troia but she realise if she keep cast it to herself she will become immune to the magic and when she need it in emergency she will be vulnerable

"Hai, hai" Charlie sighed, she didn't know why Dragon Slayer are weak in transportation, its strange that they ever ride Dragon but can't ride single vechile!

Suddenly Charlie eyes widened and a flash of scene appear on her mind

The first scene that flashes is Wendy barely able to stand and around her several mage laying in ground seems defeated, there are 6 people stand in front of Wendy. One of them is dark skinned and hold staff that have symbol skull, he then rise his staff and ready to launched final attack

The second scene was Wendy stand with some pink haired man who wearing white scarf, they seems fighting red spiky haired man. The pink haired guy has fire on his fist, Wendy has his wind and the red spiky hand seems turn into claw

The third was what make Charlie afraid. The scene won't removed from her mind forever

All Mages that with Wendy before including the pink haired guy and Wendy herself was lay in ground. Ther body covered with bruises, standing in front of them are giant Nine Tailed Fox. The beast let out roar that shook the entire ground around it and the scene changed again

The last scene showed the giant fox who open it mouth and some large black ball formed in it jaw. The fox then shoot the ball that turn into some like crimson with blue outline beam, destroying the entire forest without any trace

Charlie panted heavily as she kneel on the ground after the vision. Her body tremble and sweat began pouring down on her body

'What was that?! Who is that 6 people?! And moreover what is that giant fox?! That forest was seems near Calt Shelter! I-It destroy the whole forest with single attack?! W-W-What is happening?!' Charla thought in fear and panic. That fox was scary! Screw scary! It more like creature from demon realm! She can felt the menacing aura just by staring at it form

'T-Those eyes! T-That crimson slit eyes' Charlie thought in shaking and fear as a pair of crimson slit eyes flashes in her mind once again. That eyes was clearly showed the eyes of demon! There's no doubt that was demon! What some demon want with them?!

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie snapped from her panic and then look into Wendy who have worry expression

"What's wrong? You shaking so bad. I called you many time but you didn't answer. What's going on?" Wendy ask in worry, Charlie then decide to not think of it now. Wendy are tired and she need rest for now her vision its not priority

"I'm okay.. It just that... I remember something bad... Anyway let's go back to the guild" the white exceeds reassure her partner, she didn't need Wendy to worry when she rest. Beside Edolas existence was secret

Wendy seeing this reluctantly nodded. She didn't know what happen but she will find out later, right now she need to rest

Damn that train

* * *

**Done! Now, now i know you all must confused with Naruto act. Its simple. Naruto has alone for thousand years. He still sane are miracle but the cost of that is Naruto afraid to lose people who close to him. It getting worse after Naruto loss Mavis, he become overprotective to his friend and everyone he know that's why he act like that. It was showing despite Naruto strong mind he was still human and can broken sometime. He able to stay sane are thanks to Kurama company too**

**And about Beta, i decide that i will publish first then get it fixed later. My Beta reader seems not active too much and i looking for new one if some of you wish to help me i appreciate it. For now chapter 1 almost done to get fixed thanks to Andre 'Vortex' Prower for that. I will publish chapter from him tomorrow :D**

**Thanks for reading and once again sorry for my bad grammar or spelling**


	8. Test of faith

**Chapter 7. Test of faith**

* * *

Another month pasted since Kurama been awake. He didn't do anything simply walking around the world

He has hear the rumor Sky Empress of Calt Shelter, B-Rank mage despite her young age, she able to defeat many members of Dark Guild, he notice that Wendy seems get stronger at young age, she also gain other nickname. Sky Maiden due to her ability to heal people

'Looks like Grandeeney teach her well in healing' Kurama chuckled

The young Dragon Slayer are strong for young age and yet, also good healer. She only 12 perhaps but she already B-rank that mean in Shinobi World, Wendy are chunin or low jonin level and that wasn't bad! Not to mention her healing ability! Naruto has stated before Wendy had potential if she get trained properly and looks like he right

**(A/N: Yes. Wendy is stronger than in cannon so you guys can expect when she fight with Chelia she going to give the Sky God Slayer surprise! I mean seriously! Wendy still young but she strong enough to fight against Hades, That cyborg Dragon thing in Edolas! If she get trained in combat Magic properly she will stronger than Sting and Rogue when she 17! Heck! She even maybe on same level with Natsu or Erza!)**

However despite the good rumor about Wendy, Kurama also have few thing that disturb him

First is dark guild called Grimoire Heart and their leader Hades. Kurama don't know about that guild except the members are user of Lost Magic. Somehow don't know why he has bad feeling to that guild

Second is another dark guild called Tartaros. Tartaros are mysterious guild.. Kurama didn't find anything strange from them but there are not being any factual knowledge of the Guild! Such as their base of operations or the count of their members! And what most make Kurama seems bothered it is said by few witnesses that they are a group that gathers to worship Demons! No. Not worship Demons. Their members itself are demons

Kurama has meet with one of their members.. The man called Jackal confront him and ask him to join them.. But the fox refused stated he didn't intrested, this make Jackal annoyed and start to babbling and challenge Kurama... Only to get crushed by Kurama mercilessly.. Kurama who that time wearing hood to hide his figure transform into 10M Nine Tailed Fox and destroy Jackal to the core when the bomber start to mock him about being weak demon.. The bomber try to fight back by blowing entire Kurama body but it merely make the giant fox tickle and instead blowing Kurama he got shoot by Bijudama and get blowing up along with the entire forest. Kurama know Jackal still alive, while his body are destroyed Kurama can felt Jackal spirit escape much to his annoyance, he roared at the sky and make sure that Jackal spirit able to hear his threat. If they disturb him not even Zeref will able to save them from him who gonna devour their souls one by one. And not long after that the Rune Knight come and check the forest but they didn't find anything except a large crater

The last thing that troubling him is the rumor about Tower of Heaven that going to be used to revive Zeref. He already make sure to destroy half of the Tower and make sure that it will get long time to build back. He did want to destroy the entire tower but that time there still many slave left and the ship not enough to carry them so he left the tower half destroyed. Though he actually didn't too care. Zeref still alive.. Why he care? That Tower is useless...

Speaking about tower he has to visit Kagura.. Yeah.. He then walk toward Mermaid Heel and go to meet Kagura.. Is more than 8 years since he has meet her

He then walked to the direction

* * *

"Mermaid Heel"

Kurama smirked seeing the symbol of mermaid, he still wearing the same outfit when he stay with her but he also wear Akatsuki coat complete with hat to hide his feautre. Just when he about to enter a voice calling him

"Hold it right there!"

Kurama hearing voice turn to see slim woman of average height with long, pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut: her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards. She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, and her lips appear to be covered in light-colored lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings. She wearing a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme, is entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web.

"Who are you and what you want here? This is guild for female!" The woman warned him and Kurama mentally facepalmed

'Crap i forgot about that!'

"Hmm.. Well young maiden.. I was planning to visit some friend, her name was Kagura Mikazuchi" Kurama answer with eye smile to the woman

"Are you one of Kagura fans?" The woman asked and Kurama eyes twitched

'She has fanclub? Oh well she quite cute when she little i'm not too care anyway'."No. I want to meet her personally... Can you call her for me miss.." Kurama asked

"Arana.. Arana webb... And you are?" Arana asked him back

"Minato... Namikaze Minato..." Kurama answer calmly

"I'm sorry Minato-san but she not here now... Could you please leave now? After all this is guild for girl" Arana asked politely

'This guy is suspicious... He wearing hat and coat like that.. Is he some criminal?' Arana thought

"Oh well.. If you say so then *sigh*.. I think i will wait her near here" Kurama sighed

"I'm sorry Minato-san but we have rule that man won't be allowed to near our area. You have to at least 10M far from our guild" Arana said sternly

'The hell?! This woman is troublesome! What her problem with me?!' Kurama eyes twitched again

"What's wrong in here?"

Kurama then turn and see a young, slim, B-Cup size breast, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style."

She dons a elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up

'That hairstyle.. Definetely Kagura... She's grow into beauty one! How old does she now?! She should be 2 or 1 years younger than Erza which mean perhaps... 16?' Kurama thought and whistle inwardly

"Ah! Kagura!" Arana said nervously

"Is there problem in here Arana?" Kagura asked calmly and she turn to the man in front of her

'Who is he?' Kagura thought

"There one of your fans come to meet you Kagura. I simply said you not here so he not bother you" Arana answered as she glance to Kurama who snorted

"Please.. I just want to meet Kagura and you act to me like i some strange stalker who stalk Kagura wherever she go" Kurama said with sarcasm

"Arana.. Who going to meet me is not your bussiness.. Even if its fans if only one i still can handle it" Kagura said sternly to Arana who pouted

"I aplogize sir for my friend behavior.. Now what do you want to talk about?" Kagura bowed a little to Kurama

'Looks like she really become polite like what i told her... Good..' Kurama smile inwardly

"Ah thank you Kagura for clearing the misunderstand.. I come here to test something" Kurama said with lower his hat and cover his eyes and hair make his appearance become more mysterious

"Test something?" Kagura narrowed her eyes

'This man.. Something fishy about him... It feel like i ever meet him before... Could it be? Dark Guild member?' Kagura thought seriously as she observe Kurama stance, though Kurama seems relax but she can felt his muscle is always ready if something happen

"Yes" Kurama said calmly before he gone from their sight. Kagura eyes widened, on reflex she quickly brought her sword that still sheathed to behind her and block a axe kick from the figure. Kurama seeing this quickly flipped away in air then landed in ground before he gone again. He appear at Kagura right and extend his fist. Kagura barely dodge the strike by pull her head back, Kurama didn't let her off easily as he spin his extended arm and grab Kagura backhead(if you having hard time to imagine it, think it siimiliar like Itachi fight Kakashi when Naruto went to mission Rescue Gaara), Kurama then using his leg to sweep Kagura and make her floating then slam her to the ground not too hard but enough to make crater at ground and made Kagura grunted in pain. That's all happen in 5 second

"KAGURA!" Arana yelled as she snapped from her shock and shoot some web to Kurama, who now jump away and dodge it. Kagura slowly stand, a blood dripped from her mouth and she grip her sword tightly

'He's fast! I only able to dodge because my reflex.. If someone like Arana fight him she will be lose instantly...' Kagura thought with calm

"Ah. You able to dodge the first and second. But not the third... You better than i thought... Kagura-chan..." Kurama said playfully

"Who are you? And what your business with me?" Kagura asked calmly and wipe the blood on her mouth

"Calm.. Polite.. Beauty like princess and strong like warrior... You become quite woman Kagura" Kurama said softly make Kagura ayes widened

"That words! Y-You are-" Kagura eyes get more wide when he see the man pull his hat and reveal a man with spiky blonde, wearing face mask and give her eye smile

'That man is hot!' Arana thought with blush

"Is been a decade right Kagura?" Kurama asked warmly. Kagura then slowly drop her sword and rush to him, tears leaked out from her eyes

"MINATO-SAN!" Kagura shouted while hug him make Arana eyes bulged out. The Kagura who always calm and polite now acting like she just see some superhero!

Kurama let out soft "oomphf!" When Kagura hug him and he patted her head

"Now now. You turn from warrior into little girl. I don't know you miss me that much" Kurama eye smiled to Kagura

"Of course i miss you so much! You the one who save me and teach me basic of sword!" Kagura sobbed slowly. Kurama chuckled and then he pull Kagura and wiped her tears

"I don't know you like me that much. You really intent to marry me do you?" Kurama teased with eye smile make the swordwoman blushing

"I-I-I'm not! T-T-That was when i 4! I don't understand the meaning of marriage!" Kagura said indignantly make Kurama chuckled

"Ooh so now you understand? So are you going to marry me or i need to kneel in front of you and say" Kurama take a deep breath and his feature turn into warm and serious, he stare at Kagura eyes softly

"Kagura Mikazuchi. Will you marry me?" Kurama asked seriously. Kagura blush increase and she began to stuttered make Kurama burst into laugh. Kagura seeing Kurama just playing with her got her blush increased and all her face turn into red

"THATS LOW MINATO-SAN!" Kagura shouted with massive blush on her face make Kurama burst into laugh more. Arana seeing the scene can't help but shocked, eventually she snapped and step forward

"Kagura.. Who is he?" Arana asked make the duo turn to her

"Ah? Remember when i told you about the man that make me join here?" Kagura asked and Arana nodded

"Well.. Minato-san is him" Kagura said calmly make Arana eyes widened and turn to Kurama who only nodded with eye smile

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry then Minato-san for my behavior before! I was thinking you one of her stalker" Arana bowed make Kurama chuckled

"Nahh. Its okay.. By the way how your brother Kagura?" Kurama asked to Kagura

"What do you mean by how my brother?" Kagura blinked now this make Kurama eyes hardened

"Did he ever come here?" Kurama asked with serious voice

"No. He's not... D-Do you find him Minato-san?" Kagura ask in hope to see her brother again

'He didn't escape?! How?! I blow up that place before! I know there are some ship that left in there! Are the ship not enough and that slaver brought reinforcement?!' Kurama eyes widened

"I did.. As i said before he become slave but i free him. I was thought he going to come here" Kurama said sternly

"T-T-Then! Where is he now?!" Kagura ask in worry

"I have some idea where is he now" Kurama answered

"Arana! Tell master i will leave for moment!" Kagura shouted to to Arana who nodded since she knew how much Kagura love his brother and now there a chance she going to meet him, she won't throw away those chance!

Kagura then turned and see Kurama who walking away, she grit her teeth. Does he going to leave her again? Does he going to tell her to stay?

"Kagura..." Kurama called her without turn around but slowly he turn and give her eye smile and Kagura swear she can see grin under Kurama mask

"Could you cover my back?" Kurama ask softly make Kagura eyes widened and she smile with determination

"Leave it to me!" Kagura said with determination and nodded as she approaching him

"Good" Kurama said softly and he kneel down make the swordwoman blinked

"What are you waiting for?! Quick hop up!" Kurama commanded make Kagura blush lightly

"B-B-But i can walk by my own!" Kagura protested

"Who said we going to walk?! We going to fly! Quick!" Kurama growled, Kagura with blush reluctantly hop on Kurama back and then they slowly floating and then flying to Tower of Heaven

* * *

"Never.. Ever... Do something like that again!" Natsu said to Erza who on his hand with tears fall fom his eyes

"Thank you.. Natsu..." Erza spoke softly

"Erza!"

Erza eyes widened, she and Natsu look into sky to see Kurama and some girl they don't know on his back

"What happenend?!" Kurama demanded as he landed and the woman behind him also landed. Erza about to answer but before she can, she felt her strength gone and she collapse due to exhaustion in Natsu hand

"Damnit! Natsu! Place her on ground" Kurama commanded and Natsu did. Kurama quickly use Medical Ninjutsu to heal her injury

"Excuse me. Natsu-san right?" Kagura decide to asked and Natsu nodded

"Yeah. Who are you?" Natsu asked back

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi. Mage of Mermaid Heel. Sister of Simon. Have you seen my brother somewhere and explain the situation in here?" Kagura asked in hope, Natsu flinched when hear Simon name and he close his eyes

"S-Simon... Is dead... Killed by Jellal and Jellal also seems dead in explosion before"

At that moment Kagura felt part of her heart destroyed, even Kurama who still healing stop what he did

"He... What?" Kurama asked in low tone

"I'm sorry.. Minato-san... But i can't explain more since i felt.." Natsu didn't finish his word as he also collapse to the ground leaving Kurama who grunted in irritated and Kagura who stood frozen... Her brother... Dead?

Kurama notice the pain inside Kagura due to his sensor ability, he also notice Erza and Natsu only passed out due to exhaustion so he stand and hug Kagura

"Is okay Kagura... Is okay..." Kurama whispered to Kagura ear. The woman quickly broke into tears and she start to sobbed in Kurama shoulder. Kurama notice few presence approaching them and he turn to look, the blonde haired girl, the raven haired man and blue cat that always with Natsu followed by 2 man and one girl

"M-Minato-san?! Why you here?!" Lucy who just arrive asked

Kurama didn't answer. He merely using genjutsu to Kagura to sleep so she didn't act brash in this situation. He then place Kagura on ground and then turn to the group... With crimson slit eyes make the group flinched

"Start talking... **Now**"

After the story finished Kurama carry Kagura who still sleep and bring her back to Mermaid Heel. He explain the situation to Kagura and comfort the young girl. He stay at city where Mermaid Heel guild placed for few days in order to comfort the poor girl, when he see Kagura get better he left without saying goodbye except give her some letter and told her to always be strong

* * *

Its already month pasted since that event. Kurama has talk with Makarov

He has explain that he was the fox that company Naruto and currently now he disguise as someone looks exactly like Naruto. He try to make cover story for the blonde who gone. He said that he will act as Naruto and Mavis son that born before Mavis died, though he didn't explain that he was giant Nine Tailed Fox. He not even tell Purehito. In his time Kurama merely transform into human when in mission. He also only has one tail when he stay at guild

Kurama also tell him about Wendy, Mirajane, Erza and Kagura. Where Naruto clone try to save Lisanna who now on Edolas. Where Naruto has teach Wendy and now leave her at Calt Shelter. Where Kurama himself come and rescue Erza who still as slave. Makarov has explain to Kurama about Rob, apparently the old man died because his body not strong anymore. He not like Makarov so he fall sick and died, Kurama close his eyes in order to mourn for him

After they done Makarov nodded and understand, Kurama is not going to protect Fairy Tail in light but in shadow just like Naruto plan to do until Naruto awaken again perhaps if the guardian awake, the duo will stand at Fairy Tail side again

One day Kurama notice that the parchment that warn him about Nirvana is glowing indicating its time to destroy it

"Hmm... Calt Shelter... With my location and speed i suppose to be arrive at there in few minute.." Kurama said, he then start to run to nearby forest and when he far from the city he transform into giant fox

* * *

"Wendy, Carla, you no longer need a foster family. Don't you have real friends now? Your future... has only just begun." Roubaul smile softly as his body glowing in light and start to gone

"This is what Minato-san want anyway..." When Roubaul saying this everyone perked up especially Wendy and Carla

"M-Minato-san wish?" Wendy murmured and Roubaul nodded

"He said that he wish for you to join Fairy Tail when you strong enough.. The reason why i pick you to fight Oracion Seis is because to see how strong you are.. And if you strong enough i was about to tell the truth to you and then tell you to join Fairy Tail... But who know Oracion Seis are after Nirvana... Its looks like destiny" Roubaul chuckled

"Master Roubaul! What do you know about Minato-san?" Erza quickly asked the old man who his expression turn into sad when hearing this

"That man... He has seen war at age of so young... He has bloodbathed at the young age... His comrade died... His friend died... His parent and family died... The girl that he loved also death.. He alone in this world... He still sane and kind is miracle... His life is terrible... I dare to say it even worse than me..." Roubaul said sadly and this make everyone wonder just who is Minato? As everyone know he just someone who out of nowhere come and save them in past

"Ah. Its time... Looks like i able to rest in peace... Thank you Wendy... Carla" Roubail said as his body turn into particle

"You owe me for this Naruto.. Don't forget your promise about Nirvana, old man" Roubaul whispered but Wendy able to hear it

'Naruto?' Wendy thought confused but before she can ask Roubaul already gone

"Wendy..." Carla called her friend

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, everyone. Can i join Fairy Tail?" Wendy said without turn around. Everyone from Fairy Tail grinned hearing this

"Of course! You can stay with us!" Natsu answered without missing beat. Wendy then slowly turn around with tears on her face

"Thank you" Wendy smiled softly

Their moment interrupted when they feel the ground shaking. Everyone, from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail turn and see something from far approaching them. And their eyes widened. It was giant Nine Tailed Fox that even bigger than Dragon. It rush toward them with fast. Everyone then prepare in battle just in case that fox attacked

The fox then slowly stop and it give glare to them

**"Where Nirvana?"** The fox asked, the voice sounded demonic and make the air around them shaking

"What do you want to do to Nirvana?" Jura the one who asked and the fox glare to him. Before everyone can react Natsu jumped and ignite both his fist with flame

"**Karyu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**" Natsu roared at the fox sending a burst of flame from both his hands. The fox simply take it and it didn't even burn his fur

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy shouted in panic didn't want to make the giant fox angry

"He smell like Minato! I can smell trail of Minato scent from him! What did you do to Minato?!" Natsu growled to the giant fox make everyone eyes especially Wendy and Erza widened

"Answer him beast! What did you do to Minato-san?!" Erza growled as she change into Purgatory Armor

'I should know its better if i wait until they gone! Because of that before i able to shrunk they already see me! And how the hell that Igneel kid able to smell the stench?! It suppose to be get erased by wind when i run! He got a nice nose! And now i have to create proper story and make them didn't tell Council about me' Kurama groaned inwardly. What he transform its not Henge no Jutsu but complete transformation jutsu where he able to copy exact smell and blood of the thing he transform into

Council know about Kurama but they only knew him as ordinary demon not Demon King. When the dragon leave he start to hide more and this make Council also think that maybe Kurama has left

**"You mean that brat? He did give me good fight even after he fight with dozen of Zeref demons"** Kurama laughed make everyone tensed while inside he give himself pat on back. He still has that evil aura!

"Z-Zeref demons?" Lucy stuttered

"**Ah? Yes. There are some strange fellow who try to use my power to revive Zeref demon and control them secretly. I decide to let it be since it looks intresting. However this Minato guy seems know it and he fight with them. And to my surprise he defeat all of them then killed the summoner. I remember when Minato defeat one that called Deliora the summoner start to panic"** Kurama chuckled wickedly, oh how he enjoy he lie when he see everyone eyes widened damn! He genius in create story! It feels good to be evil once again

Meanwhile everyone shocked for some reason. The demon in front of them able to create dozen of Zeref demon at Deliora level back with only use the portion of his power?! How strong the demon in front of them?!

**"He strong for human. However their battle destroy part of my territory and i can't let it go unpunished am i?"** Kurama grinned evilly showed his fang

"But it was your own fault! You the one who letting that man use your power to revive Zeref Demons back!" Lyon yelled in angry as he recall what Deliora able to do

**"Its not my problem. That man didn't disturby my sleep or my territory. If there's anyone to blame, blame that human" **Kurama stated with cold make Erza glare to him before he smirked

**"And to my surprise.. Indeed this Minato guy is challenge. He are intresting human after Zeref... But he still no match for me... I'm the Demon from Makai! Not like the one that pathetic human create! I'm the incarnate of destruction and chaos! The Demon King, Kyuubi no Yoko! No human can beat me!"** Kurama boasted with evil laugh, ooh how long he want to boasted about his tittle again. He hadn't rant about being of ultimate destruction since the last dragon his fight!

"Y-You! You bastard!" Erza roared with tears streaming on her eyes, she fly and swung her giant sword intent to smash the fox. She just lost Jellal.. And now she got news about the person he see as father is killed just because he try to save some village from demons!

Kurama seeing this merely roared and send Erza to crash the tree with his shockwave and to much everyone horror the roar strong enough to destroy large part of forest behind them

"I-Impossible! T-The forest!" Hibiki stated with shock and shaking seeing the destruction

"He only roared..." Eve said with shudder

"W-What a monster" Sherry said with fear

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled in panic seeing Erza got blasted along the forest

"Bastard! **Ice Make: Cannon**" Gray shouted and shot a giant cannon to the fox.

"**Tenryu no Hoko! (Sky Dragon's Roar)**" Wendy roared with tears streaming her face as she shoot tornado to the fox. She just lost Roubaul and now this fox killed the man she think as father?! She won't forgive this fox!

"Gray you idiot! **Ice make: Snow Dragon!**" Lyon shouted and shot a giant dragon ice to the fox

"**Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)**" Natsu roared

"**Iron Rock Fist**" Jura shouted and send a massive giant rock hand to the fox too, everyone seeing Natsu and the other start to attack snapped from their shock and start to attacking

"Sagitarius! Please!" Lucu said as she summon Sagitarius who shoot arrow

"**Aerial shot!**" Ren shouted and shoot numerous rock to Kurama

"**Dool Attack: Wood Spirit!**" Sherry yelled and roots start to grow from the ground and attack Kurama

"**White Out!**" Eve shouted and he sent snowstorm to Kurama

All combined Magic create a large beam **(A/N: Similiar like when Fairy Tail vs Acnologia)**, the attack then hit the fox directly. Say the fox merely grunted before roared and dissipated all their attack much to their shock

"No way.. Even if we combined all our magic" Ren muttered in disbelief

"He shrugged it as if it was nothing" Lyon stated in shock

**"My turn..."** Kurama grinned as he channel chakra to his claw then rise it to the sky

"WATCH OUT!" Jura yelled as Kurama brought down his claw to them

The effect of single swipe is devastating. It destroy everything surrounded even everyone who manage to dodge still get hitted by it shockwave. It carving the ground like the ground just get picked up **(A/N: Like when Naruto fourth tail shoot Bijudama to Orochimaru except the size is tripled)**

When the dust cleared all Alliance Mage lay in ground covered with bruises and some of them try to stand

Kurama let out amusement roar as he glare with his crimson slit eyes to everyone in ground, though he are good now but it didn't mean he not enjoy something like this sometime. It been a while since he can boast his power freely to human! He miss doing this sometime

'S-Such power! Only single swipe of his claw. He can kill us if he want!' Jura thought with shock as he try to stand

'To think Minato-san able to hold his ground against monster like this!' Wendy thought in awe and fear

**"The son of Igneel, daughter of Grandeeney. What an intresting bunch. Unfornately i have fight with you two parents and they still can't beat me! What did make you two a human can beat me while your parents the dragon even can't!"** Kurama roared smugly

'This isn't good. This fox definetely out of our league! We have to retreat but we can't tell him where Nirvana! Who know what he intend to do with such weapon! What should we do?' Jura gritted his teeth

"Everyone is okay?!" Jura shouted as he manage to stand, everyone then slowly able to stand though it can be seen they barely hold their ground

"Yeah. But if he attack us again with that..." Lyon panted

"We're finished.." Gray finished wuth blood pouring down from his forehead

"Damn it!" Natsu growled as he panted

"How we suppose to beat him?" Sherry said weakly

"In time like this, the question is not how we going to beat him Sherry" Lyon answered with blood dripped from his forehead and mouth

"Its how to survive from him?" Lyon said in grim tone

**"Just tell me where Nirvana... I won't kill you all if you tell me"** Kurama said smugly

"We won't tell you! You demon going to use Nirvana for yourself! You kill Minato-san! I will avenge him!" Erza roared as she come from the tree with several wound and bruises. That roar once hit her very strong. It like being smashed by mountain! She barely able to stand now!

Kurama blinked before his face turn into blank

**"Who said i kill him?"** Kurama deadpanned make everyone blinked. Erza then blinked before she speak

"B-But.. You say-"

**"I said "i beat him" but i didn't say "i kill him""** Kurama stated with blank face make everyone sweatdropped

"T-Then! What did you do to him?! Why you here?! Where is Minato-san?!" Wendy yelled to the fox

**"Indeed i attack him and beat him because i bored. However i didn't kill him. For human he pretty strong. Stronger than all of you in here. He give me a good fight so i didn't kill him in order to respect him but he ask me a favor since he wounded. He saying about destroy Nirvana"** Kurama let out evil laugh before speak again

'Let see the fruits of seed that you has planted Naruto' Kurama grinned evilly

**"I said yes. As long he give me something precious. After all human have to give something precious for Demon in order to gain one wish" **Kurama grinned wickedly make everyone flinched

"W-What he give?" Lucy asked, she have feel she not gonna like what the fox going say

**"His memories.. All of them"** Kurama stated, this make everyone shock, and tears fall more fast from Wendy eyes

"No..." Erza murmured, all the memories of Minato when talk to her and save them in war between Phantom Lord then flashes back on her mind. And now when Minato see her he won't even know her!

"Y-You Bastard! Give him back his memory!" Natsu shouted and the fox let out laugh

**"Sorry brat. He has make a deal with me, a Demon. Even Kami won't be able to return his memory, once you make deal with demon then there's no turning back"** Kurama stated with evil grin

"Then! Take part of my memory! And give back some of his!" Wendy shouted make everyone shock

**"I'm afraid i can't do that either. He will lost his memories. End of stories. Even **_**if**_** you able to kill me, which i very think its impossible. His memory still won't return. Pathetic human.. Now tell me where Nirvana? I won't ask anymore"** Kurama asked again. Jura the one who speak seeing the fox is not intrested to using Nirvana instead want to destroy it

"Its there.. You can find it there. It pretty big you going to be able to see it" Jura answered and pointed to some direction

**"I'm not wasting my time to looking for it!"** Kurama roared and open his mouth then create Bijudama. Everyone present can feel the power from the ball that created in Kurama mouth, the ball size increased until it about 1/4 of fox size. The fox then shot the ball that turn into crimson beam to the forest where Jura pointed. The beam destroy everything around the way and still went through

Everyone close their eyes and try their best to not fly from the explosion. They barely able to hold their ground and not get blasted away because of wind. When the wind seems calmed and dust cleared everyone slowly open their eyes and stare in shock. The forest gone. Nothing left even Nirvana is gone. It even create a very large crater in middle of the forest that become death land now

"S-Such power..." Hibiki muttered in shock

"E-Even Jupiter is not that strong" Eve murmured

"It looks more like Etherion than Jupiter" Jura commented with shock

**"Hn! That was nothing. I can create bigger if i want. I will take my leave then. The deal has been done..."** Kurama stated but then he take glance to the group

**"I don't know what your thinking. But for me your so called Minato lost his memories in vain.. He charged to the group of demons without know their strength and where he fighting. If only he sacrifice one village perhaps he won't lost his memories now. But he charged when the demons still together and attacking them in my terirorry"** Kurama stated

"Don't you talk that way about Minato-san! He's a hero! He sacrifice his memory for the village!" Wendy shouted in rage, Erza and everyone even Ichiya also glare deadly to the fox

**"And for what? The village didn't know about him. He charged to the demons before they able to attack the village just so no one will die but in the end he won't be remembered. He even didn't remember his own self right now or his hero act. He will be forgetten in history. Or worse. Some people will manipulate him and turn him into destroyer of the world that make him into the most thing he never want become into. I have seen his power and he are strong than you so called Ten Wizard Saints..."** Kurama replied coolly

"How... How could you saying that! You know his act is noble! How could you?! You are the witnesses of his act!" Gray yelled as he recall when Deliora attack his village and when Ur seal Deliora. Kurama only snorted hearing this

**"What would you have me say? 'His act is noble and going to be remembered forever'? Ridiculous. I am not here to comfort you. I don't understand why are you all so fixated on him. Minato must have seen this coming from the start. If he couldn't see it coming, the fault lies in his own foolishness. Laughing him off as a idiot would be sufficient. How you charged to enemy that you don't know they capable of alone? If it were my friends charged without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."** Kurama stated with cold

**"In the end he lost all he have because his stupidity.. He act as hero but no one know him. He not exist. And he still babbilng about peace. Peace is merely illusion"** Kurama continued

"Its not illusions!" Wendy yelled surprising everyone

**"Fool little girl! All you see now is merely fake peace! Don't think I am wrong, it is the human nature to fight one another, to harm. You may think that it is a peaceful world, but it is nothing but a apparition, a false peace if you will. There are mages out there who rape women, men who rape and kill, who enslave women and children into the black market, and simply kill for power. Your council hungers for power no matter how morally good or wise it thinks it may be. I've seen all of this, I've life for thousand years and see that all. I've seen the pain in children's eyes when they got slaved, the pain looks and scars upon women and i have seen many death, from mages all alike, those who had served under the council… And those who follow in hopes of awakening Zeref. Greed fills their souls like a despot of sickness and virulence! It spreads to each human's heart, their pride, their lust, their gluttony, hate and envy on their own kind like a disease that can never be cured! Nothing is worth saving those abominations from themselves; they were never in danger to begin with! The only danger are themselves! No matter how much you deny it… You humans are nothing more than trash among trash"** Kurama replied without missing beat and everyone who hear this lower their head.

Jura know what it mean since he was Wizard Saint didn't answer. The council are hunger for power and its true. They think they are superior due to the fact they leading them and saving them but what they forget are without citizens they won't be exist

"Its maybe hard... Its not easy.." Wendy murmured as memories of Minato smile to her appear

"I know hatred is spreading in this world.. Minato-san also know it..." Wendy said more loud with tears start to rolling on her face and get everyone attention

**"I can tell that hatred is spreading in this world... And I wanted to do something about it… But i don't know what… But i believe… That someday in this world... The day will come when people truly understand one another!" Minato said proudly before he turn to Wendy and give the little girl eye smile**

**"And if i can't find the answer, will you do the honor and find the answer for me.. Watashi no musume? (My Daughter?)" Minato ask with gentle tone**

"But if we do something! If we do something! We can stop it! But i don't know what to do! But i believe… That someday in this world... The day will come when people truly understand one another! We just need to fight! Fight with all we got! Don't fall into the darkness! Keep walk in light! That was what Minato-san tell me! And i will do it! I will honor the man that i think as father! I would continue his Will!" Wendy shouted with determination. Everyone stare with awe to the chibi girl. Kurama inwardly smile seeing Wendy. He swear he see Naruto when he young behind Wendy giving him his determination grin

Jura hearing this smiled when hearing Wendy answer

'Such wise word.. Come from little girl... This Minato person must be great man if he can make this little girl saying such thing' Jura thought with smile

"Yeah! What Wendy say its true! We can't give up! We are Fairy Tail! The guild with never ending adventure! We will look for the answer until we death! Peace will come to this world!" Natsu roared with grin

"Even if Minato-san don't remember. His belief will alive inside us! Inside everyone he has saved! You can't erase that belief without killing every human!" Erza stated

"Yeah! His belief will passed on us!" Gray yelled

"Fairy Tail won't give up!" Lucy added

"Aye!" Happy shouted

"I don't know much about Minato-dono but he are honorable person and great man. And i grateful i have heard about him. His belief will be alive inside me" Jura stated

"And us" Lyon said as he step forward with Shelly

"And us too" Hibiki said with Eve and Ren stand on his side

"Men!" Ichiya stated

Kurama look into group silently before he chuckle and turn into full laugh which is scary when he did it with his demonic voice

**"Hahahahaha! Damn! Looks like that man is true about you all!"** Kurama laughed make everyone confused

**"I also ask the same question to Minato and he answer it just like what that little girl spoke without missing beat. Then he offer me another deal.. If there's a group who has same answer like him i have to return his memories.."** Kurama smirked this make Wendy eyes widened

"Is that mean-"

**"Yes.. He will get his memoires back... To think i being outsmarted by human.. But oh well. I don't care.. I don't care about anything including this world. As long you not attack me or disturb me i won't attack you.. But if i bored and you on my way maybe i will attack you like Minato... You human are strange creature.. Sometime you can be crueler than us demon but sometime you can more kind than angel itself..."** Kurama said as he turn around

**"Ah before i forgot. Minato give message if the group answer is right. He said don't tell the council about me and him. I don't know why he ask you to hide me. But ah like i care"** Kurama laughed. He about to leave which make everyone sigh in relief but Wendy stop him before he can leave

"Wait Kyuubi-san!" Wendy yelled make the giant fox turn to her

**"What is it?" **Kurama growled

"Can you tell me where Minato-san now?" Wendy asked

**"Hn! I don't know. He could be dead right now. The wound i give to him is very deep.. But oh well.. Its not my problem" **Kurama said with evil laugh. Before anyone can protest a crimson flame engulf Kurama body and he gone

"M-Minato-san.." Wendy said with worry but Natsu place hand on her shoulder

"Hey! Don't worry! Minato able to outsmarted that demon before when they make deal right? I sure he will be okay! He strong guy after all!" Natsu said with big grin make the girl look to him

"Yes. Minato-san are strong person. He will survive.." Erza added with smile

"But why he didn't want to be known to council?" Sherry asked this also get everyone attention. Jura the one who answer it

"I think i understand. Imagine what council will do if they found out about Minato-san power. He able to fight toe on toe with that demon fox who we all didn't able to hurt even with our power combined. The council will try to manipulate him under their control" Jura answered as he recall the Council deed

"And the fox?" Happy asked

"Its because if someone know there are some demon who can revive Zeref demons with easy it will causes massive chaos and panic. The demon fox before said he didn't intrested to take over the world, he only sleeping. He not danger as long we not attack him. But knowing the council they will shot Etherion to him and i sure its not going able to kill him seeing he can blast something similiar like Etherion easily. And after getting attacked he will brought his wrath to the world and imagine what going to happen" Hibiki answered with stern and everyone can imagine already what going to happen if the demon rampaged. Thousand of innocents will be dead... And chaos will be erupted in world

"This is only us to know. We can't tell anyone about this. Not even our Guild Master... This is very big secret.. The world depend on this" Erza added sternly and glare to Fairy Tail member make them cringed

"I agree with Erza-dono.. I won't tell single soul about this" Jura commented

* * *

Few month has pasted since that event. Kurama who travel along the world when back to Magnolia is surpised when see Lisanna back. He asked Makarov secretly what happen and Makarov explain about Edolas. Kurama nodded in understand, and stated that Naruto will happy when he found out about this. Makarov also explain next week they going to held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and invite Kurama to watch. Kurama said that he won't come since he already there many time and has seen what their capable of. Kurama then asked who the Mage that will take the exam and Makarov give the list of paritcipant to Kurama

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Cana Alberona

Levy McGarden

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockster

Kurama smirked and saying as he expected. He has think that Cana, Elfman, Natsu, Gray to be entered but Juvia is little surprise for him. Cana due to her leadership personality, Elfman, Natsu, Gray due to their bond and strenght, Levy due to her brain but Juvia it still make him confuse though he didn't care. Kurama after that decide to leave

* * *

"Everything is ready Master Hades.." A feminine voice spoke

"Good Ultear.. Next week we will take down Fairy Tail" Hades said

"Kehahaha che! Why don't we burn those Fairies now?!" A male spoke

"Yes. We will exterminate them" said another one

"Lower your voice, Zancrow, Rustyrose!" Another voice spoke

"Che! You the one who talk Azuma!" Zancrow growled

"Calm down everyone don't fight. Its not good to fight each other" another male voice spoke

"True what Zoldeo said.. You two shouldn't fight" another male voice added

"How noisy..." Another female voice sighed

"Now, now Meredy don't say such a thing. Its okay to noisy sometime" Ultear giggled and the girl only nodded

"Silence all of you!" Hades yelled and everything become quite

"We will do according to the plan... I don't want to hear you all bickering" Hades said sternly

"Yes Master Hades" everyone answered and Hades smirked but then his face turn into serious

"Remember.. If you all see him. Make sure you run.. He is out of your league" Hades said sternly

"What so special about this person Master Hades? He just look like old relic to me" Zancrow scoffed

"You don't understand Zancrow. I have seen what this old relic can do. And unlike Mavis or other Fairy Tail member. He didn't hestitate to kill. He didn't care who are you as long you hurt his comrade you going to learn painful reason from him" Hades said sternly

"Che! Surely he not stronger than you right Master Hades?" Rustyrose said smugly

"I don't know about that. He was strong when i with him. Forget strong. If i recall he's like a God. How i didn't recognize the similiarity between him and Zeref before is beyond my knowledge" Hades sighed

"Similiarity?" Ultear asked and Hades nodded

"Yes... After all. He was Zeref descendant that life to atone his ancestor sin"

* * *

"Give up! You being cornered!"

"Please come with us brother. You has lost"

2 shadow figure stand in front of another figure that wore complete black hood

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, Onii-sama. But this isn't over... In fact this is just the beginning" the man in black hood said smugly

"The beginning? Otouto! Please give up! Come home! Tou-sama will forgive you!" The woman in shadow pleaded

"Yes brother. We know you hurt because Aik-"

"DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" The man in hood growled

"You all let her die... Tou-sama didn't want to resurrect her! He can revive her but he refuse! Even with all those power but he still naïve! He can become God! But he stay as human!" The man in hood growled again

"BROTHER! You know why Tou-sama didn't want to resurrect dead people! We already talk about this!" The man in shadow yelled

"I don't care! If he didn't want to do it then i have no choice! I'm sorry Onee-sama, Onii-sama" the youngest brother said in sad tone before he clap his hands together and start to make hand seals

"T-That technique!" The woman said with shock as she can recognize the energy signatur that gather around the man

"Wait! Brother! Stop! That's forbidden! We don't know what going to happen if you use that! STOP!" The man in shadow yelled and move to stop his brother but it too late

"BROTHER!"

"OTOUTO!"

A bright light engulf the man in hood and with flash of light that blinding the two shadow figure the young brother is gone

"Damn it!" The man in shadow growled in frustation

"Tou-sama won't like this" the woman murmured

"Indeed i am"

The two figure froze when hear the familiar voice

"Tou-sama!" The man said in surprise as he turh to see his father

"Tou-sama we apolog-"

The father raise his hand and halt the woman word before he sighed

"Don't... I already heard everything by using Magic to strengthen my ear..." The father of 2 shadow figure sighed

"Its my fault.. I shouldn't create such technique.. Where he learn that technique from is beyond my knowledge..." The father said with bitter voice

"Father if you wish we could-"

"No! Just one person is enough.. We don't know what happen if you two also go..." The father said sternly and his children nodded

"I don't know what chaos he will bring... Hopefully someone will stop him.. That technique will make him vulnerable for 3 days... Let's go home for now... Your mother need to know this" the father sighed

"Hai! Tou-sama!" The sister and brother said in unison

"Mou! Don't call me that! Call me Tou-chan like when you were kids" the father pouted make his son groaned

"Please Tou-sama act like real father. You are the leader of this world. Don't crush everyone imagination about you" his son sighed

"Ooh come on Otouto. Tou-chan not that bad! He just love us right Tou-chan?t" the woman giggling as she hug her father

"Not you too Nee-sama!" The man said indignantly

"I love you Musume" the father hug her back

"Aww! Thanks Tou-chan"

"I swear only me the one who normal in our family" the son murmured make his father and sister laughed before his father turn around with serious face

'I don't know how far he gone or what did he bring with him... But be careful.. I know you will able to stop him... After all.. Only Father that able to stop his son' the father thought

* * *

**Done! And yeah! Kurama got moment of showing off this chapter! I mean its been thousand years since he able to display his power to humans again! He must be very happy now xD**

**And what this?! Zeref Descendant?! How and what Hades mean by that?!**

**And who these father and his mysterious children?! What the hell is going on?!**

**Find out later in Dragon Ball-err i mean Fairy Guardian!**

**P.S: I need you all vote to decide either Purehito/Hades should be alive or not. I hate to admit it but i start to fond to him xP**

**Oh one more i want to ****s**ay

**HA! TAKE THAT! MY GUE****S****S** ARE RIGHT! NARUTO MEET WITH RIKU**D**O **S**ENNIN! 

**HAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Awakening

**Now everyone before you read this chapter, do me a favor and read the prologue and "first chapter Fairy Tail", first. It already get fixed and please read it first because there some change in there that will affect the entire story :)**

**Many people PM me why i pai****r**** Naruto with Mavis**

**The reason is simple.**

**No its not because i'm lolicon, if i'm lolicon i will make Wendy in harem...**

**Alright i admit it maybe i'm a little into lolicon BUT I'M NOT 100%! Maybe 30%...**

**I didn't have problem with grown women such as Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Kushina, etc**

**The real reason why i pair Naruto and Mavis is because when i see Fairy Tail Kimi ga Kureta Mono video clip. I notice Mavis that seems lonely and it make me sad**

**It remind me to Naruto when he was child. They hold the same eyes so i decide to pair both of them.**

**No one will agree to this but the most thing that very hurt to human is lonely..**

**From lonely will grown hatred and pain.. It because they didn't have someone to share their pain that's why they become berserk**

**Anyway enough for the comment! I recommend you to read prologue and chapter 1 first before reading this so you got better explanation**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Awakening**

* * *

"I acknowledges your power boy. As expected from the man i chose to succeed me and who supported the Guild for 48 years" Hades praised Makarov who able to stand after Hades attack. However, Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, having received serious damage after blocking Hades **Amaterasu: Formula 100** using **Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods**, which still able to pierce his defense and creates a vast explosion and damaging a large part of Tenrou Island

"We have both grown old boy..." Hades said as he approach Makarov

"Two men who walked different paths are meeting. I wonders whether this will complete the continuum of the world" Hades said calmly

"You was a great Master... Who taught "harmony" to his Guild mates and led them on the proper path" Makarov panted

"What happened, what changed you?" Makarov ask Hades who stood calmly

Hades Instead of answering immediately, crushes Makarov on the ground with a powerful punch

"Magic was originally born in darkness, as an oppressed and feared power, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon and a part of human culture. However, that when i tracked back the roots of Magic, when i arrived at Zeref, i saw the true essence of Magic" Hades said simply. Hades seeing his opponent seemingly unconscious speak to him

"Sleep Makarov... Fairy Tail's history is over now" Hades said as he turns his back and starts walking away. However, Makarov opens his eyes and raises on his legs in a moment, charging at Grimoire Law's Master. Before he can hit him, however, Hades turns and sends him a projectile with his Bullet Magic, piercing and defeating him

"Ah. Yes.. I almost forgot..." Hades said as he approach Makarov. He then pull out Naruto vial blood and parchment

"I almost forgot to get this... If Naruto awaken now or Kurama come it will be dangerous.. Even i can't defeat Naruto if he angry... After all.. He is God..." Purehito stated. He then using fire magic and burn the parchment

"Now its gone... Fairy Guardian.. Will sleep forever.. And will be absorbed back by Zeref when Zeref awakened" Hades stated as he take the vial and open it then drop the blood to the ground so when the vial broke it won't call Kurama. He then throw away the vial and leave

'_Naruto-dono... Kurama-dono... Shodai(The First)... I'm sorry_' Makarov last thought before everything went black

* * *

We found Hades reappears on his airship, having dinner and laughing out happily. Suddenly A shadowy figure sitting not far from him appear

"You looks in a good mood"

"Makarov's kids are really something, having already defeated three of the Seven Kin" Hades chuckled

"I see... When my turn will be?"

"This isn't the kind of battle the shadowy man needs to take part in, Bluenote" Hades answered

"I wants to play a little more and that it isn't good to let my body get lazy" Bluenote said as he walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship

"Its that's alright?" Hades asked

"It is... With the ship submerged, we didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail" Bluenote answered

"I disagree.. We'll gather Makarov's kids here, unaware that they'll be staring in the mouth of the devil" Hades said. Bluenote states that, if they didn't take the food to their mouth, they wouldn't eat it, and adds that, if it were him, he'd go on a feeding frenzy.

Hades then orders him to stay in the airship, stating that, if he were to go, the noisy battlefield would suddenly turn quiet. Bluenote comments that only four of the Seven Kin are left, and nonetheless resolves to go after another one falls.

* * *

"Now your friends' lives are on the line Titania. Show me if you has enough power to protect your friend" Azuma said coolly

"Why i the only one not affected by your damage to the Tenrou Tree?" Erza asked Azuma with her serious face

"Simple... I wants to fight you when you serious. With your friend life on the line. You will fight with serious" Azuma said simply

"I will defeat you! No matter what! But you have to promise me that you will return the guild's Magic Power if i win" Erza growled

"Farewell.. I promises the truth is i doesn't like these tactics too but order is order" Azuma replied calmly. Erza grunted, changing to **Heaven Wheel Armor **she charge to her opponent. To save her friends

* * *

**Mavis Grave**

A statute suddenly appear on Mavis grave side. It slowly cracked from middle of chest. The crack spread toward the entire area until it spreaded to the entire statue body and then the statue shattered. The spiky blonde young man with whisker mark on his face slowly opening his eyes. His purple eyes with ring pattern glowing brightly, frown placed on his face, he grab his staff tightly

Uzumaki Naruto has awaken... And he not seems in good mood

* * *

Kurama who in middle of forest resting on tree suddenly felt jolt to entire his body. He then see his left hand glowing

"?! Naruto has awaken?!" Kurama said in surprise as he look that some strange seals glowing on his left palm

"Something happen to Great Tenrou Tree... Damn! I should accept Makarov invitation and stay with him! Hopefully Naruto didn't kill anyone!" Kurama growled as he floating so high. He transform into giant fox then fly above the cloud and start running in air, his destination? Tenrojima

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto growled as he look around, the Great Tenrou Tree fall. Makarov the third master is nowhere to see.. The blonde already receive the memory he got from his blood clone that Kurama active in order to train Wendy so he knew about Makarov, Mirajane, Wendy and Erza

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed as he then take glance to Mavis grave

"Mavis-chan.. I'm sorry this is happen. Don't worry, they will pay with their life for what they did to our children and island" Naruto spoke softly. He was about to leave but imagine his surprise when he heard some voice

"Na..ru..to..?"

Naruto eyes widened. That was Mavis voice! Activing Human Path he quickly grab the grave then pull out... Mavis spirit?

Naruto eyes get more wide when he see Mavis lay on his arm, she only spirit but her spirit its strong.. It even able to cast magic or eat as if it was alive

"M-M-Mavis-chan?" Naruto said unsure, tears leaked from his eyes. Mavis slowly open her eyes and stare at Naruto who crying

"Why you crying?" Mavis asked softly, Naruto who still shock snapped, he quickly lay Mavis on ground. He groaned when he felt his chakra running low. Open his big scroll he take several pil chakra and eat it. Then using Medical Ninjutsu he try his best to heal Mavis

'_Its only exhaustion.._' Naruto thought with relief

"M-Mavis-chan! H-How?! You spirit! I-It still alive even if your body dead!" Naruto asked in shock with tears still streaming

"I don't know... It looks like my body has enough magic that make my ethereal spirit free.. The only one who can see me is only Fairy Tail mage" Mavis said weakly

"You only exhausted... A good rest will heal you..." Naruto said softly

"Ah yeah... I give Fairy Glitter to one of our mage... She has good heart" Mavis chuckled. Naruto nodded they then fall into silence as Naruto watch Mavis with warm eyes, few minute pasted Mavis slowly able to stand

"Ah! Don't! You need to rest" Naruto said in worry but Mavis chuckle

"Its okay.. I can feel my energy back.. Looks like as long i'm in Tenro i will not get exhausted" Mavis said softly. Naruto smile back. They stare into each other before Naruto embrace her into tight hug

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto screamed make Mavis flinch

"If.. If this.. If this is really you... Please... I begging you... Please..." Naruto start to sobbed

"Don't.. Ever... Leave me... Anymore..." Naruto sobbed as tears flowing from his eyes

"I don't want to lost you anymore... Please... Don't leave me..." Naruto begged as he cry so hard while hugging Mavis as if she will gone anytime

Mavis hearing this slowly have tears on her face. She brought her hands and hug Naruto back with tight

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to leave you... I'm sorry" Mavis sobbed as she hug her back

She knew Naruto are in deep hurt already before they meet... But now seeing him like this...

He was broken...

Its not like see a thousands years old man... But like seeing a 12 boy who just lost everything in his life...

And it hurt her so much seeing its because of her...

Naruto slowly sobbed and then kneel until Mavis height. He see into Mavis face who now wet with tears.. Her eyes is filled with regret.. Naruto slowly close his face to her but then to his surprise Mavis move quickly and planted her lips to his

Naruto let out tears of joy and happiness fall from his eyes. His girl.. The girl she love... Is in front of him now... He thought she dead... He thought she gone... He kiss the girl she love with soft, gentle and full with love, the same goes to Mavis

She kiss Naruto with full love.. She never thought they going to meet again... The man that she love... She glad she able to kiss him... She still remember the day when their last kiss pasted when her body dead..

Both blonde broke from their kiss, they staring to each other with tears fall from their eyes. Naruto hug her tightly as if she going to gone

"I love you Mavis-chan... Please don't leave me again" Naruto sobbed and Mavis hug her back

"I love you too Naruto... I can't promise i won't leave you anymore... But i will try my best to not leave from your side again.." Mavis sobbed back to Naruto shoulder

Their hug lasted few minute and it broke out when they heard explosion near Great Tenrou Tree

At this Naruto Rinnegan instantly active and it filled with intent to kill. He just have his moment and now... Whoever come to his land it going to pay!

"Whoever dare to disturb this moment. I will make sure King of Hell will have their souls" Naruto said in dangerous tone

"Naruto.. Our children is in danger... Would you watching them?" Mavis asked softly

"I will.. I won't watch.. I will kill them all! They dare to lay their feet on here! On our holy island! Wait me my love.. 5 minute and all of this will be done" Naruto said sternly with his Rinnegan glowing but to his surprise Mavis shook her head

"No Naruto.. This isn't your fight.. Its this generation fight... We will watch them... If the situation got dire you can jump in" Mavis said softly make Naruto groaned

"Why?! I can finish this in flash! You know how strong i am Mavis! I can beat them all and we can spend our time again! Its only-"

"Naruto..." Mavis said sternly and her face serious. Naruto groaned again and then punched nearby tree destroying it

"Fine! I will watch... But if i jump in. Don't hope there will be any survivor..." Naruto said seriously and Mavis nodded. Naruto stand and sighed

"I can sense Zeref in here.. Does the intruder want something with him?" Naruto asked

"It looks so.. Now go! Check our children! Don't try to ask anything in order to stay with me!" Mavis commanded make Naruto pouted

"You too smart for your own good.." Naruto muttered make the chibi blonde giggling, she give peck on Naruto cheek before smile with blush

"Go now..." Mavis said softly. Naruto nodded before gone with whirlind of leaf. Mavis then sighed before she extend her arm and observe it

"This body... I pretty sure i'm dead... But why my Etherial Spirit not?" Mavis murmured in confusion

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto arrive at where explosion before being held. He see Erza laying in ground seems unconscious and some man with strange hair panting

'_He defeat Erza? Not bad.._' Naruto observed and his eyes widened

'_This guy! He the one who destroy Great Tenrou Tree! Sorry man but this is as far as you can go!_' Naruto thought as he ready to jump in action but suddenly he see Erza moving Activing his Rinnegan he surprise when see the Tenro tree seems giving Erza strength. He smile softly when see Erza awake and strike the man again

The man then strangle Erza in tree. He can see the man call magic from Tenrojima and using it to attack Erza

"Terra Clamare!" Azuma shouted, Erza body then engulfed in massive explosion. Naruto about to jump and save her but his eyes widened and smile slowly

"There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The Power of Feelings." Naruto said as he see with his Rinnegan the Terra Clamare start to give energy to Erza and surrounding her

"Show me that power.. Third generation" Naruto said with smile

With roar Erza slowly stand again and charged to the man who using root in order stopping her but the Terra Clamare protect her. Azuma seems surpised seeing this but then he smiled

"What an wondeful guild"

With that Erza land a final attack to him and defeat him

After defeating Azuma, Erza falls to the ground, battle worn, and notices Azuma's body transforming into a tree. He states that it is a side effect of overusing his Lost Magic. He then tells her that, as promised, he would return everyone's Magic Power to them. She then asks him if he knew a man name Jellal. Azuma states that he does and explains that Jellal is a sad man whose become obsessed with the idea that Zeref ghost exist and that he lost all sense of reason. Erza then asks him why they are after Zeref. Azuma states that it is to get closer to the very first Magic in the world, as it would lead to what Jellal called, "Paradise". Azuma tries to explain further but is completely transformed into trees

Naruto hearing this frowned. Its similiar like Obito dream about Tsuki no Me. He sighed and approach the man. He then create several Kage Bunshin and make it transform into various animal

"Find where the guild being held! Check their condition but do not interfere unless it neccesary..." Naruto commanded, the Kage Bunshin then start to separated and flying away

Naruto approach the small tree that Azuma grown into. He then touch the tree and use jutsu to read it memories. Since the tree not engulf Azuma soul completely he still able to read it using Human Path

Naruto frowned when his done. His Rinnegan glowing.. Purehito the man that he thought as brother is fall so low.. To think he will be awaken this way by the man he think as brother and what the hell about him and Zeref?! Descendant?! What kind of rumor is that?! Zeref is asleep?!

Growled Naruto then turn away but not before give glance to Azuma

"I will let you stay here, consider it as payment to remind Erza that she was the one who protected not otherwise" Naruto said sternly and walk away. He has many thing to do. Start by removing scum from his holy island

* * *

Few minute walking he meet with some strange haired silver man who wearing silver glasses lay in ground. He then approaching him with Rinnegan glowing

Rustyrose who currently just defeated by Freed and Bixlow turn when he heard some voice. His eyes widened for moment. Blonde spiky hair, budhist staff, 3 whiskers mark and glowing purple eyes..

"Fairy Guardian.." Rustyrose said in fear, his master has warning them if they meet him they have to run. That man is out of their league even his master claim that maybe he stronger than him who hold Devil Heart in ship. Hades has said that Fairy Guardian power is like God. To control every element and nature itself and also he was the descendant of Zeref himself

"Do you know what you done?" Naruto asked coldly with his Rinnegan glowing to Rustyrose who laying weakly

"You come to my holy land, disturb the exam of Fairy Tail mage, disturbing Zeref.. But most of all.. You hurt my children" Naruto said with dangerously, Rustyrose only shaking in fear, he can felt Naruto aura start to leaking and it choking him. He try to shouted but no sound come from his mouth

"You disturb the Fairy when they playing in their holy land.. Now face their GOD!" Naruto growled and give his killing intent to Rustyrose

At that moment Rustyrose can see he dead million time. He see he dead by different way from being cut in head, crushed by boulder, eated in gruesome way, etc. He almost faint due to sickness but before he faint he see some giant one eyed beast. The beast size is 5 time larger than Makarov when using Titan Magic. The beast roared at him. Ending his existence

Naruto see at Rustyrose who have foam on his mouth. He already make Rustyrose heart and brain explode using his Killing Intent. The man already dead. He then active his Deva path and throw him away out of island

"One scum gone... Few more to go." Naruto said then one of his clone popped. Telling him there are some goat like human and chicken like human approach the camp where his child hurt. He then turn to where those scums going to come. He will kill them for hurt his children

* * *

"I can sense magic nearby! Come on Kawazu!" Yomazo the humanoid goat growled

"Wait pero! We will pay those fairies back pero!" Kawaru said to Yamazu

"Yeah! They resting now! We only need to attack them while they weak!" Yomazo laughed but before they can take another step suddenly they find themselves can't move. A chill crawled to their spine. They then slowly turn and see Naruto standing with hard expression and glowing Rinnegan

"You two... Are dead..." Naruto said with dangerous tone

"W-Who this guy pero?" Kawaru gulped as sweat start to pour down, he can felt the enormous aura come from this man

'Glowing eyes. Spiky blonde hair.. This guy!' Yomazo eyes widened

"F-F-Fairy G-Guardian!" Yomazu stuttered with fear

"None of you two will get close to them.. You two died. Here and now" Naruto said sternly as he smash his pommel staff and numerous roots grow from earth

"KAN!" Yomazu shouted and using his magic, try to cut the root. Only to left scratch on them and not close to cutting them

"What?!" Yomazu shouted in shock the roots then start to entangle them and choking them

"You two come and dirtied my holy land. You two hurt my children.. You two won't be leave from here alive" Naruto stated with cold

"No. You two won't have quick death. It will be painful. I will make sure you begged to dead" Naruto said. Before the two can react Naruto cast genjutsu to them using Human path and pull out their souls then consume their memories and throw it away

"Che! **Chakra Sosa: Goukakyu no jutsu! (Chakra Manipulation: Great Fireball technique)**" Naruto send a massive flame to the body of dead members, the flame hit and create a pillar of flame that shoot to the sky. When the flame died there nothing left from the duo

"I won't let your blood dirtied my land. You already dirtied it with your presence and feet." Naruto stated coldly, a memory then flashes when one of his clone see the member of Fairy Tail in camp defeat Kain. He smile softly then create one clone

"Burn that fat man body to the ash. Leave no trace" Naruto commanded without any remorse and the clone nodded before he leave

* * *

"Hmmm.. Ah! I need to fix the tree! Damn! How could i forget that?!" Naruto sweatdropped. Using Hiraishin he appear near the tree. He already place kunai on it when he done watching Erza. Naruto then notice a large mixed beam of flame and lightning shot toward the sky

"That almost same size with Zilla roar... Maybe half of it.. Not bad" Naruto whistled as he continue walking. When he arrive there are women, Ultear if he recalled from Azuma memory. She standing in Tenrou tree and try to do something

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in monotone as he approaching her

Ultear froze when she heard some voice. Enemy? Does it will believe if she try to explain that she going to fix the tree? Slowly she turn and see that it was worse than enemy

It was the Fairy Guardian himself

"I said "What. Are. You. Doing?"." Naruto repeat it dangerously and his Rinnegan glowing

"N-N-Naruto-sama... I-I-I-"

"I already kill 4 of yours member.. If you didn't answer it i will make it into 6 by killing you and the girl that hide behind that tree" Naruto said sternly

"KYAAA!"

Ultear turn and see Meredy got binded by some roots and then the roots pulled her closer to Naruto and her

"MEREDY-KYAA!" Ultear soon find that she also get binded by root

"Or perhaps i shouldn't ask instead eat your souls to find out what did you two do" Naruto said with dangerous make both girl shaking in fear

"N-Naruto-sama! P-Please! I-I-I want to fix the Great Tenrou Tree! Honest! I didn't mean anything!" Ultear answer quickly. Naruto narrowed his eyes then using Naraka path and summon King of Hell. Ultear and Meredy eyes widened when see some strange creature rise from the ground

"I'm not in mood for long talk. This is King of Hell. You lying and it will drag your soul to hell immediately. What. Did. You. Want. To. Do?" Naruto asked dangerously

'_King of Hell itself? He able to summon it? He truly are God_' Ultear shaking in fear

"If you didn't answer my question in 5 seconds you can say goodbye to heaven" Naruto said dangerously make Ultear snapped from her fear

"Please Naruto-sama! I swear! I didn't do anything! I truly want to growing this tree back!" Ultear answer quickly, the King of Hell behind Naruto began to unzip its mouth and release tendril-like arms and then entering Ultear mouth and pull out her tongue make Meredy screamed. Few second later it release it grip and make Ultear fall to the ground panting heavily

"Ultear!" Meredy yelled in worry

"Don't worry. She just exhausted... Now got her and stand back" Naruto said as root that bind Meredy back to the ground. Meredy then nodded quickly and approach Ultear then carry her who barely conscious

Naruto then approach the Great Tenrou Tree.

**"Chakra Sosa, Mokuton: Kontei Kansei no Jutsu (Chakra Manipulation, Wood Release: Root Manipulation Technique)"**

Naruto claps both his palm suddenly multiple roots start to grow from the ground and began to connect to Great Tenrou Tree roots

'_He can control the nature?! It take Azuma a few days so he able to take control this island nature and he did it without difficult?! Such power_' Meredy look in awe as Great Tenrou Tree slowly start to stand once again

Naruto can feel the Great Tenrou Tree magic start to get filled back like before and it start to spread it magic once again. He smile softly before it replaced by stoic face as he turn to the duo who shocked

"I won't kill you two considering you two didn't plan anything bad anymore instead try to helping. But know this. Hurt one of my children again and not even Zeref will able to save you from my wrath" Naruto said sternly, Meredy and Ultear nodded, didn't want to make the person in front of them more angry they then start to walk away

Naruto sighed. Damn! He snapped again! These two are not bad guys anymore. Even he can sense it using his sensor

"Wait!" Naruto sighed and the duo turn to him

"Y-Yes Naruto-sama?" Meredy stuttered

"Place her on ground" Naruto commanded. Meredy not believing her voice only nodded and place Ultear who barely conscious

"N-Naruto-sama?" Ultear said weakly and Naruto approaching her then creating two Kage Bunshin

"You two. Heal them then escort them to leave from this island. I will meet Purehito.. I need to give him some lesson" Naruto said as he turn away and the clone start to heal the duo

"Why?" Meredy asked the clone

"You two not enemy anymore. The boss kill 4 of you , the one he killed was some white skinned fat man, humanoid goat and chicken, they want to attack the camp while my children hurt and the fourth guy was stranger with silver hair. Don't get us wrong we didn't like you two. We only do what human do. Since you are on neutral side we try to help you" Naruto clone said in monotone without taking glance to them as he heal her wound

"N-Naruto-sama..." Ultear called

"Speak.." Naruto clone said sternly, Ultear gulped

"D-D-Did you can bring the dead back to life?" Ultear asked this also caught Meredy attention

"I can bring the dead back to life, however i'm not a God. I merely human so i won't bring someone back to life. I respect Shinigami and Kami decision for human life. Make you meet with someone your love for few minute? I will. Bring back from the dead? No" Naruto answered as he done healing them

"C-Can you?" Ultear said unsure

"I will.. If i trust you.. I have receive everything about you when i consume Azuma soul, Ultear. You need work hard to make everyone trust you. Though i can sense the darkness inside you is slowly gone but you still need work hard" Naruto stated to Ultear who lower her head

"T-Thank you Naruto-sama" Meredy said in low tone

"Don't mention it. Now we will escort you two" Naruto said as he and other clone escort them

* * *

With Hades

After Hades is defeated by Fairy Tail, Makarov then walks up to a defeated Hades. Hades asks Makarov to kill him, but Makarov refuses, and tells him to get off the island. Makarov then asks Hades why he fell into the darkness. Hades explains he went on a journey to find out the truth about Magic, and found that the true nature was "darkness". Hades felt the world he was living in was a lie, and wanted to live in the Ultimate Magic World, and obtain the "Magic of One"

"It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness'. It doesn't matter if you say it's 'Light' either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail."

Makarov then concludes his speech by saying he learned this all from Hades himself, and then walks away leaving Hades in ground

"I see you fall so low Purehito"

Hades eyes widened when he hear that voice. The voice he never heard for almost one hundred year

"Naruto?" Hades said as he turn and see Naruto standing with his Rinnegan glowing

"What your thinking Purehito? Go into real world? Get real Purehito. It doesn't matter if magic darkness or light. Don't you forget? The matter was the user. Even darkness will become better than light if you using it properly" Naruto stated as he take step forward to his ex-friend

"Naruto... You don't understand" Hades sighed suddenly a pommel staff crashed few inch from his head

"Then tell me Purehito.. Enlighten me with your theory about darkness" Naruto said dangerously with his Rinnegan glowing

"You of all people should be understand Naruto... After all you are the descendant of Zeref or related to him somehow" Hades said unflinched

"Descendant? Related? What joke you talking about?! I'm not connected with him neither i related to him" Naruto said coolly make Hades eyes widened

"It must be come from the rumor about me due to my eyes. My eyes and Zeref are different. I don't know what his eyes for but mine is different than him! And my thing that called Dark Magic. I was able to absorb some magic! And when i counter it, it become the dark version of it! Nothing more! You believe that i related to him? How fool you can be Purehito? You already learn how Council like to exaggerated about something!" Naruto growled

"So you not?" Hades said unsure. He got replied by pommel staff that hit his stomach make him coughed

"Of course i'm not you moron! And about awaken Zeref?! He already awaken! I have meet with him myself Purehito! There are reason why he didn't able to control his power! Its because he start to value the life! If he didn't value life then he will able to control it back! His magic is Death Magic that's why he have to forget about life if he want to control it! How could you can believe such a rumor?! Are you really fall that low?!" Naruto said in pity and remove his staff from him. Hades close his eyes and grit his teeth, how? How could he become such a fool? How could he believe in that stupid rumor?!

"I will leave you Purehito. I won't kill you because you are like brother to me... But be careful.. Zeref may kill you.. I suggest you leave quickly while you can... I forgive you Purehito.. You are brother to me. To Kurama and Mavis... Mavis also forgive you if you want to know..." Naruto said as he turn away

"Naruto..." Hades called him with warm make the blonde turn to him again

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that i am a fool.. I'm sorry that i try to hurt our family.. I'm sorry that i have disappointing you... Say my sorry to Kurama too if i didn't survive from Zeref wrath.." Purehito said truly with tears leaking out from his eyes. Naruto shed a single tears for him and nodded

"He will forgive you.. Though he going to disappointed" Naruto said in warm tone before he walk away

* * *

When Naruto inside forest he sighed

"Are you going to kill him?" Naruto asked

"It depend.. You do know what his act summon do you?"

From side of tree Zeref leaned with his red eyes active

"I know.. He call Acnologia right?" Naruto sighed, Zeref then slowly stand and approaching Naruto, his eyes turn back into black

"Naruto, its good to see you again my friend.." Zeref smiled

"Yeah.. Its good to see you too Zeref... How world for you? Still not change?" Naruto asked and Zeref shook his head make Naruto sighed again

"Don't worry it will change one day. I sure someone will act and we can support him when he act" Naruto reassured and Zeref nodded

"I have chose someone to kill me" Zeref said

"Already? Who the lucky guy?" Naruto ask surprised

"Natsu Dragneel" Zeref answered

"Igneel son? Well if you say so then. Let see how he act. With his current strength he can't kill you" Naruto shrugged

"You not going to stop him do you?" Zeref asked in worry

"Nah! I want to see what he choice in the end. I won't interfere" Naruto said and Zeref sighed in relief

"Well. I will on my way, here Lacrima so we can talk... After this mess up done let's hanging out" Naruto smiled to Zeref who smile back

"Yes. It will be fun.. And Naruto... Don't kill Acnologia" Zeref said seriously

"Mind to tell me the reason?" Naruto asked

"Believe me Naruto. Whatever happen you can't kill him now.. Not now..." Zeref said sternly and Naruto sighed

"Fine if you say so. I will give beating a little then. See you later Zeref" Naruto said as he wave his hand and walk away

"Yeah.. See you later..." Zeref nodded

* * *

"Its done my love.." Naruto said to Mavis who lean at him

"Thank you Naruto.. For not interfere..." Mavis said warmly. Naruto nodded then give Mavis peck on her forehead, cheek, nose and cheek again make the chibi blonde blushing

"What are you doing?!" Mavis sputtered as Naruto keep kissing her

"What?! I'm kissing you! I didn't see you for almost hundred years" Naruto said and start to kissing her again

"B-B-Bu-mmphh!" Mavis lips get kissed by Naruto softly and then he start to kiss her nose and cheeks again

"Okay! That's enough!" Mavis yelled with massive blush and push him away make the whisker blonde pouted

"I want to!" Naruto pouted make Mavis blush increase

"W-We have Acnologia heading this way and we make out?! W-We can't do that!" Mavis said with blush make Naruto pouted more though he has little blush on his face

"I-I-If you say so.. One more kiss?" Naruto said shyly. Mavis slowly nodded

"Only one more" Mavis said and Naruto nodded then he grab Mavis and pull her into kiss make Mavis gasped and Naruto didn't waste this moment as he slip his tongue inside Mavis make Mavis moaned in surprise. Naruto tongue start to explore Mavis mouth from teeth, crook and he slip his mouth inside her then suck her tongue make Mavis moaned more

Few second of kissing Naruto broke the kiss with trail of saliva from his and Mavis mouth

Mavis face turn into pure red and she immediately look to the ground. It was first time she kissing like that and she admit Naruto was a good kisser

"Anyway.. Since you only spirit now, i guess we need to make body for you" Naruto said as he observe Mavis from feet to hair

"You can do that?" Mavis asked surprised, Naruto only give him blank stare at the question, does she forget who is he? Mavis seems realise this facepalmed and stuck her tongue out

"I can create body for you. However the only body i can create is chakra based body. It will take... 1 or half year so i can make the body that possess the same amount of magic when you life" Naruto said as his hand glowing in blue and red

**"Onmyōton, In'yōton : Banbutsu sozo (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things)"** Naruto sad and he place the hand to the ground, soon a light engulf the place where Naruto's hand placed and when its done a exact replica of Mavis body lay in ground, wearing the same cloth that Mavis wear now

"Done.." Naruto said to Mavis who look into her new body

"Its really looks like me" Mavis muttered as she circling her body

"Of course it is though we still need to give her stamp of Fairy Tail. I will take it from the guild after this" Naruto said proudly

Mavis then began to look the body before she blushing and look into Naruto

"What?" Naruto blinked

"H-H-How?" Mavis muttered

"How what?!" Naruto asked unsure

"How you know my size?!" Mavis almost yelled with blush make Naruto blinked for moment before he also blushing

"I-I-Its not like what you think!" Naruto stuttered

"T-T-Then explain!" Mavis demanded make Naruto stutter more

"A-A-Ah! I-I-I! I-I-Its an accident! Honest! I-I-I didn't mean to peek you!" Naruto said with blush

"W-What do you mean?!" Mavis asked with glare though it fail due to her blush and cute face

"W-W-Well! O-O-One day w-w-when we go to shopping. I-I-I accidentally look when you change! I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I mean there are little hole! And then! And then!" Naruto began to talk random thing with blush and Mavis look into the ground shyly

Both blonde fall to awkward silence, before Mavis clear her throat

"So... What your opinion?" Mavis asked shyly

"Huh?" Naruto blinked make Mavis blush

"I mean... About my body... I didn't have nice figure" Mavis mumbled and start to hold her chest

"I didn't think it matter. Hinata-chan have... Well nice chest before.. But i didn't like her because of that.. Beside your body is cute.. I didn't mind to.. Well you know what i mean" Naruto said with light pink on his cheeks

"Really?" Mnvis asked in hope as she lift her head up and Naruto nodded

"100% sure! Anyway rather than talking about your figure we need to talk something else. What your plan for Acnologia?" Naruto ask to Mavis who blushing before she clear her throat and regain her composure

"I want to see how strong the current generation" Mavis said simply

"You has see them defeat the current strongest Dark Guild that led by Purehito himself and you know Purehito are strong not to mention with his Demon eye and heart now. I maybe won't kill Acnologia now since Zeref say something bad going to happen. I don't know what but my assumption is because Acnologia are the current Dragon King it will cause chaos to Dragon Race when their king get killed before Dragon King Festival and they going to attack human" Naruto explained and Mavis nodded

"That seems reasonable. I make them face Acnologia not because i want to see their strength. I want to test their bonds" Mavis said with smile make Naruto eyes narrowed

"You know what it needed to use Fairy Sphere?" Mavis asked

"A strong bonds and feelings. Very strong one..." Naruto eyes widened in realization

"You plan to cast Fairy Sphere?! You know it will trapped them here without aged! What going to happen to the guild if their Master and top member trapped in here?!" Naruto asked with serious

"Naruto..." Mavis said sternly but Naruto didn't flinched and keep his gaze to Mavis

"I was saying that don't baby them right? I want to see what guild able to do without them. Makarov is old Naruto. He the longest person who become Guild Master. Its time to pick another person as Fairy Tail master. If Makarov 10 or 20 years younger he will able to fight toe on toe with Purehito in battle before" Mavis explained, Naruto sighed he didn't agree on this though he knew it needed

'Well i'll be damned i become so soft! I think i will reforge myself' Naruto thought but then he and Mavis feel a strong presence nearby

"He's come" Mavis stated as she look into sky

Both blonde then start to fly while Naruto using genjutsu to hide his feature

They then see Acnologia start to attacking their children which make Naruto growled and almost jump in battle but serious face from Mavis hold him down

They then see this time Makarov seems grown bigger and start to fight with the black dragon

* * *

'_Soon, the time for you to understand these things will come... that tears themselves are empty. Will you be sad because someone got killed? Will sadness kill a person? The answer lies in each of your hearts. My damn brats, full of pride. Live on! To the future!_' Makarov thought with smile as he recall all his children face

"I don't know what it is you're after, but... I won't let you pass any further ahead! Because behind me are all my little brats!" Mavarov roared to Acnologia as he try to push the black dragon back

**"RROOAAARRRR!"** Acnologia however didn't seems having hard time, he only struggle a little but then Makarov gagged because he can felt his wound reponed. Acnologia quickly, taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries, knocks the Guild Master to the ground, pummeling him with his claws.

**"RROOOAARRRRR!"**

"GGGAAAAGGGHHHH!" Makarov screamed in pain but then he slowly smirked right now his brats must be already on ship. His duty as parent has complete

Just as Acnologia about to kill Makarov, some movement caught Makarov eyes. It was Natsu, and he latches on to Acnologia, preventing the killing blow. Despite Acnologia's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer remains latched onto the Black Dragon's scales

"Leave jiji alone" Natsu demanded Acnologia then swipe Makarov away sending the old man to the rock nearby in order to swipe Natsu too however the Dragon Slayer still remain latched on his scale

"Y-You little.." Makarov who been shrunked back to his tiny size muttered and his eyes widened when see Erza come

"E-Erza. You too?" Makarove ask in surprise

"I want you to know, i was against this" Laxus said as he appear on Makarov other side

"But.. Do you really think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind? Its your guild after all" Laxus stated with smirk

"BRING IT!" Erza shouted in commander tone

""""OOOOOSSSHHH""""" all of member Fairy Tail that flee began to attacking the black dragon

"You idiots.." Makarov murmured with tears merge in his eyes

* * *

Mavis and Naruto who using genjutsu to hide himself from Acnologia nose watched from far and smiled seeing them

"I told you they going back" Mavis giggling make Naruto groaned

"I said "sure" right? Why you keep telling me?" Naruto said with his eyes twitched

"Oh please. You the one who about to jump when the third get pummel down by Acnologia. Is that the act of people who believe?" Mavis teased

"I-I-Its an instinct! A parent instinct to protect his children!" Naruto protested with blush

"Aww i don't know you think Makarov who very old like that" Mavis chuckled make the whisker blonde murmured about damn chibi. They then see Acnologia using his claw swipe everyone who close to him, sending them away

"He toying with them" Naruto commented

"You don't. Out. Yet." Mavis said sternly make Naruto groaned and pouted, Mavis seeing this sighed

'_If we have daughter i pity the boy who going to date her. Naruto going to eat that boy soul if he dare to hurt her_' Mavis thought with rubbing her temple

* * *

"HHUUOORRGGHHH!" Laxus roared as lignthing spark from his mouth and eyes

"Hey, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says "I don't have any more than this", i'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!" Laxus commanded as his lightning spark from his entire body make everyone smirked

"Laxus?" Natsu said in surprise as he turn into the blonde dragon slayer

"Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!" Laxus warned

"W-W-Wait a second!" Natsu said nervously

"Laxus, Now!" Erza shouted

"HEY!" Natsu roared in panic since he still latched on Acnologia

**"Raging Bolt!" **Laxus roared and send large amount of thunder

**"Blumenblatt!"** Erza shouted as she wear her Heaven's Wheel Armor and shoot countless weapon

**"Super Freeze Arrow!"** Gray yelled and shot a countless ice arrow

**"Water Nebula!"** Juvia shooted a burst of water

**"Solid Script Fire!"** Levy send a flame using her Solid Script magic

"Sagitarius, now!" Lucy commanded as Sagitarius shoot an arrow

**"Evil Explosion!"** Mirajane roared in Satan form and shot a dark energy

"Been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together, working with Laxus is our speciality!" Fried shouted and shoot his magic

"Go Baby!" Bickslow yelled as his puppet shoot Baryon Formation

"HAAA!" Evagreen yelled and shot her Fairy Magic

Everyone except the Dragon Slayers combine their magic in order to attack the black dragon. Before the attack hit there are some little thing that move so fast and grab Natsu away. When the attack hit Acnologia, it engulf his entire body however Acnologia still able to hold his ground

"Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinning? You guys, last chance to take him down! Go! Natsu!" Laxus growled

From the sky the trio Dragonslayer flying with their own exceeds

"Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later" Natsu said with tick mark on his forehead

"Yes, later..." Happy commented

**"Tetsuryu no Hoko! (Iron Dragon's Roar)"** Gajeel roared

**"Tenryu no Hoko! (Sky Dragon's Roar)"** Wendy roared

**"Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)"** Natsu roared

The three roar combined and struck Acnologia, this time it manage to sending Acnologia away as he crashed to nearby boulder

"Did they got it?"

"No. Its not using the power that it did when it fought me! Its just playing with us!" Gildarts said sternly as he approaching the groups

"Wha..?!" Natsu said in shock as then the ground around them shaking and Acnologia flying high above them

"Its ascended again!" Erza warned them

'_It just like when we were fighting against Kyuubi! None of our attack worked!_' Erza growled in her mind

"Crap! Its as healthy as ever! Bastard!" Elfman cursed

"Even though we gave it all we had... And we had the power of three dragon slayers.. Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together..." Wendy said in frustation

"Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!" Natsu growled as he kneel and punch the ground desperately

"What does it intend to do?" Pantherlily asked

"Maybe it'll just go home.." Happy answered with hope

"There's no way it gonna do that.." Charlie commented

Acnologia in sky then start to inhaled massive air and a blue light start to formed on his mouth

"Its a breath attack!" Gajeel yelled when he see Acnologia inhaled

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?!" Cana asked in shock

"No way!" Evagreen murmured

"Seriously?" Juvia gulped

"Maybe its just hopeless. Is it the end for us?" Lucy said in sad tone as she start to sobbed gain attention of Natsu and Wendy

'_This is the end?_' Wendy thought sadly

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"This is the end! I can't do this anymore" Wendy said as she fall to the ground exhausted, she has train roar attack to destroy giant boulder around 7M for 3 hour! She has to destroy it with one blast! And this was almost her hundred boulder!

"Now, now. Don't give up.. Wendy... You will able to get through this" Minato smiled to Wendy as he approaching her (if you didn't know Naruto clone using Minato name when teaching Wendy). Wendy hearing this only pouted

"We have problem everytime.. Human can't escape from it. If you escape the problem will increase.. So you have to face it.. And giving up is not the option" Minato said as he helped Wendy stand and look into him

"I have question for you Wendy. There a man who fight his enemy. The man condition is not good. He has hole 5cm near his heart but his opponent still healthy as ever and was long range type while he are close range type. What do you think about this man?" Minato asked

"The man will lose" Wendy answered

"No. The man win. You see, his enemies underistimate him. Then it giving the man chance to attack him and killing him. Furtonately when the man collapse there are several healer who come and heal him saving his life" Minato explained

"The man didn't give up Wendy even if he at death door. He still not give up. He believe on his will and he won't die because his wish get fulfilled... So he survive.. I believe in you Wendy.. You will able to destroy that boulder.. Just like i believe if i didn't able to find peace you will be the one who find it" Minato said warmly

"Why? Why you believe in me so much?" Wendy asked

"Isn't it parent duty to believe their child?" Minato chuckled then he ruffle Wendy hair and give her eye smile

"I believe in you" Minato said with warm and determination

"B-But what if i face opponent that can't be defeated no matter what?! Not like this boulder! What if i fight against someone who out of my league like me fighting you now?" Wendy asked with worry make Minato stroke his chin and hummed for a while

"You know... What did make people strong?" Minato asked with eye smile

"People strong when he/she has something important to protect" Wendy answered and Minato nodded

"You should know..." Minato tap Wendy head make the chibi girl look into her

"A real victory is not when you win against someone strong. Its when you're able to protect something you really care for" Minato eye smiled and Wendy swear she can see grin under Minato mask. She can see how cool her foster father!

"Now show me how Grandeeney Roar!" Minato cheered as he pointed to another giant boulder and Wendy nodded then began to inhaled

"**Tenryu noooo...**" Wendy mouth bulged and a large magic symbol appear in front of her

"**HOKO!**" Wendy roared a blast of tornado and then crush the boulder immediately make Minato grin under his mask

"I-I-I did it..." Wendy whispered in disbelief before she grinned and turn to Minato

"I DID IT!" Wendy shouted with happy and panted

"I know you can" Minato eye smiled

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

'_No! This! This isn't the end! Minato-san believe in me! If i can't defeat this dragon! It mean! I have to protect everyone! Protect my family!_' Wendy said in her mind as new determination placed on her eyes

"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it now! We're not gonna let it end here!" Wendy shouted with determination and everyone turn to her

"Yeah right! It won't end here!" Natsu added

"B-But! There's not enough time to draw the seals!" Fried said desperately

"There's plenty of defensive magic that's doesn't require writing symbols or seals!" Levy said her idea

"Way to go Levy!" Bickslow praised

"I will enchant the defense with my magic" Wendy said with determination, Erza watching Wendy from far slowly smile. She was about to yell to make people use defense magic before but Wendy beat her. She can see Minato stand at Wendy side and commanded everyone

'_I envy you Wendy.. You has spent time with him... You carry his legacy... I wish i also spend time with him back when i little..._' Erza smiled

"Everyone.. Focus all your magical energy on Fried and Levy!" Lisanna shouted. As everyone try their best, Mirajane look closely to the sky, she swear she was see some movement from the forest and who or whatever it is. It was flying, she try her best to look into the sky to searching it and her eyes widened when she found what she looking

"Everyone! Above!"

Everyone turn to the sky hearing Mirajane yelled, then their eyes got wide. They see some figure floating in air and look to Acnologia. Due to the distance they can't see anything, they only can see it carry some staff and then the figure place his staff on his side, make it floating just like him

"Its... It smell like Minato.." Natsu sniffed as he glance to the sky

"Minato-san?" Erza, Mirajane and Wendy asked as they glance to Natsu who nodded

"Who this Minato person?" Gildarts asked as he look into sky

"Its a long story. The question why he here?" Makarov answered

_'Kurama-dono... Why you come here? Did you notice the vial that broke?_' Makarov thought with confused

"Don't tell me he intent to take the roar!" Gray yelled in shock make everyone eyes widened, meanwhile Makarov focused his eyes for moment but then it also become wide. He caught some Kanji written on the man coat back

Rikudo Sennin

"Fairy Guardian" Makarov whispered in shock but loud enough for Gildarts to hear make the man eyes get wide

**'**_**Who the hell is this human? Did he think he can stand against me? Arrogant insect! Die with you whole group!**_**' **Aclonogia thought as he let out the mighty roar

**"RRROOOAAARRRR!"** Acnologia roared and shot a burst of beam to Naruto who on the way. Naruto close his eyes and open it reveal his Rinnegan glowing

**"SHINRA TENSEI! (Almighty Push)"** Naruto extend both his hand and send an invisible force to Acnologia attack

Their attack then colide and fight for dominance. For everyone who see it seems there are some invisible barrier who hold Acnologia roar to harming Tenrojima

Naruto can feel Acnologia attack is so great. It even going to destroy the whole island! Growled he then pump more chakra and slowly his Shinra Tensei start to push Acnologia back

(A/N: before you can ask here the proof from wikia that Shinra Tensei can more long than 5 seconds "**the only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. The minimal time period is about five seconds, but it ****varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack**." So if the user has enough chakra it won't be problem and Naruto possess Godly level chakra!)

"AAARGGGHHH!" Naruto roared and then to everyone surprise Naruto attack overwhelm Acnologia attack and then the invisible force crashed to Acnologia make him fly more high. Acnologia who got hitted manage to decrease the damage by rolling to the side and the force shot to the sky creating a massive hole

Everyone stare with shock and awe seeing this, the massive beam that rivaled Etherion just got blasted back. Before anyone can comment suddenly the hole in sky turn into black cloud and then blue lightning slowly sparked on it. They see Naruto in sky rise his staff and then send a blue lightning from it to the sky. When the lightning hit the sky suddenly the lignthing in sky roared and a massive beast formed by blue lightning in sky **(the size tripled Sasuke original Kirin)**. The beast let out mighty roar and it red eyes glare to Acnologia

* * *

**Rune Knight Ship**

"T-The hell is that?!" Doranbolt stuttered when he see some beast appear from the sky

"I-Isn't that Acnologia?" Lahar asked as he point to the sky where the black dragon fly

* * *

Back with Naruto

"Feel the wrath of thunder... **Kirin**" Naruto said then brought down his staff. The lightning beast then charged and hit Acnologia before everyone able to blink

Acnologia screamed in pain when the lightning struck him. He can felt a thousands volts of lightning struck his entire body it even stronger than lightning from dragon! Acnologia slowly floating to the ground because of pain and landed with panting. He let out roar of angry to Naruto who floating down make all Fairy Tail member can see him

They can see there are symbol of Fairy Tail with Kanji of "Rikudo Sennin" under it from his back

"No way..." Levy muttered, she know who Rikudo Sennin of Fairy Tail or Fairy Guardian. He was the legend of Fairy Tail said to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail that even rivaled top 4 of Ten Wizard Saints themselves at his generation

"**Fairy Tail no Rikudo Sennin (Sage of Sixth Path of Fairy Tail)**... The Fairy Guardian.." Mirajane murmured in surprise

**'**_**This human..**_**' **Acnologia growled in his mind

"You lay your feet on the Fairy holy ground, attacking my fairies and intent to destroy this land. Now you face their God! **NO ONE HARM MY FAMILY AND GO NOT PUNISHED!**" Naruto declared as thunder roar behind him and Rinnegan glowing


	10. Wrath of Uzumaki

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for late update. I got dengue fever and right now i just got back home**

**Anyway i already ask Andre to fix chapter 3. So you can read chapter 3. And i will fix another chapter though it depend on Andre 'Vortex' Prower. If he can fix it fast then i will replace the chapter fast**

**Now I'm sure you all are eager to read this chapter. Now without any delay! Let start the Dragon Ball- I mean let start the Fairy Guardian!**

* * *

**Chapter 9****. ****Wrath of Uzumaki**

* * *

"Fairy Guardian?" Lucy asked

"You don't know? He was legend in Fairy Tail. He was the first master partner. Both of them are complete, the first who have great skill in strategy and Fairy Guardian the strength." Mirajane explained

"Heee? I don't know we had such member! He must be pretty strong!" Natsu said with sparkle in eyes

"Beat it flame brain! You can't even read how you could know about him?" Gray snickered

"What was that you ice princess?"

"You hear me fire breath!"

"Shut up!" Erza growled make them cringed and enter to "bestfriend" mode

"But the real question is. _**Why**_ he here? And how he still alive? The book explain that he with his fox company decide to leave the guild because some reason. Not to mention it was almost hundred years ago" Levy commented

"Master shouldn't we help him?" Gildarts asked

"No. We going to watch. You all should watch too. He is the legend of Fairy Tail. Even i never see him in battle" Makarov stated as he eager to see the legend of Fairy Tail fighting

* * *

**"RROOAARRR!"**

"I know you can talk. Beast. You just didn't want to talk to human aren't you? Well. I also didn't want to talk to wild animal" Naruto laughed, Acnologia then roared and send a massive shockwave to Naruto

"Ooh looks like i hit the nerve. Did the big bad lizard angry? I'm sorry forgive me. Why don't i knock some sense to your thick head? **Chakra Sosa: Daitoppa (Chakra Manipulation: Great Breakthrough)"** Naruto shouted as he summon a massive gale of wind and hit the soundwave Acnologia send. The result are another explosion that create a large crater arond the attack make the entire Tenrojima shook

"Is that it? Come Dragon King. Show me what you can do!" Naruto taunted as he do one hand seals

**"Chakra Sosa, Hyoton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (Chakra Manipulation, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard)"** Naruto roared and from behind him a large twin eastern ice dragon created from air and charge to Acnologia

Acnologia charged and then crash one of ice dragon using his claw. However one of ice dragon manage to strangle him and freeze part of his abdomen and chest. Naruto seeing this dashed in air with his encanched chakra fist extended ready to strike the black dragon

"UURYYYAAAH!" Naruto roared and enchant many chakra to his fist then hit it to Acnologia chest, sending the black dragon away crashing into boulder.

Acnologia coughed some saliva when got hit. That was HURT! Damn! Its almost like got pummeled by Divine Hammer!

**_'O-Only by one punch?!'_** Acnologia thought in shock

Naruto didn't give the black dragon chance as he spin his staff and rise it to the sky once again and thunder from cloud strike his staff make his staff glowing in blue lightning

**"Chakra Sosa: Sōryūha (Chakra Manipulation: Blue Dragon Fracture)"** Naruto roared and from his staff a large blue lightning easter dragon shoot toward Acnologia and struck him, creating a massive pillar of blue thunder that shoot toward the sky followed by Acnologia screamin in pain

* * *

"He manage to hurt Acnologia with only bare fist?!" Lucy yelled in shock when see Acnologia sended away by fist

"Not even our combined Magic even able to hurt him.. And he hurt him with only fist?" Lisanna murmured in awe

"Chakra Manipulation? What is that mean? Did it mean he manipulate the thunder of nature itself?" Gray puzzled

"No. **Chakra Sosa(Chakra Manipulation)** of Fairy Guardian is ability to make your body able to reproduce Eternano. The Eternano inside his body then mixed with Eternano at nature, make the user able to manipulate everything such as light, fire, ice, darkness and another element. The ability of **Chakra Sosa** itself is mystery that only the First who know due to her partnership with Guardian-dono... But in this case it looks like you were right Gray. He manipulate the thunder of nature itself and use it to struck Acnologia" Makarov answered

"To able to manipulate nature... No wonder he being called Legend.." Levy murmured

"It is. And the only person who able to use **Chakra Sosa** are Fairy Guardian himself. Its kind like heritage of him. That's why Council want him to work under them" Makarov sighed as he recall some Rune Knight that talk to Purehito when he was still Master of Fairy Tail. Makarov was overheard their talking about Uzumaki Naruto but Purehito stated he didn't know where the blonde anymore. Purehito even got called to Council due to let someone who can become threat to the world roam freely

"Now, now. You all better leave from here rather than complementing my ability"

Everyone then turn and see... 15 Fairy Guardians? Appear in front of them

"**Thought projection?**" Erza asked and Naruto shook his head

"We are solid clone that the original created. He told us that you all should leave" Naruto said sternly

"M-Minato-san?" Wendy called and Naruto turn to her with slight surprise. This not go unnoticed by everyone

"Sorry girl. Don't know who this Minato person. But you have to leave. Now!" Naruto commanded

_'To think she able to recognize my stench. I already hide it using genjutsu. Wow not bad, she has grown into strong Mage'_ Naruto thought with surprise and smile inwardly

'_I-Its true. T-Though his scent is same like Minato-san and his face similiar like Minato-san.. Guardian-san has 3 whisker on his face... But why he seems surprised when i said Minato-san name?_' Wendy thought with sadl since he want to meet Minato again and confused seeing Guardian expression

"Why Guardian-san?! We want to watch! We will able to help too if you need!" Natsu protested

"You can watch, but not here. Because.." The 15 clone immediately disappear and then they appear while carrying everyone each clone one person, some of them got bridal style while the other piggyback ride and after carry them, the clones jump away

"Its DANGEROUS HERE!"

"**Chakra Sosa, Kesshoton: Choarashi!(Chakra Manipulation, Plasma Release: Hyperstorm)**"

After that word left Acnologia giant body suddenly appear and his whole body covered by blue-red smoke like just been struck by some beam. Acnologia roared in pain but before he able to move a numerous golden chains suddenly wrap his body and few second later the original Naruto hopped with golden chain from his back and turn to the clones

"Get them into save distance! I don't know how much damage we will cause!" Naruto commanded to the clone who nodded

"Now come on everyone follow us!" The clones yelled as they nodded and following them

**"GRRRAAAARRRHHH!"** Acnologia roared in angry, this human! No! He's not human! Such power is not possesed by human! This man is strong! He can't be human! No human can get this strong! He not even slayer!

"Shut up! **Chakra Sosa, Ranton: Arashi Toripuru Bimu! (Chakra Manipulation, Storm Release: Triple Beam)**" Naruto shot a 3 laser of storm from his staff and hit Acnologia make the black dragon groaned and then try to hit Naruto with his claw however the blonde jumped and dodge the attack. He rise one of his hand then a massive blue sphere formed on his hand and he dashed in air to Acnologia

**"Cho Oodama Rasengan! (Ultimate Giant Rasengan)"** Naruto roared and hit Acnologia with massive Rasengan in stomach make him coughing blood

**"GGGAGGGHH!"** Acnologia coughed as he got blasted away by giant blue sphere make the whole Tenro shook again

**'**_**This human! Such power! I never seen Magic like this! What is he?!**_**'** Acnologia thought with angry as he stand and then try to swipe Naruto again, but the blonde merely jumped and dodge it again. Naruto then enchant chakra to his hand and block Acnologia incoming tail that almost hit him much to the Acnologia shock seeing Naruto raw power able to hold his direct strike

Naruto grab Acnologia tail tightly with both his hand and then let out a roar before he start to spun Acnologia with fast destroying what surround them and slam the black dragon to the ground

Acnologia let out gasped of pain when his back hit the ground, groaned he quickly use his wing to fly above. He going to end this with roar again but then to much he surprise when he look above he see hundred or dozens of Naruto with blue sphere on his hand

"**Rasen Tarengan! (Many Spirallling Serial Sphere)**" All Narutos clones yelled before it start to rain toward Acnologia back and bombard the black dragon back make the giant beast who about to fly cough another blood and fall to the ground made the entire Tenrojima shook again

However, one of Narutos clones secretly seal the large amount of Acnologia blood into some storage seals in order can be examied later

Acnologia who planted in ground again try to stand but Naruto appear above him, his Rinnegan blaze

"**You!**" Acnologia grunted in angry

"Talking now won't save you. **Shinra Tensei**!" Naruto roared and send a strong force to Acnologia make him planted on the ground again before he make handseals

**"Chakra Sosa, Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu (Chakra Manipulation, Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique)**

A multiple roots then grow and start to caged Acnologia who still in ground, groaned in pain. Naruto flipped and land softly in ground, he then place one hand on the ground

"HAH!" Naruto roared and he send a burst of chakra to the roots that turn into flame. Soon the flame began to eat the roots until it reach Acnologia cage and explode into pilar of flame that shoot toward the sky **(A/N: if you didn't know this technique you can see it in PS2 Naruto Shippuden Narultimate Accel. Shodaime using this on his secret technique)**

'_Still not enough!_'."I'm not done yet! **Chakra Sosa: Gōka Messhitsu! (Chakra Manipulation: Great Fire Destruction)"** Naruto blow out a massive of vortex flame from his mouth while, on his side his clone unlsheath Kusanagi

**"Chakra Sosa: Tatsu no Ōshigoto! (Chakra Manipulation: Great Task of the Dragon)"** Naruto clone yelled as he slash Kusanagi in air, creating a large of tornado with it

"**Chakra Sosa, Shakuton: Dai Shometsu Arashi! (Chakra Manipulation, Scorch Release: Great Annihilation Firestorm)**" Naruto and his clone yelled at the same time

The combined of giant tornado wind and fire vortex turn it into gigantic tornado flame that 3 time bigger than Acnologia size make everyone in Tenrojima and able to see it, even Lahar and Doranbolt who in ship plus Zeref able to see it

* * *

Meanwhile everyone who watch since the beginning when Naruto spun Acnologia only can stare at awe to the power that Naruto display. From blasted away Acnologia roar to the giant tornado flame now To think they has someone this strong in their guild..

Makarov has explain that Naruto was sleeping in Tenro instead of what book said much to everyone surprise

"He able to lifted Acnologia with bare hand!" Lucy murmured in shock

"S-Such power..." Erza said in awe

"Strong.. No wonder he are legend in Fairy Tail" Levy muttered

"Strong?! This guy is monster! If i didn't see it by myself i won't believe it" Gray muttered

"Go! Guardian-san! Kick his ass!" Natsu cheered

"Aye!" Happy said as he waving flag with Naruto chibi face on it, only God know where he get it from

"I'm not sure are he human anymore" Gildarts commented

"He has sleeping for almost hundred years and yet.. His strength still incredible... Looks like the rumor about him aren't exaggerated.."Makarov said

"Rumor?" Elfman asked and everyone turn to their master to with curious

"The rumor about him able to destroy giant mountain with single swing of his staff and he able to cut mountain with sword. There also rumor that he can destroy mountain with single punch" Laxus the one who answered, his grandpa already told him about the Legendary Fairy Guardian when he still as kid but to see directly the power of Fairy Guardian... Maybe if he taking over the guild Fairy Guardian will knock some sense to him... He shudder at that thought

"I think what they mean is that technique lightning when he use that staff. Gihi. That lightning before will destroy even volcano. To think we have such strong person in our guild" Gajeel grinned

"And the sword was when he unleash that wind magic. I never seen such magic that able to create that large tornado" Erza added

"Juvia can't imagine what if Guardian-san awake when Phantom war with Fairy Tail" Juvia shuddered then followed by Gajeel

They surely going to die if the Guardian awake that time...

'_Just like what Kurama-dono said. Naruto-dono are too strong. If he stay at our side Fairy Tail become the strongest guild in Fiore will be stay forever. But the kid won't grow due to Naruto-dono power and Fairy Tail will be only known because him. Its good decision he sleep_' Makarov thought but then glanced at the damaged island

'_And seeing his destructive strength looks like it wise to not awaken him when we at war with Phantom. Kurama said he very protective toward the guild, if we at war there will no survivor from Phantom not to mention he can destroy the whole city if he fight... The First Master must be having headache at the damage he caused_' Makarov sweatdropped

* * *

Acnologia who just recover from the tree explosion coughed, he then stare at horror when he see the tornado. He can feel he get pulled to the tornado

**'**_**IS HE REALLY A HUMAN?!**_**' **Acnologia thought with shock and for the first time in life he feel the feeling he never felt for hundred years...

Fear...

**"GGRAAAARRHHHH!"** Acnologia try to fly away but then he find his legs trapped inside.. Black swamp? He turn and see one of Naruto clone crouch and both his palm on the ground

**"Chakra Sosa: Yomi Numa (Chakra Sosa: Swamp of the Underworld)"** Naruto clone smirked before it poofed. Acnologia try to fly away but it too late. The tornado of flame hit him and burn him as he screaming in pain and can felt his scale got burned

"Did we got him?" Naruto clone asked as he appear on Naruto original side

"No. That flame maybe able to burn Kaze to ash but not him. He on different level. The fact that he able to hold his ground without hurt much when get hit by **Cho Oodama Rasengan, Kirin, Soryuha **and** Rasen Tarengan** is fact he are on par or stronger than Kurama at his prime. Beside i able to burn Kaze because i using his own wind. I merely use the advantage" Naruto answered as he watch the tornado of flame blazing brightly into the sky

'**Soryuha, Kirin,** Tree Explosion, and Combination Jutsu. The Magic Council and Zeref must be notice this' Naruto sweatdropped and they did. Lahar and Doranbolt right now only watch in shock seeing some giant lightning beast, lightning dragon and now large tornado of flame appear out of nowhere and burn Acnologia while Zeref who able to sense Naruto strength from far facepalmed from far, muttering "so much for stay low" and "please be alive Acnologia"

For first time Zeref afraid Acnologia will dead

**"GGRRRAAARRHHH!"** Acnologia then suddenly appear from the tornado flame that died. Many of his scale get burned, you can see it from his lower part that grey now have many burn

"I expect no less from Dragon King. You are strong. Even Kaze is pale compared to you" Naruto praised

**'**_**This human! Such power! I never seen some human able to fight me for hundred years! To think he able to push me this far. That attack before will kill other dragon! No! Every common dragon that got hit by that giant blue ball before will die already! What the hell is that?! It hurt my organ instead my scale! Urgghh! If i got hitten by that technique before once again i'm finished!**_**'** Acnologia panted as blood dripped from his mouth and he glare to Naruto who stand calmly but Acnologia can see a sweat poured down from his forehead

_**'Looks like he almost at his limit. I have to end this. If he hit me with same force once again... I will dead'**_Acnologia grinned

'_He notice it? Well sure i exhausted since i just awaken but i still can beat him if i want. But... If what i think is true about him as Dragon King then... Now is not the time... You lucky Acnologia.. Next time you won't this lucky'_ Naruto thought with groan inwardly seeing he can't kill the dragon. How he really want to end Acnologia terror right now

Acnologia then roared send another shockwave to Naruto. Naruto use Daitoppa again and repel the attack but this time when the attack colide, Acnologia charged through the wind and headbutt Naruto sending him crashed to the tree

Acnologia not wasting time he then roared again creating another shockwave and when Naruto stand he got hit by it

_**'Its over! Time to destroy this island!'**_ Acnologia let out roar then fly to the sky

"Damn! That's hurt!" Naruto groaned as blood dripped from his mouth and forehead, he then slowly stand and lean to nearby tree. His cloth tattered and he has several cut and bruises on his body

"Guardian-san!"

Naruto turned and see the Fairy Tail member approaching him

"What the hell you all doing?! Get out of here!" Naruto groaned

"We won't leave you behind!" Natsu shouted as Wendy approaching Naruto and healing him

"Damn brat. You guys persistent aren't ya?" Naruto smirked

"That's Fairy Tail for you!" Natsu grinned

"Aye!" Happy added

Naruto then see everyone smile, smirk and grinned to him, chuckling a little then he force himself to stand

"Ah! Guardian-san! I still healing you!" Wendy said as she try to hold him down

"Not need girl. That beast want to end our battle quickly. I can felt his magic is getting low and so do i. He going to roar again" Naruto said as he look into Acnologia who flying high

"C-Can't you just block it like before?" Lucy asked

"I can't. I just awake, i already use many magic to regrow the Great Tenrou Tree that has fall, block hus roar once once, using Kirin, Soryuha, etc. If only i eat yesterday or this morning i will able to beat him" Naruto growled this make everyone blinked while Makarov sweating bullets, he did plan to give him ramen but he got hungry and eat it for himself during the exam

Naruto notice Makarov expression inwardly smirked. Oh yeah he will give him heart attack for eating his ramen!

"You didn't eat?" Mirajane asked

"Long story. Ask your master after we done from here" Naruto answered simply

Meanwhile Acnologia in sky inhaled massive breath, he prepare stronger roar so this time that human won't be able to block it

"Here he come" Naruto said as he gaze into the sky

"Can't we do something?" Lucy asked and Naruto glance to them all

"All of you.. Hold each other hand.." Naruto stated make everyone blinked. They about to ask but Mirajane already grab Lisanna hand

"I don't know what but we have to believe in Guardian-san! He our guardian! Believe in our guldmates! Believe in our bonds! Even we just meet now but i sure, he won't harm us!" Mirajane said with smile

'_Beside... I feel safe around him... It almost same like when Minato-san around..._' Mirajane thought as she look into Naruto who smirked

'_Mmm.. Is it me or this white haired girl seems familiar? Where i ever see her before?_' Naruto thought as he look into Mirajane who smile to him. Decide to not think about it now he then began to concentrate again before he smirk to Mirajane and nodded

Everyone hearing Mirajane word slowly smirked and start to holding hand, circling Naruto in middle. Naruto stab his staff in ground and clap his hand

"We will going home!" Natsu shouted

"To Fairy Tail!" Wendy added

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone yelled, make Naruto chuckle

"Energetic brats" Naruto smirked before his expression turn into serious when he see the beam almost hit them

"Ready?! Here it come!" Naruto roared as Acnologia shot a large beam to them

'_Let see if their faith and bond are strong enough to active Fairy Sphere_' Naruto thought as the beam engulf the entire Tenrojima

* * *

The blast was powerful enough to completely eradicate Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Seeing this Acnologia grunted in satisfied and turn to leave. He fly high to the sky so no one can see him

Suddenly his eyes widened when he high in sky. He see Kurama laying in sky with lazy manner smirking at him

**"Oooh, looks what we have here. A barely **_**alive**_** Dragon King" **Kurama laughed make Acnologia growled dangerously

**"Kyuubi. Why you come here?"** Acnologia glare to the giant fox

**"Hahaha looks like i hit the sore huh?! I come here when i sense some strong power. The power that shouldn't be possessed by human"** Kurama stated calmly ignoring the glare from the black dragon

**"Hn! Yeah. There is one. One human. I hate to admit this but he strong. He maybe the second best after Zeref"** Acnologia commented

**"Are he? Ha! I see he give you run of money seeing you now just smell like grill lizard! And what the hell mark on your stomach?! You barely able to win against him! He can kill you if he at 100%! Hahaha! Some King you are" **Kurama laughed make Acnologia growled dangerously

**"Watch it fox! You lucky i'm still tired if not i will eradicate your existence too right now"**

**"No! You the one who watch! I can kill you at your condition without breaking sweat! I can sense you only 10% now! I able to tie with you when you 100% what make you will survive against me in your current condition?" **Kurama laughed again much to Acnologia dismay

**"Be grateful i have honor. If not you will die now"** Kurama said in mocking tone

**"Grrr. Don't think yourself so high fox! You should be honored to able tie with me! Hn! I'm not in mood for babbling. I will leave now" **Acnologia grunted as he start to flap his wing

'_**I will need rest for a few months after this! I barely able to conscious now! Damn! I have to leave from here quickly!**_' Acnologia panting

**"Che! And i hope we will fight again. I been bored since you kin fly for festival"** Kurama growled

**"Hn! Speaking about festival, Aren't you said you gonna come and disturb our festival?" **Acnologia asked

**"Of course! I can't wait to see your all face when i come and disturb your beloved Festival" **Kurama laugh evilly make Acnologia also burst into laugh

**"You are indeed intresting demon, Kyuubi. Though it will be more intresting if you bring some Demons from Makai rather than fighting alone. You are the King after all" **Acnologia said

**"I maybe the King but i won't sit lazily and let my skill get dulled, i alone will be enough" **Kurama grinned evilly

**"Hn! I can't wait for our battle at festival Fox. We will settle it in there" **Acnologia said smugly and he then fly away leaving Kurama

Kurama when he can't sense Acnologia anymore turn his head and see where Tenrojima place before

**"Hn! I maybe not able to see it but i still can sense you Naruto. Looks like you activate Fairy Sphere just in time eh?"** Kurama chuckled

* * *

Inside Fairy Sphere

Naruto sighed as he place the collapse Lisanna on ground with the other. He then turn and see Mavis approaching him

"Looks like you right. Their bonds are very strong. To create Fairy Sphere that able to hold for 7 years, i'm impressed" Naruto chuckled as he stand

"I told you" Mavis giggling and approaching her love

"They going to be here for 7 years. What your plan next?" Naruto asked

"I already have it. I will tell you later after you done make my body" Mavis winked make the whisker blonde pouted

"Fine! It will take one year at least to make it. For one year i can't be disturbed" Naruto sighed make Mavis frown

"I know you want to spend your time with me but be patient okay?" Mavis smile softly make Naruto stare at her blankly

"Isn't that my line?" Naruto deadpanned

"What?! What you talking?! Aren't you the one who keep kissing me when we just meet again?!" Mavis yelled with blush

"Y-Yeah! B-But i'm not the one who crying when someone left for a month!" Naruto shot back with blush

"H-How do you know that?!" Mavis shouted with her blush increase make Naruto smirked

"An old fox told me.. I hear you are in denial of crying when igone" Naruto smirked wickedly make Mavis pouted and mumbling about stupid fox and idiot old fox. Naruto then approach her and peck her in lips again

"G-Geez! H-How many time you has kiss me already today?" Mavis protested with blush not she not like it though

"I want to kiss you hundred or thousand time!" Naruto grinned make the chibi blond lower her head and steam appear above her head as Naruto went and hug her

"I never tired to say i love you... I love you Mavis Vermilion and nothing going to change my love for you.." Naruto said softly. Mavis hearing this also smile with her blush still on face. She slowly brought her hand and hug her lover back

"I know... I love you too Naruto Uzumaki... And nothing going to change that" Mavis said warmly as she hug him with tight, smile on her face

Naruto then give kiss on Mavis head make the chibi blond look at him with pout

"I'm not that chibi!" Mavis pouted

"Like i care. You are my chibi" Naruto chuckled and kiss her forehead make Mavis send him cute glare but Naruto only laughed. Naruto then look into sky and notice that they now are in some dimensional rift similiar like Obito Kamui place

"This place need to be decorated" Naruto deadpanned make Mavis also look into the sky

"I agree.. This is such lifeless place." Mavis added

"Allow me to fix this place" Naruto then release Mavis from his hug and then claps his hand together. His Rinnegan glowing and his left hand glowing in blue while right hand in red

**"Onmyōton, In'yōton : Banbutsu sozo! (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Thing)"** Naruto slowly open his hand and then 2 bright orb appear. He then let it float to the sky and the orb act as sun while the other as a moon. He then clasp his hand again and this time he create such a cloud and the other except for living thing all is come back

"So.. You like it?" Naruto asked to Mavis who has wide eyes

"This is like real... Incredible" Mavis murmured

"Of course. Though the 'sun' and 'moon' only able to light this island. I can't create the big one but a little one its not problem" Naruto chuckled

"You know. You look like God not because your God Slayer magic but because your ability to create all thing" Mavis giggling

"Anyway, Sun and Moon are done. I will create a house for us. Where you want to build?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm... We can create it behind Tenro tree. It will be hard to find" Mavis pointed and Naruto nodded

"Well.. Let's go then" Naruto said as he began to walk and Mavis follow him

They walk until they are far from Makarov and the other who sleep. When they arrive at behind Great Tenro Tree Naruto clap his hands together again and performing seals

"**Chakra Sosa, Koton: Shichuka no jutsu! (Chakra Manipulation, Steel Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)**"

This time instead of wood, a steel grow from ground and start to forming house. It was simple Japanese house style

"Now.. I need to place AC, TV, and some electric lacrima for them so they will work for long time... It mean i need to buy the lacrime since i give all my Lacrima to Kurama. Damn.." Naruto sighed as he and Mavis enter the house

"I like this. Simple yet, comfortable.. We need to make dining room, guest room, our room, basement-" and Mavis began to list what they need to make and Naruto sighed, this is going to be long day

The first is create Dining room. Using Mokuton Naruto easily create table and chair for dinner

The second is using **Banbutsu Sozo**, Naruto create bed for them, he also make AC and TV but it will need some Lacrima which Naruto going to buy later

The third is create basement for training or another thing you want to do

And it continued until complete

"I guess its done huh?" Naruto sighed, damn! He so tired! He just awaken, fighting Acnologia and make house for him and Mavis, not to mention create miniature sun, moon and the sky

"Yes. I think its done" Mavis giggling seeing her lover sit in chair tiredly

"Eh Naruto, i didn't mean to ask but. Why you create that's room?" Mavis pointed to some room

"Huh? What do you mean? Its room for our child" Naruto smiled make Mavis eyes widened

"What?! B-But! Isn't that mean the body your create for me able to... Give a birth?" Mavis asked in disbelief and Naruto nodded

"Of course it is! What you take me for?! Creating a body is easy thing to do" Naruto chuckled

"That mean... We..."

"Yes... We will have children Mavis-chan.." Naruto smiled warmly make Mavis has tears of happiness fall and hug Naruto who in respond hug her back

"I can't wait to see our children" Naruto murmured softly

"I know... I also eager to see them playing around" Mavis said happily

Few minute of hugging they then sit in Sofa with Mavis leaned to Naruto shoulder

"You able to create almost everything.. But can you create a life form?" Mavis asked and Naruto hummed

"I can. But i need a large amount of chakra to do that. Perhaps it will make me sleep for 2 days. But i don't know, i never try it. Unlike Kurama and 8 other beast who created using Juubi chakra. I'm using my own chakra since Juubi is no longer inside me" Naruto explained and Mavis narrowed her eyes

"Didn't you say Juubi are inside you before?" Mavis asked make Naruto flinched for 0,34 seconds. Damn! He just slipped out!

"Yes. It still inside me. What i mean is it conscious aren't there anymore, when i pull out Kurama i also pull out it conscious" Naruto answered with calm though he start to panic inside

"I see..." Mavis smiled and nodded but the smile Mavis give is not understand smile, and Naruto know what it mean!

"You too smart for your own good" Naruto muttered

"I won't asked. You already told me everything and if there something you not tell it mean it must be forbidden. So i won't ask it" Mavis chuckled. Naruto smiled softly and about to pull her to kiss her again but Mavis ducked

"Y-You already kiss me dozens time! D-Didn't you satisfied already?!" Mavis said with blush

"I will satisfied after hundred or thousand time!" Naruto stated as he start to hug Mavis tightly make the chibi blond blush increased

"I miss you... I really am..." Naruto said with warm and half opened eyes. Mavis slowly have wide eyes before she close her eyes completely and hug him back with tight

"I know... So do i..." Mavis reply softly

"I love you... I love you so much..." Naruto muttered make Mavis chuckle softly

"I know Naruto... I know... You has said that many times... And i love you too..." Mavis declared softly

Both couple fall into silence as they hugging each other. They can felt each other warm. They feel comfortable by the warmth that each other has

'Kami-sama... Is this your plan? If she possess strong Ethereal then if her body dead all i need to do only replace it again.. It mean she will become immortal like me... Is this why you take her before?' Naruto thought as he close his eyes and enjoy the warm from Mavis body though it only Ethereal but thanks to Human Path and his Fairy Tail symbol

"Mavis... I love you..." Naruto said warmly and hug her more tight

"You really are one of baby aren't you? *giggle* I love you too Naruto..." Mavis replied with same tight hug

* * *

With Purehito

Purehito sit in random beach. His body covered by bandage

He stare into the sky with blank face..

'_To think Naruto word will save me' Purehito thought_

_Flashback_

"Are you here to kill me?" Purehito asked without taking glance

He currently sit on his throne and look outside from his window

His ship is almost destroyed.. It barely able to fly

"As a matter of fact. I do"

Purehito didn't turn around.. He know who is that... But still..

He already become fool.. Maybe seeing the one who he after before he died its good thing

He smile softly and turn to see the man who he want to 'awaken'

Black Wizard Zeref

And his expression saying he were angry

"I see... Then.. Can you make it fast?" Purehito asked softly

"Is that it? You giving up your life with easy?" Zeref asked back still in stern voice

"Believe me i want to life... But after everything i done... I don't think i deserve to life anymore... Perhaps with me dead.. I can meet with everyone who i kill and then they can pay me back" Purehito chuckled

Zeref didn't reply. He only look into Purehito with stern expression, Purehito only look back to him with blank expression as if hoping that he quickly finish him

Zeref close his eyes for moment and turn around

"I'd like to kill you... But the current you remind me to myself before i meet Naruto... So i will say the same thing he said to me.." Zeref paused and take breath

"Dead is not the way for you to atone your sin. If you want to atone your sin make people who suffer because you happy. Give them new happines that you take from them. You have to life if you truly want to atone your sin" Zeref stated make Purehito have shock expression before he smile softly

"I see... It really sounds like him" Purehito said softly

DRIP

A tears fall from Purehito eyes as he grit his teeth and tears streaming to his face

'_Naruto... Thank you.. For giving this trash a chance... Thank you..._' Purehito sobbed slowly

"Consider this is your second chance... The next time it not going to be me who kill you... But Naruto..." Zeref said as he start to walk

"Wait! May i know what your relation with Naruto?" Purehito asked make Zeref stop in his track

"That's... Not my place to say.. But no. We not related in blood or anything.. Though both of us have many similiarity... One of them is this world want to make us to become their weapons... They want our powers... You have to ask Naruto himself for the other" Zeref said and he began to walk again. Gone into the darkness, leaving Purehito who have grim expression

_**Flashback over**_

"What should i do now? Tenrojima is gone... Though i sure its Naruto act... Perhaps he using Fairy Sphere... I can't go back to guild... Council will after me..." Purehito sighed

"Oh my! Look what we have here!"

Purehito eyes widened, he then spun around and see a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that he lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead. He also dons a cheerful, grinning expression. He has a necklace and various body paintings around his neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plate

'_This thing... Is not human_' Purehito thought grimly

"Who are you?" Purehito demanded

"Oh my! You seems very wary. I wonder why" the thing said playfully

"My name Franmalth of Nine Demon Gates, Tartaros" Franmalth grinned make Purehito narrowed his eyes

"Tartaros.. Surely you know who am i right? And you still dare to come to me.. What do you want?" Purehito demanded and leaked out his magic

"Hahaha of course i know you! Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart who now is dead guild" Franmalth laughed

"I suggest you watch your mouth boy.. Begone before i decide to end your miserable existence" Purehito threatened

"With your current body?! Hahaha! You can't kill me at your current condition!" Franmalth mocked

"We will see about that!" Purehtio then shoot numerous Bullet Magic from his finger to Franmalth who immediately dodge it but then Purehito smirked much to Franmalth confusion. He then notice that there are chain connected to his leg

Purehito let out roar and then swing Franmalth with his Chain Magic to nearby boulder and quickly make hand seals

"**Amaterasu: Formula 28!**" Purehito shouted and then various magic circle appear where Franmalth crashed and exploded make the ground around them shook

Purehito panted after the dust cleared, he winced in pain and hold his chest 'Damn! I didn't think using Amaterasu would take this much! I still need to recover'

"My, my what an great soul!"

Purehito eyes widened. He then turn and see Franmalth unharmed but his appearance changed. It seems start to turn into dark purple like his Amaterasu Magic

"You absorb my magic?!" Purehito said in shock

"Hahaha! You very clever to figure it out that fast! I can't wait to consume your soul too! To think i will meet you in here when i looking for Zeref! What a lucky! Your ability will be great!" Franmalth stated happily, Purehito growled and about to attack again but stopped when he felt his wound start to reopened

"Oh my. You seems in bad condition. Don't worry, when i consume your souls it won't affect your ability" Franmalth laughed as he approach Purehito who now kneel in ground

'_Damn! I can't fight at my current condition. Makarov brats really did a number on me... Is this the end for me? Get absorbed by some freak... And i was thinking that perhaps i can atone my sin'_ Purehito thought with sad, he then rise his head and see Franmalth in front of him, extended his hand

"Good bye Hades" Franmalth laughed

**"I don't think so"**

Suddenly a blast of crimson beam engulf Franmalth and send him away to nearby boulder and exploded

Purehito then turn to see his savior but he quickly shocked when seeing who his savior

It was Kurama in his fox form. But what make Purehito shocked is he has 9 tails

**"To think you would lose against low level demon Purehito. Shame on you"** Kurama sighed

"Kurama..." Purehito murmured

**"Is been a while Purehito... You don't know how mad am i to you.."** Kurama said dangerously make Purehito gulped and smile sheepisly

"Gaaghh!"

Kurama and Purehito turn and see Franmalth covered with bruises and blood

"Who the hell- YOU!" Franmalth pointed to Kurama

**"Well, well, well. If this isn't Zeref personal gremlin.. Looks like i found good snack"** Kurama grinned evilly

"Why you here?!" Franmalth said in shock and little fear. He has heard the story of Kurama from Jackal. And now the bomber demon still have trauma when someone talk about Kurama

"**Why? You fight in my teritorry, demon-wanna-be. And i didn't like it when someone interrupt my SLEEP!"** Kurama roared and send Killing Intent to Franmalth who start to shaking in fear

Purehito blinked when hearing this.. Teritorry? What the hell he talking about?! He knew Kurama was active few years after he gone but he didn't know anything about teritorry like this

_**'Go now! We will talk later. I will handle it from here'**_

A voice echoed in Purehito head and he notice it was Kurama. The fox give him glance and Purehito nodded before he leave

"O-O-Oi! He run away! D-Did you going to let him escape?!" Franmalth said in shock

**"Ooh. He was my Pawn if you want to know. Who do you think the one give him that Demon eye and heart?"** Kurama grinned evilly

"N-No way! H-He got it from you?!" Franmalth shocked make Kurama laugh evilly

**"Hahaha! I thought you all has learn your lesson when i send back that bomber but no. You still got nerve to disturb me. This time you will become example for your group so you won't bother me anymore"** Kurama said dangerously

"I-I-Im not like Jackal! My Curse are the best! I will take you soul" Franmalth said as if he just found new confidence

**"Ooh. Intresting.. Why don't you just try it?" **Kurama taunted

"As you wish!" Franmalth said with glee and rush to Kurama. He then began to extend his hand and grab Kurama face

He grinning with happy when he felt Kurama power entering his body. But then it turned into shock when he felt something start to consume him. He can felt his skin and body start to get burned as he start to screamed in pain

**"Do you think your pathetic demon energy able to consume mine? FOOL! I'm the Nine Tails! The Demon King! The Incarnation of hatred, chaos and destruction! Do you think your so pathetic trick called "Curse" stand a chance against me?! You merely fragment of my power! Not even worth my time! For your insolence against Demon King, i shall bring punishment to you! Now... Your soul.. Your power.. ARE MINE!"** Kurama roared in amusement and boast into evil laugh

The reason why Franmalth can't absorb Kurama is because Kurama using Chakra. A energy from another world not to mention Kurama chakra is not like normal chakra but a poison if it entered someone other than Jinchuuriki or Biju

"W-Wha! N-N-No! I-I-I won't die! I can't die here! I CAN'T! ZEREF-SAMA! KYOUKA-SAMA! HELP! SOMEONE! SOMEBODY! AAAAGGGHHH!"

The last thing Franmalth feel and heard is his body being chewed by sharp teeth and Kurama evil laugh

* * *

**Done! Hahaha 2 chapter to go for Naruto to rejoin Fairy Tail once again**

**Honestly i don't have much to say except please review. And about grammar as i said before. It depend on Andre 'Vortex' Prower**

**Oh almo****s**t forgot. Naruto will have chil**d. The fir********s**t gen**der will be female but i cant have a goo****d name for her. Any ********s**ugge******s**tion for her name?

**************************An****d perhap********s** you guy******s** want to make Naruto chil**********d have ********s**pecial ability. If ye******s** then tell me what i ******s**houl**d give to her**

**Till next time :D**

* * *

**Non canon jutsu**

**Steel Release : Four-Pillar House Technique**

**Similiar like the Wood Release except this time it was steel instea****d** of woo**d**

**Plasma Release : Hyperstorm**

**High A-rank jutsu. Naruto combined Fire and Lightning to create Plasma Release. The element that has high degree flame and strong paralyzed lightning. Naruto shot a spiraling plasma beam to the target**

**Ice Release : Twin Dragon Blizzard**

**High A-rank jutsu. Naruto summon twin ice eastern dragons to attack enemy. It can be used to freeze the enemy or bind them**

**Scorch Release : Great Annilihation Firestorm**

**S-rank jutsu. It combined of Great Fire Destruction and Great Task of the Dragon. The fire stream and giant tornado combined and turn into Scorch Release. It formed into giant flame tornado that even able to burn Dragon scale prove to be strong enough that even Acnologia acknowledge it asd dangerous technique**

**Storm Release : Storm Triple Beam**

**High A-rank jutsu. Naruto create 3 cloud of storm from his staff and shoot 3 laser beam storm to the target**

**Note: Storm Release and Plasma Release actually jutsu from Fanon that i not own. And for Ice Release actually it was cannon jutsu however i change the jutsu and use it name. While the Scorch Release: Great Annilihation Firestorm is my original technique that i create and for Soryuha. I think you all already know that was from Inuyasha**

* * *

**Preview**

**"Mavis-chan! What happen?! Mavis-chan!" Naruto asked barekly keep anger in his voice, whoever did this to his girl will be pay!**

**Mavis didn't answer instead she pointed to some direction with her little finger. Naruto following the finger and his eyes caught some movement**

**"Wait here my love" Naruto kiss Mavis forehead and dashed to after the culprit, he then realise the culprit start to slowing down so he also slowing down and landed behind the culprit**

**"Okay! Whoever you are i give you 5 seconds to-"**

**Naruto eyes widened before he able to finish his word**

**Standing in there was the face of person he never think he will see again**

**Hinata Hyuuga, his first love**

* * *

**"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan" Naruto muttered with tears slowly fall from his eyes**

**"Troublesome. Nice to meet you again Naruto" Shikamaru smirked**

**"Shikamaru" Naruto called**

**"Yosh! Naruto-kun! I see your flame burning bright!" Lee said with fire on his eyes**

**"Bushy brow..." Naruto said and he look into everyone**

**"Everyone... I-I-Is been thousand years... I-I-I-" Naruto said unsure, he can felt the happiness inside him grow when seeing all of his friend**

**"Its time Sochi-kun... Time for you to go back" Kushina smiled to her son**

**"Naruto... Let's go home" Minato grinned**

**"Mom... Dad.." Naruto said with happy. Home... Finally... After thousand years... Home... With the people he knew... With his real family... Not the fosfer one...**

**"Yeah... Let's go home" Hinata said as she extend her hand to Naruto. Naruto slowly approaching her.. The girl she love... The girl that been there for him for almost hundred year.. He slowly extend his hand to reach her**


	11. Yes! I do!

**Chapter 10. Yes! I do!**

* * *

Unknown location

"He's late... Where is he?" A feminine voice spoken

"I'm sure Franmalth has reason for late Kyouka-sama. .." Another feminine voice spoke

"I know Sayla. But he was chasing Zeref-sama. After a years we manage to catch his trail.. I want to hear about Zeref-sama immediately" Kyouka sighed

Currently she and Sayla waiting for Franmalth in Lab. The cyclop Demon just leave few days ago and now still didn't give any news to them. Kyouka was thinking maybe Franmalth got fight with one of Wizard Saints and get beated. However if she true why Franmalth soul didn't back to Lab?

"Kyouka-sama! Franmalth has return!"

Kyouka and Sayla turn and see one of guard reported to them

"Good. Call him here now" Kyouka commanded and the guard nodded then leave to tell him

Soon the cyclop demon appear with his usual grin

"About time you come. Now tell me about-" Kyouka instinct suddenly screamed. Decide to believe on her instinct she quickly grab Sayla hand and drag her to the ground with her just in time when suddenly Franmalth mouth suddenly wide open and heshot a crimson beam from it

Franmalth then do 360, killing the guards and destroy the entire Lab with the beam from his mouth before suddenly the beam dead and he drop to the ground

Kyouka feel Franmalth done she quickly stand and glared to Franmalth corpses

"What is he doing?!" She growled and Sayla also stand and glare to the corpse before her eyes caught something

"Kyouka-sama. There's a note in his hand" Sayla told her and Kyouka approach Franmalth body then took the note and her eyes widened

**This is your last warning Pest. If any of you dare to challenge me or bother me again and i will devours all of your souls just like this trash. And i never make idle threat... And told your so called **_**Demon King**_** if he has problem with my tittle try to come to my cave. I will glady devour his soul**

**Kyuubi no Yoko**

"T-Thats! Damn fox!" Kyouka growled as she stare at the destroyed laboratory

"Kyouka-sama! Is it Kyuubi again?!" Sayla asked with angry tone

"What the hell?! We heard an explosion!" Jackal suddenly appear followed by Tempesta

"What happen to Franmalth?" Tempesta asked as he glance to Franmalth corpse

"He's dead" Kyouka said with grim tone

"Dead? But doesn't his soul should get back to the lab?" Jackal asked

"Well... Apparently Kyuubi devour his soul and make sure he won't revive anymore" Kyouka sighed make Jackal flinched

"K-Kyuubi?!" Jackal asked in fear. He still remember his whole fight with the Demon Fox

"The self-proclaimed Demon King?" Tempesta asked

"Despite he call himself Demon King he has the power to support his tittle. The fact he able to do this is showing that his ability is beyond our expectation" Kyouka sighed

"What's going on here?"

The 4 demon turn and see young man. He sports shaggy hair of dark color, long enough for its bangs to reach his nose and likewise, strands of hair to cover the sides of his face all the way to below his shoulders. His attire consists of a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flame that is torn into stripes on the bottom. He also wears light colored trousers that are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color

"Marde-sama" Sayla greeted and Marde nodded

"Kyouka what happen to the lab?" Marde asked calmly but there are hint of angry in his tone seeing the whole lab destroyed. Kyouka merely handed the letter to him and Marde read it before his eyes twitched

"Che! That damn fox" Marde growled as he ripped the paper

"What should we do?" Tempesta asked. Marde take a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm down

"Nothing... If you guys going to face him i afraid you only going to end up like Franmalth here... That fox power can't be underestimated... Even i not sure am i going to win against him.. Perhaps he more fitting to have tittle as Demon King rather than me" Marde said in serious voice

"But Marde-sama!" Sayla protested only to meet Marde serious eyes

"No Sayla. We won't attack him. If we provoke him more i afraid he will strike us directly. While i sure we maybe can kill him but it will cost our entire base destroyed and we have to start everything from 0 again.. The fox won't bother us as long we won't bother him.. It better if we wait until Zeref-sama deal with the fox himself" Merde said sternly and Sayla low her head

"Hai Marde-sama" Sayla murmured. Marde sighed and glance to the destroyed laboratory again

"It will take a year to fix this all... Damn Franmalth! If only he hear my warning" Marde groaned as he glance to Franmalth body but then to his surprise suddenly a crimson mist slowly out from Franmalth body

Everyone seeing this tense a bit and take step back. The crimson mist slowly gathered and turn into Kurama head.

Kurama's head let out mighty roar and send a large amount Killing Intent to entire room make everyone flinched and gasp for breath as they began to sweating and can see their own death(Similiar like Orochimaru in Forest of Death)

Marde the only one who manage to hold his ground though he sweating so bad. Kurama's head suddenly glare to him with crimson slitted eyes make Marde flinched for moment before Kurama's head smirked as if he recognize it was Marde who so called Demon King by Tartaros and slowly gone followed by Franmalth body who crumble into dust

"T-That was..." Tempesta gasped try to breathed

"His aura... Is so..." Sayla panted and sweating bullet

"I don't believe it... I felt i just see my dead for seconds" Kyouka said in fear

"Now you see why i afraid to him?!" Jackal commented as he shaking and sweating bullet

Marde only wipe his sweat calmly though he also afraid but he still able to calm himself

"That's why i warn you all to not engage him... If you guys meet him apologize immediately and leave" Marde commanded as he turn and leave

'_Is this the difference between the real demon and us? If Kyuubi not the king in his world i don't want to know how strong the king is_' Marde thought with fear

* * *

1 years has pasted since Acnologia rampage on Tenrojima. Our blond hero currently sitting in ground; front of his house, meditating. Wearing only short pants. In front of him floating the body of Mavis Vermilion that he created using **Banb****u****tsu sozo (Creation of All Things).**

It revealed that Naruto can go out from Fairy Sphere since he also can cast it. However he can't make the entire person out, the only one who can enter and out freely only him and Mavis. He already gone to guild secretly and take one of Fairy Tail stamp to give Mavis body their symbol

He also has meet Kurama again and the fox very happy when hear Mavis still alive and congrats Naruto for that, he then began to tell Naruto what he know. Apparently the guild for one year has fall from top position to the last one which make Naruto angry since Mavis was right, without top member it seems Fairy Tail become soft. He then proccess to tell Mavis much to the girl dismay when hearing this but she still keep on her opinion and let Fairy Tail to grow

Mavis know that every generation has to learn pain in order to grow and stronger. That's why she let it happen though it pained her but it was needed for Guild

Kurama also told Naruto about what he did to Tartaros much to Naruto amusement. He also told him about Purehito and he told Purehito about his own status as Demon. Naruto didn't have problem with that as long Kurama didn't told Purehito about his status as "Dimension Traveler"

Back to the current time. The body of Mavis surrounded by blue, red, and yellow golden pillar. The red and blue resemble Yin and Yang Release while the golden pillar are Eternano that Naruto gather for one year. The three pillar then slowly shrunked into an orb then entering Mavis body one by one

Mavis body glowing in mix of blue, red and golden. Soon then her body slowly floating to the ground and fall with very soft 'thump'

"Its done... This body contain Chakra and Eternano like mine" Naruto stated as he slowly stand

"Damn! I tired! Uurghh i've been meditate for one year and now i'm hungry" Naruto groaned

"Where Mavis-chan?" Naruto wonder as he look around and find Mavis sleeping near there with cute face.

Smiling Naruto approaching her but he realise he too exhausted as he having hard time to walk

"Damn!" Naruto hissed lowly as he glance to Mavis who still sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. Naruto then leaned to nearby tree and slowly skidded to the ground, he just about to close his eyes but then he slowly feel a soft hand touch his cheeks

"Why don't you wake me up?" Mavis asked softly

"You are sleeping. I don't want to wake you" Naruto chuckled

"You should know that i'm fine. Look at you now. Tired like this, why don't you sleep?" Mavis smiled and Naruto nodded, Naruto about to close his eyes but then he felt something lead his head to the ground and landed into some soft spot

"Sleep now my love.. I will make food when you wake up then we can start to make me life again" Mavis said as she rub Naruto cheeks who now rest on her lap

"Thank you.. My love.. Can i get good night kiss?" Naruto asked with joke. Mavis giggling but a faint blush appear on her cheeks and she kiss Naruto on cheek

"You know i want on lips right?" Naruto asked and earned smack from Mavis who blushing

"W-W-We has kissing m-more than MILLIONS time already this year!" Mavis protested with red face make Naruto pouted

"Just sleep!" Mavis said in embarassment when she recall how many they has kissing, Naruto chuckle before he close his eyes and sleep. Mavis seeing this smile while humming some song for her beloved man

* * *

"*yawn*" Naruto yawned as he strecth his hand. He then slowly opened his eyes

"Morning Mavis-chan" Naruto grinned but then to he surprise he find himself in some... Kaleidoscope?

He expression turn into serious and he stand, he look around and realise that the world now similiar like when he was in Tsukoyomi

_'Genjustu? No... My Rinnegan didn't caught anything strange.._' Naruto thought with his Rinnegan active, he then turn it off again then start to walk

'Either i inside very strong genjutsu... Or Kami-sama bother me..' Naruto thought grimly. "Mavis-chan!" Naruto yelled while looking around

"Where are you?! Mavis-chan! Answer me!" Naruto shouted again, worry clearly can be heard from his voice

"Na...ru...to..."

Naruto eyes widened when hear Mavis voice, its little, barely able to be heard. He then close his eyes and began to focus his ear

"Naru...to..."

Naruto eyes shot open when he got the direction, he then run quickly using chakra on his feet.

When he arrive he see Mavis lay in ground

"Mavis-chan! What happen?! Mavis-chan!" Naruto asked barekly keep anger in his voice, whoever did this to his girl will be pay!

Mavis didn't answer instead she pointed to some direction with her little finger. Naruto following the finger and his eyes caught some movement

"Wait here my love" Naruto kiss Mavis forehead and dashed to after the culprit, he then realise the culprit start to slowing down so he also slowing down and landed behind the culprit

"Okay! Whoever you are i give you 5 seconds to-"

Naruto eyes widened before he able to finish his word

Standing in there was the face of person he never think he will see again

Hinata Hyuuga, his first love

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto ask in surprise

"Hello Naruto-kun. Is been thousand years" Hinata smile softly, Naruto about to smile back but when remember what happen to Mavis his face turn into serious

"What are you doing here? No. The real question. How you come here?" Naruto asked with serious but Hinata didn't flinched

"I'm here because i come to take you with me" Hinata smiled

"Take me with you?" Naruto asked as he slowly take defensive stance. He got feeling something bad will happen

Hinata seeing Naruto stance seems notice he are wary to her, she smile softly and speak

"Not need to be wary Naruto-kun. It not what you think. Kami-sama has give the permission. Your mission success. You no longer need to be in this world" Hinata answered

"I am?" Naruto said in surprise as he lower his stance and Hinata nodded

"Its already time to go home Naruto"

Naruto eyes widened and then turn around, he see. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten and the rest of rookie 9 with their sensei

"Everyone..." Naruto said as tears start to merge on his eyes

"Good job bringing peace to the world dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Maa. Is been a while Naruto. You've grown" Kakashi eye smiled with his favorite book on his hand

"Hello dickless. How are you?" Sai smiled to him

"Naruto. How you doing?" Sakura also smiled

"Gaki! Is been a while!" Jiraya smirked to Naruto

"Naruto. How world for you?" Tsunade grinned

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan" Naruto muttered with tears slowly fall from his eyes

"Troublesome. Nice to meet you again Naruto" Shikamaru smirked

"Shikamaru" Naruto called

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! I see your flame burning bright!" Lee said with fire on his eyes

"Bushy brow..." Naruto said and he look into everyone

"Everyone... I-I-Is been thousand years... I-I-I-" Naruto said unsure, he can felt the happiness inside him grow when seeing all of his friend

"Its time Sochi-kun... Time for you to go back" Kushina smiled to her son

"Naruto... Let's go home" Minato grinned

"Mom... Dad.." Naruto said with happy. Home... Finally... After thousand years... Home... With the people he knew... With his real family... Not the fosfer one...

"Yeah... Let's go home" Hinata said as she extend her hand to Naruto. Naruto slowly approaching her.. The girl she love... The girl that been there for him for almost hundred year.. He slowly extend his hand to reach her

"DON'T! NARUTO!"

Naruto stopped just when his hand about to touch Hinata's. He turn and see Mavis standing behind tree and panting

"Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked

"I don't know are they your real family or not and i also don't know what happening but suddenly when i humming for you the world stopped and when i turn around i swear the woman in front of you strike me!" Mavis yelled make Naruto turn to Hinata and take step back

"Hinata-chan? Was it true?" Naruto asked with serious make Hinata flinch for moment

"I-I-I-I... I-I-I'm sorry... I didn't want to... I-I-It just... I-I- jealous..." Hinata said with blush and lower her head

"You still keep your overprotective nature? Doesn't we already clear it from your head?" Naruto blinked and Hinata respond only lower her head and blushing in embarassment

"I don't know who this girl sochi-kun. But it doesn't matter... Its time to go home" Kushina smiled

"Now wait a second" Naruto said unsure as he glance to Mavis then back to his friends and family

"I-I-If i go back... Can Mavis-chan come with me?" Naruto asked much to everyone shock

"No she can't... She don't come from our world so we can't take her with us... She has job to do in here" Kakashi answered as he close his book seeing the situation is get serious

"Job? She is already dead. Only her spirit remain. What kind of job she can do?!" Naruto asked again

"She still alive Naruto. You can touch her, she can create Ethereal body and make people from your guild able to see her. We don't know why but it Kami-sama decision.. We only following order to take you with us" Sasuke the one who answered

"I see.." Naruto said in soft tone and frowned but slowly his lips twitched

"Well then... I'm staying here!" Naruto grinned make everyone shock again

"What?! Why?!" Kushina shouted in shock

"Isn't it obvious? I will find this world peace" Naruto give another grin

"Naruto..." Minato said sternly

"Naruto what you want to do are noble... But your job is done.. You already bring peace in our world... There is not need for you to do that.. Kami-sama herself already tell you to go home" Jiraiya sighed

"Yeah. Don't play strong gaki! We know you want go home. You already do what you must do. Don't chew more than you can eat" Tsunade frowned

"Its true.. Baa-chan.. Ero-sennin... I want to go with you... I want to be with you all... I really am..." Naruto said with bitter smile

"But... I can't go back... Not when my friends still need me in here" Naruto grinned to them all

"Naruto..." Mavis murmured with tears start to fall from her eyes.. To think he will chose her over his family

"Naruto... There is no need to do that.. We are here already.. We already together... You not need to protect or help us anymore... You can go with us... With your friends... Go to your home" Sakura also frowned

"Sakura right dobe. You already done enough... You already done in our world... You act are honorable but enough is enough... Come with us Naruto..." Sasuke stated with serious and warm voice but Naruto shook his head

"What are Ninja Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked to Jiraya who sighed

"Naruto that's not important. You already done more than enough" Jiraya said with sad tone

"Ninja... Are the person who can endure..." Naruto said with calm face before it turn into his old fox grin that he never use since he come to Fairy Tail world

"And i'm Ninja! A person who can endure dattebayo!" Naruto declared with point to himself make everyone have wide eyes

'Dattebayo?' Mavis thought with little amusement

"Beside.." Naruto said as he approach Mavis and give her one-hand hug

"She's my future wife! I can't left her alone to take care of our children right?" Naruto grinned make Mavis blush at the declaration

"I see..." Minato sighed

"And.." Naruto paused his face turn into serious

"You all not my real family..." Naruto stated make everyone shocked

"What are you saying dobe? Are you brain get malfunction already? We are real" Sasuke scoffed

"Yeah! What make you think we not real?" Sakura asked

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured

"You guys keep asking me to go home and go home... But... Do you know what home it is?" Naruto said calmly

"Home is the place where someone is still thinking of you. Wherever it is as long it still in the world.. That place is home.." Naruto continued and glance to Mavis

"This is my home now. With the girl that i love at my side" Naruto said without missing beat

"Naruto..." Mavis said with light pink on her cheeks

"Then what about us?! We thinking about you! We are your real family!" Kushina protested and Naruto shook his head

"I said in the world... You guys are on another world... If you want, you guys can wait till i come there by myself.." Naruto replied

"Beside.. Hinata-chan won't attack Mavis-chan because she humming for me. She only going to talk... Hinata-chan care for me and she love me... I didn't doubt that... She want me to happy even though it mean i staying with another person... However this Hinata is selfish... Not like my Hinata-chan..." Naruto said coldly

"And my mother and father will understand my decision... They aren't selfish people like you all... They knew if i have decide something i won't go back... I never go back on my word.. Because that's my nindo.. That's where your biggest mistake" Naruto stated with his Rinnegan glowing. Everyone from Naruto world hearing this frowned before suddenly they seems frozen and a deep voice chuckle can be heared behind them

**"If only that girl didn't come you already with me now"**

Everyone from Naruto world slowly melted into black liquid and from behind a giant figure can be seen

Mavis can felt the chill run through her body, even Naruto is at his side she still can felt it. She gulped. Whatever come is not good thing

The figure then come from the shadow, the figure was larger than average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads and on his right hand is tanto

"Shinigami-sama... To what i owe this pleasure?" Naruto said calmly make Mavis shocked

'_Shinigami? Death God? What he doing here?_' Mavis thought with shock, the presence of Death God himself already giving her chill, she can smell death from him

**"You know why. Uzumaki... We had a deal"** Shinigami answer simply

"As i remember our deal is i won't use Naraka path to ressurect people" Naruto narrowed his eyes

**"Regardles... What i mean is using Rinnegan"** Shinigami growl angrily make Naruto scoffed

"I swear the deal only Naraka path but you should know. I only create body for her. I didn't ressurect her. She still alive though its only spirit.. So basically i didn't ressurect her.."

**"Watch your mouth human. She dead already and she will.. She coming with me and entering my stomach because you broke our deal. Your father maybe escape but she won't..."** Shinigami growled as his purple hand become long and about to reach Mavis

**"Ranjin no Senjin! (Storm God's Crushing Fist)"**

Naruto block Shinigami hand using his hand that enchanched with storm. His eyes already sparked with his storm and he glare to Shinigami

"I never betray my deal. I also honor you by not ressurect her or anyone who i love using **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation)** or **Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)** because i know no matter how strong i am, i'm still a human and i don't want to resurrect people. But..."

Naruto clenched his fist from his storm eyes Rinnegan appear and glowing

"I won't let you take her Shinigami.. I had enough with your bullshit" Naruto said dangerously

**"Hahahaha what make you think a human like you able to beat me?! I am the Death God himself! But if you want allow me to show you the difference of our power, Mortal"** Shinigami laughed as his body shrunked into normal human size

**"Since you using God Slayer Magic why i don't entertain you by using mine?"** Shinigami laughed and charged to Naruto

"Mavis get out of here!" Naruto growled and crate Kage Bunshin

"What?! He is **Shinigami** Naruto! You won't face him alone! I won't let you to fight Death God for me!" Mavis protested however Naruto Kage Bunshin give chop to her back neck make her unconscious and it quickly carry Mavis away as Naruto forearm block Shinigami fist

"GGAAGGHHH!" Naruto suddenly screamed and he jump away from Shinigami then glanced to his forearm

His eyes widened when see his forearm seems death.. It like become rotten

"**I am Death God. I can kill you with easy anytime i want. But i want to see. How far you can go.. Uzumaki"** Shinigami smirked, Naruto growled then heal his hand using Medical Ninjutsu. His hand slowly become alive again but not 100% before he dashed to the Death God again

'_Using Rinnegan... Perhaps i can absorb the effect of his death aura.. If God Slayer Magic can't affect hit so much. How about Ninjutsu?!_' Naruto thought as he crossing his finger

**"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted and then burst of smoke appear. When it gone it revealed dozens of Naruto

"Charge!" Naruto commanded and the clones dashed to Shinigami

"**Naïve!**" Shinigami roared as he extend both his hand and a dozens of black mixed purple aura hand out from his palm then shoot toward Naruto clone

Each clone then unleash Kusanagi and enchant it with wind chakra, the clones then slash the hand, however the hand who got slashed then reformed in air then shoot to the clone again

'_The hell?! I can't use chakra too? Is it similiar like me when i use Rikudo Mode? That mean only nature energy that able to touch him... But_' Naruto duck and dodge a kick from Shinigami as he flipped back

**"Ranjin no Boruto! (Storm God's Bolt!)"** Naruto roared as a multiple of storm ball formed and shoot from his mouth to Shinigami

Shinigami seeing this start to dodge the storm ball and when one of storm's about to hit him, he swatted it away

'_The problem is THERE ARE NO NATURE ENERGY HERE! So i can't enter my Rikudo mode with easy! Even i able to enter it without nature energy i need time to transform_' Naruto groaned

'_Looks like God Slayer and Rinnegan ability are the only option then!_' Naruto thought as his storm sparked from his entire body and his Rinnegan glowing mixed by the colour of his storm

**"Shinra Tensei!"** Naruto roared then send invisible force to Shinigami, however the Shinigami seems not affected by the force as he stand firm at where he stand. Naruto then do hand seals and his mouth bulged

**"Chakra Sosa: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Chakra Manipulation: Grand Fireball Technique"** Naruto send a burst of fireball to Shinigami

Shinigami marely waving his hand and the flame dispelled however when it gone Naruto wasn't there. Shinigami turned and see Naruto behind him with his storm fist extended away from his body

**"Ranjin no Senjin!"** Naruto roared, Shinigami rise his hand and caught his fist but Naruto rise his leg this time

**"Ranjin no Shokya! (Storm God's Shocking Leg)"** Naruto rise his leg intent to kick the Death God on face however again the Death God block it

"If leg and hand useless then. **Ranjin no Dogo! (Storm God's Bellow)"** Naruto roared a storm beam and hit the Shinigami sending him flying and crashing through tree

'_I can absorb the death aura that he leaked out using Rinnegan but __**Shinra Tensei**__ and the other seems useless. Che! Now i know why there are God Slayer Magic exist and lucky me i pick that one other than Devil Slayer_' Naruto thought with relief. The blonde was tempted to pick Devil Slayer magic before. However looks like his choice to pick God Slayer Magic are useful

**"That was very hurt. Honestly i don't know why Kami want you human to learn magic that able to slay us though it going only to able to slay Demigod or lesser God. Perhaps it because she give it as symbol of believe? Very naïve"** Shinigami said as he appear from the tree with blood dripped on his foreheads

_'I put full power in that! That bellow is suppose to be able to create a hole on island! And he only damaged like that? As expected from Shinigami'_ Naruto thougt with sweat start to poured down on his forehead and dashing to Shinigami again

**"Ranjin no Soken! (Storm God's Twin Sword)"** Naruto create storm sword on both his hand and start to swing it attempt to hurt Shinigami who only grinned revealing his sharp teeth and brough out his tanto

Their weapon colide however to Naruto shock his sword immediately destroyed when clashing make him have to dodge the strike from Shinigami

"I should know that not ordinary Tanto" Naruto murmured as he skidded in ground

**"I'm bored. Is this the best you can do?"** Shinigame said in bored tone

"Let see how your bored after this. I'm merely measure our condition" Naruto grinned and then disappear in storm flash

He reappear above Shinigami and enchant his leg with storm

_'Combine Baa-chan super strength and God Slayer magic..'_

**"Ranjin no Tengoku Fumu! (Storm God's Heavenly Trample)"**

Shinigami raise his hands and block the axe kick creating very large crater below him. Shinigami then grab Naruto leg attemp to slam the blonde away however Naruto saw it coming and flipped out of the way, delivering three consecutive kicks that enchanched by storm and chakra to Shinigami face before he rolled out of the way

_**'That.. Actually not bad'**_ Shinigami smirked

Shinigami clutched his face with one hand as he used the other one to knock away an incoming punch from Naruto. He actually feel stung from Naruto kick though its not too hurt

Shinigami finally stop clutched his face as Naruto came running at him… Just as Naruto was about to hit him he ducked out of the way and kicked Naruto right in the face… Naruto rolled before he slammed against the wall…

Naruto roared as he brought his foot up to crush the blonds head using **Ranjin no Tengoku Fumu** again in order to hit Shinigami head

As he brought it down however it was caught by the Death God hand again.

"Shi-" Naruto cursed was cut off as the Death God suddenly twisted in the air and delivered a kick to the side of the the blonde face. Naruto spun for a second as he righted himself in mid spin. He looked back at Shinigami who merely smirked to him

_'Damn.. I can feel i get tired fast. Everytime i attacking him and everytime we hit each other i have to use Rinnegan to absorb his death aura.. I can't stay like this'_ Naruto panted

**"Is that it?! Hahaha! When you hit me with your kick i admit it hurt. But not hurt enough to beat me"** Shinigami laughed

_'Che... No choice.. I never use this form before and i just realise it few days before Mavis died... I don't know what going happen to me if i use this but...'_ Naruto close his eyes, he can see the memory when he and Mavis spend their day together

_'If Mavis go to Shinigami stomach then i'm gladly going to follow her!'_ Naruto open his eyes and he roared

A large black mixed with purple Magic Symbol appear below him and black aura and purple aura start to engulf him then slowly it mixed with him

Shinigami eyes widened, he knew this aura! But how?! How could human possess this power?! Its impossible!

**"You! How could you able to possess that power?!"** Shinigami roared in angry

Naruto didn't answer instead he only roared more and then slowly his blonde hair get longer and longer till it reach his back then turn into white, a two red horns protrude grow from his forehead, his teeth become sharp, his nail sharpened then strange black mark like Cursed Seal spreaded to his hand and finally his skin turn into dark greyish blue-coloured

The aura is done mixing with him and he slowly open his eyes, revealing his pure black clera, yellow eyes with slit

**"I don't know how. But it looks like because i absorb Zeref Death Magic too often it mixed with my Eternano and as result"**

**"I become Death God Slayer"** Naruto stated with his eyes glowing purple

**"What kind of joke is this?!"** Shinigami roared in angry! How this mortal able to possess his power?!

Naruto didn't reply instead he gone in purple flash make Shinigami eyes widened

"**Shinigami no Kagizume! (Death God's Claw)**" Naruto roared and slam his hand to Shinigami stomach. Shinigami flinched that was HURT! He can felt it! It like he fighing Demigod instead of human!

**"Why you!"**

**"Shinigami no Senjin!"** Naruto punch Shinigami in chest make him skidded in ground

Shinigami growled then dash to Naruto and the blonde also dashed. Their forearms meet then their leg colide, they glare to each other. Naruto decide to move first by trying to punch the Death God since he don't know how long he can maintain this mode

Shinigami dodged the punch, grabbing it and throwing Naruto aside before rushing forward. Naruto flipped up, his body leaned back before his leg slid across the ground, a low sweep. Shinigami easily dodge it by jumping up as Naruto followed, bringing up his fist, and giving underhand strike. Shinigami merely tilted to the side, catching the punch and throwing one of his own towards Naruto face ut Naruto also tilting his head, the punch went past him, then he shot his other hand forward to Shinigami

Shinigami seeing this brought his elbow up, it caught the punch, pulling his elbow down, he grabbed Naruto arm, slamming his other elbow towards his neck. Naruto countered it by moving back as the elbow strike missed, Naruto's body continued to lean back until he brought his knee up, kicking out as Shinigami moved away

"This is intresting you able to go toe on toe with me for short. I praise you strength Uzumaki but this is the end. I can felt your magic is drained low. That form must be take a lot of you" Shinigami smirked

"Like i care! I will do anything to protect someone that i love! Even if i have to face you! **Shinigami no Dangan! (Death God's Bullets)**" Naruto then make his finger into gun shape and shot a black bullet to Shinigami who evade it

**"Shinigami no Shisha o Furu! (Death God's Dead Wave)"** Naruto roared and send a wave of energy to Shinigami who counter it by his own dead wave

**"Shinigami no Kama! (Death God's Scythe)"** Naruto create a giant scythe and swing it to Shinigami who then quickly channel his energy to his tanto make it like long sword then block the scythe

**"Shinigami no Ibuki (Death God's Breath)"** Naruto then spew out a dark greyish, blue colored mist that soon engulf Shinigami

Shinigami realise what the use of the breath quickly send out his own breath to repel the deathly mist of his slayer

When the mist cleared Naruto already in front of him with large magic symbol in front of him

**"SHINIGAMI NO DOGO"** Naruto shot a large beam that has similar color like his skin and it hit Shinigami right in the face

The Death God got sended away by the bellow so far leaving Naruto who panting and his skin start to back to his normal

"No.. I'm not done yet..." Naruto panted before let out roar and his skin got back into his Shinigami form

"**Impressive... That's hurt... This is the first time someone able to hurt me like this..."**

Naruto look into Shinigami who have several bruises and wound, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead

"**To think Mortal who not Demigod able to wound me this far... Not to mention you use my power wtih great for the first time using it..."** Death God praised

'This isn't good... I put many power on that attack before...

"**Out of curiousity. Why you gone so far for that girl? I was planning to end your misery by make you meet with your family back.. You even just know that girl for how long? 8 years plus one since you awake again... Why you chose her instead of your family?"** Shinigami asked

"You know the answer Shinigami-sama. I have answer it before and the answer still same... I can't go back.. Not when my friends still need me in here... I maybe not father in blood for everyone in Fairy Tail.. Many of them also didn't know me... But to me... They all my childrens and Mavis children!" Naruto answer with fierce determination

**"I see.. Then.. What are you gonna do if you fail? If that girl souls become mine? Do you going to jump into my realm and face countless your enemy that you defeated only to save her?**" Shinigami asked

"You didn't understand do you? She are everything for me.. She the only one left other than Kurama... If i lost her again then.. I'm good as dead... So the answer YES I DO!" Naruto roared

Shinigami only silence for a while hearing this... Before he burst into laugh

"**Hahaha! You really intresting Uzumaki.. But we out from topic. Let's continue where we off" **Shinigami smirked. Naruto answer was dash to the Death God with dark aura covered his hands intent to smash the Death God.

Shinigami grinned then also dashed. Just about when they about to colide a dark portal suddenly appear in middle of them make both white haired man jump back

**"I think its enough Shinigami-kun" **a feminine voice suddenly come from the portal

A figure slowly come out from the portal. It revealed a woman around 25. She wore black kimono (Similiar like Shinigami from Bleach). Her skin pale white, her eyes are blood red. She also has two horn like Shinigami

**"Yami? What are you doing in here?" **Shinigami narrowed his eyes

'_Yami? The Goddess of Darkness and the sister of Shinigami?! Well shit! I have Shinigami after my ass and now Yami too? Man i think i going to go to their stomach after this_' Naruto sighed inwardly

**"You know why Oni-san. Your test has gone too far.." **Yami sighed and Shinigami growled

"Test?! Wait what test?!" Naruto asked make both God turn to him

**"Well Naruto-kun. As you can see. Kami our sibling want to see your resolve in this new world. She want to see how strong your determination and make sure it won't be purged by other thing if someone offered you the same thing" **Yami answer simply. Naruto seeing this turn to Shinigami who now not in battle stance any longer

**"Yes. What she say is true"** Shinigami rolled his eyes. Naruto seeing this then lower his stance and turn back into normal but then he felt pain in his body as he start to fall to his knee

Yami seeing this quickly approaching him and start to healing him

_**'Oni-san power inside him is affected his body.. If he keep use it more longer he may become aged like normal human and get weaker'**_ Yami thought solemnly as she heal Naruto who grunted in pain

**"As i thought. No mortal can handle my power. You should consider yourself lucky Uzumaki for not die directly when use my power"** Shinigami scoffed

"Well if i not use it i already died when fight against you!" Naruto retorted before he grunted in pain again

**"Oni-san what Naruto-kun say is true. The test is only to see his resolve. Not to fight him!"** Yami scolded make Shinigami scowl

**"Fine! Fine! I'm wrong sorry okay?"** Shinigami sighed

**"Not so fast! According to the law you has to grant one wish for Naruto-kun!" **Yami smirk evilly make Shinigami pale

**"What?! Hell no!" **Shinigami retorted

**"If you say so. I think Kami and the other will be-"**

**"Alright! Alright! Fine!" **Shinigami groaned. He hate his sister!

**"Fine then. What you wish boy? I sure you didn't want power. So what you want?" **Shinigami asked in irritated tone

Naruto hearing this sighed and give a glance to Yami

"Err. Yami-sama can it being negated? I mean i didn't mind spar with Shinigami-sama before" Naruto said sheepisly. He really didn't mind what just Shinigami did though he has many thing to wish but almost all of them is broke the law of world. And he don't want to do that

Shinigami have surprise expression for moment before it turn into stoic again while Yami smile softly to Naruto

**"I know you will said that. Now Oni-san. Our deal?" **Yami asked and Shinigami sighed

**"Fine. As gift for you, the deal we make when i pull out Juubi soul is cancelled... You can use Edo Tensei, Rinne Tensei no Jutsu and Naraka path ability again..**." Shinigami said calmly make Naruto eyes widened and turn to Yami as if he demand for explanation

"**I make a bet that you will reject the gift Naruto-kun. If i won the deal that my Oni-san make with you when they help you to kill Juubi will be negated but if he won, i have to do his paperwork for 1000 thousand years**" Yami giggled when she see Naruto become pale hearing if Yami lose the deal

Paperwork are BANE for EVERY LIVING BEING!

"**Che! Well now everything is done. Can i go back?! I have paperwork to do!**" Shinigami grumbled make Yami chuckle

"**Farewell. The deal is done oh and also Naruto-kun, you can tell Mavis and Kurama about your real status**" Yami smiled before her face turn into serious "**And that Shinigami Slayer power. I suggest you don't use it Naruto except if you really need it. That power absorb your life force and make you grow older. I able to heal back your life force because your battle with Oni-san its not suppose to happen**"

Naruto nodded grimly and speak

"I know Yami-sama. I won't use my power reckless i also won't resurrect the dead back right? I'm not a God and its not my right.. Perhaps i will resurrect people if their spirits still here or make people meet with the person they love.. But i'm not reviving dead people..." Naruto said with promise

Yami smile softly while Shinigami turn away but if you see closely you can see he also smile

'_**Che! Annoying gaki**_' Shinigami thought

"**Very well... You can return to your world..**." Yami smiled and then Naruto world went white as suddenly light wrapped him and he gone

"**He will become great man**" Yami chuckled, Shinigami merely grunted and narrowed his eyes

"**That gaki sure intresting one. But he still long way to go**"

"**Agreed. By the way do you notice there many souls is gone from Realm of Dead?**" Yami asked in serious voice

* * *

"Na..ru..to"

'Where am i?'

"Naru...to!"

Naruto slowly open his eyes and see Mavis face in front of her with tears streaming

"Ma...vis?" Naruto said weakly

"You awake! Thank goodness!" Mavis said as she hug him tightly

"When i awake i found you in front of me also unconscious. No matter what i did, you still not awake!" Mavis cried as she look into Naruto face then slap him with loud 'SLAP!'

"I-I was so worried! What you thinking?! Facing Shinigami himself?! I-If your dead! I-I don't know what should i do!" Mavis cried in his chest loudly make the whisker blonde chuckled weakly

"You idiot... You make me worry so much... Please don't do anything like that again" Mavis said weakly with tears falling from her eyes and still hugging Naruto

"I'm sorry... But i can't promise that... Because.." Naruto paused and look into Mavis warmly

"If its for you.. Even if i have to break the hell itself.. I still going to come and save you" Naruto smiled as wind start to blew his hair and he smile warmly to Mavis make Mavis eyes widened before she giggling

"You know that was cool if only you didn't use Wind manipulation to blew up your own hair" Mavis giggled

'_Crap... She realise it? So much for my cool moment_' Narut sulking in his mind. Mavis seeing this giggled before a blush appear on her face

"You really an idiot... But you are my idiot.. So i will let it pass" Mavis smile back and give Naruto kiss on lips surprising him before he kiss her back softly

After few second they broke the kiss as Naruto trying to stand by help from Mavis and then leaned to tree

"I think.. Its side effect of my new Magic... Looks like i will be vulnerable for one days... Sorry you has to wait for 2 days so you can go back to thisworld" Naruto chuckled

"Its okay... I can wait... Its only one day..." Mavis nodded with smile

"I think i will sleep.. Again... After that i will tell you everything.." Naruto said and close his eyes to succumb into deep sleep

* * *

Next day

Naruto began to tell everything to Mavis, about he being sended by Kami and test from Shinigami. Mavis only hug Naruto and congratulate him for passing the test and give him a long kiss since he still pick over her than his family

"You ready Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked with Rinnegan active

"I am" Mavis smiled, Naruto then use Human Path and grab Mavis soul. He then drag it to Mavis body that he created

The body of Mavis body then slowly floating and numerous Magic Circle appear around her. Naruto quickly formed hundred hand seals in fast

"**Onmyōton, In'yōton : Tamashī to karada no yūgō (Yin-Yang Release: Fusion of Soul and Body)**" Naruto yelled

Suddenly a burst of light engulf from Mavis body and then a string of light shot from the light and connected to each Magic circle

The magic circle slowly get pulled by the string until it all entering Mavis body and another blast of light shoot toward the sky

When the light gone Mavis soul are nowhere to see and her body start to moving

"Ummm..." Mavis groan softly as she move her finger

"Looks like it work!" Naruto grinned as he deactived Rinnegan and then carry Mavis

"You still need to eat. I will make some food for you.." Naruto smiled softly

"So... How the feeling when you life back?" Naruto asked

"Its good" Mavis smiled to him make Naruto chuckle

"Can you leave Tenrojima?" Naruto asked as he place Mavis to the chair he create using Mokuton

"Of course i can. Why?" Mavis asked after she leaned at the chair

"I want to take you somewhere.." Naruto grinned make Mavis narrowed her eyes

"To where?" Mavis asked

"I will tell you after you tell me what your plan for the guild.." Naruto said seriously

"I see.. Trade secret huh? Well.. My plan is i want you to join the guild and train them" Mavis smiled cheerfully

"Train? You mean make the guild to become first again?" Naruto asked

"No. Only train.. Naruto if you participate in tournament they won't grow... They need to be grow... They have to endure the pain for a while so they can grow stronger... You will join them later.. And use the identity Kurama create for you until Tenro team back..." Mavis said

"Minato Namikaze character that Kurama create is you and my son! He suppose to be very old!" Naruto protested

"Do you know about Spirit World?" Mavis asked

"I know.. One day in there is same amount with 3 month in here... Oohh i see" Naruto grinned and Mavis nodded, she then whisper something to Naruto ear who in response let out "hmm", "ooh", "uh-huh"

After few seconds Mavis lean back to chair and smile at Naruto who laughed

"Mavis-chan.. I know you genius but it still won't stop me by saying you are genius!" Naruto laughed

"Beside.. We can use it as the reason why Uzumaki clan never exist in the world. We can tell that Uzumaki clan are human that life in Spirit World and their ancestor move it to here" Mavis added make Naruto nodded in agreement. That was good reason

"I don't know what to say.. You plan that all so far.. Damn Mavis-chan.. You are genius among genius" Naruto chuckled

"Why thank you Naruto" Mavis giggling

"For now since you alive, we going to need food for you. I will go buy as many as i can. We can't go out since it will be pull many attention. While i can using transformation jutsu to disguise for very long time but you can't. You didn't have much chakra like me. I can tell your chakra level maybe around... Low Kage level while me on God level. So we will stay at this island until Fairy Sphere casted off. If we want to go out, the max must be 5 days. No more than that, you will use transformation technique like me" Naruto said and Mavis nodded, they didn't want to pull many attention since many Council member know them. Even Kurama who disguise as Minato Namikaze are start to get attention from Magic Council but lucky him Walrod helping him in hide not to mention Kurama are profesional as spy and hiding

"For now, let take you to rest. I cooking tonight. Any special request?" Naruto asked warmly

"Ramen?" Mavis said make Naruto burst into laugh

"Well, sure if you want" Naruto chuckled

* * *

Few days later at Magnolia city

2 figure walked near the gate city. One is a man. He has fair-skinned, onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks

He wear white long-sleeved shirt, and which was open at the torso. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

The second figure was woman, she has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow.

She wore a bra-like white top, with a mustard yellow jacket, which looks a little big for her, purple shoes and red pants

"Is been a while since we here isn't it?" The man asked

"It is Naruto.." The woman replied make the man frowned, the woman notice the man expression began to giggling

"Oh come on Naruto. There thousand or million people. Name its doesn't matter. Beside Naruto is better than Sasuke" the woman giggled make Naruto who disguise sighed

"I know Mavis-chan. But when called that using this appearance its seems doesn't fit.. The name and the appearance... I can't explain it" Naruto sighed, he and Sasuke are opposite so when he called by his name when in Sasuke body it seems... Strange. While Naruto disguise as Sasuke, Mavis was disguise as Shion

"I wonder if the disguise i pick is right... I mean my chest is.." Mavis blushing when she look into her current form

"Don't worry Mavis-chan. I didn't care how big you are. All i see was inside. Just like Rainbow Sakura" Naruto chuckled make the woman in disguise blush more

"I know.. Anyway.. Let's look around..." Mavis said as she walked away followed by Naruto at his side

The duo blonde in disguise are looking around the town. They notice that the difference during their era and now is so much. First was the Cathedral who got bigger, the park, the forest, etc

"We already eat during travel. Why don't we stay here for tonight? We will go back at Island tomorrow" Naruto suggested

"I think i can deal with it" Mavis nodded

"You two owe me big explanation"

The duo then turn and see little orange fox with one tail looking at them

"Ah! Kurama!" Naruto smiled and Kurama grinned

"Hello Naruto" Kurama greeted back and then turn to Mavis

"Kurama! Is been a whi-oomphh!" Mavis didn't finish his word as Kurama jump to her face

"Idiot kit... You don't know how happy i am when hearing you are alive" Kurama stated with soft tone which is rare make Mavis blinked then pull the fox from her face and give him hug

"I know Kurama-nii... I miss you too" Mavis said with soft smile

Naruto watch the scene with smile, he knew Kurama also happy seeing Mavis. Mavis are like little sister to him and Mavis also think Kurama as big brother

"Hn! Brat! By the way. Why you two here? What about Tenro?" Kurama asked make Naruto and Mavis look around just in case, seeing no one Naruto the one who answered by explain the situation. They then decide to talk in some closed place since he didn't want to talk aloud about Shinigami test

When Kurama hearing this the fox only laughed and stated that it very like Naruto to always stuck his nose into someone business which earn him glare from the whiskered blonde in disguise. Kurama then start to tell the story about his adventure when Naruto sleep and Mavis listening. They keep talking until its almost night

"I will go to toilet, then perhaps we can find some hotel to stay" Mavis said as she turn away

"Naruto.. So... How you plan?" Kurama asked

"Don't worry! I will do it this midnight.. I can't do it in night since many people will watch!" Naruto whispered to Kurama who nodded in reply

"Heh. This will be intresting" Kurama chuckled

* * *

Midnight

"Where we going Naruto?" Mavis asked blankly

She just about to go sleep but then Naruto cancelled her transformation technique and cancelled his own then drag her away to somewhere

"Ssshh! Just follow me Mavis-chan" Naruto said with smile and drag her, Mavis sighed and only followed

Soon she can see some.. Rainbow? Her eyes widened when they arrive. They arrive in Central Path and in there.. Rainbow Sakura glowing brightly! Its not suppose to be glowing now!

"Naruto... Are you doing this?" Mavis asked but to her surprise she also notice the surprise expression on him which mean is no

_'How? Its still few month until Sakura Season... Kami-sama.. Is this yours doing?'_ Naruto thought and slowly smile

"Come Mavis-chan" Naruto said with warm and then drag her to below of tree. When they arrive, Naruto let her go and looking into the rainbow tree

"91 years ago... After you died... I was planning on propose you below this tree..." Naruto stated make Mavis eyes widened, he plan to propose her before she died?

"But i never told you even until you died... The reason is because i don't want you to sad when you die... So i keep it alone" Naruto said with bitter voice make Mavis have sad face

"But now... I don't know how this tree glowing again.. Its not the time for this tree to glowing... It looks like the tree know what i want so it glowing" Naruto chuckled make Mavis eyes widened in realisation. Before Mavis can talk Naruto kneel in front of her and on his hand a box opened, reveal some beauty golden ring with red blood stone on it

"Mavis Vermillion, will you marry me and make me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju to be the most happy man in the world?" Naruto said with smile warm in his face as wind blew his hair make him more handsome

Mavis eyes widened, tears start to merged on corner of her eyes, for a years she waiting... She waiting those word... Waiting to have big family have Naruto... Waiting to spend their time with their children together...

"I will be honored to marry you... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju" Mavis said with warm smile and tears, Naruto then slowly stand and look into Mavis eyes with warm smile

Both of them stare to each other and then they kiss each other.. They didn't use tongue or else.. Its simple soft and warm kiss that filled with passion and love..

"Can we began the ceremony now?"

The duo blond eyes open wide and then turn and see.. Tree? No! It was

"Walrod!" Mavis said with suprise and smile

"Mavis-chan.. Is been a while... 91 years..." Walrod smile warmly to his former master. Mavis rush and give him hug and Walrod gladly return it back

"I miss you!" Mavis stated

"I miss you too" Walrod said warmly

"EHEM!"

Walrod and Mavis then turn to see Naruto who clear his throat, he then see Walrod and smiling

"Naruto... You finally awake" Walrod chuckle

"Yeah.. Is good to be awake..." Naruto also chuckled before it turn into full laugh

"What happen to your hair?! I was thinking it will become normal! But now you more like tree! Bwahahahaha! Perhaps i can plant some seed on there!" Naruto laughed so hard make Walrod groaned

"You still didn't change aren't ya?"

"Of course! Bwahahahah" Naruto hold his stomach and pounce the ground make Walrod groan more! Its not his fault he become more like tree!

"Walrod! Why you here?" Mavis asked try to stop Walrod from further humiliation though Naruto still laugh at the ground

"Why? Of course! I'm here to be Minister for your marriage!" Walrod stated make Mavis eyes widened then turn to Naruto

"Kurama said he will pick someone who he know but i don't know it was Walrod" Naruto shrugged as he then hand the ring to Walrod

"Now let's begin the ceremony. You two has waiting for 91 years. Its not good to keep waiting" Walrod stated, Mavis wipe her tears and then stand at Naruto side before Walrod clear his throat

"Who the one act as witness? I mean at least we need one right?" Mavis asked

"We are!"

The duo blonde turn and see Kurama... On Purehito shoulder

"Purehito!" Mavis exclaimed with happy make the silver haired man flinch

"Mavis I-"

"Its okay..." Mavis stated with calm face before the man able to talk

"I forgive you..." Mavis smiled to Purehito who now have tears on his eyes

"I don't know... Thank you Mavis... Thank you Master..." Purehito lay his head low but get smacked by Kurama tail

"Don't act like that! We are family so its natural if you make fault.. Beside don't make this happy time into sad one!" Kurama growled and Purehito nodded then look into Naruto

"Naruto.." Purehito called

"Told ya she will forgive you" Naruto grinned to Purehito who has wide eyes seeing the blond respond before slowly smile formed on his face

"Yes.." Purehito nodded

"Now if we done! Let start the ceremony!" Walrod exclaimed before he clear his throat then Mavis to look Naruto and Naruto look into Mavis with warm expression

**Play. I SAY YES wedding version from Zero No Tsukaima**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace"

No one talked and it mean no one have problem with that so Walrod continue

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju. Will thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes. I will!" Naruto said with stern and tears start to formed on his eyes. He has waiting for this so long

Walrod smile and turn to Mavis

"Mavis Vermillion. Will thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes. I will!" Mavis exclaimed with smile and tears still fall from her eyes

Walrod nodded then approach Naruto and hand him the ring

Naruto then take the ring and insert it to Mavis fourth finger with smile

"FORASMUCH as Naruto and Mavis have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife!" Walrod declared with stern voice before he smiled and shed a tears from his eyes

"You may kiss your bride"

Naruto and Mavis stare to each other, both their eyes have tears and slowly they close their face and their lips meet

91 years they waiting... 91 years they get separated... 91 years they suffering... And now they reunite... The moon shine with bright, it light fall to the couple who under Rainbow Sakura which glowing bright...

Kurama and Purehito applause for them with smile on their face

'_Mavis.. Naruto... Congratulation.. You two deserve it..._' Purehito thought with single tears dropped from his single eye

'_Good for you Naruto' _Kurama smiled and also shed a tears

That night Rainbow Sakura glowing so bright.. Even everyone in Magnolia can see it from far.. However somehow no one dare to come there.. It seems their heart make them to not come there... Everyone who see the rainbow somehow shed a tears without they know why but they feel some happiness inside them

* * *

Somewhere else

"Happy birthday son"

"Thank you, Tou-sama..."

2 figure sat in darkness. The first figure has spiky pale blonde hair, wearing a Fox mask, dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with some emblem; a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

The second figure has spiky black hair, he wore Bat mask, black coat similiar like Gildarts, underneath it. He wore red plain t-shirt, fingerless gloves, long brown pants and silver greaves

Both sit in front of rounded table that has candle placed on it

"Is there anything you want?" The Fox mask person asked

The Bat masked man didn't answer, he merely raise his hand and suddenly a black flame formed in his hand and it take shape into smiling young girl with long hair face. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings

"I want her..." The Bat answered

"You know you has to patient right? She is trapped inside Tenro now. And if you meet her now you can alter our plan" Fox said sternly

"I know... And i has to wait 7 years to see her again because Fairy Sphere block my magic to see her... Though she never knew i always watching her" Bat replied in monotone

"Regardless. You has to wait.. I will leave you alone for now... Meet me at basement later.. I will give you your gift" Fox retorted as he stand and turn to leave

Bat didn't answere again and merely silent. He watched the girl he make with fire. The girl seems running and walking with smile.

Bat watch the girl without any sounds. No one can tell his expression since it covered by mask. The girl then loon into fox and give him cute smile before the flame girl slowly disperse and gone

'_I can't wait to see you again... Don't worry... I won't let harm come to you..._' Bat thought as he stand and look into window

* * *

**Done! Sorry its longer than expected! I was busy with exam coming. Actually i'm not too proud of this chapter since the scene where Naruto fight Shinigami seems... Uncool... Yeah that's it!**

**Anyway thanks for reading and hope you like it also i need poll for Naruto daughter name and her special ability. She won't gain Rinnegan since Rinnegan is OP eyes! And clearly among all Uchiha its only one man who ever awaken it and consider to be prodigy among the clan since he born, Madara**

**Rinnegan won't be get with easy but you can give me another idea for Naruto daughter ability if you want**

**And who this 2 mysterious figure?! How can they know Fairy Tail currently trapped inside Fairy Sphere?! Who are they?! What they want?! And who this mysterious girl that Fox want to meet?!**

**Oooo so many mystery! You can guess who are they and who the girl!**

**Hahahaha! Next chapter will begin of Rejoin Fairy Tail arc! It will take 4 or 3 chapter before we enter Grand Magic Arc with Natsu and the gang!**

**AN****D** WANTE**D** FOR BETA REA**D**E**R!**


	12. Fairy Tail! AGAIN!

**Chapter 1****1****. Fairy Tail! AGAIN!**

* * *

4 years has pasted since Tenrojima gone.. Our favorite guild condition getting worse...

Ever since the Tenro team gone along with Tenrojima during S-class trial they become the weakest guild in Fiore.. Their member get reduced... A new guild rise in Magnolia and take over their place as protector.. A large of debt haunt them... Client barely rent them for job... People spat their name like they was bug...

Fairy Tail has fallen from their graces

From the strongest guild... Become the weakest guild

"Is this the place?"

A young man around 20 with spiky and blonde hair, blue eyes, wore face mask, a dark grey long sleeves t-shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes, a black coat similiar like certain spiky blonde hokage except it has red kanji **"Kuroi Senko"(Black Flash)** with red flame on the edge. He also wore fingerless gloves and has sword strapped on his back

He stand in front of Fairy Tail building... Or tavern now. With deep breath he let out sigh.

"Damn.. This place get worse and worse than ever" the man sighed, he then slowly open the guild's door and then enter to the guild

He quickly glance around when he inside. There are several people inside and there are some different group. Furniture had been viciously overturned, bottles broken, and, as he looked on, he realized that the destruction had come to a sudden halt, most likely due to his sudden entrance.

'_Twilight ogre.._' The man scowled under his mask when he see the symbol on the group shirt

"Fairy Tail right?" The man asked and break the ice

"Oi who are you?" One of Twilight Ogre that wield large club asked smugly

Macao just have a bad day.. As usual. Since Tenro team gone Fairy Tail become weak guild and look down by everyone.

They also has to rent some money from other guild and unlucky for them they rent money to an ass...

Twilight Ogre mage just come today and make ruckus like usual.. He was wondering how they going to pay?! If they keep destroying their property!

And now there some stranger come and ask about Fairy Tail.. Who this person?! Is he from Council or what?!

"Excuse me sir with gray moustache over there. This is Fairy Tail right?!"

The young blonde voice broke Macao out from his shock as he quickly shook his head and clear his thought

"Ah yes! This is Fairy Tail!" Macao answer him with quick as he just snapped from his shock

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" The mage before growled

"Sorry but i didn't talk to trash" the man simply replied and then approaching the old man from Fairy Tail

"Trash?! Who do you thinking you are?! We are Twilight Ogre! The strongest guild in Magnolia!" The mage from Twilight Ogre stated smugly and the other members nodded in agreement

"I see... Unfornately i don't care" The man said calmly and turn to the old man again

"I want to join Fairy Tail" the man stated with eye smile

"Really?" Macao asked with wide eyes and surprise clearly on his tone

"Why you want to join with these scum?! Join us! The strongest guild in Magnolia!" The mage from Twilight Ogre stated with smug grin but the blonde ignore him make him growl in angry, he then approach the blonde and about to grab his shoulder

"Listen me you-" the man didn't able to finish his word as suddenly he got flying, crashing through the wall and can't be seen anymore

"Please don't touch me.." The blonde said with cold make everyone flinched but what make them scared it his eyes

It was purple with pattern that like ring formed around his eyes

"Why you-"

CRASH!

Another got sended out

'_Telekinesis?! No... But if its Telekinesis it definetely strong one to able send people crashing through the wall_' Macao thought with surprise as he see the blonde man who just ask to join Fairy Tail crashing Twilight Ogre Mage without touching them. But then.. This young man seems... Familiar...

"Anyone else?" The blond man asked

"W-We won't forget this!" One of Twilight Ogre mage shouted as they start to run away

"Now its done. Can i join Fairy Tail?" The blonde asked with eye smile make Macao smiled

"Of course! Bring me the stamp Laki!" Macao grinned

"Hey!"

The blonde man turn to see some boy look into him, the boy expression is calm and natural

"Thanks for doing that..." The boy said wth stoic expression make the blonde man stare at him blankly. The man then flick the boy forehead much to the boy surprise

"That's not the expression of someone who thanking..." The blonde man said calmly. The boy only grunted before he go to the guild door and leave

"Sorry about him" Macao said with sad face make the blonde turn to him

"Is okay. Though its very rare to see kid like him, i wonder why" the blonde man muttered

"By the way what's your name young man?" Macao asked make the blonde blinked

"You guys didn't remember me?!" The blonde asked in surprise though its in calm tone. This make everyone surprised as well. They know him? Sure he looks familiar...

"Phantom Lord..." The blonde said simply and make everyone eyes widened

"You are the one who destroy Phantom Lord castle 5 years ago!" Bisca said in surprise as she recall the war with Phantom Lord

"Now you remember. If you guys didn't know my name Minato.. Minato Namikaze" Minato introduce himself calmly

"Ah Minato-san! We don't know you will come here again" Macao said in surprise as he take the stamp that Laki give to him after she brought out from shock

"Where you want your stamp Minato-san?" Macao asked but Minato shook his head and rolled his sleeve revealing his orange Fairy Tail mark

"I already a member if you want to know" Minato said calmly make everyone eyes widened

"Since when?" Macao ask in surprise again

"You can say i was Fairy Tail member shadow... I work in shadow for you all... The further explanation will be telled in your office. You are the current master correct?" Minato asked and Macao nodded

"Farewell. Let's go to the office" Macao said and Minato nodded before they go to the Master office

* * *

"So basically you are some Agent that work for Fairy Tail?" Macao said in surprise

"Yes. From the second master to the third master.. I never work in light since every master want the guild to stand by their own feet. You can say i'm pretty strong. I'm stronger than Makarov, the reason why i work for Fairy Tail its because i'm in debt with Mavis Vermilion the first Master of Fairy Tail" Minato explained

"If you had work with second master that mean you are very old! How can you look so young?" Macao ask in surprise

"As you can see.. I'm not human from Earthland. I'm sure you know about Edolas right?" Minato asked and Maxao nodded, Macao about to ask but Minato rise his hand

"No i'm not from Edolas.. I'm human from Celestial Spirit World, where Celestial Spirit like Loke, Virgo is alive... How i able to life in there i don't know.. The only thing i know is me and my family was there before some strange portal appear and warp us to Earthland.. The different time in there and here is very far.. 1 day in there it mean 3 month in here.. You can say that mean i'm around 20 now... Because i life in there my body get influenced and grow old with very slow..." Minato answered with calm

"I see... So you back now in order to help us?" Macao asked in hope

"Yes. I will help you all this year. But i won't help next.. I only going to make you gain reputation so you will gain mission request.. And about your debt i will pay 1/4 of it. The rest is up to you, i won't pay anymore than that" Minato said calmly and Macao nodded, at least they got help now

"I see... Thank you then... For helping us.. Do you know anything about Makarov and everyone in Tenrojima?" Macao asked again and Minato shook his head

"I don't know what happen however i sure Makarov in fact is not die" Minato said make Macao eyes widened

"How can you know?!"

Minato pull out some card under his coat. He then place it to the table

The card shown tree line Fairy Tail Master. From the First Mavis Vermilion, and on side of her face there are written "Deceased". The Second Master Purehito on side of his face "Retired". The Third Master Makarov written "Alive"

Macao look into the card skeptically as he take the card and hold it

"That card is shown Fairy Tail Master line. When the master die. The status will change to "Deceased" and if you retire it will become "Retire". The reason why there aren't you in there is because Makarov still not show you something that every Master should show to theirs successor" Minato explained

"How... How accurate this thing?" Macao ask in low tone

"When Mavis Vermillion passed away. The status change into "Deceased" i look it with my own eyes" Minato assured

"So... T-They still?" Macao asked in hope tone and Minato nodded

"Yes. They pretty much alive. But what happen or where they are, i don't know" Minato sighed. Macao slowly have tears on his eyes and Minato didn't talk and let the man take his time. After few minute Macao manage to calm down

"Sorry about that.. It just... We all belive that they already dead" Macao said sheepisly and Minato nodded

"Its okay. I know your feeling" Minato said nonchalantly

"Well then Minato. I think i didn't need to ask anything again.. So... Welcome back to Fairy Tail" Macao smiled and Minato nodded

"Is been almost hundred year i work on guild building again... Hopefully it will be pleasure to work in here" Minato replied

Just like that their conversation over and Minato leave

When he leave Macao sighed. This Minato guy is clearly enigma but he has seen Makarov talk with him when war with Phantom Lord... And from Makarov way to talk its clear the former master is respect and believe in Minato

Macao brought out from his mind when suddenly someone knock the door

"Enter!" Macao said and the door open revealed Laki

"Ah Laki. What can i do for you?" Macao asked

"Master, what do you know about him?" Laki said

"Don't worry, he was good guy. He just have his own way in working" Macao replied with calm to reassure Laki

"I don't sure.. You sure you can trust him?" Laki asked

"I'm sure Laki. He are loyal to us" Macao stated with stern

* * *

With Minato

"Hey!"

Minato who look into mission board then turn to see orange haired man wearing purple shirt and some fat man with black hair

"Yes?" Minato asked

"The name is Jet! Thank you for helping us kicked that guy out!" Jet grinned

"My name Droy! And i also want to say thank you!" Droy also grinned and Minato nodded

"Don't mention it. Its only logical to help guildmate from some weakling. I don't know why you two didn't attacking them. I know you all stronger than them" Minato replied

"The Master said he didn't want to finish problem with force, that's why we didn't attack" Jet sighed and Droy nodded

"I see... I forget to ask Master, How much our debt on them?" Minato asked

"Its about 8,000,000 jewel" Jet said sadly

"Why you ask?" Droy asked with curious

"I intent to pay 1/4 of them.." Minato stated make both surprised

"You sure?! That was so many!" Droy said in surprise

"I know but i will still alive after paying that much" Minato said as he then pull out some scroll make everyone watch in curious. Minato rolled the scroll revealing it contain many strange black symbol, he then placed hand on the middle of it and smoke appear make everyone coughed

"What the hell?" Jet coughed. When the smoke died it reveal Minato hold some bag then he place it on ground. He open it reveal large amount of jewel inside make everyone eyes bulged out, he then take glance to the money for a while before he take one pack

"This will be enough. I can survive with 100,000 this month" Minato said and he close the bag then hand it to Kinana in bar

"That was 2,000,000 jewel. Give it to them and tell them to not destroy our furniture anymore since it will make our debt larger. If they try to destroy the furniture while i'm not around tell me when i got back" Minato said to Kinana who only nodded still in shock, he then go to Mission board again and take one of request. It was A-rank mission with 100,000 jewel as payment

"I will take my leave" Minato said as he turn to the door and about to leave

"Wait!" Kinana yelled after she snapped from her shock

"Yes?" Minato turned to her

"Thank you! For helping the guild!" Kinana smiled and then soon everyone also said their thanks while the blonde only look at them calmly with neutral expression

"Don't mention it" Minato said and leave

'_Time to work..._' Minato thought as he sigh inwardly

'_Good luck honey_' a soft voice echoed in his head

'Ah i forgot to cut our telephaty, sorry Mavis-chan' Minato said sheepisly in his mind

'_Its okay Naruto... Don't forget to visit us each month okay?_' Mavis reminded

'_Of course honey! See you later!'_ The revealed Naruto give grin from his mind to Mavis

_'See you later Naruto_' Mavis replied

Naruto nodded and take glance to his mission

"Exterminated Wyvern Nest that terrorized KoaKoa Village"

He smirked under his mask and start to walk away

* * *

6 month has pasted since Naruto join back to Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail start to life again slowly

Ever since Naruto had joined back, Fairy Tail flourished. More than that. They'd been all but flooded with work. He get along with nearly everyone in the guild with easy though he always act brooding like Mystogan but his aura seems make people around him feel safe. And to Macao surprise and joy he even break Romeo from his stoic expression! Though Romeo still stoic but he smile more often around the blonde

But what make everyone confused is he introduce himself as Arashi Namikaze instead using Minato Namikaze. Everyone has asked to him why but Naruto answer is simple

"If about the name. I use Arashi because some people know me so i intent to surprise them"

Everyone hearing this nodded, they respect his secret. Beside its not problem for them. They also learn that Minato was not too brooding like Mystogan. He may act like Erza when relax but not too stern like the scarlet woman. He smile sometime and talk to guild members, he also hanging out with Jet, Droy, Nab, Max and Vjeeter sometime

However the truth why Naruto act like brooding emo is Naruto has learn his lesson since he join Fairy Tail.

He was always kind and polite but the Magic Council seeing this pushing him and use it as advantage seeing his kind nature. Even after he gone Magic Council still looking for him!

So he decide if Magic Council can't be nice then he will play HARD! He won't soft to them like before... So Magic Council will think before they act... He will act like cold persona to them so they won't bother him bluntly anymore

And for Fairy Tail Naruto didn't baby them. He only act if he needed, he keep make the mage work for job. He already start his plan

First is to make Fairy Tail famous again so many people will request job for them so everyone can get mission and pay to Twilight Ogre

Speaking of Twilight Ogre, the guilds is become more quite around Fairy Tail now. Once there was time when Teebo destroy the furniture again and when the guild tell Naruto about it, let just say the entire Twilight Ogre furniture also got destroyed. When they protested to Naruto the blond only said it was payback if they have problem with it then report it to the council and let see what will happen to them and indeed Twilight Ogre report it

However much to everyone surprise Twilight Ogre got charged for their brash action, Council stated that Twilight Ogre act is despicable and they act like Dark Guild and in result now Fairy Tail only has to pay 4,000,000 jewel to Twilight Ogre in order to clean their debt

The guild try their best to pay the debt back so every mission their taking 10 % of their payment will be given to guild. Only Naruto who didn't pay due he already pay 2,000,000 jewel

Second is to make everyone stronger. Naruto didn't train them but he give pointer to them in their training. He want the whole guild know how to get stronger by their own not trained by him

Currently our blonde hero sat in bar and sighed as he recall what all he done during these 6 months

He has become S-rank Mage being promoted and tested by Macao himself by wiping out the entire guild members alone. Naruto didn't show many skill. He only use Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God) and Tsunade super strength in fight though he sometime use Ice magic and using Medical Ninjutsu to heal someone

The blonde realise that when he combine Wind God and Water God it create Ice God! Make him able to use Ice though he can't use it as strong like Ur, Gray teacher but he at least can be said on same level with Gray due to his large amount of Magic

He being known as Black Flash due to his black Hiraishin. It simple. Only change few thing in seal formula and boom! You got another color! The other nickname is Black Frost due to his Ice Magic, Superman when he use his super strength

But the one that strike fear to everyone is his last nickname...

Spirit of Vengeance

Whenever fighting with Dark Guld who slaved people or criminal who raped people, the blonde always give them proper lesson...

The raper got their genital gone completely and sended into Mental Hospital because they keep screaming and muttering "No more"

The slaver become cripple.. Their hands gone. Their foot gone. Useless forever..

"Minato"

Naruto brought out from his mind and turn to see Macao sit nearby him

"Oh. Master, what can i do for you?" Naruto greeted

"Naruto.. Its about Guild Master" Macao said seriously and Naruto eyes hardened

"I can't take the job Master. You the one who has to. I'm only weapon... Beside aren't Grand Magic Tournament will come next month? If i become Master i can't participate" Naruto said simply

"No that's not what i mean Minato" Macao said make Naruto eyes narrowed

"Then?"

"You said you has been here since the First generation correct?" Macao asked

"More like end of first generation. Why?" Naruto asked

"I know every guild has forbidden secret... And i know Fairy Tail has one... But i don't know what it is since Master Makarov gone. Do you think it can be used for guild advantage or can bring danger to us?" Macao asked, its not like he want to know but if its endanger guild then he should know about it

"Every secret will danger guild Macao.. But don't worry... Fairy Tail secret is not suppose to be dangerous... Not if it not fall to the wrong hands... Beside no one know about it... Makarov and the Master before him hide secret well..." Naruto stated

"I see... I will trust your word then... Speaking of Grand Magic Tournament... Are you will participate?" Macao asked

"Of course i will... The question is.. Are you all ready? I can single handed destroy everyone if i want including Jura one of Wizard Saints. But its a team battle... And the potential member only Alzack, Max, Jet, Laki, Bisca, Wakaba but won't do much due to age... I think that's all. Droy and Nab has potential but they not ready..." Naruto said and Macao nodded with sigh. Its not secret that Naruto are strong. Macao has see it when he test him. He destroy mountain with single punch! And freeze flame that have temperature 200 Celcius not to mention his Teleportation Magic! It less than 0,1 second!

"I was thinking to join Alzack, you, Max, Jet, Laki. Alzack in long range, Jet in race, Laki and Max for trap using their Wood and Sand magic while you... You can do anything" Macao chuckled and Naruto nodded, that was good team

"Good then.. But remember that i only going to help you this year. I will not act much start from next year.. And also i think we need to stop doing mission and focus for training... We may gain top 10 rank at least.. And with that we can get more mission" Naruto said calmly

"That good idea... Let's tell everyone" Macao replied as he stand

"EVERYONE!" Macao shouted gain attention from everyone

"1 month later Grand Magic Tournament will be held! I has pick 5 members who will participate.." Macao stated and everyone then stand to listen

"The first! Minato Namikaze!"

Naruto stand and give nod to everyone

"Second! Alzack Connel!"

"I won't disappoint Fairy Tail!" Alzack stated with stern voice

"Third, Max Alors!"

"Leave it to me!" Max grinned

"Fourth, Laki Olietta!"

"I will try my best!" Laki said with smile

"The last is Jet!"

"Yosh!" Jet pumped his fist with grin

"These 5 will participate in Grand Magic Tournament next month! And remember! Even if we not going to become number one at least we won't become the last! If we manage to enter top 10 our popularity will increase then more request will come and we will able to bring the glory of Fairy Tail back! So you 5 people who been chosen train hard and do your best! Show everyone that we can life without our strongest members!" Macao said with grin and the guild chorused

Naruto smiled softly under his mask seeing the scene and then notice that Laki and Kinana look to him

"Did you have something to say, Kinana-san? Laki-san?" Naruto said make both girls smile to him

"Thank you Minato... This is all because you... You bring light of hope back to this guild" Kinana smiled to Naruto who only shook his head

"Maa, maa. I just do what guildmate suppose to do" Naruto replied

"But you has done so much for us" Laki frowned

"Its my job as guild members Laki-san" Naruto replied

"How many time i tell you to call me just Laki or Laki-chan? Just relax when you talk with me" Laki sighed

"I forgot about that. Forgive me Laki" Naruto give her bow a little

"Minato-san. Do you have someone on your mind?" Kinana asked as she glance to Laki who blushing immediately

"If you refer to some woman then no i'm not. I didn't intrested in relationship now" Naruto said simply and drunk some beer, he already know what Kakashis ecret technique that made the silver haired jonin able to eat while still using mask so he use it

"I still don't know how you able to do that" Kinana pouted seeing Naruto drink. She want to see the blonde face badly!

"Its secret" Naruto said simply before he look into calendar

'Its time...' He thought befor he stand and turn to Macao "Master! I leave again! See you next week!" Naruto shouted and Macao nodded. The blonde always leave for one week each month. Apparently the blonde said about some spy network to measure enemy or rival guild strength

"Be careful Minato!" Macao replied and Naruto nodded

When he outside the guild, Naruto then using Hiraishin gone in Yellow Flash

* * *

He appear in some room. The room was simple, decorated with light-pink color, and some kid toys

Naruto then slowly walk to the door and open it. He walk down to the stairs

"You late"

Naruto turned to see Mavis wearing simple pink t-shirt, red short and her hair tied in high ponytail. She frowned and tap her feet on floor

"Sorry Mavis-chan.. You see a black cat crossed my path so i had to go the long way to find another route but on my way i saw a older woman being chased by wild dog so i use henge to become cat and scare it but the dog start to chasing me so i had to hide within berothel hous but then one of woman start to petting me and bring me to her boss so i undo my henge but instead letting me go the woman try to rape me so i decide to run again before flash to here" Naruto eye smiled to Mavis who now look into him like he has grown second head

"Really?" Mavis deadpanned and Naruto nodded with eye smile before suddenlt frying pan hit his face

"Like i will believe that" Mavis deadpanned make Naruto laugh sheepisly and he pull out his mask while rubbing his sore face

"Its worthy shot" Naruto shrugged before he smile

"I'm home" Naruto said and Mavis smile warmly

"Welcome home, Naruto" Mavis said

"TOU-CHAN!"

Naruto turn and see yellow blur tackle him

"Oommphf!" Naruto groan softly as he look down and see some girls around 3 years old. She has blonde hair that reach his back and tied in low ponytail and green eyes. She wearing some orange tank top and short pants that reach above her knee

"Ahh Kushina-chan is good to see you again!" Naruto said as he pull Kushina high and swing her make the girl yelped in joy

"Naruto! She will get sick if you swing her like that!" Mavis scolded make Naruto and Kushina pouted

"Boo! Bad Kaa-chan!" Naruto pouted and Kushina nodded

"Boo! Bwad Kaa-chan!" Kushina repeated make Mavis gain tick mark above her forehead and Kurama who just appear snorted in amusement

"Bad Kaa-chan? You two are the bad one! Especially you!" Mavis said as she pull Naruto ear make the blonde whisker yelped

"Ouch! Ouch! Just kidding Mavis-chan!" Naruto yelped and Mavis then start to scold him about how he bad influence to Kushina

"Bwad, Tou-chan?" Kushina said cutely and rise one finger in front of her mouth when seeing the scene with Kurama on her side

"Whipped as always Naruto" Kurama snorted make the blonde turn to him with glare

"Shut up" Naruto groaned to Kurama who now lay above Kushina head

"Kurama! Are you already clean your fur before?" Naruto asked and behind him Mavis yelled "I'm not done with you!"

"Geez! Calm down Naruto! You taking this too harsh" Kurama muttered

"No! Kushina-chan can got hurt because you have some strange bug on your fur! Now go clean yourself!" Naruto commanded make the fox groaned and slip out from Kushina hug and muttered about "girly daddy"

'_Sometime Naruto can be more motherly than me_' Mavis sweatdropped when hear Kurama comment. Naruto then create a clone then tell him to play with Kushina in her room

After the clone gone, Naruto immediately pinned Mavis to the wall make the chibi blonde yelped but before Mavis can protest Naruto kiss her on lips and slip his tongue inside her make Mavis moaned as she felt Naruto tongue start to explore her mouth which she try to reply only to fail miserablely since Naruto have more experience than her

Naruto then start to grope her breast make Mavis gasped and Naruto quickly slip his mouth to Mavis and start to suck her tongue while keep groping Mavis breast make her moaned more

After a minute they separated due to need air, Mavis was blushing madly after it done. No matter how many time they been kissing she still embarassed when they kissing each other

"I miss you Mavis-chan" Naruto said as he hug her and Mavis hug him back

"I miss you too Naruto-kun" Mavis said softly

"Say Mavis-chan, how Kushina-chan in Tenrojima?" Naruto asked as he release her wife

"She doing good in here. She didn't get bored quickly since she seems like the last magic toy you left for her" Mavis giggled

"Good for her then. She also grow very cute like Asuka-chan, daughter of Bisca and Alzack" Naruto chuckled

"Perhaps we can meet them. Kushina-chan didn't have much friend outside" Mavis suggested and its true. Even Mavis often out but she never stay at one place. She always moving with Kushina make her didn't have friend

"We will bring her to Fairy Tail after Tenro group awake my love" Naruto said softly and Mavis nodded

"We need to tell Makarov about us" Mavis stated and this time Naruto turn to nodded

"Yes i agree. He has become good Master but how about guild?" Naruto asked

"We will told them after the Grand Magic Tournament when Tenro team back" Mavis smiled

"Any specific reason for that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes

"We need to complete your cover story remember. You will come when Makarov and Tenro group return. Remember you are Makarov special agent... Only Makarov suppose to know about you real identity... And when you win the game after they return and complete your cover story, we will tell the guild.. We can't have them react like normal when you tell your cover story. So its better if we didn't tell them" Mavis shrugged and Naruto nodded, he believe in Mavis plan after all

"If you say so then. The Grand Magic Tournament will be held next month, i plan to make us top 10 then next year i won't participate" Naruto said make Mavis narrowed her eyes

"I understand you didn't want to become number one this year but why you didn't participate next year?" Mavis asked

"I will lead them this year. Next year they have to stand alone. I can tell Max, Alzack, and Jet has potential. If Jet train properly he can become like Oracion Seis member, Racer. Max is other case, he has talent i can see it and Alzack aren't bad either.. So next year i think Max or Alzack the one who will lead" Naruto explained

"That reasonable.. I thin-"

"GAGGGHH!"

Mavis and Naruto hear Kurama scream then ran to the direction. And it was lead to Kushina room. When they open the door, they see Naruto clone smile sheepisly while Kushina laughed and Kurama.. Has his fur into spiky

"What's wrong?! Why you screamed like that?!" Naruto asked in worry

"T-That little brat of yours! She shot me with lightning magic!" Kurama growled make Naruto and Mavis blinked

"Is that all?" Naruto ask blankly as he and Mavis look into Kurama with blank expression

"Is that all?! Is that all?! Naruto! Your daugther power need to be controlled! Your clone merely tell her playfully how you able to shot lightning from your finger and she copy it with success!" Kurama growled in annoyance

"Is good then right?" Mavis asked still with blank expression and Naruto nodded, Kurama seeing this facepalmed these two really RECKLESS!

"Naruto! He just shocked me! ME! Her magic need to be controlled or it will caught many mage attention when her magic leaked out everywhere! Not to mention her chakra are rivaled mid chunin rank now! She like you when you still young!" Kurama growled make Naruto and Mavis sighed as Naruto approach Kushina and pat her head

"D-D-Did i do sometwhing bwad?" Kushina asked as her eyes get teary

"No, Kushina-chan. Its good really but you can't shot lightning to random people okay?" Naruto said warmly as he carry Kushina. Mavis seeing this sighed, looks like its time to train Kushina in magic and chakra lesson. Kushina was barely able to talk properly not mention read, but the potential she has are very good. She never agree to start her training at such young age. Kushina should play at her age not train, but if her power not get controleld then she can attack someone when they go out and it mean Kushina has to spend more time inside Tenrojima to hide

Naruto take glance to Mavis and he seems have similiar mind. With one glance to each other they nodded

"Kushina-chan... We will train you" Naruto said reluctantly, Mavis and Kurama notice Naruto voice and Kurama can't help but sighed

"Train? What iz that?" Kushina ask cutely and tilted her head make Naruto give her hug and squealing about daddy cute girl

Mavis sighed seeing this but smile seeing the scene, though she also want to squeal like that but she won't do it because its embarassing

Naruto and Kushina then turn to Mavis with grin while Kushina give her cute "aha!"

Mavis eyes widened seeing this

To the hell embarassing! She then approaching her husband, and join him squealing about how cute her little girl

Kurama sweatdropped seeing the scene but little smile sprean on his face

"Crazy family" Kurama muttered with smile

* * *

Next day

"Peek a boo!" Naruto said and Kushina laughed seeing her father antic

"Come here Kushi-chan! Its bath time!" Naruto said as he carry Kushina

"But i alweady twaking bath" Kushina pouted

"Yes! But you still not taking bad with tou-chan! Tou-chan want to take bath with you!" Naruto grinned

"Naruto! She already take bath with me this morning! She will get cold if she take bath again!" Mavis shouted from the kitchen make Naruto pouted

"Fine! But tonight you taking bath with me Mavis-chan!" Naruto yelled and make Mavis who in kitchen tripped somehow

"Can i join?" Kushina asked innocently

"NO!" Mavis and Naruto shouted at the same time, they didn't need to explain about bird and bee to Kushina now!

"B-B-But i wanna bath with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan" Kushina said with watery eyes make Naruto heart melt

"Umm... Ummm"" Naruto stammered with nervous

"Naruto! I swear if you let her join in! I won't let you kiss me more than 5 times!"

Naruto paled hearing this and then wear his father mode expression

"No..." Naruto said sternly make Kushina sniffed

"Mavis-chan..." Naruto called his wife, he can felt his heart will melt if he look into those watery eyes more long!

"I will handle it kit" Kurama sighed as he hopped on table

"Kurama-jiji!" Kushina yelled and gone her tears make Naruto sigh in relief

"I better wash my face and brush my teeth first" Naruto muttered as he stand and go to kitchen

"Naruto! Toilet is not here!" Mavis yelled, currently the chibi blonde wearing simple pink tank top with apron and short orange pants

"I know! I just need to drink!" Naruto said sheepisly make Mavis sighed, he knew why the whisker blonde come to kitchen and he won't leave until he got what he wanted. She then approach Naruto and give her husband kiss on cheeks

"Done! Now go! You stink" Mavis pinch her nose playfully make Naruto pouted

"I'm not!" Naruto said

"Yes! Now go to bathroom now! Or i won't taking bath with you tonight" Mavis said with blush on her cheeks, this immedately make Naruto gone to bathroom

* * *

"Kurama! Eat with manner! You can't eat like wild animal in front Kushina!" Naruto scolded when seeing Kurama eat in floor

"Kit! We've been talk about this many time! I'm a fox! A fricckin fox! Its normal if i eat on floor!" Kurama deadpanned

"I don't care! Eat with your human form then" Naruto said sternly make Kurama growled and muttered about girly daddy again before he take form as Minato and start to eat

'_Who is the mother in here?_' Mavis sweatdropped as she feed Kushina who chewing her foot happily

"Tou-chan! Can we play after this?" Kushina asked after gulped her food and she soon open it again due to Mavis feet her

"Aww of course! Daddy will play with you! If mom allow it" Naruto grinned and look into Mavis

"I think i can let you play, seeing you two only meet one week every month" Mavis smiled

"YAYYY!" Naruto and Kushina said happily make Mavis giggling

"Now finish you two food and you can play" Mavis stated and both of them nodded

* * *

"Faster daddy!" Kushina squealed as she being swinged by Naruto

"You will fly if i do that" Naruto chuckled though he start to swing Kushina little faster than before

"If i fly daddy will jump and save me!" Kushina exclaimed without any worry make Naruto smile softly

"Of course. Daddy will protect you" Naruto said

"Daddy and mother will always protect you Kushi-chan" Naruto murmured with smile

Mavis seeing the duo playing in garden that Naruto create for them in Tenrojima can't help but smile softly at the scene

The garden Naruto create is protected by high level Fuinjutsu so animal won't be able to enter, there are swing, slide, and the other kind

"Jewel for you thought?"

Mavis then turn and see Kurama back to his fox form in wolf size approaching her

"Ah. Kurama.. I'm fine.." Mavis smiled to Kurama who nodded in understand

"I just happy... I was never think i will able to see Naruto and me having child... When i almost "died" back then i was so sad... So sad that i didn't have chance to raise children with Naruto... I always want to have big family but i also want to have real family... And now.. Its like dream come true" Mavis said with smile and happy

"Good for you.. Naruto also very happy.. He always wanted kid for thousand years and now he has one.. I can't imagine how happy he is now" Kurama chuckled as he and Mavis see Naruto give piggyback to Kushina

"Why don't you join them?" Kurama asked

"I will if you also join" Mavis stuck her tongue out

"You know its your family right? As much i want to playing like that idiot but now its his time with his family" Kurama chuckled

"Then make one for yourself Kurama.. You are older than Naruto right? You are hundred years older than him if i recall... I'm sure it will be fun" Mavis giggled

"Look at you brat! Go play with them!" Kurama growled playfully make Mavis expression turn into mock afraid

"Waah! The giant bad Kurama will ate me!" Mavis giggled as she hop down from her chair and then run to join her family but not before turn to Kurama once

"I think that Grandeeney Sky Dragon will do fine if not why not try to married with human? It doesn't matter what are you as long you love each other" Mavis grinned then turn away before Kurama able to protest as she join with Naruto and Kushina who playing at sandbox

Kurama see Kushina, Mavis and Naruto laugh happily can't help but smile softly seeing his brother happy. Though Mavis word about looking for mate still hanging on his mind he decide to shrugged it off.. Beside who want to marry with giant Nine Tailed Fox?

* * *

1 month later

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked with lazy eyes that similiar like certain grey haired shinobi. He wearing Akatsuki outfit complete with the straw hat and still wear his mask

"You sure you going to participate wearing that?" Macao and the other sweatdropped seeing Naruto costume, he already mysterious and seems like evil person with his mask and attitude that always gloomy... And he wearing that make him more like... A mage from Dark Guld

"I'm sure..." Naruto chuckled behind his hat before his expression turn into serious "Well then..."

"Time to go!" Naruto said and get nod from Jet, Alzack, Laki and Max

"Its time to show the world. Fairy Tail true strength!" Naruto stated as everyone then put hand on his shoulder

"Ready?!" Naruto asked and every participant plus Macao nodded

"We will watch the game tomorrow" Wakaba grinned

"Do your best" Bisca added with smile and Naruto nodded before glancing to everyone who put hand on his shoulder

"Hiraishin no jutsu!"

With that, they gone in Black Flash

* * *

Naruto and group appear on Crocus in middle of city. As they looking around the large city, Naruto speak

"Laki.. The rule book.." Naruto said and Laki nodded

"Basically. There 6 rules. First is, only five members of each Guild can compete in the games. Second is, the members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. Third is, Guild Masters cannot participate. Fourth is, anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate. Fifth, each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. Sixth, all participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. Sixth, victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition" Laki explained as she read the book and everyone nodded **(A/N : correct me if i wrong. I took this from wikia)**

"So for now we have to find hotel huh?" Jet asked

"Its better so. I suggest if we want look around, we can do it later for now we have to pack our stuff in hotel first" Alzack suggested and everyone nodded in agreement

"Good. Let's find our hotel" Naruto commanded and everyone start to walk, in middle of walking they can hear whispering from people

"Hey... Is that?"

"Yeah its Fairy Tail!"

"Heh! They participate again this year?"

"I don't know why they keep trying"

Naruto hearing this let out massive magic that shook the ground make everyone flinched and turn to him as he approaching them

"Care to repeat that?" Naruto said with dread tone and his magic shook ground more strong make everyone almost lost their balance

"Mina- Arashi! That's enough!" Laki said sternly make Naruto turn to her, he then scoffed and glare to the poor people with dead in his eyes before walk away

"Arashi? As if Arashi the Black Flash?!"

"Isn't he the one who destroy 2 dark guilds by himself?"

"I heard he didn't show mercy and brutally beaten his target!"

"To think Fairy Tail has him as members"

Naruto smirked in amusement under his mask when doing this though he never act like that but it didn't mean he didn't like it! Somehow he happy he can boast about his power since he always humble since he alive

"You know that not necessary right?" Laki whispered and everyone nodded

"I know. But i didn't like it when someone bad mouthed us" Naruto said calmly make everyone sighed

"Ooh. If this isn't Fairy Tail!"

All Fairy Tail member turn and see, Trimens and Ichiya

"You're as beautiful as ever, Laki-san." Hibiki smiled charmingly as he suddenly appear on her side, taking her hand in his.

"T... Those glasses really suit you. "Added Ren.

"Do you mind if I call you baby?" Asked Eve

Everyone from Fairy Tail sweatdropped seeing this

"If you all done can you continue flirting later? We need to go to hotel now" Naruto said calmly make Blue Pegasus turn to him

"You are Fairy Tail Black Flash" Hibiki stated make he turn to him

"And you are Hibiki. The Hundred Night from Blue Pegasus" Naruto pointed back in monotne make Hibiki chuckle

"You quite famous you know? But no one know you from Fairy Tail. Only few Mage know like Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus Quatro Cerberus and other famous guild" Hibiki smiled try to make the blonde softened his feature

"Thank you for your comment" Naruto stated with simple make everyone frowned when hearing this

"You seems like silent type, you need to talk more" Ren commented

"I like my current personality, but thanks for the opinion" Naruto replied with monotone

"You need to relax Arashi-san, try to smile more" Eve smiled make Naruto turn to him

"I will keep that in mind now if you all excuse me, we need to go to hotel. We can continue our talk later" Naruto said as he turn to everyone who nodded then leave

"He's like Mystogan" Hibiki pointed

"*sigh* forgive him. He just not person who like to talk" Laki sighed

"He need to relax. Man!" Ichiya commented

"I agree. Anyway we need to follow him, we will talk again later" Jet said as they give their salute and then leave

* * *

"We're here" Naruto stated as he put down his stuff

"We still got time. Now its 12.00PM" Max said as he also put his stuff down

"I think we can go look around Crocus" Alzack said and Naruto nodded

"Yes. Releaxation before fight it needed. We will meet again in here at 9.00PM max since we need to rest for tomorrow" Naruto said and everyone nodded

"Don't get into fight okay? Though i somehow have feeling that someone going to pick me into fight" Naruto muttered the last part to himself

* * *

Naruto currently walk on the road with his gaze focused to the front, he simply look around and notice that Crocus indeed are large city

He then take glance around and see few people whispering about him

"Isn't that Black Flash?"

"I wonder from what guild is he"

Naruto sighed inwardly an keep walking

"Hoo! So the mighty Black Flash participate in here huh?!"

Naruto turned and see some unfamiliar face, judging by the symbol guild he know this guild is not famous

"And who are you?" Naruto said calmly

"You didn't remember us?!" The mage growled

"I don't talk with people who don't have manner" Naruto said simply make every mage from the unamed guild scowled

"You stole our mission dumbass! It suppose to be us who finish that mission and you stole it!" One of mage growled

"If i recall. It was mission, and who the one finish it get the payment. Don't blame me if you lose because your weakness. I warn you all, leave me alone or you won't able to participate in game tomorrow" Naruto said calmly

"Why you! We will show you who the weak!" One of the mage with giant hammer charged to him and swung his hammer down. Naruto simply block it with one finger and the hammer shattered make everyone has wide eyes

"My turn.." Naruto said as he give flick to the man forehead sending him away and crashing to nearby lamp street

"Get him!" One of mage roared then began to shot some light beam and fire beam

"**Ice Make: Black Chimera!**" Naruto whispered as he create black giant lion like creature with scorpion tail, and bat wing with one hand. He then silently channel chakra string and start to control the giant chimera with one hand

The chimera let out roar and then swipe the beam and fire beam as if it was nothing before charged to the group of mage and start to pummeling them while Naruto only watch in amusement

"That's enough!" Naruto said and the chimera stop pummeling them and return to Naruto side, leaving the mages in pool of blood with many cut and bruises

"How cruel..."

"To think someone will do that.."

"Someone! Call for help or they going to die!"

Naruto hearing the comment seems didn't care as he approach one of mage who barely conscious

"That's enough!"

Naruto then turn and see... Kagura if he recalled, behind her was woman that have cat ears, cat whisker and... Is that tail?

"**Mermaid Heel no Aijin o Nokosu(Blade Mistress of Mermaid Heel)** it pleasure to meet you" Naruto greeted as he hold his hat to cover his eyes and the chmera growl to Kagura

'_Of all people why must her the one who come?!_' Naruto shouted inwardly

"**Kuroi Senkou (Black Flash)**... I've heard rumor about you beating people almost to the dead.. But to think you did this to fellow legal guild" Kagura said calmly as she glance to the giant beast before she look into Naruto again

'_His outfit... It feels familiar... Where i ever see it before?_' Kagura thought as she look into Naruto outfit. Black coat with red clown symbol and straw hat.. Where she see it before?

"Its not my fault... They the one who attacking me. I simply defend myself" Naruto stated simply

"But beating them to this condition is not defending yourself!" The cat girl snapped make Naruto look into her and the chimera growl

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Milliana!" The cat girl known as Milliana growled

"Well then this is lesson for you. World are cruel.. They took people who you loved away from you.. As long you stay weak you will always become loser and lost something important... These people" Naruto said as he move the man face with his foot "Is weak.. That's why they on the ground now... If they strong they will standing now.." Naruto stated make Milliana clench her fist

'_His attitude is fitting with his evil nickname... __**Fukushu no Seishin(Spirit of Vengeance)**_' Kagura narrowed her eyes "While i agree with your word but i'm not agree with your act... You shouldn't beating fellow legal guild like that.. You can just knock them out" Kagura replied

"I have warned them before that they won't able to participate if they attack me but they didn't care and attacking me so this what happen to them" Naruto said without any remorse

"But that not mean you still have to beat them like that" Kagura said sternly with glare to Naruto.

"I never make idle threat or promise Blade Mistress. If they didn't listen then it WILL happen.. I have warn them before so it not my fault" Naruto said simply as he look into her with unreadable eyes. They look into each other for almost minute

Suddenly the chimera growl and charge to Kagura who also dashing, raising her sword she then slash the chimera into two. It all happen only in 1 second

Naruto seeing this quickly rise his still sheathed Kusanagi and block Kagura sheath that almost hit his face. This make Kagura eyes sharpened and surprise to everyone including Milliana

'_He can see Kagura movement and block it with easy?!_' Milliana thought with surprise

"I see you really didn't like what i did.. By the way, nice sword you have there" Naruto smirked

"Thanks. And you also have good speed to able block my attack" Kagura said simply

"Of course i'm fast. If not my name not.."

"Black Flash" Naruto said as he suddenly appear behind Kagura with his Kusanagi still sheathed pointed to her back

'_I didn't even see him!_' Milliana thought

Kagura eyes widened, she then see Naruto in front of her slowly disappear

'_Afterimage? He move that fast?!_' Kagura thought with wide eyes and turn then to find Naruto gone, she then sense his magic and turn to see he crouched above lamp street(Like Itachi pose before massacre)

"Battle with you will be intresting **Aijin o Nokosu**... Not many people can sense me that fast like you.. Perhaps this tournament will not be bored... You better call medic to treat those people or they will die in one hour due to loss blood" Naruto stated while one his hand holding his hat but then he rise it slightly showing his eyes is crimson with slit make Kagura flinched

'_Those eyes.._' Kagura thought as she recall Minato eyes when Minato angry but then Naruto eyes from slit slowly spreaded and turn into black pupil with ring that have 3 tomoe

"My name Arashi Namikaze... I wait for our battle Kagura... Show me what Minato legacy able to do" Naruto said with challenge tone make Kagura eyes widened

"Wait!" Kagura called but Naruto who in lamp slowly gone showing that also afterimage

"Che!" Kagura gritted her teeth, before turn to Milliana

"Use Lacrima to call medic now!" Kagura commanded and Milliana nodded

"Arashi Namikaze..." Kagura whispered before her eyes widened "Namikaze..." Kagura repeated

**"Minato.. My name Minato Namikaze"**

'_Did he and Minato-san are related?! I never heard about Minato-san anymore since the news that Erza-san told me about his fight with giant fox... Minato-san... Just where are you now? Onii-san leave me.. Father leave me... Mother leave me... Just where are you? You are okay right?_' Kagura thought with sad expression and grip her sword with tight before her eyes filled with determination

'_This Arashi must be know about him... I have to make him speak about Minato-san! I don't care what way but i will make him speak!_' Kagura thought with determination and serious face. Minato was like father and brother to her. He the only person like family left for her.. She wil find him and this time she won't find dead person! Not anymore!

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto watched from far sighed. He already use Kage Bunshin that henge and heal the people he beaten to pulp but what disturb him are his encounter with Kagura

"She going to after me at tournament now... Damn! So much for staying low..." Naruto murmured before he lower his stray hat again

"Maa. Maa. Its not my problem anyway... After all... The weak is not need to know what the strong one purpose... Isn't that right? Jellal" Naruto said as Jellal stand behind him, followed by Ultear and Meredy

"Arashi Namikaze... Fairy Tail no Kuroi Senko" Jellal said calmly. Naruto then turn to him with still holding his hat and hide his eyes while his high collar coat hide his face though he also wearing mask under it

"Ah Jellal Fernandez.. Ultear Mikovich... Meredy... The three person that work under dark persons before embrace the light... What did Crime Sorciere want with me?" Naruto chuckled

"Your magic... Is strange... And i can sense dark magic inside you... Who are you?" Jellal asked sternly

"Who me? I'm Fairy Tail no Kuroi Senko.. Arashi Namikaze" Naruto answered with calm and not turning around

"Don't joke! You know we are serious!" Meredy said seriously, Naruto hearing this then slowly stand and turn to them, he take a peek under his hat and snickered

"To think Meredy the little girl now has grow and has that boobs.." Naruto snickered make Meredy blush in embarassment and cover her chest and muttering "pervert" while Ultear giggling but Jellal stay calm though a pink appear on his face

"The fact you know Meredy when she little it mean you are connected to Grimoire Heart... I won't repeat my question again.. Who. Are. You?" Jellal asked sternly make Ultear and Meredy turn into serious. Naruto sighed as he then slowly close his eyes. He then remove his hat, reveal his blonde hair and then bring his hand to near his mask make everyone tensed and when he pull the mask down everyone have shock expression

It was another mask

Jellal and everyone faceplanted to the ground when seeing this while Naruto only eye smiled

"What the hell?!" Meredy yelled indignantly as she rub her face and stand again make Naruto laughed

"I know when i do that you will react like that!" Naruto laughed while holding his stomach make everyone groaned before he clear his throat

"This time for real" Naruto said with still his eyes still closed he then pull his mask again make everyone see him

Only to see another mask

Jellal and the other groaned again seeing this and tick mark can be seen in their foreheads

"Hahaha! Its a joke! Take it slow will you!" Naruto chuckled before he open his eyes revealing Rinnegan make Ultear and Meredy eyes widened

"Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto... The Fairy Guardian at your serivce.." Naruto said calmly as he pull his third mask revealing his whisker mark and face

* * *

**Yes. Naruto has Sharingan he just never use it. The reason why Naruto good in Genjutsu because his Sharingan. Do you really think i will give Naruto Rinnegan as Rikudo Sennin but not Sharingan? Hell no!**

**It like Madara. He will have Rinnegan and also Sharingan ability though he won't use it often**

**Naruto Sharingan is from Kakashi and Obito Sharingan which he take after the war and they give to Naruto before they died in order so their eyes can see the Peace that Naruto create. And then it turn into EMS when he killed another Uchiha of Sasuke Descendant who fall into darkness and when he become Jinchuriiki of Juubi his body changed and make Naruto body able to receive Sharingan and Rinnegan and use them properly like Uchiha**


	13. Grand Magic Tournament!

**Nyahahaha! Hello! Hello! Sorry for late update. You see, when i want to type this story the fish on my lake are drowning so i have to jump and save it. You see all life is important. After that the grandma of the fish come and invite me to mermaid kingdom. being the gentleman i am, i accept it. That why i'm late to update! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Grand Magic Tournament!**

* * *

"N-N-Naruto-sama!" Ultear said in shock make Jellal eyes widened

_'Uzumaki Naruto? The legend of Fairy Tail?! The one who can beat Acnologia?!'_ Jellal thought in surprise

"I see you two has redeem your sin.. Its good for you two, Ultear, Meredy" Naruto smiled

"T-Thank you! Naruto-sama!" Ultear bowed with blush on her face

"Uzumaki Naruto... Aren't you suppose to be.. Gone along Erza and the other?" Jellal asked unsure

"The island not gone.. They also not dead.. I use Fairy Sphere" Naruto said and he began to explain about how Fairy Sphere work, how they will trapped until next 2 years, about how he able to get out but the other not. He didn't explain about Mavis and Kurama

"I see... So... Erza still alive.." Jellal smile softly make Naruto chuckle

"So you the person who she love eh? I can tell you love her back" Naruto grinned make Jellal blush

"But.." Naruto paused and smile sweetly to him "I hear you made her cry before right?" He asked in sweet tone

"Ah?" Jellal blinked but suddenly his eyes widened in horror when he see a image of giant cyclops monster behind Naruto

"If i recall you made her cry more than 3 time... Am i right?" Naruto asked with sweet smile make Jellal gulped

"Y-Yes... Y-You were-" Jellal didn't able to finish his word since a blast of Killing Intent suddenly hit him

"So.. You are guilty..." Naruto smile get more wide as suddenly a giant scythe formed on his hand "Before i cut out your soul do you have something to say?" Naruto still smiled made Jellal pale

Ultear and Meredy who watched take few step away from him

Jellal who pale suddenly have gleam of sadness on his eyes. He sighed and look to the ground

"I know... I don't have anything to say... Its my fault since the beginning... I the one who caused her pain... My foolishness cause her to cry... If i have to dead so i can make her happy... Then i gladly going to give my soul..." Jellal said in bitter tone

Naruto seeing this narrowed his eyes. He look into Jellal with unreadable expression before he sighed and the giant scythe suddenly gone

"I see... Very well.. Since you being honest and willing to redeem yourself i won't take your soul now" Naruto sighed before his expression hardened "However, if you dare to break her heart or make her cry again... I will pull out your souls and give it to King of Hell" Naruto said in dangerous tone and his eyes turn to Rinnegan make Jellal pale immediately

"Ooh! Don't worry about that Naruto-sama. We will make sure he stay safe" Ultear smirked make Naruto turn to her before he blinked

"You look better without your lipstick or make up" Naruto commented make the woman blush

"And look into Meredy.. She has grown!" Naruto chuckle

"P-P-Please don't saying that Naruto-sama!" Meredy blushed as she try to cover her body with her cloak

"Don't be like that. Just relax." Naruto chuckled

"Naruto-san. May i ask why you use name 'Arashi'?" Jellal asked to the blonde

_'Hmm.. Should i tell them? Ah well if what Purehito said is true about them then i think it will be okay'_ Naruto thought and then he explain why he use name Arashi and Minato Namikaze for his guild. He use Minato as cover to everyone in guild until group Tenro back while using Arashi to hide him from everyone know 'Minato'. He explain how Magic Council try to have him under their control when he at first generation so now he decide to become asshole so they will think before act

Jellal sighed.. He then tell Naruto about "Face". Face was originally created for him if just in case he become like Zeref and this make Naruto angry, even if Face is exploded Naruto still going able to use his magic! He not using magic he using chakra! Though he didn't tell them about that, he only tell them that it won't affect him since his body will repair the eternano inside him and make him can use magic again which brought surprise to the trio

Naruto then began to tell about Acnologia and Zeref, Acnologia who was human, Zeref who was his friend once. Jellal has asked can Naruto kill him? But Naruto shook his head and stated that if he and Zeref fight they don't know the result since Zeref are strong but he also strong.. But what surely happen is the world will thrown into chaos if both of them fight

Jellal also tell Naruto about Tartaros and what they are. He told them Tartaros planning something but don't know what.. He tell them the magic that he felt every year Grand Magic Tournament being held make Naruto suspicious on this

"I see... Its really problematic... If someone able to use Zeref Magic then even i won't stand a chance again 2 Zeref" Naruto lied, he didn't need Jellal to know that he able to destroy this world easily if he want

"That's why we check here every years... Though we still didn't find anything" Jellal sighed and Naruto rubbed his forehead

"I see... Anything else?" Naruto asked and Jellal nodded

"A new Dark Guild called Lunae... This dark guild much more like Oracion Seis. Except their members are 10 with one as Guild Master. Their ability is mysterious however they always spotted wearing white mask and black coat" Meredy explained

"Lunae? An odd one if you ask me" Naruto eyes narrowed and Jellal nodded, Naruto then process the information once again

"White mask?" Naruto asked again with eyes twitched

"Their mask taking 10 shape but all of their color is red. There are someone who wear dragon mask, bat mask and crow mask" Ultear continued

_'Lunae... What is the meaning of that?'_ Naruto close his eyes for moment indicating he in deep thought

"What you can tell me about this Lunae guild?" Naruto asked

"Not much. Except their leader wearing clown mask. A very creepy clown" Jellal stated

"Each of their member possess strange magic. Rumor is one of their members able to take on the entire platoon Rune Knight and rivaled Ten Wizard Saints. That's why their number was 10" Ultear added

"I see... So they are at least Wizard Saints level huh? What Council do to respond them?"

"They sent groups of Rune Knights but all of them is butchered. Their location is mysterious. They always move to different place" Meredy answered

"But" Jellal interrupted make Naruto turn to him

"But what?" Naruto asked

"Every place that become their base before they move is not normal place" Jellal said in grim tone

"Care to explain?" Naruto eyes narrowed

"As this far. Council has found 2 base. However all their base before it turned into their base was before used by Council.. Their base is secret base that not ordinary Council member should know... Like abandoned lab and training ground" Jellal answered

"And the reason why it keep secret because?" Naruto asked

"A place... Where criminal who not deserve to life anymore being experimented..." Jellal said with grim tone make Naruto eyes widened

"Council also experimented on human?!" Naruto ask in shock tone before sighed "Why i'm not too surprise somehow"

"Yes... But its used a very long time ago... Maybe hundred years or more than that.. And only experimented to criminal who don't have any family and friends. And the one with very bad records" Jellal sighed. Naruto stroke his chin lightly before his eyes hardened

"Correct me if i wrong. But if the base really that old then the data about those place should be erased or at least classified right? Then these Lunae Wizards manage to know where it located that's mean..."

"Yes... There are mole in Council" Jellal said in serious tone

"Or one of their experiment manage to survive and seek revenge" Naruto said make Jellal eyes widened for moment

"That's impossible!" Ultear declared "There's-"

"Nothing impossible. You should know that Ultear. Hundred years ago all people was thinking **Chakra Sosa(Chakra Manipulation)** magic was too powerful to be real but look at me now..." Naruto interjected with stern voice

"Y-You right..." Ultear murmured make Jellal sighed

"This is getting more deep... Do you think they worked with Tartaros?" Naruto asked

"No. Lunae like Raven Tail. They didn't alliance with Balam Alliance" Jellal answered and Naruto nodded before he turn and see the giant clock tower

"Its 5.00PM... I have to go back at 8.00PM. I think we will end our conversation for now since i have something for Jellal and Ultear" Naruto said make the bluenette and the time wizard blinked

"What is it?" Ultear asked curiously

"Since we are ally i think i can do something for you all" Naruto said before he create two Kage Bunshin

He then pull out some hair and Water. He place the hair on one clone and wet the other clone with Water

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! (Summoning Jutsu : Impure World Reincarnation)**" Naruto clap his hand together and suddenly an ash and dust start to merged to Naruto clone body. Slowly but sure Naruto clones then changed into other person

Jellal and Ultear eyes widened when seeing the person stand in front of them

It was Simon and Ur

"N-No way..." Jellal murmured in shock

"K-K-Kaa-san?" Ultear said as tears start to merge on the corner of her eyes even Meredy also shocked

"W-W-Wha? H-How? When? What happen?" Ur said in confused

"What the? Where am i? How could i?" Simon said as he look around and find Jellal

"Jellal! Is this your doing?!" Simon growled

"Simon..." Jellal said still in shock, Simon about to attack Jellal but suddenly he find himself unable move

"Now, you two. I reunite you two not for you two fight.. Jellal has something to say to you... And Ur... Your daughter want to see you.." Naruto stated make both persons eyes widened especially Ur

"M-M-My d-d-daughter? B-but! Isn't she?" Ur said in shock and slowly turn to Ultear who look like her

"U-Ultear... M-My daughter.." Ur murmured and tears began to formed on her faces

"Kaa-san!" Ultear said and hug Ur who hug her back

"I think i will let you two for a while... You have 2 hour time Ur... And so do you Simon.. Clear what you want.. Meredy, would you go with me?" Naruto smiled and pull his mask again, the pinkette nodded then approaching him, she knew Ultear and Jellal need their time

"Wait!" Ur called Naruto who immediately turn to her again

"Whoever you are... Thank you... For reunite me with my daughter..." Ur smiled and Naruto eye smiled

"Just do what i can. Come Meredy!" Naruto said as he hold his straw hat then carry Meredy in bridal style make the girl. "EEEP" then jump away from the scene

"Simon let's go somewhere else. I sure you didn't want we talk in here right?" Jellal said softly and Simon nodded, he knew at least the woman in front of them now having their time

_'Thank you, Naruto-sama... Thank you.. Even you didn't want me to calling you that but what your done will never i forget... Thank you..'_ Ultear thought with happy tears streaming on her face and hugging her mother

* * *

"Thank you.. Naruto-sama..." Meredy said to Naruto

Currently the duo are watching sunset together above high building

"Its nothing... I just said that if you gain my trust i will help you right? So Meredy-chan.." Naruto said warmly make the pinkette blushing

"Did you have something you wish?" Naruto asked

"Something i wish?" Meredy repeated and she look into sky

What she wish? She wish to stay at Ultear side.. Done... She wish Ultear to happy.. She happy now... But what herself want? For herself? No one has asked her before.. So what she want

Naruto look into Meredy eyes seems notice the struggle inside her, Naruto also had recall from Azuma memories that Meredy always devoted to Ultear and she remind him to Haku when that pretty boy serve Zabuza. Didn't want Meredy end with same way as Haku who only have dream to make his lord dream become real he then pat her shoulder

"Its good to think about people happiness... But you also have to think for yourself too sometime... Think about your wish.. Then come to me... I will try my best to make it into real" Naruto eye smiled

"Always remember that Ultear want you to happy too... You can't just think about her.. Think about yourself too, that was what Ultear want" Naruto said still in eye smile as he slowly stand

"Said hi for me to Jellal and Ultear. I will take my leave.. I have game to win tomorrow" Naruto chuckled make the pinkette woman blush as he turn around

"And by the way..." Naruto paused

"I already married" Naruto eye smiled and show the ring on his finger make the pinkette have shock expression. Of course Naruto notice that the pink girl seems have crush on him but she didn't want to give her false hope so he decide to tell the truth

"Hahaha! Find another boy okay? There a lot man who kind and good man.. Not like me" Naruto said the last part with bitter voice before he turn around and leave before Meredy can ask what he mean

* * *

**(Warning. Before you enter the game part need i remind you that Fairy Tail Grand Magic Tournament Arc actually the only one different from the previous game. They make the guild only 8 while before of it, the tournament actually join the entire guild and make them playing game. So sorry if i can't write a good game for you all)**

Next day

70 guild gathered in the arena where the games will be held..

The competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.

We found our favorite group in middle of them

Alzack is checking his gun, Laki checking her trap, Jet do jogging in order to stretch his muscle, Max seems in deep thought while Naruto only relax on wall still wearing his Akatsuki outfit complete with straw hat

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

All guild then turn to some giant man projector that wearing.. Pumpkin?

"My name are Mato! And i will become the referee of this tournament Kabo!" Mato declared

"I must say this tournament are filled with strange people" Naruto sighed

_'You the one who talk! Look into your outfit!'_ Everyone from Fairy Tail team thought at the same time

"Now! According to the rule! Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained! But now we will explain the point rule!" Chapati yelled

"Among 70 guilds. There only will be 7 guild who earn the points. Here the list of the points!"

**[ 1st - 10pt ]**

**[ 2nd - 8pt ]**

**[ 3rd - 6pt ]**

**[ 4th - 4pt ]**

**[ 5th - 3pt ]**

**[ 6th - 2pt ]**

**[ 7th - 1pt ]**

"We only count the last 7 of winner. So now pick one persons from your team! Your time 10 seconds start from now! Fast! Fast! Fast!" Chapati said in hurry make everyone quickly start to picking people in hurry

"10 seconds?! So fast! Then i will join!" Laki said in hurry only to find Naruto grab her shoulder

"Jet! You enter! Now!" Naruto stated sternly make Jet nodded and enter

"What was that?" Max asked to Naruto when see Jet enter the race as introduction of person that participant in game started

"I have my idea... If what i thinking is right then we will have advantage at this round" Naruto said sternly and glance to Jet who entering

"Now all 70 has join! We will reveal the game! The game is Race!" Mato declared make everyone from Fairy Tail have wide eyes

"As i thought.. Every game has their clue.. And the clue this game is "Fast"..." Naruto smirked under his mask

"The rule are simple! Each participants will race to the goal! The only team that got point is the big 8! Below than that you won't get any point! You can use Magic to attack people in order to hinder them!" Chapati Lola explained

"Yosh! I will try my best! If speed! Even Erza can't beat me!" Jet said confindently and its true, Jet reputation being the fastest mage in Fairy Tail is not just word. Even if Erza use her Flight Armor, she still can't beat Jet **(Proof: Erza didn't use her armor at Race when collect wyvern scale, she also stated that Jet will win)**

'But everyone will start attacking.. I'm not good in defense but i confidence in dodge.. But if i got attacked then its over... Looks like i have to be careful.. At least i have to make team got point even it only 1 or 3' Jet thought seriously as he glance to the enemy team

"Jet-san!"

Jet then turn and see Eve from Blue Pegasus smiled

"Ah! Eve. You the one who enter eh?" Jet asked and Eve nodded

"Yes! Let's do our best!" Eve grinned and Jet nodded

"Sorry but if race i won't lose! Even Erza can't beat me 7 years ago" Jet grinned

"Ready kabo?!" Mato shouted

"START!"

Everyone then start to dashing when the bell ringed

"Ohh! What this?!" Chapati lola commented as he look into the game

"The one who leading is FAIRY TAIL! The weakest guild last year!" Chapati commented with shock make audience murmured in surprise

"Hn! Don't underestimate Fairy Tail.." Naruto commented with smirk while watching Jet

"Yosh! I'm leading! But..." Jet then take glance to everyone behind him, his eyes widened as he then quickly jump and then spun in air with fast as he dodge multiply... Whip?

"I won't let you become the winner!" Milliana yelled with her cat whip and targetting Jet who keep dodging and landed on ground

_'I can't keep dodging! Don't have option! Then i have to let her be for a while!'_ Jet thought as he slowing down and let Milliana run after him then he start to run again but keep his distance to Milliana

'_I can't get close to her! Her whip is dangerous!'_ Jet thought as he ducked but then he quickly make "Z" like dash and dodge many light-blue wave

"I won't let you!" Yuka from Lamia Scale shouted as he shot many wave that able to nullifies Jet magic

_'Jet are good on dodge but his attack still need work.. If only he has one year to train.. He will be great mage..'_ Naruto thought

"JET! REMEMBER OUR PURPOSE!" Naruto shouted make Jet look into him

_'He's right... Even if we can't win at least i have to score point. There's no point to force myself if in the end i didn't score any point!'_ Jet thought as he slowing back

In the end Jet manage to get rank 5 surprising everyone and give Fairy Tail 3 points

The second battle was sharpshooting so they entered Alzack and he finishes in fourth place, earning Team Fairy Tail 4 points.

That was end of first day, then it stated the resulf of first day is Twilight Ogre are the weakest guild

* * *

"So next day.. What game we will play?" Naruto said calmly as he and Fairy Tail team go back to hotel

"Don't think about it. We won today! And we not being the weakest guild anymore!" Max said in happy

"Yeah! Thanks to you Arashi! If you didn't tell us about the clue we will on last place! I mean using Laki to race and me at sharpshooting race.. We going to become the last" Max said sheepishly

"I merely lead the way for you all.. So we got 7 point huh?" Naruto asked with close eyes before he open it again and reveal Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His Mangekyou has 3 Makibishi shape like Kakashi and behind it was black windmill shuriken like pattern**(A/N: Conbined of Kakashi Mangekyou and Demon Windmill Shuriken)**

"I will play full on tomorrow... 2 game... We will score into 27, make us got perfect score tomorrow" Naruto stated make everyone look into surprise

"You sure?" Laki asked with surprise

"I am.. You and the other can participate on third day... I got feeling tomorrow going to become brawl.." Naruto said without turn to them as he left to hotel first

* * *

Next day

"Now we going to start the game of second day game!" Chapati declared make audience shouted in excitement

"But! Today we have special case!" Chapati said make everyone stopped

"Due to many participant today we only have one game! And the winner get 20 point! The second 16, the third get 12 and continued!" Chapati said make everyone "ooooh"

"The game was! Battle brawl! Everyone pick one your best fighter and then participate!" Chapati shouted make whisper began to spreaded and earn shocked face from Fairy Tail team

"Looks like i'm true" Naruto commented

"Did you have ability to see the future?" Alzack sweatdropped

"I don't know what are you talking about Alzack" Naruto said with tone that seems too innocent

_'Whatever happen he must be behind this game being held!_' Everyont thought at the same time

_'Sharingan can be very useful sometime'_ Naruto chuckled as his eyes flashes into sharingan for moment before turn into normal blue

"I will be going then" Naruto stated and lower his hat then walked entering the game

"And from Fairy Tail team! Oh! What this?!" Chapati shouted get everyone attention

"Fairy Tail person who entering the game! **Fairy Tail no Kuroi Senko! (Black Flash of Fairy Tail)** Arashi Namikaze!" Chapati yelled as Naruto appearance showed in lacrima

The crowds immediately began to whisper when see Arashi

"Hey isn't he the one who fight yesterday?"

"I heard he able to took down the entire Dark guilds platoon by himself"

"I wonder what he looks like under his mask"

Kagura eyes widened when hearing this, this is it! This her chance! To get clue about the person she saw as father!

**"Go and make me proud" Minato eye smiled to little Kagura**

_'This is my chance!'_." I the one who will fight in this brawl!" Kagura said to her team much to their surprise but they nodded

_'Arashi... You will tell me all you know about Minato-san!_' Kagura thought as she entering the arena

"Oooh! And from Mermaid Heel! **Mermaid Heel no Aijin o Nosuka (Blade Mistress of Mermaid Heel)** Kagura Mikazuchi!" Chapati exclaimed make everyone who support Mermaid Heel roared in excitement

"So you entering huh Kagura? Let see how strong you are now" Naruto said calmly

"From Blue Pegasus, Ren Akatsuki! And from Lamia Scale Sherry Blendy! Now we can see the couple fight! Does this will make one of them pull back?!" Chapati said in excitement

"Farewell! Seeing everyone has been chosen now! The rule are simple! Each of you will be placed in labyrinth! If you meet opponent you fight! The last 8 people will be gathered in middle of labyrinth seeing there only 8 gate into the middle of labyrinth after that we will began the final brawl! Now without any delay lets-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone then turn into Naruto who raise his hand then Lacrima focused into him

"Yes?" Chapati asked

"Does killing prohibited?" Naruto asked this brought gasp from people and all mage look into him with wary

"Err.. No.. According to the rule its not but-"

"Good. I don't need to hold back" Naruto said without care and then he notice everyone look into him like he are criminal

"Oh? Don't worry i'm not going to kill anyone.. I just afraid that... I'm too strong and i might kill you all.. And i'm not being cocky, it has some connection with my ability.. Forgive me if you got offended" Naruto explained with calm

'_This guy..._' Ren thought with worry

'_He dangerous.. Of all time why Jura and Lyon not participate this years?!_' Shellia glance to Naruto

'_Arashi..._' Kagura gripped her sword hilt tightly

'_Looks like i need to be careful around him_' Bacchus thought with grin drunk

'_Its begin.. Bring it_' Naruto smirked as light engulf him and he suddenly placed on labyrinth

"So... Where i should going? Oh well better start walking" Naruto said as he walked around the maze

* * *

"Do you think he will kill them?" Max asked

"No. I don't think he will.. He maybe always serious but he won't kill anyone" Laki sighed

"You seems know him well Laki.." Jet said before he grin

"Are you-"

"NO! I'm not like him!" Laki shouted with blush

"Denial are the first thing happen when you in love.. Like me and Bisca" Alzack stated with grin make the poor girl blush increase

* * *

With Macao

"Do you think he will kill them?" Wakaba asked

"Nah! That kid act is pretty good. I don't think he will.. But beating people like what Erza did.. Perhaps he will" Macao said sheepishly

"Go! Minat-Arashi-san!" Romeo cheered with Asuka who smile happily, for the young boy Minato maybe are always silence but Minato the only one who talk to him without bothered his stoic face. Minato accept why Romeo like that and slowly but sure it make Romeo softened toward the blonde

"If we got 20 point today we will become number one... But he said he won't act more... I think we won't become number one *sigh*" Macao sighed. The blonde are enigma to him though Macao believe in him but still he too mysterious

"Don't be like that. At least we not going become the weakest guild. Twilight Ogre now become the weakest. I think it just matter of time before we can gain our reputation back" Wakaba chuckled

"I need to train more! I won't lose to them!" Nab said with fire on his eyes, ever since Naruto come the blonde always seems point some good mission to him and surprisingly it was the mission that fitting to his ability

"You need train more Nab! I won't lose to you!" Droy declared

"He even make everyone life again" Macao smiled seeing everyone seems have their fighting spirit back

"Too bad he already married.. The girls will be disappointed" Wakaba sighed

"What?! He married?!" Macao ask in surprise and caught everyone from Fairy Tail attention

"Huh? Didn't you all see the ring on his hand? Clearly he has married" Wakaba deadpanned

"He wear wedding ring?!" Everyone asked in shock

"I guess you didn't know" Wakaba chuckled

"Laki will not like this.." Kinana murmured

"OOOOH!"

Everyone from Fairy Tail turn and see.. Naruto sitting above mountain of dozen people, all of them beated in bloody pulp

'He will kill them!' Everyone from Fairy Tail thought in panic

* * *

"I was thinking that they will hold much longer than i thought but looks like i overestimated their ability... If this is the extend of legal guild then i afraid it just matter of time before dark guild will able to rule the world... I hope the other are not this weak" Naruto sighed in disappoint make everyone scowled

"I don't know he are cruel person.." Hibiki said as he look into his opponent condition, all of them being beaten into pulp. Not even everyone can recognize their face anymore because of wound and blood

"Makky... I never know there are such person in your guild" Bob master of Blue Pegasus frowned

Naruto ignore every comment as he proccess by kicking one man and planted him to the wall before walking away

"So who next?" Naruto asked as he walked away, he then notice that there are light in some direction and he walk to there

"So that was the exist" Naruto said and walk to the exist

He then arrive in large battlefield like(**Imagine Cell Arena at Dragon Ball Z in Cell Game but it has wall on each side)**

"Looks like i'm the one first arrive.." Naruto smirked, he then go to the middle arena and observe everything around him

"The first arrive are Arashi Namikaze from Fairy Tail! Now we wait for other 7 people before we enter the last part!" Chapati told the audience

Naruto then create ice throne with his ice magic and then sit on it while lower his hat and close his eyes. He then felt another presence come and take a peek with one eye, seeing it was Kagura

"Oooh! The second one was from Mermaid Heel! Kagura!" Chapati declared

"Arashi..." Kagura calling him

"Hn? What Kagura?" Naruto open one of his eyes revealing his blue eyes like Minato

"Tell me what you know about Minato-san..." Kagura demanded with tight grip on her sword

"I don't think you are in condition to questioned me.." Naruto stated make Kagura glare to him

"Don't joke with me" Kagura said seriously

"I'm not joking. I don't know where is he, not like i care though where ever he is or whatever happen to him, after all if he died because the wound that fox give to him then it was his destiny" Naruto replied with the same serious voice

"You should watch your mouth better, Arashi..." Kagura warned as she try her best to not slash Arashi now

"I don't know why you so fixated to him, perhaps he remind you to your older brother who being killed? Regardless if Minato also died then there's nothing you can do.. If he died because the wound that fox give then it because his fool. He are nothing but a weak that-"

CRASH!

Naruto immediately flipped and dodge an attack from Kagura that destroy his throne

"I warn you Arashi... I don't know are you related to Minato-san or not but i won't tolerate if you mock his belief in front of me" Kagura said dangerously

"W-Wait-kabo! You can't fight yet! You have to wait for 6 people again!" Mato said when he see Kagura attacking Naruto. Kagura grunted and turn around while Naruto only give evil eye smile

"Someone come" Naruto stated and its true, from another gate Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus appear

"Oooh! The Drunk Falcon has come!" Chapati declared and soon not long Sherry and Ren arrive

"Looks like we only have 5 people to participate since there are no survivor from other 3 gate! The point score will be changed then! The winner will get 20 point! Second place will get 10 point! Third place will get 8 point! Fourth will get 4 and fifth will get 2!" Chapati declared when he got report about the participants from each gate

"Nooow! We arrive at climax battle! The 5 survivor will begin their brawl!" Chapati said with excitement

"Go! Kagura!"

"Bacchus-samaa!"

"Ren-samaa!"

"Sherry-chann!"

Everyone start to cheering but no one cheer for Naruto, after what he did of course no one going to cheer for him

"Looks like i didn't have supporter" Naruto commented

"Ready? Kabo!" Mato said and everyone then tensed

'_The most dangerous person in here... Is Kagura.. She never get serious in battle so we don't know what she capable of.. and other person is Arashi..._' Ren thought

'_But Kagura won't attack first if you not attack her... However..._' Sherry glanced at Naruto

'_Arashi is also mysterious but he has more dark personality than Kagura... The way he beat people and rumor about him.. He will after Sherry first if he has chance..._' Ren also glanced to Naruto

'_It also seems Kagura interested to Arashi, maybe we can use this as our advantage and take down Arashi first along with Kagura.. After that we can take down Bacchus and then me and Ren-kun will fight Kagura together... Yes.. Its good plan_' Sherry said in her mind

'_If i recall that Arashi guy have intresting nickname.. But i forget what is it... Hmm perhaps if i ask the person directly he will tell me_' Bacchus grinned

'_Arashi i'm going to make you spill out anything you know about Minato-san..._' Kagura grip her sword tightly

'_Somehow i got a bad feeling..._' Naruto sighed while sitting in his new throne

"Start! Kabo!" Mato said

"**Aerial shot!**" Ren shouted and shoot many rocks to Naruto who currently sitting at throne

"**Dool attack: Rock doll!**" Sherry created a giant golem of stone then charged at Naruto

'_I fucking, fricckin hate you Murphy Law_' Naruto crying anime tears inwardly

Naruto only sit in throne but suddenly an black ice giant serpent emerge from the ground and protect him from the stone and destroy the golem, the serpent then circling him and roar at Naruto opponents

"Hmmm you need to put more into that attack" Naruto commented but then his eyes widened, he quickly jump away and dodge strike that destroy his serpent and went to him from Kagura and Bacchus

"Ooohh! All 4 mage decide to attack Arashi first! Did Arashi really that strong that he need to be eliminated first?" Chapati declared with surprise

"So... 4 on one.. Somehow i didn't surprise" Naruto stated as he look into Ren, Sherry, Bacchus and Kagura

"Don't take me wrong. I just want to fight you.. You have interesting nickname... But i forgot what" Bacchus grinned

"Bacchus the The Drunk Falcon... Is that so? Which of my nickname that caught your attention? I being called with many name.. Like Black Frost, Black Flash, Bringer of Darkness though i don't know where the last one come from" Naruto said

"No. Its about your hand on hand combat" Bacchus stated

"Superman?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes! They said you have a super human strength! I want to see it! How about hand on hand combat" Bacchus taunted

"Oooh! Bacchus declare duel on Arashi! Will Arashi accept it?!" Chapati commented. Just Naruto about to answer he then bring his sword still sheathed and block Kagura sword

"I don't have time for you little joke. Tell me everything about Minato-san!" Kagura said sternly

"Hmm... You really eager to see Minato huh? Perhaps you are in love with him?" Naruto said calmly but Kagura didn't answer and merely try to strike him again which he dodge by flipped back

"Don't ignore me! WILD!" Bacchus said as he charged to Naruto, Naruto then block Bacchus punch with forearm but when he about to block he notice that there are dense magic surrounded Bacchus fist. He then enchant chakra to his forearm and block his punch but then he raise his sword again and block attack from Kagura

"Ooooh! Arashi fight stalemate with Kagura and Bacchus even if its 2 on 1!" Chapati yelled

"I won't be ignored too! **Aerial Shot!**" Ren shouted and shoot giant rock to Naruto

**"Doll Attack: Wood Doll!"** Sherry shouted and a giant wooden spirit appear then shoot many root to Naruto

"Che!" Kagura grunted then jump away from Naruto in order to dodge the attack and Bacchus followed her. Naruto seeing this dodge the cyclone and then using Kusanagi that still sheathed he destroy the root with single swing

"No way!" Ren said

"Such speed and power!" Sherry commented but then suddenly Naruto gone in black flash make everyone eyes widened, Sherry turn to see Naruto pommel Kusanagi hit her stomach make her gagged

"Sherry!" Ren shouted

"You are not in position to worry other people!"

Ren eyes widened, he cursed inwardly for letting his guard down as Bacchus fist landed to his face sending him away

"WILD!" Bachhus yelled but then he ducked and dodge strike from Kagura

"Hoo! Don't you want to attack Arashi?" Bacchus smirked

"I do. But this is battle royal. So everyone is enemy, if i see a chance then i will strike. Beside, if you all lose, you won't become hinder for me to fight him" Kagura stated calmly, both duo about to battle again but they then jump away and dodge Sherry that launched toward them and crashing to the ground with several bruises and wound on her body

"She weaker than i thought" Naruto stated simply

"Sherry! You! **Aerial Phose!**" Ren yelled and shoot a large cyclone to Naruto. Naruto only stand calmly and clap his hand together

**"Ice Make: Shukaku!" **Naruto whispered and make giant black ice Tanuki with single tail and block the incoming cyclone

**"Ice Make: Matatabi and Isobu!"** Naruto then create giant 2 tailed cat and 3 tailed turtle like creature to Ren, Ren seeing this using his Aerial magic jump highly and dodge the strike from Matatabi and Isobu

"Is over" Naruto stated as he suddenly appear behind him. Ren eyes widened but he didn't have chance to turn as he got kicked in back then crashing to the ground

"Oooh! 2 persons has fall! Only 3 remain! Arashi has defeated Ren Akatsuki and Sherry Blendy! Eh? What he doing"

**"Ice Make: Rain of Ice Needles!"** Naruto then create many ice senbon from sky and shoot it to the ground, Kagura and Bacchus manage to dodge it but Ren and Sherry who defeated not. They screamed in pain as Ice needle stab their body make everyone cringed

"Hmm i see you two able to dodge that" Naruto said as he landed on ground and glance to Kagura and Bacchus

"You did that on purpose aren't you?" Kagura said in matter of fact tone gain everyone attention

"You know they can't dodge.. If you want to attack me and Bacchus you can just focused on us by using the Ice you make when attacking Ren... But you not" Kagura said with cold eyes and angry clear on her eyes, sure she didn't care to them but what Arashi did now just disgusting. Attacking opponent who can't fight back anymore its despicable!

"I don't know what you talking about" Naruto replied with calm. Everyone when hear Naruto reply grit their teeth and anger can be seen on Master Bob and Master Ooba face

"Isn't its natural? They on battlefield. Its not my fault. I can create a bigger needle and kill them but i'm not.. This is competition to decide who the strongest. Killing aren't prohibited here so i'm not doing something wrong. Don't joke around by saying my act are despicable. How can you life in peace if you are weak? Criminals will increased in world if you, legal guild who suppose to protect civilans are weak like them" Naruto stated with serious eyes

"I merely do what real GUILD do! Look at Oracion Seis for example. Its only one guild! But to beat them need combined of 4 guilds! Oracion Seis only 6 people and you all got beaten at first encounter with easy! You all should grateful if not because Brain, their master see Wendy the Sky Empress of Calt Shelter he will launch killing attack and kill them all immediately! That should show you all how weak you are. To be saved by sacrifcing little girl! I don't know what to say to you who has to be protected by girl who only 12! If you want to keep life with happy then become strong! Become strong to protect the peace you have now! And not wasting your time flirting other guild girl" Naruto said with cold

* * *

Everyone only silence when hear Naruto speech, every Master who angry now softened their gaze little. Only several people who able to caught what meaning of Naruto speech, and they now know that Naruto not evil like they think. He are harsh, yes. But he did that for good purpose. If they are on war against Dark Guild now Sherry and Ren will dead, they won't leave any survivor or worse in Sherry case, there possibility she will be raped. If they are lose at least try to hide if you can't fight anymore

"That was... The longest time that Minato ever speak..." Droy said in surprise

"Yeah... Never thought he had it" Wakaba chuckle sheepisly

"His word very harsh.." Bisca commented

"It is. But if you caught what he mean, his word is wise one" Macao said calmly as he can't help but agree to the immortal blond

* * *

Kagura only silence when hearing Naruto speak, though she surprise when he talk like that. She swear she see Minato behind him when talking, eventually she snapped and speak

"Looks like i wrong about you a little.. However..."

Naruto brought up Kusanagi and block Kagura sword again

"We in middle of battle.. Dark Guild won't let you talk freely" Kagura stated make Naruto give her eye smile, the real eye smile make Kagura flinched for second before she resume in attacking him again

"Hahaha! Nice speech! But that babe is right! Its fight time! Let's fight Superman!" Bacchus charged to Naruto and Kagura

Naruto who in middle of clash with Kagura in duel sword has to rise his leg and block Bacchus punch with his ankle, but then Kagura didn't let him rest as she took the chance and landed hit to Naruto stomach make him groan little before he get punched by Bacchus on chest sending him away but Naruto flipped in order to balance himself and skidded in ground

"Not bad... Strike from 2 direction... That wasn't bad..." Naruto said and he glance to Bacchus and Kagura who glance back to him before look to each other

'_That Bacchus punch beofre.. Its definetely not normal one. It like enchanced by some magic... And his nickname 'Drunken Falcon' it mean he must be use some drunken fist... Similiar like Lee, while Lee still stronger but when he drunk it kind of hard to read his movement_' Naruto thought as he recall the memories when Lee and him spar

'_But... There reason why Uchiha being feared_' Naruto smirked as his eyes turn into Sharingan

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naruto..." Kakashi called

Currently the silver haired teacher was lay on hospital. The war just ended few days ago

Sasuke already pointed as new Hokage and Naruto ready to travel around the world. He already said good bye to Rookie 9 and Gai team. Hinata also waiting for him outside the door. All left is Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"I think to retire my life as ninja after this" Kakashi said surprising Naruto

"Eh?! Why?! You not that old!" Naruto said in surprise

"Even so. Its not my generation anymore.. It yours..." Kakasi eye smiled to him make Naruto blinked

"Before you leave i have one wish Naruto..." Kakashi continued

"Anything sensei" Naruto said and Kakashi turn to him

"My eyes was being take by Madara when he try to take back his eyes from Obito who in Kamui dimension... He success even Obito sacrifice his life to prevent it..." Kakashi explained "And now my Sharingan and his is saved with Sakura.."

Naruto didn't reply. He merely listen to what his remaining teacher with serious

"When you travel around the world.. I want you to take my sharingan and obito with yours" Kakashi eye smiled to hi

"Eh? Your Sharingan? You serious? I mean it belong to Obito. You didn't want to keep it?" Naruto asked in surprised but Kakashi shook his head

"When Obito give me his eyes. He said he will become my eyes and see into the future.. And now.. I give it to you so those eyes will able to see peace... The world that Obito wanted... I want those eyes see the world that you will create" Kakashi eye smiled to him and said with genuine tone

Naruto only silence for moment. He look into Kakashi with unreadable expression before he sighed

"Fine then. I will take it" Naruto give him his foxy grin

Kakashi hearing this smiled softly under his mask. He knew if there one person who will able to create peace. It was Naruto

"We will be your eyes... We will help you to create peace... And when you success... We will look into the new world you created"

**Flashback off**

* * *

Naruto smiled softly under his mask as he recall the memory. Kakashi eyes is very useful for battle. And when he infuse it with another Mangekyou it turn into Eternal Mangekyou.

'_Thanks for your eyes sensei now... Taking Bacchus first then. I have something to talk with Kagura_' Naruto thought and he clap his hands together

"**Ice Make: Ice Clone**" Naruto said as he create Ice clone then the clone charged to Kagura while the original charged to Bacchus

"I've been waiting for this!" Bacchus grinned as he throw his gourd after he drink it then charge to Naruto

Naruto sends a roundhouse kick to Bacchus face. Bacchus used his right arm to block the kick and did a right hook to Naruto face, sending Naruto back a few feet

'_No mistake. His magic make his fist stronger... Its time to end this'_ Naruto thought as he glanced to Kagura who fight with his clone

Naruto shook out his thought and jumped towards Yue, getting ready to send a roundhouse to Bacchus face. Bacchus easily dodged the kick by sidestepping making Naruto fall. But instead of falling in the face, Naruto uses his hands and does a front summersault and uses his momentum to throw a strong punch to Bacchus face send him few feet away

Naruto about to charge again but then he jump away and dodge strike from Kagura

"I see you manage to beat my clone" Naruto said calmly as he flipped and glance to Kagura and Bacchus who just recovered

"Its been fun but i will go serious now" Naruto stated as he bring out scroll

'_Scroll? If he use the same magic like Minato-san then that scroll must contain something_' Kagura thought as she recall Minato seal some food inside the scroll. Naruto then throw the scroll so high, he then make single hand seals and then the scroll rolled and from it a hundred of Tri Pronged Kunai shoot down like rain

'_Kunai?_' Kagura thought with wide eyes and surprise

Kagura and Bachhus seeing this start to dodged the kunai, they manage to dodge them all with easy and block some of it

"Ha! Is that it?" Bacchus smirked but then his eyes widened when he didn't see Naruto there

"Yes this is it" Naruto said from behind Bacchus. Bachuss about to turn but then he got fist with Tsunade mighty power planted on his back make him coughed blood immediately before he got sended and planted VERY deep to the wall

"What the? All i see was-" Kagura eyes widened, she quickly jump away just in time to dodge Naruto axe kick that create a large crack on ground shocking the crowds with his power

'_Black Flash.._' Kagura finished what she said in her mind, she turn and see Naruto gone again

All audience and everyone see from above is only Kagura who got attacked by some Black Flash and they can't follow the flash since they only blinked before the flash already move on another face

"T-T-This is!" Chapati yelled

"Unbelieavable! With only one punch! Bacchus got defeated! Is this why he being called Superman?! And what with this Black Flash?! Is this the reason why he called BlackFlash?! Every time he strike with his mighty speed he gone into Black Flash! This is Arashi Fairy Tail no Kuroi Senko" Chapati said with excitement when see the technique

'_He! He toying with me!_' Kagura growled as she got hit in her shoulder

She can felt Naruto can finish her anytime if he want but the blonde merely hit her with light! He didn't use the super strength he use when knocked Bacchus with one hit!

'_This speed! It even faster than speed of light! It almost like speed of sounds rather than light! I can't keep defend!_' Kagura thought as she suddenly got light elbow on her stomach before she can felt she got hit on her back

"There are reason why i beat people into half death..." Naruto said suddenly as he flashed and appear few feet from Kagura

"I'm just too strong.. That's why they become half death.. I have to hold my strength so great in order to not injure them too much or causing damage to property though i hold it i still slipped many time and it make everyone almost died because my attack" Naruto explained with calm

"However i disappointed when i enter this tournament only few like Kagura and Bachhus that able to force me to use my strength while when i'm outside i find plenty monster and Dark Mage that able to force me use my real strength" Naruto sighed in disappointment

"So what i said is..." Naruto paused

"You all.. Legal guild.. Are very weak" Naruto chuckled make every legal guild glare more to him and Kagura grip her sword tightly, Naruto notice this then turn to lacrima vision and seeing them

"Don't look into me like that. I merely stated the fact" Naruto said calmly

'_Angry won't solve my problem.. I need to calm... He move very fast that mean if i manage to attack before he hit me i will able to get him.. He should can't see with such speed_' Kagura thought as she try to calm down then take her stance and watched Naruto who start to flashes again

'NOW!' Kagura then brought her sword and when she about to hit Naruto but instead hit flesh the attack only hit flash. Kagura eyes widened then suddenly she got kicked in back sending her to the ground

'_What?! He can read my movement?!_' Kagura thought in shock

"That's was good plan.. You wait when i about to hit you and then you attacking me to caught my guard" Naruto praised when he notice Kagura confused expression

"But i can see very clear even if i move very fast.." Naruto said as his eyes turn into Sharingan

Kagura slowly stand and grip her sword tightly as he stare at Naruto

'_Damn! How! How i can hit him then?! How-_'

Kagura eyes widened for moment as she recall her training with Minato

* * *

**Flashback**

"Wrong! Your stance! Lower it! You can't see opponent surrounding if you keep your focus only to one thing!" Minato said as he look into Kagura who pouted

"Why i should focus into everything? If it one on one fight didn't i should focus into him only?" Kagura asked with bump above her head

"Kagura. You need to see around you when battle.. There are many opponents who use field as their weapon.. Take example as the bandits we catch when they using forest as trap... People will become very strong if they can manipulate the field well" Minato explained

"Then how i should fight with such an opponent?" Kagura asked

"If you fight with opponent that using field, the question is not "How you should fight?", "How he able to do that?" "How he has that power?" But the real question is "How he able to manipulate the field like that?"." Minato stated

"Look around, remember everything your enemy did before he able to do his special move.." Minato told the little girl

**Flashback over**

* * *

"How he able to manipulate the field like that... What he did before he start to gone into flash..." Kagura whispered and then he focus by look around her

'_The kunai... He using that Kunai! Its like teleportation magic!_' Kagura eyes widened at realization

'_Seems she notice it.. What gonna you do now..._' Naruto narrowed his eyes when Kagura smirked

"This is the end, Arashi. If i won you have to tell me everything you know about Minato-san" Kagura stated with serious voice

"Ooh. If you win i will.. Now come" Naruto stated as he point finger to Kagura then he make motion with his finger in taunting appearance

Kagura then rise her sword and suddenly giant magic circle appear above the arena and pull the kunai to the sky

'_Gravity Magic? Good one_' Naruto smirked under his mask, he then start to channel chakra to his feet to stay at the ground

"I'm surprised you able to stay in ground.. But you won't be able to use that flash movement anymore... Thsi is the end!" Kagura stated as she rush to Naruto who quickly bring up Kusanagi and block Kagura sword, however due to Gravity Naruto lost his balance and almost tripped, Kagura didn't waste this chance and then let out a mighty cry she slash Naruto make Naruto eyes widened as he slowly fall into knee

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Kagura panted as Naruto fall to the ground when get hit

"I.. Did.. It" Kagura panted

"She... She did it! Kagura has beat Arashi! The Blade Mistress has defeated the Black Flash!" Chapati shouted and then audience roared in excitement and joy

"He lose?" Macao commented in surprise

"Arashi...nii" Romeo whispered in shock

But before the uproar continue suddenly Naruto body burst into Black Butterflies make everyone surprise

"That was good you manage to hit my illusion"

Everyone then turn to see Naruto sit in ice throne with his hat on his head again, unharmed...

"Wha? Illusions?" Kagura said with shock

"You cast illusion on me? Since when?" Kagura asked

"Actually, not just you. But to everyone in here... I cast it when you realise how my technique work.." Naruto eye smirked make Kagura eyes widened

* * *

"When he point his finger..." Goldmine commented with stern expression

"To think a young man like him have such talent.." Ooba commented

"He can become more scarier if he keep grow strong" Bob said with surprise

* * *

'_Since i realise his technique... When he point finger to me! He can cast illusion by pointing finger?! Such an fearsome Magic! Not to mention he able to cast it to the whole audience!_' Kagura thought with shock

"Like i said. I'm too strong for you all" Naruto sighed

"I think its time to end this isn't it?" Naruto said as he stood and his Ice throne disperse

"How about a flashy ending? Your sword technique against mine?" Naruto asked as he unsheathed Kusanagi

"If you able to impress me then i will tell you about Minato.." Naruto stated as he take stance and Kagura grip her sword tigthly

_'My sword are for Jellal blood.. But...'_

A face of Minato smile to her when he open his mask flashes in Kagura mind

_'If it neccesary! To find the person that i think as brother and father! I will draw it!'_ Kagura thought as she unsheathed Archenemy make the crowds shocked

"One slash..." Naruto said

"I will beat you... And i will find where Minato-san it is!" Kagura stated and she then charge to Naruto, Naruto also dashed toward her and then their sword meet

Naruto and Kagura stand at opposite direction with their sword on their hand... None seems moved as both fighter stand firmly like statue

The crowds hold their breath, seconds seems minute for them and minute seems hours.. No one dare to talk as they look with eager to the result

Suddenly a blood spluttered from Kagura chest like "/" mark and she slowly fall to the ground while Naruto sheathed Kusanagi

"Its over..." Naruto stated

"T-T-The brawl! The winner of Battle Royal! Arashi Namikaze from Fairy Tail!" Chapati declared after he snapped from his shock, few seconds later the crowds start to roared in excitement

"WE DID IT!" All from Fairy Tail shouted and then from the board score Fairy Tail become the first place with score 27 and Mermaid Heel in second place with score 25

"I must say though he is asshole but he has warrior heart" Hibiki stated with smile

"Looks like this one is intresting... Don't you say so Makky?" Bob smiled

"We change our target!" Ooba stated with smirk and spin her finger

"Our target tomorrow..." Goldmine grinned

"He really like causing problem isn't he?" Macao grin sheepisly

"""Defeat Fairy Tail!""" All masters said in same time

* * *

**Hahaha! How about it?**

**To be honest I'm not too proud with this chapter since i didn't have any idea what game i should put. I was thinking to make the whole game only 1 chapter, however if i think again it won't be fair or good**

**So we have another chapter before Tenro team return! And began the real Grand Magic Arc!**

**The next update will be- eh look there old lady who need help! I have to help her! See you later guys!**


End file.
